<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragonborne by FearaNightmare, orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745855">Dragonborne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearaNightmare/pseuds/FearaNightmare'>FearaNightmare</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am Dragonborne [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Different Magic, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized racism, M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Modern Girl in Thedas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Other, Rape, Realistic Dragon Age, Reluctant Hero, Self-Insert, Sort of? - Freeform, Spirits, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearaNightmare/pseuds/FearaNightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts as everything does, with death. Smoke, brick and fire. She died. The woman is stuck in limbo, years, centuries, more. Sanity chipped away before she finds the edge and is summoned through by two spirits. They help the cracks in her soul heal, but not fully. She is content to live this way forever but the spirits have other ideas and she is once more forced away and out. A world so colorful and loud. Deadly. Arinda Alma Tethras. It is ridiculous, none of this should be real but it is, she is an elf in a world that should not exist. A reluctant hero one would say. The female just wants to live out the rest of this life with her family and friends, however everything, her choice is taken from her. Again. Finding herself in the middle of a war, she can do nothing but scratch her way out to just survive. Arinda doesn't want to win or be a hero; she just wants to live with her family. Everything else can go get fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Cousland/Morrigan, Male Surana/Original character, Zevran Arainai/Male Surana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am Dragonborne [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am back, though you might have all forgotten. I have begun rewriting this story, hopefully better and more thought out. More realistic too. I have a few more chapters already in the works but I wanted to get this out so the people who have been waiting aren't left in the dark.<br/>Adding onto that, I hope everyone has READ every tag. I will NOT be giving a warning to what is happening in the chapter. If you are not comfortable with any of the tags, don't read the story. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going through life as a normal civilian, not many people think of death coming at them in such a violent way. They get up each day, whether happy or upset and starts to get ready for whatever their life has in store. It is simple, sometimes boring or even unfair. A harsh thought but many times over her life Donna would remind herself ‘It could be worse’ over and over. Depression can make one’s view of the world dark and gloomy. But this, the sounds of screaming, muted as they are is so much worse. Her skin feels as if it is peeling and for all she knows it is.</p><p><em>‘It was a normal day. What the fuck happened?!’</em> Even as she is all but screaming in her head the young female is trying desperately to move. The dust and debris make it hard to see or even breathe; like small pieces of glass and dirt choking her. The screaming and wails get louder as the building she is in shudders as another loud explosion makes itself known. There is someone praying, the words faint and she hasn’t enough function to know if it is in her language or not. Stumbling over something the woman curses as she falls forward painfully. Rubble, glass and other things dig into her palm and forearm. Despite the way she aches, the scrapes and head trauma she feels numb.</p><p>Everything that is happening can’t seem to connect in her head, or maybe it is her. She has always been lethargic, almost uncaring of things that have happened around her. Emotions muted but still there. As she glances around her dull green eyes catch onto something only to widen. It is a leg, the rest, whoever they were crushed by the wall. There is wet thick blood and she cusses while pushing herself up slowly hands try to find perches on the worn and ragged wall. The pants she wears do little to protect her from the glass on the floor. Blinking slowly, she coughs, it is getting harder to breathe, whether that is from some internal damage or the ash and dust flying in the air she hasn’t a clue.</p><p>Her chest feels warm yet cold, her hands becoming numb and tingly. There is a heavy feeling of dread sitting in her stomach and she is no fool. Whatever this is, what is happening around her she won’t be able to escape. At least not alive. Another shudder and crack like explosion, the building seems to tip and she falls once more with a scream. It catches in her throat and strangles the sound from escaping. The sound is gone, only a loud ringing and she has no idea what happens next as she finds herself pressed against what seems to be a wall. Unable to move her arms or legs it takes a moment for her vision to clear, to see that a huge piece of brick, from the floor or wall, something has landed on top of her. It seems to be a blessing as she no longer can feel anything.</p><p>The air is being pushed from her body, everything adding together it is becoming near impossible to get oxygen in. Her head begins to get fuzzy and one final shake happens. Head leaning back; she watches as if in slow motion the floor above her cracks, spider like lines shifting around before it crumbles. Closing her eyes, between the next second everything becomes nothing. She is dead, cold and then gone.</p>
<hr/><p>It is disorienting, neither does she open her eyes or ‘wake up’ she just is there. The cold grip of dread is gone, the dull fear and even the relief as it ended is all gone. The woman, wisp, or even ghost is free from those emotions. All she can feel is a sense of calm, but even that is so far off, but on the very edge of her conscious there is something not right. Looking around does very little as she finds herself in a monotone world, no real colors, just different shades of black and white.</p><p>Moving is something that makes her uncomfortable, she doesn’t see the difference. There are no landmarks to tell her if she is even moving or not. Trying to think of that makes too many things clash in her brain. There is this constant thought that pops up forcing her to stop ‘I am dead.’ Or ‘I died.’ When attempting to speak or whisper nothing comes from her lips. Hands come up but it is all so very wrong, she can’t see them but at the same time she can. It is like her flesh is near translucent, the bare construct of her insides are shown. Muscle and bone can be seen but if she looks too long her mind wanders, as if something is forcing her to not think. To not understand, as if she pulls too hard at the piece it will unravel and everything around her will do the same.</p><p>It happens over and over, she almost begins to cease to be and then she ‘wakes up’ and once more is reminded. She died. Time has no meaning, but no doubt a lot has passed because the erratic feeling of nothing. Of the emptiness has stopped and she can remember, small pieces of a life. Her life. Growing up with her family, the happiness faded and then she became an adult. Life was neither hard or easy. Donna Jenning, she was normal, or at least pretended to be. Nothing special, she wasn’t anything worth remembering. Certain things were wrong with her, the emotional capacity she held for others was very low.</p><p>The memories help and harm, it gives her mind something to focus on as she moves through this… land? The world. Whatever it is she is in. The beyond for all she knows. Sometimes the memories don’t do much to help and she tries to scream, holding herself but it doesn’t matter. Because either she cannot speak or cannot hear. Or maybe both, it is so terrifying, almost like she isn’t existing. Or very little of her is left. There are always scary moments when she just can’t remember her memories or how much she thought of them. Has it been years? Longer? She cannot tell, there is no night or day here. Everything around her has remained the same and slowly it feels like she is cracking. Her very being is fading.</p><p>A light, a soft whispery voice, she can’t hear it but she knows something or someone is speaking. Lulling her closer and towards something. Her chest trembles with something sweet, it has been so long. Lost and alone for who knows how long, she pushes forward. This is when things start to shift, the world around her becomes more. A fog envelopes her, shielding everything around her. The voice gets more insistent, not panicked but it has a yearning to it.</p><p>Pushing through the thick fog it almost seems like she is walking through mud. Attempting to move takes a great deal of effort but she perseveres. The woman stumbles and finds herself in a completely different place. Looking around she watches as things float around her, the grass is a startling green color, so very green in fact it doesn’t look real. No less beautiful, what with the large flowers blooming around them. The feeling of her being fading starts to ease as she stands in this place.</p><p>“I knew I felt something close.” A soft whispery voice muses. It catches her off guard, despite how gentle they speak it sounds almost too loud from the constant silence from before. Gasping loudly the wisp of a woman startles, twisting around to find what has shattered the silence. This is when she see’s two… beings standing not far from her. There is a clawing emotion in her chest, long forgotten what it is called. “Oh… We did not mean to frighten you.” Frighten? Is that the emotion that is gripping her insides?</p><p>A woman perhaps? No, there is no real face or features. The body seems feminine but other than the outline they are glowing a soft yellow color. That doesn’t seem normal; she doesn’t remember what normal is anymore. So perhaps it is not to be looked at as something unnatural. The next creature is just that, not a form as she remembers. It seems more like a shadow or dark fog, there is a general outline but no determining features of what it should be. Human or otherwise.</p><p>The yellow light shifts closer and she remains still “You feel abnormal, not like the mortals we stumble on… neither a spirit.” It seems that they tilts their head while staring. “M-Mortal?” The word stumbles out of her mouth. It is jarring, ragged yet soft and broken, the words almost lost in the world around them. There is a pause as both beings seem to look at each other. “Oh dear… You were mortal weren’t you? Your… essence is running out. What happened?” The question is spoken in a gentle manner. “You seem to have existed for far too long. Perhaps even before we came to be. Time means little for us but you mortals it can cause damage as it passes over when their time should stop.” The voice is deeper, rippling but not damaging.</p><p>Shuddering she looks around once more, her gaze landing on a tree. Gliding forward she moves closer and reaches out. Her hand touches it and this is when she notices it, her hand looks like a hand. Or she thinks it does. Memories rush through her and she gasps stumbling back while gripping her head. A pressure on her shoulder and she looks over catching sight of the yellow being. What would be their hand rests on her shoulder “Take it slow, if you allow too much in you will break.” The voice somehow soothes her. The pain in her head is gone but there is a dull throbbing. Looking back down she notices she has a body, or always had one and forgot.</p><p>“I… died.” She speaks slow and carefully, almost afraid of something. As if something bad happened before when she said those words. “I was alone, there was nothing around me. For a very long time.” There is more strength in her voice but it still remains soft. “No matter where I moved or looked there was only black and white. So I continued to move, not stopping.” Silence greets her, turning she see’s both looking at her. After a moment the blackness nods “You moved as is your purpose, to find what you are or what you seek. Commendable. In the face of nothing and everything you pushed forward even as lost as you were.” The words rumbling around but if seems to give her warmth even as it rattles her insides. “I- Thank you?” There is a sweet giggle after her words. “Purpose, she moved because that is all she could do.” A sigh follows and the fog shifts “Not true. She could have done nothing.” Another short pause as that lingers in the air “Too true. I for one am glad she did not.” A murmur of agreement.</p><p>Touching the tree again she finds she can actually feel it. The rough texture, the bumps and ridges, there is even a warmth to it. She doesn’t think that is something that is normal though. Turning back around she looks the two “Where are we?” Everything around her does not look like any place she has been ‘I think.’ Though everything around her does have a familiarity to it. Perhaps she never was in such a place but saw or heard of it long ago “I think they call it the fade. Or the Veil. Though from your essence I don’t think it is something accessible from your side.” Once more there is something familiar but not hearing that. Nodding in understanding she glancing around before sitting down, her fingers dig into the grass, what is perhaps dirt clinging under her nails. It feels like she can breathe again (she doesn’t need air though.)</p><p>“I don’t think you are what I saw when I was alive. What are you?” Looking over she gets herself comfortable. They both float over “I am called Hope they are called Purpose.” The statement brings confusion but the certainty that it is spoken in just has her accepting it. “Do you… know what I am?” Breathing in her eyes look at both who seem to look at each other. “We cannot say. Your soul is very old, wherever you wandered from, it was from a very long time ago, I doubt it still exists. But we can say for certain you were a mortal at one time. But different from the ones who come when they sleep.” It answers everything and nothing.</p><p>There is a long drawn out silence, nothing uncomfortable. It lets her see things around her more, things she recognizes and some she does not. After a moment the female glances over and see’s that the two have come closer. “I would ask of your world but from the way your soul is worn I doubt you would remember. Would you like to hear stories about memories we have watched?” The wording is different but she doesn’t care. One time she would go through her own memories but they are forgotten, perhaps hearing other would make her feel less empty and more full. “Okay, what kind of stories?” They… sit on the grass and make gestures. “Which do you want to hear?” Purpose asks in his rumbling tone. Thinking is hard but something easy pops into her brain “Dragons?” Hope giggles “Did you not have dragons in your world, traveler?”</p><p>A small search and a feeling later and she shakes her head. “No, I don’t believe so.” The area around her ripples. It begins to change, the grass and tree’s change. Around her walls are erected, a pale crème color and carpet covers the floor, more tan but still pale. A desk in one corner a large bed. The spirits both jump up and gasp. More things take shape and for a moment she remembers so much, but then it is gone like a dream, yet the area remains. Standing up she walks over and stares “What is that?” Hope’s voice is gleeful, curious as they point at the large sleek black object sitting atop the desk. “That is… a TV, you can watch things on it.” Both turn to her “Such as?” Humming she stumbles over her words “Books that become real?” She can’t explain, the words failing and not coming to her mind. But both seem to understand, then the TV turns on and something flickers on. A small memory it seems, her smaller. She remembers, light brown hair, pale freckled face that tans in the summer. Bony young but filling out as she gets older. She is holding a snake in this, running around and chasing another child as she cackles. The image fades and she blinks while shaking her head “like that.” Hope has an odd feeling coming from it.</p><p>“So it… shows you things. Books becoming real. It is a form of entertainment?” Purpose voice is slow as it questions. The woman nods “Yes, it could also tell you things that happen around the world. If there was a war, a flood, things like that.” Surprise is clear from both. “How?” Shaking her head she looks down before sitting on the edge of her bed. “I do not know, I am sorry.” Purpose waves its hand “It is no matter. Though it is interesting nonetheless.” Hope floats by, there body still a gentle glow “Would you like to come with us? We often travel the fade, we are not like Wisdom or Knowledge but even we enjoy learning new things. Plus it might help you remember more?” There is no pressure in its tone, no careful wording or expression of excitement. It doesn’t take long, she has nothing waiting for her, no future and barely a past she remembers “Sure.”</p><p>The journey begins, once more time is lost. It takes many things, memories echoing in the fade but it tickles her own and things begin to spring up when it happens. Moments in her past or even objects coming to life. Each time both spirits will stop and ask her what it is or what happened. Both are patient, because time is only a mortal thing, and let her take everything in and let it out before speaking or explaining. She remembers a family, animals, friends and school. Things get a bit more complicated later, books, games, living, death. Again, there is no such thing as time and she works through them. The one thing that she has yet to remember is her name. Lost.</p><p>“Traveler, what do you plan to do?” Hope’s gentle chime like voice rings out. They are sitting at a table playing Uno. Purpose always becomes so serious when they play, it always ends in some way with him pouting though he never admits it. “What do you mean?” She questions as she sets a yellow seven down. “You have changed, become more whole, though I can still see some holes. I think those where there in the beginning.” Her words are careful as she lays down a yellow five. “She means that your soul is missing a few things other mortals generally have.” He lays down a draw four and shows a smug expression. Time with the two gave them a more mortal look, it gave shape to eyes and a mouth. Even a nose. There isn’t much else, no eye color but it makes them more and she can read them better. “Purpose!” Hope chastises.</p><p>She chuckles in turn “No, he is right, I was wrong in a sense.” There is silence as they continue to play. Hope ends up setting all of the cards down and turns with a serious expression “We as believe your being has shifted, if you wish you could… move on. Go into their world.” The area around them seems to shatter, it changes so swiftly that the two spirits feel as if the backlash pressed down on them. Just as quickly as it started it ends and they are left in a place that even gives them pause. It is dark, the area around them all tinged in green, rocks floating. Traveler tilts her head staring at them “Go…? Where?” Over the time they have traveled they noticed the things she lacks, notably both what they embody. Purpose and Hope, she seems to merely exist, very little anger or even happiness. More like it has been pushed inside something and only a tiny bit can ever be seen.</p><p>“To the other side, you are not meant to stay here. Not like this. We cherish you as you are, seeing you become more whole has been a wonderful experience to be involved in but…” Hope trails off. Purpose cuts in, its voice sure and firm “You are not meant to stay here. I know that you have a higher reason for coming so close to the other mortals world. You Traveler have a calling, a purpose for you to be strong enough to cross over. Eons old and still surviving, still staying you. That is an admirable trait to have and keep through everything that you have been through, I have never lived nor have I died, you have and you still kept your essence.” There is something inside her that loosens at his words.</p><p>The spirits comes closer, the dark form reaches out, its hand resting on her shoulder. “You must find a purpose for remaining, for becoming what you have. You have reached something no mortal ever has. Even the elves of Arlathan could not even dream of what you have become.” Her head tilts, a memory. A game filled with lore and emotions. Something she once cherished that gave her meaning to move on. “They throw the word around ‘God’ or ‘Goddess’ and I have never understood it. But you Traveler have come as close as anyone could. Hold onto that stubbornness, I don’t know if it is the will to survive and not fade or if it is something else but continue to strive to be more, to be whole. This is why I have accepted you. My purpose now is yours, my being is yours and I will forever be with you. In your soul and in your heart.” The words force her heart to thud. It causes the very world to shake and shudder to life.</p><p>It is so frighteningly similar to the day, the day she died and everything fell apart. Purpose sets another hand on her other shoulder and suddenly she can see more. The darkness is still there but it is like she can see him, what he is and his everything. The idea, the reason he came to be. Images small and big push into her brain. Simple, some so mundane but no less important. A person hammering at a hunk of metal that becomes a sword. An elf servant baking food for a warrior. So on and so forth, the good and bad. Each one a purpose, each one important. Hope comes closer and touches her cheek “Our time together has not ended. But we feel… We know that your time would be better spend over there. The world is not a story or movie. It is life and you must live.” She is growing weaker, something she has never truly felt over in this fade.</p><p>Slowly she is lowered to the ground, each one cradling her so very gently. However Purpose feels different, he touches her chest with a severe expression. The memories from him are still there but she begins to feel her in her very core. “No- No!” She screams. The fade trembles violently. He is merging with her, she doesn’t want that, to lose him in such a way. She doesn’t deserve it, what he is and he does, he does not deserve to be lost in such a way. Hope reaches out more, holding her cheeks “Dareth Shiral.” The words twist and she knows them. She knows what they mean and what they are from. Suddenly her memories hit her and it hurts. The pain is beyond anything she has imagined. It is as if something has begun to eat away and rip her soul in two. No doubt the spirits from miles around can feel the veil tremble and shake. She can feel it, her being shattering but yet being held together. Being squeezed and torn it feels like the end yet she doesn’t feel betrayed even as the reason she is in pain is her friends. Friends. She has friends. Then there is darkness. One final voice echoes in her head <span class="u">“I will be here forever with you.”</span> Rumbling it shakes her core.</p><p>Gasping she can’t breathe, something is choking. Filling up her lungs and she feels like she is dying. Then suddenly she is yanked around. Her skin feels like it has been peeled, all of the nerves are crackling with pain and agony. She screams but it is warbled and wrong. A voice fills her ears, shouting and screams. She feels hot and cold, everything is so very wrong and she cannot see, the area around her blurry. The clashing is loud and then just as quickly it stops.</p><p>She is picked up and held to something large and warm. It takes an embarrassing amount of time to come to and hear that she is crying. It is high pitched but weak, only getting worse. Still the female can barely breath. More voice and she is twisted, two firm hits on the back and she coughs out water. Throat feeling raw she is still thankful but cannot speak nor move. “-Can’t believe they would kill there own kid.” It is only now that the adrenaline is gone and the fear, confusion and pain has rescinded that she can understand the spoken words. “Tis not surprising.” She is jostled as the group moves. “What is that suppose to mean?” The dwarf snaps out glaring at the elf next to him.</p><p>They look at the four bodies, Dalish by the looks of their armor. Also being out of the woods and all. The female struggles but is shushed gently by the dwarf “Durgen’len, her eyes. They are abnormal, many think too old. I believe either her parents or the clan thought she to be cursed.” The elf speaks softly as he stares at the infant with pity but also mixed emotions. “That is horse shit and you know it… and stop calling me that! I have a perfectly good name Shadow, and you should use it.” There is a chuckle “As do I. Perhaps if you use mine I will use yours.” The voices go in and out as she tries to understand what the hell is happening around her. The conclusion is simple; she would think it impossible but she has already died and traveled to a world that should not exist. She is a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a beta reader! Killzone_222. They will be helping me make the story easier to read and smoother.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took time for her eyes to begin developing. She was less child and more infant. Thoughts were hard, similar to when she was in the void. But somehow, less difficult. It was more like she had a harder time concentrating and paying attention than remembering. Not to mention she just passes out at random. After months of being alive (What a terrifying thought) she can stay awake for more than an hour. Also, she had a new name; Arinda Alma Tethras. What a shock it was to finally see the man now claiming to be her father. Someone she knew from a video game; though it isn’t surprising. After her experience, having worlds other than her own is not a shock. How else would a person make it up unless they experienced it, perhaps in a different life. All that spiritual reincarnation stuff.</p><p>Sighing, she gnawed on a teething toy as she watched both Varric and Bartrand argue, again. She remembered when she was first brought back after passing out. Bartrand nearly blew up. He was beyond pissed that Varric not only did not finish the mission, but brought back ‘a knife-ear’ at that. Honestly, it was comical. What with them both running around a table. She might not have been able to make out details but she could see two men running around in a circle and her mind provided the rest.</p><p>Zoning back in she caught the end of the argument, “I have given you a year to play house with her. I can’t continue to let you piss around-“ the elder is all but snarling. “Oh shove it! I am taking care of a living breathing child brother. We have more than enough money to survive, all I am asking is that I don’t work everyday. It shouldn’t be that hard. I will do nights, but I am not working every blasted day!” His hand slams on the table and she watches on with a bland expression. It seems they both forgot that she is there. Sighing, she drops the toy but regrets it, her gums tingle and itch but it has touched the floor and she is not allowing that back into her mouth unless it has been cleaned.</p><p>Unfortunately, she was set on the bed so she has very little area to move. Crawling closer to the edge, the infant peers down. ‘Too far.’ Being already a year old she is thankful. The times she could barely lift her head and couldn’t even move her limbs properly was a nightmare. Which is saying something with her past. Once more her brain seems to fly off and she misses the rest of the words that are thrown at each other. Yelping as she is picked up, she is held under the man’s arm as he storms out. It was most humorous when she was younger. Varric can barely take care of himself, so a small child was near dangerous. The man would always feel so stupid when he would do something wrong or incorrect and not only his friends, but even Arinda would give him an unimpressed look. Which should be impossible but he swears that she does. Sometimes she will even shake her head and sigh.</p><p>Now he knows how to hold her properly but it is sort of funnier to do it this way. Plus she seems to be amused by it. Not to mention seeing the reaction of drunks when they see a dwarf carrying around a small flaccid elf baby under his arm like a sack of grain, it is as if they think they have hallucinated. It gets him every time. They rub their eyes and set down their drinks. Sighing, he gets out of The Hanged Man and shifts Arinda around, holding her properly this time. “Your uncle is a ripe bastard. I hope you know that,” the words, while not surprising, do always make her give the man a look. Not like she doesn’t care for the swearing either way, it just seems like the man never learns.</p><p>“We have said again and again do not swear in front of her,” an elf appears and whacks the back of the mans head. Varric curses again but makes sure to duck and even hold out his daughter as a shield. “Shadow, come on. We live in a bar, I think she will hear a deal more than just swear words.” Arinda can tell he is smirking as she is held out like some kind of sacrifice. The elf, Natal, rolls his eyes and snatches her from his hold, speaking, “Come now Da’len. Let us take you to some ‘civilized’ company,” his eyes flicker over to the dwarf who shouts a ‘Hey!’ as they scurry away.</p><p>The smell is one thing she has yet to get used to. It clogs up her senses, though at least now it is merely unpleasant. The first time she was dragged towards the lower slums, she vomited all over Varric and screeched until they went back to The Hanged Man. While not much better, at least their room was cleaner. The more they walk the less humans are around until they find themselves in what must be the Kirkwall Alienage. It makes her skin crawl, she usually forgets she herself as an elf until she looks in a mirror, or someone helpfully snarls the word ‘knife-ear’ when she is being carried around. Mostly, though, they all stare at a stout dwarf carrying around an elf child.</p><p>Arinda just notices that Natal is talking, “We thought it imperative that you meet others around your age. Arianni just gave birth to a little one, Feynriel. He is small, a wisp of a thing really,” there is a pause with fond amusement before he continues, “But he certainly has a set of lungs on him, even the neighbors hear his morning wail.” The words and names tickle at her memory, mouth opening but only an, “Ah-“ sound comes from her. She knows who they are, foggy as it is. This could prove troublesome, though it really couldn’t cause harm in the future. As long as she doesn’t become too attached to the somniari, then again she is hardly different in that way. “Don’t fret, however with your… father now working nights, we can’t leave you in the tavern. Arianni has offered to watch you a few nights and I the rest.” The dwarf manages to finally catch up, “You blasted… hah… I have short legs, or have you forgotten with your graceful gliding that every step you take is two for me?” His voice is hoarse but no bite to it.</p><p>Natal’s lips twist in a blunt smirk, “I apologize, I will attempt to glide slower.” Grumbling at the elf, Varric holds his arms out with an odd expression, “Stop stealing my daughter.” Arinda looks between both men only to sigh at the chuckle, “Oh? Wouldn’t you think we match better stone-child. We ‘are’ both elf.” The smaller man actually stomps his food and Natal relents, “Yes yes, here you are.” Being yanked back she makes a sound of dissatisfaction but doesn’t do much else. “Sorry Moon, but it is as he says. You got to make friends your age- oh don’t give me that look. It’s weird enough we talk to you like you understand. Next thing I know you will be three years old and trying to haggle with people in The Hanged Man. It ain’t good for my heart.” She makes a weird sound as she attempts to click her tongue and look away.</p><p>Varric continues to try and talk to her but is interrupted when the door is opened in front of them. A much younger woman greets them. Arinda’s pale eyes turn to look at her, taking her in. The Vallaslin on her is a deep almost blood red color. She doesn’t remember what pantheon it represents. Sniffing, the babies eyes flitter down to the small bundle in the elf woman's arms. Leaning closer to peer at the child, she evidently makes a disgusted face at the squishy pink baby as she hears all adults chuckle at her. “Don’t be rude, you looked like that once too.” Varric holds her closer to the other and she shows horror while latching onto the males hair and trying to yank herself back. “Alright- ow ow stop yanking kid! I get it!” Thankfully the dwarf takes a step back but the other two laugh at it.</p><p>“She is quite… an expressive one, is she not?” Natal asks the woman. Even the young girl can see the circles under her eyes, the worn look. “That she is. No doubt she will be a sharp one when she grows. For better or worse.” Her expression is wry, something hidden. Arinda finds it odd that she doesn’t seem thrilled at the fact that she could be smart. Perhaps she believes that will only bring trouble. The two adults talk more and she leans closer to Feynriel with a curious expression. Truly, he is ugly as most babies are, but it is one of those ‘ugly but cute’ kind of things.</p><p>Before she can process what is happening, she is set in a large crib with the baby. Eyes widening, she makes an expression as if she were a deer about to be killed. Both men chuckle but walk away, Varric amused but also a bit relieved. Though the young elf girl might be upset or uncomfortable, she has shown more emotions today than the year he has taken care of her. For such a long time she seemed blank or unimpressed, it was funny for a bit but after awhile he didn’t see it. Most babies, while not expressive, have emotions and very loudly at that. They can’t talk so they show only what they can, whether that be screaming, crying or laughing. Arinda barely ever cried, only at night when she would cry half asleep. It was heart breaking to hear. It wasn’t the usual sound, something soft and weak.</p><p>“I appreciate this Arianni. I will make sure to pay you at the end of the week.” Despite how much he jokes and postures, he is tired. Arinda is an easy child, rarely fussy unless she needs something and usually sleeps through most nights. That however is the issue. He has taken her to healers, but they could not find anything physically wrong with her. Every time the dwarf looks into his daughters eyes, she looks so worn and tired, it is horrifying to see. “It is no problem, ser Tethras.” Swiftly he waves his hand, “None of that. You are a friend of Natal and a friend of mine now. That is why I am trusting you with my daughter.”</p><p>The talking continues, but in the other room it is nothing more than a murmur. Arinda is staring at the young infant with barely concealed fear. She doesn’t want to wake him and hear the screaming, so that means the brunet can’t move. As such, the young elvhen girl has pushed herself against the side of the crib while crossing her arms and pouting. The scent is much to be desired, but it is no surprise. The elves are rarely treated well and generally just get by. Sighing, she looks around the room, her soft white eyes flickering from the wood floor to the bed. The sheets are worn, but the top seems to be thick wool. At least she won’t freeze during the winters. </p><p>Turning back to the baby, she is careful as she crawls forward, wincing at every creak. Once she is next to him, she reaches out slow and gentle. As much as she doesn’t want to get involved with the boy, her curiosity overrules. Pulling back the fabric just a bit more to see his face, she is shocked to see blue eyes staring at her blearily. Sucking in a breath Arinda snaps her mouth shut as she stares back unsure what to do. The young girl really doesn’t want to deal with screaming. Thankfully, Feynriel is swaddled so he won’t be able to squirm around and flail.</p><p>He makes a soft weak gurgling sound, his tiny body squirming. The next noise is a coo and she reaches out as if touching a rabid animal. Her own chubby fingers poking at the babies cheek with a frown. The sound stops as he blinks as if surprised, then a bubbling giggle explodes and she yanks her hand back with a yelp. The sound stops only to start up again. Arinda has a disgusted look but she reaches out once more and pats at his face. Ignoring the softening of her expression and the warmth filling her chest. Without her knowledge, her face shows a fond and relaxed look as the elder child squishes at Feynriel’s face, only to squawk loudly when the little elf opens his mouth and two of her fingers enter it. She almost forgot how gross babies can be. </p><p>Arinda yanks her hand back with a disgruntled huff, tensing as she see’s the expression on his face crumble. Unknown to her, three heads have peeked into the room when the first laugh started. Varric feels his chest tighten as he watches the awkward yet gentle way she deals with the infant. He is a smart man, she is a smart baby. The emotions in her body language and the way she is so so gentle and so very careful shows how she knows how delicate the young boy is. Natal is pleased, it was scary at first, he still believes she to have an aged soul. Perhaps one from Arlathan even. Her eyes are much too old to be in such a young elf. Maybe if she is with someone more her age, the worn edge in her eyes will fade, or at the very least they won’t have such a grip on her.</p><p>The first sniffle has the elder woman moving swiftly. Even as her son begins to cry she can’t stop the giggle. The way that Arinda plasters herself against the bars of the crib and the expression of both annoyance and fear is just too funny. “Ah Da’len, do not fret. He cries easily-” as she picks him up the boy stops the sniffling, "And just as quickly stops.” Her laughter is sweet and almost girlish. Twisting Arinda manages to wrangle herself to stand as she holds onto the sides. Arianni’s eyes widen, but the other men don’t comment on her standing so she brings the baby closer to her. Once more his eyes catch on to the other and he shows a gummy smile.</p><p>Arinda’s grumpy expression smooths out and something close to awe shows. She reaches out and pokes his nose, “Ba-ba… baba,” mumbling this she sees the female’s eyes widening. The brunet has never really spoken in front of anyone, saw no point in it. Though sometimes when she was alone; she would try out different sounds, practice the alphabet. But she didn’t plan on talking much so never put effort into talking. Despite the fact she could understand those around her. “Are you-“ Arinda interrupts the woman,  “Baby.” The ‘Y’ sound garbled but it ends up coming out sounding like the word she wants. All adults freeze, neither Varric nor Natal had heard her speak before.</p><p>There is a silent moment before Feynriel lets out a loud squeal of happiness. The young girl frowns and reaches up, patting her pointed ear and grumbles out, “Loud.” This forces Varric to laugh, the sound bouncing off the walls. He shuffles over and grabs her out of the crib, “Yes, babies usually are loud.” Huffing out, her little arms cross but she shows mixed feelings when her father presses a kiss to her forehead. “I have to go before Bartrand busts a blood vessel. I will be back in the morning little Moon,” his voice is a bit rough. She knows he hasn’t been sleeping well. Sighing, she reaches up and pats his chin, the stubble nearly hurts her soft skin. </p><p>Both men leave, Natal waving and speaking in Elvhen to Arianni before he is gone. Standing, she holds onto a chair as she watches the woman flutter around. Eventually she ends up sitting down in the chair that Arinda is holding onto. The young girl is a bit uncomfortable about this whole situation. She hasn’t been with other people lately, only her family and Natal. There have been a few people here and there from the guild but they merely give her a curious look before leaving.</p><p>Arianni gives the young elf a look, “Da’len, have you heard any Dalish tales?” Her voice has a soft lilt to it as she twists her body while making sure to not drop her son. Her top tips and then it gives her room so she can slip it off enough so her breasts are free. The female blinks, only to nod as her eyes go back to the woman as she starts to breast feed her son, “Oh? No doubt Natal has told you some.” She grins but she can see her wince, no doubt at the slight sting or pain from breast feeding. </p><p>“Well, there are still many stories and they teach the young lessons in life.” Shifting around, Arinda plops herself down on the ground, her pale eyes flickering down to Feynriel still feeding. “Long ago, Thedas was different. Only elves lived, long long lifes.” Her eyes twinkle as she speaks, “No Shem- Humans, just us. We lived long and beautiful lives. Hundreds upon thousands of years-“ Eventually the young elf drowns out her voice. The woman is kind and sweet, but wrong. Tis no fault of her own. Her own body betrays her soon. Eyes fluttering, her head getting heavier, nearly falling back as Arianni catches her and lets out a giggle. She already put her son down and decides the little one should nap as well.</p><p>The girl is small, tan flesh with a smattering of freckles over it. Her eyes were the more noticeable feature. At first she looked blind, but the color isn’t an old milk like color. It is like a shining rock or the moon at night. Quite beautiful but at the same time, can be considered ominous or even a warning. Hearing the story from Varric and Natal, she can only assume the Clan the young girl was from was one that does not interact with humans and keeps to itself tightly. It is sad that her own parents saw her as an omen and attempted to kill her, but not shocking. Arianni has heard horrifying stories about other clans. She knows that some clans have retreated and some even have become savages as the humans say they are.</p><p>Settling her own body, she begins to sing an old Elvhen lullaby. Her eyes flutter and she yawns but doesn’t fight sleep. It doesn’t take long for the darkness to wrap around her just as she is set next Feynriel. Then just as quickly the familiar feeling settles and she turns and comes face to face with Hope.</p>
<hr/><p>“Boo!” The entity shouts only to giggle. Pulling back, it seems they have been watching ‘movies’ through her memory. Raising a brow, she folds her arms, her form is still small but here she can move more. The body in the fade listens to her.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the movies of my past?” There is clear amusement in her tone. The yellow glowing being bobs up and down, “Of course, as promised I don’t let others near this area when I look at those memories. But they do enjoy the stories that I tell, the ones from your land. Some wish to meet you,” the tone is questioning, a clear inquiry. Hope has been trying to get her to meet other spirits. She doesn’t talk to mortals much, so at the very least she hopes the female will talk to spirits. They are easy because they exist, curious not about who or what you are but what you see.</p><p>This is how she finds herself surrounded by a few other spirits. Some wisps, weak but curious and playful. There is a spirit of Curiosity, it seems almost more like Wisdom, asking but knowing. Arinda didn’t question it, it knows what it is. The questions are ranged and random, from the animals of the world, how they differ-to things like how magic doesn’t exist but demons, ghosts and spirits do. She tries to explain as best as she can, it brings a small smile to her face. Remembering her past is both a blessing and a curse. It brings her joy, but at the same time she remembers the bad too. There was a lot of bad at times. Truly, it could be her mind or it could be real. It is hard to get passed the negative mind to know what was really bad and what was just depression or something else.</p><p>“Traveler, come to visit again. We have many stories that we can tell you.” Nodding, Arinda smiles in thanks. It helps to know more, sometimes she finds herself back in the void. Wandering and walking, her body sore and her soul worn. If she knows more, she has more to think of when she can’t escape her nightmares. “I will, I have many more to tell you too.” Her tone is wispy and almost sentimental. She is not ready to wake up yet but wants some time to be alone. Or alone with Hope. The spirit has always been there, even awake she can feel it on the very edge of her conscious. Soft sweet whispers when her mind wanders in the dark. Hope’s voice brings her back again and again. Arinda has times where she doesn’t want to be alive again. Her old life wasn’t bad and she didn’t like it, this life will be much worse she knows it.</p><p>The spirits disperse easily and just the two are left together. The yellow entity moves around like a butterfly, happy and free, “Have you practiced? You cannot use magic out of the fade but you can practice in here so you know more when it manifests.” Arinda stops and gives the other a look. It has been saying that over and over. The girl knows she will have magic, even as a baby she can feel it just under her skin, pulsing and wreathing but not quite ready to come out. The thought of having magic is terrifying for her, only because she knows herself. There are times back in the old world where she wanted to hurt people just because. She knows magic will make it easier; with the fact she died and her psyche is more broken, she doesn’t know if she will be able to stop herself from acting on these thoughts.</p><p>‘Perhaps learning more control will stop any accidents from happening.’ The thought gives her some bit of comfort at the least. With a sigh she sits herself back on the ground. “Okay, what can you teach me?” As she speaks her eyes focus in on the other. “You always have mana inside, it is who you are. Really, everyone has it but some just can’t reach it. Can you feel it?” The question has her blinking, so pretty much everyone has the ability to be a mage but some just don’t go past a certain stage. Perhaps because of the veil being split.</p><p>“I feel the magic not just inside but out. It crawls over my skin like water flowing but inside its like a fire, burning but never burning out.” The spirit drifts around her. Arinda shifts into a more comfortable position while focusing more on the warmth in her core. It is similar to water slipping through, instead of trying to grab it she merely touches it. Becoming familiar with the sensation. “Tis an apt explanation, whatever it feels like to you is correct. When explaining things to a mage,one must consider the magic inside that person first. Everyone feels magic differently and should be taught as such.” Somehow, the voice of her friend is less playful than usual, more serious yet no less serene.</p><p>It begins a cycle. Arinda sleeps and speaks with the spirits, sometimes she will tell them stories or even hear different ones. Kings rising and falling, she even was able to feel and listen as one explained the last Blight. It was awe-inspiring but heart breaking. Asking her father about it she merely gets the name of a hero; Garahel. Nothing about his sister Isseya who sacrificed much along with the male. She may have made mistakes but when something as devastating as the Blight is around you will have very little options to survive and help others survive. However, the most horrifying is the feeling of the First Blight. The spirit is so very old, the words hallow but much emotion fall from it. Spirits differ from humans, but even they can understand what a horror it was during that time.</p><p>More stories, both sad and filled with joy come. Unfortunately, she can’t just sit and dream, the young girl also learns a bit more about magic. She merely moves it through her body, mediating and feeling. Even Hope advices against trying magic in the fade at such a young age. Not to mention demons lurk around. The other spirits have helped keep them at bay, but they can only do so much for so long. Arinda doesn’t want to be prideful and say she could deal with the demons. Perhaps with a more mature body, but the one she is in can only do so much. Not to mention her mind; she is able to think more clearly but sometimes she can’t control when her mind wanders or she snaps.</p><p>In the waking world she learns too. It is still a bit stilted at times, things awkward between both females. Arianni does notice that Arinda focuses on words rather than the pictures. Amused, she starts to point to words and the young elf tries to teach herself. It is slow, learning what letter she thinks makes what sound. She does recognize certain words, though, and it is an achievement. However, whenever she thinks too hard she gets sleepy. Natal or Varric pick her up and it usually is an uneventful night. There are certain times when neither men can pick her up and Bartrand does. Those moments are beyond awkward. The man seems short and mean to Varric, but when he is around her, he stares only to look away unsure. It seems he does have a bit of a conscious at the very least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I have more chapters aready wrote so I will try to update every Friday! Thank you again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elvhen girl is now a toddler, that mean she can walk around. She is nearly three and causes Varric no small amount of panic. It isn’t even the fact they live in a tavern, it is the blasted stairs that damn near give the male a heart attack. At this point most of the regular patrons know of Arinda or have even met her. Arinda enjoys sneaking out (which should be impossible, he is a rogue and she is a two year old that can’t even run). Many times the little girl will end up on some table listen to sailors, pirates or even some mercenaries talking about tales or fights they have been in. While it can be adorable, the tiny little furrowed brows and the way her ears quiver at times he is not disillusioned to the dirty looks she gets from others. The occasional hissed ‘Knife-ear’ coming from a human.</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf always has a tight hold on his dagger when he hears that. Though he does see that the sailors and pirates are softer around her. They don’t hold back on the cursing but their voices and tones are less robust and more mild. Movements exaggerated and slow, it always catches the toddlers attention. Most days end the same, her catching sight of her father and clicking her tongue. The group around her laughing before handing her off to the blond man. “Quite a spitfire you got there. Good luck in ‘er teenage years. Me own daughter about broke me nose twice when it was ‘er bleeding days. Couldn’t be more proud.” The man raises a mug, he is the second in command on the pirate ship. He smiles and downs the drink.</p><p> </p><p>Varric shakes his head with a chuckle and turns “Can you not sneak off like that Little Moon. I am not old but I swear I am getting grey hair already! My chest hair is looking more grey by the day!” His voice is soft compared to the rambunctious chatter behind. Being held so close to the other she can feel the warmth, his heart beat. Also his hair. Making a face Arinda glares offended as the hairy chest in front of her. Oh sure it is good to look at; however, being held and having her face rubbed against it is painful. “Gross.” The word is said slow, the ‘s’ sounds more like ‘f’ or ‘th’ sound but it is clear with her disgusted expression.</p><p> </p><p>The elder gasps as if hurt “My own daughter! I will have you know that plenty of woman think my- you know… You don’t need to know that.” Another clicking of her tongue and the toddler glances around as they enter his room, she is a bit surprised to see Arianni standing there holding Feynriel. The infant is wiggling around, large eyes finding her and smiling a gummy smile. There are mixed emotions, the young elf doesn’t want to feel when she see’s the other but a small slither of fondness comes forth. His chubby arms wiggle forward and her opalescent eyes stare curiously at the infant.</p><p> </p><p>Both adults watch the interaction, if you can call it that. It is clear the two year old is unsure about Feynriel. It is different from most children, but very much like Arinda. After awhile the woman turns and wraps the infant properly on her back and then picks up Arinda. It is less surprising that the elf woman can easily carry her and the baby with how willowy she is. “Don’t worry Ser Varric, I will watch her for the next few days. Feynriel adores her, they get along well.” The toddler may be awkward around him but she never throws a fit or tantrum. Annoyed looks or huffs but the girl has never lashed at the boy and seems to humor him even. It is honestly adorable when she seems to try and reprimand him.</p><p> </p><p>Varric’s usual cockiness is gone, a softness in his hazel gold eyes. He reaches his large hand out and delicately ruffles the youngers brown locks. “Of course. My daughter doesn’t take after me.” She is smart and clever sure. But not reckless, even being so young the girl isn’t selfish or prone to emotional out bursts. Too many times he has saw the young girl glare at Feynriel but let the boy tug at her hair or even cuddle next to her. “See you soon Little Moon.” His voice dips as the dwarf kisses her cheek. The elf twists in the woman’s hold, her hand reaching out and patting the mans cheek. Her soft squishy hand so small and weak but her gaze is anything but. “Dareth shiral, Da.” It is always such a shock to hear the whispery tone, soft and sweet. Like a gentle breeze. Laughing he reaches out and pokes the girls nose “I feel you should speak more dwarven phrases than elvish. Alas even my knowledge is limited.” Tweaking her nose again he turns and heads off.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning Arinda stares after the male, she might not be the best daughter. She does care, it would hurt if the man died. With how things work in this world there is always a possibility that the dwarf could get hurt badly on one the Bartrand’s missions. Sighing she looks back at Arianni as the elf hoists her up just a bit more “Da’len, you will be happy to know I have acquired more books.” There is a knowing smile on her face. There is no secret that despite her age Arinda is an avid reader. Bartrand about had a heart attack when he found Arinda sitting on the floor of his room (The bastard left her alone for a few hours when he was suppose to watch her) with a book open. She merely looked at him unimpressed before turning the page of the book that was on the floor. It was a dull read, not much of a book either. More of a log, information on trade throughout the years and how different countries bought certain contraband. While they are a legal merchant guild they do have their fingers in many pots it seems, a few small lyrium ones too.</p><p> </p><p>While he did grumble the dwarf did buy a few books for her. Though they were all so very dull. Informative about the different continents and what is most popular in the area, metals, herbs and animals. That sort of thing. No doubt the man has caught onto how smart she is and plans to use her. Quickly shaking herself out of her daze the elf finds they are already close to the Alienage. Arianni nods to an elderly elf man “Hahren.” Polite and swift, said man smiles, the wrinkles make his skin look nearly cracked but his eyes are clear. “You’ve brought little Arinda again I see.” The words are spoken soft but there is something in his eyes. Arinda tenses in the womans arms, the elder has tried to talk her into adopting the toddler too many times. He isn’t rude or even racist but he always argues that it is better for her to be with her own kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I must go.” She looks up “Tis almost time for Feynriel to nap.” With that she bows and turns “Of course. Of course.” The loud creaking of the wooden door is nothing new at this point. The woman sighs and walks in. Arinda is set down and she walks around slowly, it helps build strength. The home isn’t big, pretty much one whole room. The bed is in the corner, the kitchen, if you can call it that, is not even four feet away. Thankfully Arianni has a mind to keep her chamber pot as far away as she can, plus empties it at least twice a day, they live near the sea. Which is gross that everyone dumps their literal shit in it but she doesn’t drink or swim in it so it doesn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>After awhile her legs grow tired and she walks over and see’s that Feynriel is right behind her. Squawking she nearly trips over him, twisting her body at the last second she tilts. While babies are quite bouncy she does not wish to test luck. Curling Arinda hits the ground, not painfully but awkward. Grunting she is just sitting up when the elvhen female rushes over words coming out fast in Elvish. She catches ‘Be careful child!’. Arianni takes her arm and twists it gently and there is a light pop, her shoulder but after that any discomfort she may have felt is gone. Her palm is a little bit red but other than that she is fine. Bobbing her head she nods “Ma serannas.” Laughter comes from the elder “If I didn’t know any better I would say your soul is of before our time Da’len. Your eyes tell a story… a sad one.” A pause as they look at each other. Her words are slurred, the accent always makes it seem like she is close to whistling. Feynriel coo’s and Arinda frowns when a pudgy hand smacks at her face.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down the boy merely smiles at her and grabs at her off white shirt, the material is a bit itchy to her but as soft as they can find and afford. Grunting she remains still as the other tries to pull himself up but doesn’t manage, a little pout showing. His lip wobbles and Arinda sigh while reaches out and poking his small nose “No. Bad.” Really, why must babies cry so easily. Green eyes go cross and he giggles only for her to give him a wary look. So simple too, then he shoves his mouth around her hand and she makes a loud disgusted gagging sound. Yanking her hand away she barely refrains from moving back. Though if she does the elvhen baby would no doubt face plant on the floor. Then cry. Wiping her now slobbery hand on her shirt she looks over and see’s the woman smiling fondly, then smirks. “I can’t wait until he grows, no doubt he will have such a crush. I will look forward to teasing him about this.” It is whispered as if to herself. Oh lord, that is going to be weird.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Feynriel falls asleep and Arinda ends up on Arianni’s lap. A book held out as she reads to her, some are Elvhen and others not. She switches between Common tongue and Elvish and slowly over the year words and phrases have become common place and she understands. As much as the toddler wishes to fight it her body is still young and growing. Her eyes become lidded and she is sleeping soon enough.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The fade is the same and different, over time things have become familiar yet unchanged. The world around her changes on a whim, a memory or thought. So many spirits have gathered, curious and playful wisps, they enjoy the small things. Games they can play or even little stories. They are… cute. They quiver and light up or bob up and down to show emotions. Plus sometimes Arinda just feels them. Though one thing stands out this time when her eyes open. The area is less her home and more ‘the fade’ the green tint more noticeable. It is a forest this time, dark and nearly ominous. Arinda can feel something, a spirit but it is different. Sighing she sits down against a tree, a nagging feeling enters her mind.</p><p> </p><p>No doubt it is a demon. She has yet to encounter one and isn’t looking forward to it but neither does she fear it. What could the demon do? She has already died and had her soul torn and twisted over a millennia, would be nothing but a bully if it tries something. A soft almost soothing voice comes “Come child.” Then what feels like oil soaks through her head. Pushing it away the brunet sighs and shakes her head “Tricks will not work.” Her voice is different in the fade because she wishes it to be, still young but not slurs or lisps. “If you are curious I will speak with you but you will have no deals with me.” There is a small pause before something glides out. Purple and pink, beautiful. Deadly. “Ah…” A desire demon. Raising a brow she see’s the look on its face. Annoyance, curiosity but also something else.</p><p> </p><p>Objectively it looks desirable, but at the same time looking closer it seems… different. Arinda raises a brow at it, waiting. They both stare at each other, its black and pink eyes seem to try and read her. The oily feeling is back but is seems to slide off just as quick. “As I said, if you are curious, I don’t mind. I recommend you not try and enter my mind. The demons in my head are far more deadly than you could ever be.” The demon in front of her has a sudden coldness go down its spine. Mortals always have a want, a desire. Greed, lust, knowledge, even adventure. But the child… whatever this mortal is, it has nothing. It is blank, there is no desire, no want or fancy. The emotions she has are muted, lackluster at best. But there is a light from her, that is what drew it. But hearing the words, the way the fade around them shakes it just knows it’s true. The demon is a younger one, but knows something unknown when it sees it.</p><p> </p><p>The silences stretches before it moves closer. It has nothing to offer the child, nothing it can feel or try to take advantage of. Every time it attempts to learn, to find away into the heart or head it is brushed off so easily. Like water. So instead the demon allows its curiosity to show, the human isn’t slandering it or even banishing it. The elf merely tilts her head as the creature comes closer, surprised and amused. Perhaps she would be a tiny bit more apprehensive if it were… a despair demon or pride. “Mortals always ask for gold, shiny rocks, trinkets. Why?” Blinking at the question Arinda hums “What an odd question.” They stare more “I can’t answer for myself. Though the world is… greedy. Some may ask for gold because it keeps food in their belly and a roof over their head. Others want to because it gives them status and that makes them important. The rocks I assume are diamonds and such. Similar to gold, it is something that is considered valuable. Trinkets can be of value, sentimental or of value to religion, status, power and so forth.” The demon tilts its head, the horns catch her eyes. They are more twisted and rough looking but don’t take away from her beauty.</p><p> </p><p>That opens up a whole floodgate. The demon pokes and prods, question after question. A thought pops up, perhaps this demon was a spirit before, knowledge or wisdom. Arinda explains as best as she can about what she knows of this world, plants, animals, even medical knowledge. It is limited but in this world no doubt she knows more than a surgeon or healer. What a sight they must be, the demon has sat herself down. It is such a mundane act. Arinda does slip in a few questions of her own, simple ones really. Stories, fiction or not. The demon pauses at the questions, her eyes flare but Arinda deflects it again “I have given you knowledge, tis only fair you do the same. It is not a deal but if you don’t answer that is fine. I will simply never speak to you again. Any mortal you meet other than I is more likely to attack you, summon and bind you than answer your questions.” The answers are slow. But Arinda confirms it. Knowledge. There are times when the demon’s face shifts, less sultry, more open. Softer as it talks about a little elvhen girl that became a bandit and then a legend. Time passes quickly only for her to feel the familiar pull. She will awaken soon.</p><p> </p><p>The creature in front of her shifts the vision almost steam like. Arinda can see the wary apprehension. It is still dangerous, perhaps not to her. She can see the want in its eyes. It wants her, inside her. To be free, but it is smart. For now. “Don’t worry, I will come back here. Just try not to be destroyed.” Oddly enough she feels like she is dealing with a teenager. Perhaps she is old with what happened before. There is a mix of what could be mistaken as joy on the demons face. Before everything changes and once more, she wakes up. Sighing up at the ceiling she makes a face, drool. It is in her hair and cheek. The fool. Turning she glares at the infant. Only three days. Hooray.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When talking is in Italics it is in another language. I know that when people actually write a lot of words in a sentence you don't understand it can be frustrating when you have to scroll all the way down to understand them. So I will be keeping them in English and in italics. Some actual Thedas phrases and words I will keep but if you play the game a lot you will know what they mean. Thanks again for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dragon 9:20</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She feels as if she a babysitter, not even a normal one. Being in the fade became easier for her, changing the world around her like breathing. The spirits were friendly, curious and kind. Mischievous at times. One newer addition has become the norm too. “Athena, you are intimidating the wisps.” Raising a brow Arinda stares up at the beautiful demon. Pouting the pale purple haired creature hovers closer “My being is what causes this.” Somehow her voice is both petulant yet smooth. Sighing the elf child sits up straighter and stares blankly. There is a short moment, the three wisps float, apprehension coming from them. “Fine.” Athena’s body shimmers. Everything remains but there are just a few small differences, the ‘fire’ on her horns and around her head and tail is gone. The claws on her hands are more or less fingers and sharp nails. It isn’t much but the aura from her is less negative and overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy?” Smirking the young girl gives a sharp smile “Of course.” After the demon learned a bit more its speech changed. Arinda also gave her a name, probably should not have but she thought it appropriate. Athena, the Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, war, etc. It seems to fit the demon. The name also seems to have done something, the demon was surprised at the power that came with it. Words can have meaning, if the emotion behind it is strong enough or if the word itself has a strong meaning. The name seems to have been important to the elf or it was important in the beginning. The young child explained the name, it was no Goddess she ever heard of but she could feel the power and the history. It was true. It is her name now and she will hold it tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The wisps seem to look between the two before hesitantly wiggling closer. Laughing the young elf lays back and the little balls of life plop on her. Athena comes closer, reaching a hand out she grabs one and watches amused as it wiggles within her grip. “Stop picking on them.” Arinda doesn’t even have to look, she can feel the emotion from the thing. “I’m not going to hurt it.” There is a short pause “I have never been close to something other than a mortals weak mind and other demons.” Most demons stick together because they are weak; as wisps do. Or because they are controlling other weaker demons. Athena doesn’t want to be controlled; she is no weak demon. However, she is not Pride, no fool she is. There are other stronger more dangerous beings than her and she would rather not risk her freedom.</p><p> </p><p>The wisps eventually gives up, her finger runs over it and it almost seems to purr. How odd. “There is a man, a king, as you mortals say.” Athena’s voice is soft, yet the elf focuses on it. “His was strong, so strong that all of those after him of the same blood have sat on the throne.” Pink eyes stare more curious as the young wisp who seems content to lay in her palm. “The King was just a man yet he was able to unite, three tribes became one. Very few exist today, the Avvar have remained. The name of Alamarri isn’t used as it use to.” Arinda is silent for a few moments. After a moment she sits up, the two wisps on her chest flop onto her lap but remain there “Calenhad Theirin.” The demon looks over and grins, sharp teeth showing. “Twas only a man, not a king or even a warrior born. Courageous, young and honorable… though as times passed and changed, so did he. No one can truly ignore their desires, now can they? He disappeared.”</p><p> </p><p>Staring for a few moments the brunet tilts her head “I heard he drank dragon blood.” The demon doesn’t move and remains smiling. Rolling her eyes at Athena the other taps one of the green balls of light “If you don’t know that is fine.” She grins in return and watches the indignation on the others face. Before the demon can respond Arinda feels how the area around them shifts, a tugging in her mind. Standing up she bows “Until we meet again Athena, I hope to hear about new and interesting things.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Blinking her dull eyes open the brunet stretches her arms “Up Da’len, your father is to be home today.” Shivering she sits up and mumbles trying to say something but even she doesn’t understand what she was attempting to say. Arianni giggles at the young girl and looks fondly. Her little boy is curled up right against the girl. His blond hair has come in more, already covering his whole head. Thankfully he took after his father and it is thicker. The thought of the man makes her frown but it doesn’t last. Arinda turns her eyes to the boy that is clinging onto her and pokes at the toddlers cheek “Wake up Fey.” The prodding continues, his face pinches. Green eyes flutter open and the young male’s face twists as if to cry but she reaches down and pinches his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Feynriel’s eyes snap open wide and he catches sight of her, instantly the boy smiles wide and toothily. He still has a few teeth coming in but most have fully grown in. “Ari!” Her face twists and she shrieks as the boy pounces on her with a laugh. The girl has yet to figure out why the other is so enthralled by her. His affection is unnatural, truly. She doesn’t give him love and barely plays with him. The girl is merely in his presence and yet he adores her. Its unnerving. But she will not deny the slight attachment that has begun festering. “Get off!” That doesn’t mean she will coddle him. The boy does as told and plops on his rear while staring with large glowing eyes and a happy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda narrows her eyes as she wiggles onto the edge of the bed and plops down. The elder elf woman is chuckling at the interaction. At first she was worried with how… cold the other was. Towards her son and others. But after watching the girl she notices things, how Arinda will stay by herself but she never hurts Feynriel. The girl even helps him when he is close to getting hurt, only to scold him after making sure he is not injured. It is shameful to say that it has taken a small burden from her. Feynriel is like a nug towards the girl. Following her around big and innocent eyes. Too innocent. Yet the girl is stern and unyielding, but still able to bend when it is needed. She protects him, glaring at others when they get to close or even eye him wrong. It is amusing but at the same time there is a look in her eyes, if she were even a couple years older the look would make her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma Vhenan, you remember that she will be leaving today to go back to her father.” Rather quickly all joy is gone from the boys face. Though both females are pleased he does not throw a fit. It is a blessing really, the boy has a set of lungs. The three elves get ready, a quick wipe down for the kids and they are dressed. Arinda no longer needs to be carried, but she does hold onto the elder woman’s hand. As much as the guards walk around there will always be elves going missing and no one truly cares.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the Tavern isn’t too far, but still for her little legs it takes a while. Arinda sees the sharp looks, curious and many others. Elves are both an annoyance to some, a prize to others. Or pitied. The girl is given to Bartrand, more or less. Grabbing a few books; the young brunet goes back to her father’s room and sits herself upon the floor, luckily her father bought a thick carpet. Getting splinters in her feet and rear was not fun. Opening both books Arinda flips to a random page and sees a picture of a plant. Herb. Elfroot. The next book is less pictures and more informative. They explain the different ways to harvest and even use the herb. It is a well known curative, good alone but best used with other things in creating a regenerative health potion.</p><p> </p><p>So many thoughts filter in her head. They don’t have vitamins in this world, magic and potions. All very rudimentary. It is all both good and bad. Infections can cause many more issues and even death; unless one is rich or has connections. It is an easy enough thing to cure or fix if you have potions or a mage. However, those are two things that really aren’t easy to come by, the mage one a lot more difficult since magic is more or less looked at as a sin by more than half the populace.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda managed to train everyone close to her to wash their hands with hot water. Sometimes they don’t have soap, mostly since it is more a luxury. But boiling hot water does the trick too, it is better than nothing. It was a bit of a shock to everyone when the amount of times they got sick or even a cold went down drastically. However having some type of ‘vitamin’ would help. Perhaps instead of just putting it in a potion they could boil the leaves, or even the stalk in water and drink it once a week or something.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind is working so much she almost misses when her father’s group comes in. The crying is a bit harder to not notice. Looking up from her books she catches sight of three kids, two boys, humans, are crying. The youngest is near bawling, red faced and being held by an elvhen man. The other more tan child is standing silent, holding onto the mans hand tightly while staring at the ground. The girl is the one who catches her attention. It is obvious she was crying before, eyes just a bit puffy, but she is glaring at the ground, stiff and puffed up. A few years older than Arinda probably, beautiful bronze skin.</p><p> </p><p>Varric has his hand on her shoulder and motions the man somewhere only to glance over and catch his daughters eyes. ‘Oh shit.’ She thinks as the dwarf leads the young girl over. Before the elder can speak her mouth moves “You’ve picked up strays again?” Not even allowing him to respond her eye brow flicks up “Uncle Bart isn’t going to like that.” She can’t hide the dark amusement in her tone. Though her expression barely changes. Opal like eyes flicker back over to the child, curious but then she looks back down at her books. “Come now Little Moon, you wound me.” Though even he can’t hide the way his words are just a tiny bit higher. When he brought Arinda back his brother tore him a new one. Bringing back three more children and an elvhen man from Tevinter. By the Maker his brother may actually kill him. Sometimes he wishes he could stumble on a barrel of Ale. Would that be too much to ask for?</p><p> </p><p>Varric clears his throat and looks down at the elf “Everyone has had a bit of a day. For now, Nia will be staying with us.” He makes sure to be gentle as he pushes the small human towards his daughter. It is clear she is trying not to think of what happened. While the dwarf is lucky, she isn’t bawling and screeching like the other one he knows that it may cause more issues in the long wrong. ‘Don’t do it Varric. Don’t plan ahead as if you are going to keep another child.’ Somehow he refrains from groaning but rubs his hand down his face. “For now why don’t you two… play. Uh- Read together.” He watches as the little Antivian girl glances with furrowed brows at Arinda.</p><p> </p><p>Her brown eyes flicker over the books, unfamiliar words. She knows how to speak Common but reading is shaky at best. It doesn’t help that at this moment her mind is blank but chaotic. She instead plops down in front of the girl and books.<em> “What is that? What are you reading?”</em> Arinda glances up at the different language, the words rolling off the girls tongue. Frowning the elf child tilts her head. Nia stares back, she knows she reverted to her mother tongue but she just can’t deal with everything. It is easier when she is stressed to speak like this. Her chest tightens at the thought she is unable to communicate and her mind gets worse. Thoughts flicker and she shudders remembering the blood and screams, not just her families, the others. The enemies too.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Shouldn’t you… introduce yourself first?”</em> It is slow, the words nearly butchered but it is her language. Looking at the other female, brows burrowed, she can tell that her knowledge is limited. It is shocking that the elf can speak well in two languages as young as she looks. Small and fragile looking. The words click soon and her ears burn, pouting Nia stares down at the book <em>“Sorry, my name is Nia.”</em> Mumbling she rubs a page between her fingers. Peeking up through her lashes she watches as the other is looking at the book, this is when she fully notices her eyes. An anomaly. Weird, almost all white. No pupil and the iris nearly blends into the whites of the elves eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda is staring near blank at the books as she tries to search through her brain. She took a semester of Spanish, also has some basic knowledge from other spirits. Most spirits understand ‘common’ or merely speak which ever language the mortal they talk to does. But even some spirits have a preferred language at times.<em> "I am Arinda Tethras."</em> There is silence. Varric is keeping himself up right against the wall, heart hammering within his chest. He knows some Antivan’s have been on the pirate ship, but has his daughter been with them long enough to pick up on the language. Adraste’s left bosom he can’t let Bartrand find out about this! She knows Elvish, Common and now Antivan, his brother would exploit her and he will never allow that.</p><p> </p><p>Nia cannot keep the glimmer out of her eyes. There were other kids she spoke to, but it was always a game. A trap. Word play to see who could survive or trip up the other. Even when they were relaxed there is always the fear from her parents that any child she plays with could be a Crow. Glancing down at the book again she see’s that it has a picture of plants. The letters are unfamiliar but the picture she recognizes <em>"I know what it is! My mother would buy that when my brother got a cough."</em>  Arinda sits up and hums<em> “How did she give it to him? Was it drank?”</em> Nia shakes her head, she makes some hand motions above her <em>“It was burned and he breathed the smoke in. He also did some weird stretches to help him breathe better.”</em> Already the human child’s chest feels lighter, easier to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>There is a longer pause this time but the Antivan doesn’t mind. It is clear that the little girl is thinking and not ignoring her. She takes the time to actually look at the elf and deduces that she is not that old, perhaps just a bit older than a toddler which makes her weird. Nia has met plenty of smart kids, ones that have fancy tutors and even they can’t concentrate like Arinda. She is happy that the other is speaking to her, not like the adults who act like she is going to break. The girl is still abnormal.</p><p> </p><p>The two sit next to each other, sometimes talking other times not. Arinda can feel the elder females’ eyes on her at times but she has more important things to think about. The fact that Elfroot has been burned and can help is news to her. That brings in a lot of other things. All the other plants and herbs, the different ways they could be used to help. Also the more poisonous plants. It is known in her old world some could help, but in stronger doses are toxic for the human body. She isn’t an expert in plants or a scientist so she will need someone smarter. That will have to wait for the moment, she still needs to learn more things about the world.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her throat the brunet glances over to look at the older human <em>“You are going to be staying here… With father and I?”</em> The twist is uncomfortable, words and the way her tongue rolls is something unfamiliar but she makes do. The language can be smooth once you get use to it, almost like Elvhen. Nia chew on her lip as she shrugs, honestly the young girl didn’t question much. Everything that happened has more or less been blocked out for the moment. As familiar as death is to the tan girl. Having it that close, to people she knows, that is very different.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Well for now get use to it. Natal and Arianni have begun… teaching children in the alienage how to read and write in both Elvhen and Common. If you wish to join.” Switching back to Common is easier with longer sentences. That has Nia perking up, it will give her something else to focus on. Nodding she unconsciously saddles herself closer to the elf child. The two remain silent. Arinda knows how to talk and handle Feynriel; this other child not so much. Not to mention she is mentally older, physically younger. By a few years probably.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t be surprising that Bartrand found out how intellectual she truly is. The man has been forcing her to sit with him and look and learn numbers. They went up to fifty and he even had her adding and subtracting. Though he has only been going up to ten for that kind of stuff. Arinda thought about pretending to be stupid or not as smart but just opted to deal with it. Though sometimes she does pretend to lose interest. While it isn’t bad to be considered smart it can be dangerous. She isn’t a dwarf so others might think she is possessed or something as stupid. Some of her uncle’s associates have given her weird looks already.</p><p> </p><p>Today is one of the days where she is in the little school everyone has prepared. Only Arianni and Natal are around. It is quite comical how much attention the elven man gets from the females around them. Both young and old. He is handsome, with bright startling crystal blue eyes and pale skin. Adding on his jet black hair that is braided to the side, well she can see the appeal. Not to mention he is nice, snarky with her father but amical with others. Seated on the ground she is writing some simple phrases down on some paper. Somehow her father managed to get some paper, nothing expensive or great, but it works for the children.</p><p> </p><p>Generally she is being left alone by most kids, they are intimidated but also view her as someone weird, different. Children are brutally honest. Thankfully she could care less about those snot infested vermin. Another odd thought is that she is thankful they haven’t gone after Feynriel; though it would be best not to go after the child of the woman who teaches you. The boy Roy has begun the annoying ritual of going after Arinda, it is nothing more than a fly buzzing around but they can be rather irritating on their own. Adding onto the fact the other kid Jeremy has also followed in his footsteps. The young elven girl is taking all her willpower to not destroy them, words can be far more powerful than fists sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted as the piece of paper is snatched from her hands. Opal eyes flick up slowly, her movements fluid but lethargic. Gritting her teeth Arinda see’s the lightly tanned hand of Roy holding onto it. Tonguing at her cheek the younger leans back and merely stares, no facial expression shown. The boy stares back but she can see how the elder starts to fidget. Her head tilts, and the boy feels ice go down his spine. The girl is weird, creepy and even scary. Everything around her seems dark when she is around, as if her body sucks up all the light. He knows that she isn’t normal, everyone does. That is why they stay away, other than that kid Feynriel and Nia.</p><p> </p><p>But she also watches them, it was freaky at first, but it feels similar to how his mama would watch him. It took him awhile to see past the coldness. The kindness behind the jagged ice. He knew his mama loves him, but it is guarded. That is why she sent him away, so the other people wouldn’t hurt him or his dad. Though his dad would get hurt, he knows that just because his father is an elf he was treated wrong. Thankfully mama loved him so he was never a real slave, just a servant. Perhaps that is why he treats the little girl with eyes like the moon like this. It isn’t fair. She is pretty, scary and strong. Maybe if he was stronger his family could be together.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts cloud his mind and he isn’t able to back up when the paper is snatched back away. Blinking his dark brown eyes back at the girl he is to shocked to sneer at her. They have never been this close before. The darkness is scary but she doesn’t feel bad, like the Magisters. They felt twisted and made his stomach hurt. She feels sharp, like a knife. They can kill but also protect. Swallowing the boy takes a step back; he knows she won’t hurt him. Still she really is weird. “I don’t want to play with you puppy.” It takes the boy a few seconds for it to click and he flushes. It makes the elf female smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Who would want to play with you?!” Roy demands. She waves the male off “Why do you keep bugging me then? Do you want my attention? If you don’t like me then leave me alone.” That has him flinching, she really is just like his mother. Never raising voices but somehow, they always made him feel bad or small when they wanted to. “This isn’t the Imperium, if you thought it was bad there then you have another thing coming. You aren’t human and you aren’t an elf either.” Arinda steps closer again, her finger pressing against the boy’s chest. She can feel the eyes on her but she doesn’t care “You can call me ugly and weird all you want. It doesn’t hurt me. But you need to think long and hard, you are as much of a freak as me. You aren’t going to be accepted as a human or elf if people found out. It would be smart to try and make friends now while you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away she grabs the rest of her writing tools as he stands dumbfounded. No doubt he doesn’t understand it fully, but he see’s the way some of the elf children look at him. He looks more human than elf, the only thing are his large brown doe eyes. Arinda doesn’t want to hurt him, she really doesn’t care much about them. Less than Fey but more than a stranger. They have been forced to play together, if you can call it that and the female finds it lacking. But she sees that he is sadder and angrier than anything else. He needs to get over that, it will do nothing for him. Nia is similar, she is one way or the other. She will hang out with her or completely avoid her. Sometimes she ends up fighting with Roy if she hears the boy insulting Arinda.</p><p> </p><p>It is adorable, amusing really. Perhaps if she cared enough about how the boy saw her, or thought he saw her she would have more a reaction. Also, she is far older than him, it would be plain embarrassing if she did react negatively to such a young child. Most times she ignores the words around her, feeling a bit like she is always covered in fog. It feels so similarly close to depression but different, fragmented and wrong. Walking out of the area she makes sure to nod at Arianni and head back to the woman’s house. It is still far to dangerous for the female to walk back to the hanged man by herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I want to thank everyone first and foremost that has actually left Kudos or subscribed. Second; Nia is not my original Character, I made her based off my friends Self-insert (with her permission.) You can check out her story on Fanficion.net. Her username is Lee Totema and the story is called Day's of our lives. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens when only three people are around, both young females stare at the half-blood as he stares at his own hand. A soft flame flickers over his fingers. Arinda already knew that Roy would become a mage, seeing as the male’s form in the fade gave that away. Already she can see the panic start to shift into his gaze. Rushing over to the eight-year-old, the elf is quick to wrap her hands around his, ignoring the slight sting from the fire. His dark brown eyes shoot up to hers, mouth opening, “You are fine,” she whispers. His mouth wobbles and she squeezes his hand harder, her eyes narrowing. “You are fine,” the words are firm, “There is no wound, there is no pain, no one is hurt. So, relax.” The warmth on her hand is just past comfortable, her palms itchy and tense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, the boy’s shoulders droop. “Now take a deep breath-“ He does so, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. “Let it out and then take another deep breath, then hold.” They do this for a good five minutes. By that time, Cyrel is back. The boys’ father is fretting, his tan skin more pale and drawn. However, Varric is right there with him promising to find books and someone to teach him magic so he doesn’t have to go to the circle. Everyone knows how bad this one is getting. There has been some type of infighting in the circle and the Viscount.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now only Arinda and Nia are there, the human showing an interesting expression. While Arinda still isn’t a big fan of the kid, she can’t help but speak up, her mouth able to move better after a year of constant talking, “Are you afraid of him now?” The Antivan looks at her, caught off guard by her question and how blunt it was asked. “Aren’t you?” Nia snaps back. Laughing in reply she shakes her head, “Why should I be? He is still a stupid puppy.” Her tone is somehow mocking yet fond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia looks at the elf as if she is the crazy one. “He… He is a mage.” Her words speak as if that says it all. Arinda’s expression goes blank and she stares up at the dank ceiling. Thankfully no other alienage kids showed up, it is some elf holiday or something like that. So the whole, setting himself on fire, isn’t going to spread. Chewing on her lip, eventually Arinda glances back at the female with a raised brow. “Tell me, how many mages did you see kill people in Antiva?” She questions it almost innocently but her eyes are dark and sharp. Nia instantly flinches. While it is not unheard of, it is rare. There are Antivian Circles, but they are nothing like over here. Plus, death is something so natural in her homeland. A good amount are killed with blades or poison rather than magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda laughs seeing the girl's expression. People’s stupidity pisses her off. One of the few emotions she can feel strongly is anger, but she takes a deep breath. She may not be possessed by a spirit, but one now lives inside her. Through her. It is hard but she doesn’t want to corrupt him, even if he is her now. Sighing the young elf looks away, her emotions dulled again. “You don’t need magic to kill people, you have to want to,” speaking softer this time the brunet scratches at the wood, wincing as a small piece stabs under her nail. There is a tense silence for a good few minutes. Finally she feels something poking her arm. Glancing over she nearly flinches at the open and innocent look on the elder’s face. Oh dear, she doesn’t want to start on politics and control with an eight-year-old. For fucks sake she is supposed to only be five years old herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, she blows the scraggly bangs away from her eyes, them falling back but she ignores it this time. “Don’t be afraid of things because people tell you to be. If that is true, then you should be afraid of swords, arrows, Qunari, night time, magic… and men.” The last part she hopes that the younger will not understand. But from where she lives she doubts it. Nia nods slowly after a while, whether the human understands it or not will be seen. Though honestly she knows that Roy will probably end up hurting them with magic, the kid is one clumsy and forgetful thing. That will not pair well with magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour passes and Varric is back, taking the girls back to The Hanged Man, but he grabs a couple of objects first before they all head out. While they have all managed to learn common writing and reading, Arinda already knows Elvhen because of Arianni and Natal while Nia knows Antivian. Roy knows Common and Tevene, Jeremy is still working on the letters along with Feynriel but he is picking up. The young boy is learning both common and Elvhen so it's going slower than most. Nia has begun teaching Arinda some phrases in Antivian, since Spanish is just a bit different. She can speak it but hasn’t started learning the letters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roy won’t be joining us today. Nia, I want you to practice with a bow today.” Varric hands over a small childs bow. The human nods and already starts up, getting a protector for her arm. Arinda’s attention turns back to her fathers when he hands her something. Two large rocks. “I want you to jog around this area, but behind Nia, I don’t want you to get hit by an arrow. Once you get tired, don’t stop but walk, when you feel like you can run again, run. I will be watching.” The dwarf wants to start off with strengthening her body in a way that won’t damage it. While light exercise is fine he doesn’t want her doing too much strenuous work like that of sit-ups and push ups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both females are tired and sore within an hour, Nia’s shoulders and back ache while Arinda feels as if her throat is layered with sand paper and dirt. Varric, however, is pretty happy with both girls' stamina. They didn’t slow down until about twenty minutes in, while most battles last less than five. They are both young, but if they continue to train he knows they will get stronger. The small rocks add just a bit of weight for Arinda without damaging her muscles or body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright! Come over here and take a drink. I want you to look over something with me.” The break is still a break but Varric makes sure to ask each female questions, strategy and survival. Things like what to do with an archer in a tree or how to properly hunt a hare. While Nia is a smart female, his daughter is too smart. Her words are cold and calculated. Varric still worries about her but he has noticed how the female has slowly been opening up a bit more, a few smiles here and there. But her eyes will lose light when no one is around, it isn’t loneliness either. Dear Andraste, he is becoming a worrier.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda called it, the eldest male has set himself, an object or part of someone’s clothes on fire too many times to count in the past month. To be honest, it has been comical each time. Mostly when Roy sets himself on fire since he somehow doesn’t notice it. Too many times Arinda and Nia have resorted to throwing water at him. There have been times he wasn’t on fire and they still did it. However that can’t be proved. Thankfully the boy has been rather calm about the whole ordeal, for better or worse he seems to have warmed up to Arinda. He still calls her weird but doesn’t go out of his way to insult the girl. Even sticking up for her when other kids say her eyes are gross.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elvhen girl and the human are getting ready, changing into some more rough and thick clothes. Arinda wraps her feet and sticks them in some leather shoes while Nia slips on some thick socks and puts on bulky shoes. Heading out they both meet up with Varric who shows a smile. “Ah- My girls, already looking smart and dashing-“ Arinda promptly ignores the male and begins weaving her way through the crowd. Nia isn’t far behind her but her father, a bit more stout shouts as he has to fight his way through the patrons. Once outside both females smirk at the other as Varric stumbles out, a couple kiss marks on his cheek and one is bright red on his chest. Arinda sneers in disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varric fixes his hair with a sheepish chuckle, clearing his throat the dwarf looks at both females who stare at him. He has never felt so judged in his entire life, and his brother is Bartrand. There is no doubt in his mind the Maker decided to send him two smart and capable girls. Sassy and sarcastic to boot. If it wasn’t aimed at him most of the time he would be damn proud. “Alright, so when we meet up with the others, I want you all to stick with the other kids. You all will be checking the traps while the adults will hunt.” This is the first time they are ‘allowed’ to head off on their own. Not entirely. The adults are going to be within hearing range.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meeting up just outside the city, Arinda and Nia take in the fresh, non-polluted air with relish. It is sad that they forget what clean air smells like. Probably since their tongues are no doubt coated with the sweat and odor from the city. Roy is talking animatedly with Nia, something about a coming-of-age ceremony that happens in Tevinter. Nia, while not overly curious, is showing some interest in what he is saying, his accent getting more pronounced when he is excited. Jeremy trails along quietly next to Arinda. The boy isn’t shy but he doesn’t talk much. He tends to stick next to Roy most of the time, Cyrel adopted him so that isn’t surprising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they head into the mountains Arinda can’t help but shiver. Looking over towards where the real mountain and cliffs are, she can feel it. The elf remembers that there is some kind of burial ground there and she really does not want to go anywhere near that. She is pulled from her head when she sees something in front of her. Blinking, the female glances up and sees Natal smiling at her. Arinda hates it, the man smiles a lot, in a kind manner but it never quite reaches his eyes. Taking the knife, she nods at him and twists it two and fro. The blade itself is the length of her fingers to her palm, about four or so inches. “Be careful with this and never cut towards your body.” The elf once more smiles, patting her head and walks off ignoring her growl at his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twisting, she sees the other kids waiting for her. Glancing at the knife her grip tightens, knuckles turning white before she lets out a breath. Looking back over she walks closer and hears both Nia and Roy bickering. “ -stupid or just trying to go the wrong way?” Nia is holding a map-well, it is now being used as a weapon as the female hits Roy over the head with it. Her brown eyes light up as she see’s Arinda. “Varric gave me the map and marked the spots where the traps are. Roy wants to split up, even though we were told not to!” Her voice raises and both boys wince. The elf stares at both boys, no expression and no words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds she looks at the female, “They can split up and get eaten by a wolf, I don’t care.” Jeremy sputters while the elder female cackles. After another five minutes of them all bickering they all finally get to work. Nia will hold the map and any rabbits they come across. Roy and Arinda’s job is to cut a bit of rope off to collect the animals with, and Jeremy will make new traps with the leftover rope. The process goes rather quick. However, Arinda can’t help but feel as if something is wrong. It has her looking over her shoulder every few minutes while the other kids seem to be enjoying themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes her an embarrassing amount of time before she stiffens. The woods are quiet, thankfully not silent, but the birds are far and in-between. Turning she calls to the others and quickly shuffles towards them. “We need to head back to the adults,” Arinda’s soft voice comes out harsh. They all glance at her with varying expressions. “Why?” Roy questions “Now.” She doesn’t bother answering. Turning she steps forward but see’s something out of the corner of her eye. The bush moves just behind Nia and somehow her body moves before her brain processes what is happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand snaps forward and drags the tanned female back just as something pounces out. Sharp teeth snap around air and she is face to face with a large wolf. It is huge, bigger since she is a child. There is a beat of silence before Arinda once more snaps her free arm out. The knife slices through the air and cuts right into the wolves face. It shrieks loudly as its eyes and muscle are cut into. Her arms have no real muscle so she knows it isn’t fatal. “Run!” Shouting, the kids all listen, whether they actually hear her or out of fear she has no idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes sure that they are all in front of her, which makes her the easy prey. A loud angry yowl comes from behind and she feels so cold, her hair stands on end but she feels sweaty as something close to fear curls in her gut. The one thing that has her more scared is that wolves rarely travel alone. She can’t hear much over her labored breathing. So she is caught off guard when she finds herself on the ground. It takes a few seconds for the pain to hit, and when it does it feels as if she is being torn apart. She is shifted and then finds herself being shaken around like a ragdoll. The wolf’s teeth are clamped down on her shoulder and it twists its head side to side violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screaming as she feels her skin ripping, muscles tearing she strains as the knife flies out of her hand. The ear splitting sound has all the kids stopping. They turn back and are horrified by what they see. There are three wolves circling around the one that has Arinda held down. They can see her clothes ripped at her shoulder and blood is pooling out, coating the brown fur on the wolf’s muzzle. Claws dig into other parts of her body but she is more focused on the agony in her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her other hand is gripping at the dirt on the ground as she grits her teeth. It hurts, oh it hurts. <strike>But not as much as dying</strike>. Struggling, she lifts that hand up and smacks it against the wolf’s muscle but it does little more than anger it more. It results in the jaws tightening and she swears she hears something crack, probably a bone. Against her will another sound forces its way out, hurting her throat. Arinda is shouting as she grips onto the fur and muscle, one finger accidentally poking right into the creature's eye but she doesn’t stop. Something in her stomach twists, her body starting to drop in temperature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling builds, swirling in her gut. It builds and builds, the air around her body getting colder, every breath and shout she lets out is foggy as if it is winter. The other kids have no idea what to do, though Roy grabs the others with wide eyes and starts to pull them back. The air tingles. As if sensing what is happening the three wolves stop their movement, making a whimpering noise. Arinda is scared, she doesn’t want to die again, not like this. Being torn apart and ate by wolves. The elf feels like her skin is splitting and suddenly she is so very cold it hurts. Then the feeling gets so intense she can’t even feel the teeth in her shoulder and arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems to become quiet, no screaming or growling. No birds. Then something like an explosion seems to hit them all. Roy is thankful he pulled everyone back as when he opens his eyes, there are large jagged pieces of ice less than a foot away from his face. If they didn’t all move they would have been impaled. The thought leaves as he hears a moan. “… Arinda!” Shouting the half-blood forgets the others and moves around the ice. He can’t find any opening and he doesn’t want to climb it and fall on the sharp spears of ice. “Roy! Use your fire to melt the ice.” Jumping, he glances over at Nia but once the words connect he nods his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Touching the ice he can’t help but shiver, it's cold, but unnaturally so. Like if he touches it for too long his very bones will freeze and shatter. Trying to gather all that warmth is hard, it's so cold and he is jittery. Leftover adrenaline is choking him. Nia touches his shoulder, “It’s okay, remember. Breathe in and out. Be warm, not hot.” Don’t be afraid. Arinda always said that to him, to never be afraid of himself or his magic, fire isn’t just hot, it is warm, it is light. Closing his eyes the black haired boy bites his lip and gathers the familiar feeling. Sitting by a fire, that little lick of flame in his gut grows and suddenly his hand shifts. Opening his eyes he watches as the ice begins melting rapidly around his hand. The flame isn’t big but it is enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a good ten minutes before they manage to get an area big enough that they can fit in. It's horrifying. Arinda is passed out, frost covering her hair, her skin a pale color. The blood looks so much darker and so much more with all the white around. They try to ignore how mutilated the wolves are. The ice forced into their bodies, blood and bone broke out and pierced through. Not to mention that wolf that was biting her, its jaw seems to have broken off. By the time they all manage to climb out the adults are rushing through the tree’s. They heard the sound from where they were, but what they see in front of them is daunting. It is no spell any of them have ever seen before, not to mention it is a large piece of ice, easily ten feet wide. A lot of mana would have gone into it. It doesn’t take much to find out what happened. Varric can only think of one thing. Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Being more or less forcibly pulled into the fade in such a way has her feeling as if she is going to throw up. Thankfully, this place doesn’t allow that. Or she will pretend it doesn’t. Arinda is shaken, coming close to death again, it has woken her up a bit. Also pissed her off. This place isn’t a story, a game, movie or book. People die. She almost died, again. “This is bullshit!” She screams. The fade ripples with her emotions but just as quickly it stops. Taking a deep breath she sits down and stares at the ground, fingers digging into her thighs as she focuses on breathing in and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ends up curled in on herself for who knows how long. Eventually, a familiar warmth touches her shoulders. Being pulled close she doesn’t fight it, the familiar comfort, warmth. Even the smell. Hope hums as they hold her tight and firm. “It will be alright.” Arinda coughs, “You don’t know that. Everyone dies.” The words are bitter and angry. The spirit merely holds her tighter. “Yes, but you already have. So now you must live. If you stop trying then you will die,” their feminine voice is soft, sweet and flows through her. Inhaling, Arinda finally pulls away and wipes at her eyes. She always feels more whole in the fade, more… human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why am I a mage?” It is more or less a dumb question. One that the spirit ignores. “You have been doing well, growing. Slowly, bit by bit.” A yellow hand touches her cheek and she lets it. “I am so happy, we have seen how you have begun forging friendships.” There is a small teasing lilt to its voice. Scoffing in reply, Arinda rolls her eyes but can’t deny it. The proof is she was stupid enough to try and save the others. Would have let herself die so they could live. How stupid. “You know, they became known as gods through power, fear and worship.” The mortal is quick to cut the other off, “I do not want to be a god. I don’t want to be anything like them.” Smiling in a knowing way Hope nods. “Yes, and that makes you far more worthy. They use the word loosely anyways.” Too many times she has been compared to the elvhen gods and that is not something she wants to be involved in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a nice silence that follows, the two merely sit side by side before it is eventually broken. “What will you do now?” Hope questions gently. Their voice is curious but only so. Arinda inhales only to sigh as she looks up annoyed. “Learn magic so I don’t blow up I suppose.” A soft tinkering giggle comes from the spirit and she eventually smiles next to them. Leaning close the elf closes her eyes. “I am scared,” The words are small, fitting the young girl's image. “Good. You should be.” Peeking an eye open she clicks her tone at the others words “Thanks for the pep talk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic is bullshit. The theory around it makes no real sense, it seems more like feelings and ideas. Seeing as that is how spirits and demons are made; that is the same with magic. The complex glyphs and everything are more for concentration, a crutch. While they do help, the idea is similar to staffs, they help ones concentration. You can do magic and everything without them but it merely makes it easier to cast. The mage teaching them really has no idea what she is talking about. She is very clearly afraid of her own power, so Arinda more or less ignores everything the woman sprouts out. The young elf does not need fire to kill someone, she could literally end someone's life with dirt and a papercut.</p><p>This whole year has been a chaotic mess, shortly after her magic manifested there was a shit storm at the Gallows. Mercenaries attacking Templars, a huge fight. The whole town was tense during and even after. Thankfully it ended swiftly, unfortunately a familiar name popped up. Meredith was a savor, stopping a revolt. There is now a new Viscount, Marlowe Dumar. Already more Templars have been walking around the city. It is oppressive and even puts Arinda on edge. Roy can feel how things have shifted but thankfully he is still more or less a child. He understands that things are tense but doesn't fully understand the danger that is so close to him. Nia has been sticking closer to both of them, she knows that Templars are dangerous towards the two. The way they treat magic here is far different from back home.</p><p>Varric has been on edge, the shit going on in Kirkwall is making him regret living here. There have been too many times that he has considered moving to Fereldan or even the Anderfels. The ass end of nowhere but at least you don't here too much going on there. Rivain is also an option, they treat their mages a lot better than most places in Thedas, though they are also a bit too close to Par Vollen for comfort. He doesn't know much about Qunari and that makes them dangerous to him and his family. This shit is becoming ridiculous for everyone. Adding onto the bullshit is everything going on with Bianca. She comes and goes, bringing trouble with her every time. At least he can say that things with Arinda are going smooth-ish. She learns magic at a fast rate, though from what the mage is saying… it could be bad. But honestly, he feels like he hired a bit of a quack.</p><p>To add insult to injury, the younger kid, Jeremy sneezed and ended up blasting his desk across the room. While shocking everyone can agree that at least that was less destructive than Roy's and Arinda's. So now there are three mages that he has to watch over and Varric feels like he is already in his forties; by the Maker he is only twenty! He better have a good punch line for everything that is happening. If he thinks too hard about this the Dwarf could swear, he is the protagonist like the stories he has begun writing. It is a disconcerting thought. He is no hero.</p><p>It is another day where the children are at the Alienage school. Even the Hahren has begun visiting more, despite some of the children not being Elven. The man seems to have gotten over his racism, at least for children. Arinda tends to fall asleep, in and out during the lessons. She retains things quickly, plus whenever she visits the fade the spirits teach her different things. Hahren has more of an interest in her than any of the other children. His face has a beautiful green color twisting over his skin. Mythal. It seems he is similar to Natal and Arianni, someone who use to be in a Dalish clan. The man's brown eyes follow her around a lot. He has yet to sit with the young brunet or even speak with her, just follows her with his gaze.</p><p>She can guess that his clan may have been more religious or something. Her eyes while unnerving; people get used to them over time. If one looks closely, they can see that her eyes are not just white, her iris is just an off purple or blue color in light. So faint, that it blends in most times. Granted she has no pupil. More languages have been offered, dwarven and even a little Rivain. Some pirates have heard of what is happening; the ones who use to visit when she was a babe. They have offered to help with what they know. It is a bit interesting; it is obvious some were either nobles or something similar. Able to read and write is rare, not everyone given the luxury.</p><p>"Ari, Varric wants us to get more water and a few more sheets for our beds. Winter is rolling around again." Looking over she see's the bronze skin of her sort of sister. Humming the younger nods slowly. She gathers everything carefully; nodding to Hahren and a few others to be polite. Once out she looks over at the black-haired girl and raises her brow "Is father busy?" her voice is a bit raspy but gentle still. Nia sighs while shaking her head, instantly the elf understands Bartrand did something again. Now that they are a bit older, they are allowed more freedom. Still, she is only five but Nia is eight, some adults they know still walk around so they are safe enough. Plus Nia has begun carrying daggers. While she couldn't protect against a group of people, stabbing someone in the throat and running would be easy enough.</p><p>The two girls make there way towards the more crowded part of Kirkwall. Once they get there they hear arguing, Arinda sneers. "-Can you think that this is fair? The prices you charge for water are outlandish. The Maker would be disappointed in you." The male merely stares at the woman. It is clear he is annoyed but he can't do much since he is trying to sell. They have been buying water off of him for years so Arinda and Nia just walk up "Marcus! The usual." Nia speaks with a jovial tone. Side eyeing the Chantry woman, obvious by her ridiculous hat the two females stare. Arinda always gets annoyed by the Chantry, at least the one in Kirkwall.</p><p>Nia hands over the money for the usual but before they both start to load the large jugs onto a trolly the male stops them. Still ignoring the chantry woman who seems to be getting blue in the face. "Lasses! I actually hired someone that could help…" There is clear hesitation in his tone. Arinda curious, looks over only to look up- and up. A male, tall in size stares down at her. Even if she were an adult the person would be frighteningly tall. Qunari. More like Tal'Vashoth, unless he is a spy that is. His piercing gold eyes somehow aren't scary, not that the elf is nervous either way. He just seems empty, stoic and quiet. Despite the ashy skin color and the tall and dark demeanor he seems quieter than anything else.</p><p>"This here is… er, he doesn't have a name. I guess those Qunari don't give em names or anything. But as you can see he is a big fella so will be able to help you to carry those to The Hanged Man." Marcus says in a cheerful voice.</p><p>The brunet hums and takes a step back, only to be surprised when the male crouches down. Once he is at a more manageable height she can see the slightest nub of horns. They seem to have been shaved down, his black hair is braided in a very intricate pattern both away and around the little horns. There seems to be some gold face paint or tattoo's on him. While he is clearly qunari he isn't as bulky as the ones she remembers. To be honest he looks more feminine, beautiful but still no doubt he could chuck a full grown man ten feet. "Child." The deep voice is low, rumbling but calming. Arinda tilts her head as she stares at him, Nia is standing just behind the youngest with her hand on the dagger. "Elf…" His hand reaches over but he doesn't dare touch the child's ears.</p><p>Iridescent clear eyes meet molten yellow, slowly Arinda smiles and nods her head while turning to Marcus. "Okay, will this cost extra?" Her words are slow but clear. Making sure to speak up with the rowdy crowd around them. Marcus shakes his head "Your family has been a long customer of mine and I want to keep it that way." He smiles at her before turning back the Chantry woman, the smile turning more forced, a tightness surrounds his eyes. Turning both girls see that the dark-skinned male is picking the two jugs up quite easily. Walking back to the in they end up having to wait outside as there is some sort of altercation; drunk people trying to beat each other up.</p><p>Being already used to it both younger girls stare in annoyance before looking back at the giant of a man. Nia finally speaks up. Her voice is unsure, clearly nervous but after being with the elf for so long she has learned to not be so biased "You can set those down until we go inside, they're heavy." The silence that follows has everyone more or less twitchy. It is clear looking at the Qunari's face he doesn't know what to say; either because he literally doesn't know, or because he is unsure how to talk to people as young as them. Which is just hilarious, thinking about a soft hearted Qunari freaking out about how to talk to children.</p><p>Arinda is busy thinking, Qunari don't have names, mere titles of what their job is, before that it is numbers. Seeing as this man is listening he probably escaped from the Qun, but he is also away and not attempting suicide, that means that he actually wanted to leave. He isn't with a large group of Tal-Vashoth so he isn't going to be blatantly attacking civilians. Marcus tends to stay for a few months at a time, gathering water near the mountain since it is cleaner, than very carefully filtering the water. It takes time, he ends up leaving and traveling for a month or two before coming back. While water is very important he also sells a few other wares. Spices and such, so this man should be here for a bit.</p><p>The atmosphere gets weird as the elf stares at the male with wide eyes. Curious but with a deadpan expression. The Qunari in question stares back while Nia looks between the two amused and wary. Staring at the tall man she can only see him as beautiful. Sad, strong, lost but so breathtaking. Arinda remembers the first time when she met Fenris in the game. Angry, sad but beautiful. Free. Blinking her pale eyes snap up and she shows a smile "Revas." Pointing at the man she looks over at Nia, the girl doesn't know much about the others culture, Qunari were closer to her country than here but generally they stayed away and focused on Seheron and Tevinter since that is the only country that didn't sign the peace Treaty. She does know that the Qun is more or less oppressive to the people who follow it, even if they don't see it that way. It takes a moment to click but her face shifts to surprise then understanding "I think it fits well." Nodding the human looks at the man and repeats the word.</p><p>Looking confused and unsure he glances between both shorter females. By now the quarrel has been broken up. Heading into the Tavern they get a wide birth. Bartrand is out along with Varric from what the two can see so they have the jugs set up in Bartrand's room since his room has more locks. Nia goes to Varric's room while the two are left. Looking at the tiny female he feels something odd with her, so similar to someone he considered important to him. Even with her frame being so small there is clear power coming off of her. A mage no doubt. The look in her eyes is wise, it reminds him of some of the Tamassrans. There is a clear difference, where they were sure and firm, controlling at times. The child in front of him feels more flowy, like a tree that bends. Old but full of life and ever changing.</p><p>The Qunari crouches again and she pats his cheek, her hand looks so small and the other feels so cold. "Revas is an Elvhen word, it means Freedom. To be Free. I know Qunari, the culture and people. That you have no real name, just titles. If you don't like it, that is fine." Smiling ruefully the elf shrugs while glancing to the side. It is odd, doing something that has no meaning or value. Learning, reading books gives her knowledge. Understanding the world around her, the people and history helps her from making mistakes or getting killed. Naming some random person like a pet does not help her in any way. But staring at the male makes her feel sad and lost, like way back when she wandered the void.</p><p>Arinda turns her attention back to the giant. Shock and confusion show on his features. The glowing eyes flicker around trying to read the child's face. Even she can't explain the reasoning, but she wants to help. Sighing the female stares back at the other, it is silent for a few moments. Then he smiles, it is breathtaking, terrifying. The man's teeth are a shocking almost white color, canines sharp and the ones next to them too. It changes his face so swiftly and almost reminds Arinda of a desire demon but in male form. Truly a frightening but ethereal picture; who knew Qunari could be so aesthetically pleasing to look at.</p><p>"The word… name is mine?" Eyes widening, she looks up as the other speaks to her. The question takes a moment to be understood but she nods her head quickly. Looking at him Arinda can see something has shifted "Yes, my name is dwarven in origin. My father is a dwarf." Her lip twitches when she see's how the male's brows furrow in confusion. For now she will let him ponder on that, adoption isn't common in this world, not unheard of but generally more Nobles do it. Arinda shows him how to write the name in both common and Elvhen. Nia comes back and informs the elf that Varric left a note that he wants them to meet so they can practice more technique on hunting and fighting. Both females turn to the taller male, now known as Revas and bow "It is a pleasure to meet you, but we must go." The elder female speaks "Hope to see you in the future." As she speaks Arinda shows another small smile. The grey skinned male bows in return and then they are off.</p><p>There are certain area's designated for training, most are only for guards or Templar training. The ones for civilians are generally crappier and further away. With his resources, Varric and Bartrand have made one specifically for their people. While they are a merchant guild they also dabble in secrets and information (Varric). So sometimes assassins are sent, or Bianca's stupid family sends some. Bianca's father sends assassins a lot. As much as the man seems to hate Varric it apparently is undeniable that the Tethras family has weight and knowledge. Which makes them dangerous.</p><p>Walking up the mountain both children pause as they look around the familiar land. It has only been about a year but the memory of the hunt is still there. Arinda feels her arm and shoulder tingle but it doesn't bug them much. As vicious as the animals were, they weren't malicious by nature. Nia feels a bit sweaty but keeps her head high as she walks on until they come across some noise. The sound of people practicing. Catching sight of Varric practicing with his bow they stop for a moment. It is always so surreal; seeing the dwarf without the crossbow.</p><p>The repetitive sound of arrows being buried in wood halts as the blond hears the two. His face is a bit worn, tired but the man makes sure to smile. The usual twitch and smirk of his lips "What took you so long, I thought I would age a decade by the time you got here." Arinda flicks a brow up and walks past the man to go grab some small daggers, more like knives "It looks as if you have." The response is met with wide eyes from the dwarf and a snort from Nia. Her father stutters out a response but she only continues on as if not even hearing the male. "Well I never- my own flesh and blood-" Another snide reply "We aren't." He answers back just as quickly, words going over hers "I work day and night to-" It goes back and forth until they both crack and chuckle. Varric louder than his daughter who merely huffs out a laugh.</p><p>Varric starts the training with Arinda learning basic stances for the knives. Movements and then going back. Once that is settled he smiles "Natal will be here soon, Elves have smaller and more lithe bodies than humans and dwarves so I am only showing you the basics. He will help with more, based on your size and how you will grow." Nodding she can't help but tilts her head. As the elf practices she lets her mind wander. It has been at least a months since she has last seen the male. It use to be near every day; when her magic popped up is when he began to distance himself. The girl doubts it is her being a mage, his eyes weren't scared. There is something else. Very clear with that fact she can feel that the man is a mage too. The fade clings to him, tight like a cloak. Arinda has never seen him use magic.</p><p>Another thing she learns is that she is not normal, most mages can't actually feel if other people are mages. They can only feel magic on someone when they are actively using magic. Which does not help much.</p><p>So focused she is that the young girl does not hear or feel the elder. "You are moving too much." The smooth voice is close and before she can process what is happening, she has turned. Her arm is out and slashing forward at the shadow. It doesn't come in contact but Arinda is shocked by her own body's response. Blinking rapidly Arinda see's Natal near her, his hand hit the blade away quite easily. Clenching her hand the younger frowns and shakes it to get the feeling back. Despite not having skin to skin contact the force was enough to cause an ache.</p><p>"That is quite impressive. Most children would have screamed or stumbled." The man smiles but she narrows her eyes at him in reply. It is not anger or sadness that he has been gone. The young elf just doesn't like change. For the past four years there has been a set schedule on how things work. Having it suddenly change, over and over, has upset her. There is no way she misses him. It is a ridiculous thought. The silence that stretches on clearly has the black haired elf uncomfortable. Perfect, he deserves it. Asshole. Okay, perhaps she is a little upset.</p><p>Swallowing the taller glances at Varric who is smirking at the whole thing. He noticed how the other was avoiding his daughter. It pissed him off, still does. But he noticed out of the corner of his eye how the man would sometimes be hiding while watching. No doubt to keep her and everyone safe. While decidedly creepy, it was sweet. In a weird way. Blue meets white and it is a silent stare off. Finally Natal sighs and crouches down in front of Arinda. "Ir Abelas, Lethallin. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" The apology has her narrowing her eyes. After a solid minute the child turns; Natal feels his shoulders sag "It will take more than words to fix how you acted. So you better start on that now." She glances at him and see's the shock and relief on his features.</p><p>Finally he stands tall and shifts around. It is hours as he teaches her a better way to hold the blade, different ways depending on how one fights. The weight of a weapon and how to shift in rolls or how to move when she falls. By the end she is dirty, tired but even she can't hide the smile from being in the man's presence. It has been too long and truly; not having him with her has caused sadness to well up within the younger elf. Hopefully he remains this way for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember to point out any spelling mistakes you see or anything you find odd. Criticism is welcome! Have a good day/night and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:23 Dragon</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia is busy laughing while Arinda is ready to strangle the Tevinter. Currently the two are following a floating wisp as they track down the idiot who went out to gather some of the rabbits in the traps. He should have learned the last time him and Jeremy were sent out to get water from Marcus. Both boys have absolutely no sense of direction; even with a map in hand. The young elf even drew a very detailed map with small check points, so the boy knew where to go. She is going to throttle them when she finds them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully the wisp is a very obvious leading light, Nia has become less wary of magic. Or less wary of the magic of people she trusts. It was funny seeing Varric literally break down in tears the first time she called him dad. Probably adding onto the fact that Bartrand has been working him a lot. Here the two levelheaded kids are out searching in the mountains again for the dumbass. The annoyance and irritation is at the forefront of her mind, but also a small sliver of fondness. It has been known that Roy cannot find left from right. His magic is subpar, he knows enough to not hurt himself or others but no matter how much the ten-year-old tries he can’t manifest it well. The eldest boy has decided to instead practice swords. That means he comes out to train a lot; gets lost a lot too. Roy always has to have someone come and go with him or he ends up in some random spot in the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Massaging her head she glares at Nia who is still giggling at the mess “Oh shut it. You do remember there are still wolves here. Roy might accidently set the forest on fire if one jumps out at him.” Rolling her eyes at the elder she looks around. Eyes flicking to the ground to track anything that could lead her to the boy. It takes a couple of minutes before she finds a lead; there are a few branches broken. They look like they were stepped on, they lead further into the woods away from the path. Arinda’s face is set into a very annoyed look, mouth pressed into a thin line as she stares. There is a clear path where people have walked so much that there is more dirt then grass. How the moron missed that and went deeper into the actual forest- She is going to kill him. Bring him back to life then kill him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is an odd feeling, the hair on her neck sticking up. Nothing like before, no goosebumps or ominous warnings. Pale eyes flicker around, glancing at Nia who is also tilting her head. For now, the girls both ignore it. While they aren’t seasoned warriors, they can both generally feel ill-intent. Another hike and they find the male sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. Once he catches sight of the two Roy stands up and smiles “Hi, I knew you both would find me.” Nia walks over and flicks the others forward “Or maybe you could not get lost. You know we wasted time finding you when we could have been training? We left Jeremy with Bartrand since he has been helping him with keeping all the books organized.” Her accent isn’t as strong as it once was, but it is still clear she isn’t from the Free Marches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said male laughs while scratching the back of his head, he makes sure to not look at the elf who is glaring at him with a deadpan. Sweat gathers on his brow as he attempts to look everywhere but at her. It really feels like his mother once more. Finally Arinda shakes her head and turns “Let’s head out and get a few rabbits. We already lost an hour looking for you.” While the words might seem cold the Tevinter knows she isn’t being mean to him. She is a logical girl, her focus would be on things like that. “I managed to find one!” He unties the hare from his waist to hold it up. Staring for a few moments the elf shows a small smile to the boy “Well… there is that I suppose.” Her soft voice has the smallest bit of approval in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all turn but both Nia and Arinda end up pausing. The eldest is staring straight with narrowed eyes. The youngest closes her eyes, tilting her head. Her ears are far more sensitive than any other race. It takes a moment to differentiate the sound; leaf’s rustling. Not the wind. The noise isn’t loud, branches aren’t moving. Either they are very good or very small. Most likely the latter. With this thought in mind Arinda opens her eyes, flexing her fingers she feels a chill flow through her. The tips of her fingers tingle and she breathes in while letting thought fill her. Cold. Twisting the elf throws her arm out, hand extending and power wells within her core. It flows out from her body and hand, climbing up part of the tree she hears the sound of wood breaking open. The ice sinks into the bark and as it freezes it grows forcing the wood to creak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a yelping sound and something falls from a tree. Nia is the next to move, daggers out the black haired girl shoots forward low. Kneeling over the stranger she as one hand holding the dagger against their throat while the other is pointed into their side. Roy looks between everything with wide eyes before he struggles and manages to pull out his sword. Huffing in amusement Arinda shakes her head and walks forward. A chill still wafts off her, every breath seeming to fog. Glancing at her hand she see’s a small bit of frost on her finger tips. It seems she needs more practice. Clenching her hand the female walks closer and crouches getting a look at the person. Oddly pale pink skin, fairer than a nug but not quite human or elf. “Ah-“ It is a young Qunari. Most likely around their age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda narrows her eyes, she quickly glances around. It doesn’t seem like anyone else is around. Biting her lip she looks back at the other “What are you doing here?” She tries. The person glares at her stormy grey eyes showing fear. Raising a brow she gives them a flat look “Being angry at me won’t help you.” They shift but flinch when Nia holds the dagger closer. <em>“Saarebas! Basra!”</em> They shout. Staring at the other she can see Nia looking at her with wariness. Unlucky for the little boy, by the sound of it, she can understand the basic’s of Qunlat. Holding her hand up Arinda has Nia remove her weapons. <em>“I can understand you. Insulting me is no way to get yourself out of this situation.”</em> It is harsher, the language difficult to string together. No doubt some things are mixed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other stares at her wide eyes unsure but also curious. Once they stand up the boy brushes himself off. The black horns twist up about two inches before curving back another few inches. The ginger hair is a surprise. <em>“You can speak my language?”</em> Arinda gives him a look <em>“No.”</em> They both stare at each other <em>“But you-“</em> She sighs. Gosh she hopes this Qunari understands sarcasm. He does, by the way he is actually pouting at her. How darling. The silence drags on and all of the children look at each other unsure how to continue or go about this. It all rushes together when there are loud noises. Swiftly Nia and Arinda twist, jumping back by Roy; weapons out they stare only to just gaze blankly as two large Qunari rush out. If they attack they are all doomed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two adult Qunari look around, a female and male. They catch sight of the kids and confusion shows on their face. The female spots the younger Qunari and rushes over. She talks too quickly for the elf to understand. They remain in a fighting stance unsure how to go about this. The child Qunari points at them and says a few things, she can make out another curse word. Arinda seriously wants to smack that child. The woman gives the child a look only to lightly smack his head. She whispers harsh but softly to him before she turns towards the group of children. Arinda tenses but keeps her magic in check, her hand still feels cold but not as numb and tingly as before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We sorry. Saari curious, but means no harm.” Her voice is thick but smooth, the words curling in a weird way with an accent. Blinking slowly Arinda watches the woman hold her hands up. The children all look at each other before they stand less tense, or at least pretend, as strong as the three are the other two adults will easily end them. For now, they need to act like they are not on guard and as if they are relaxed. The youngest does not put her weapons away but does let her arms hang languid by her side. Each side eyes the other, unsure how to proceed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment Roy finally speaks up “We should get back to The Hanged man, Varric and Cyrel are probably worried.” Speaking softly the male’s head is bowed, trying to keep himself as small as possible. Looking over at Nia the elf nods in agreement. They have been gone for long enough to cause the males panic. Sighing Arinda finally slides the daggers into the holster, more like knives with her size. The three slowly turn away, they feels tense with their backs turned. Finally the smallest pauses and looks back. “They might be wary, but Kirkwall will allow you in if you need to buy wares. There are a few other Tal’Vashoth in the city.” With that she bows and turns catching up to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments all let out a silent breath of relief “We can all agree that was terrifying.” Laughing Nia shakes her head “You are scared of spiders, Mocoso.” Teasing the male with the name she lets the word roll off her tongue. The boy glares back at the tan female “I don’t know what you are saying, but I know you are insulting me you Corvus.” He sneers back with no heat. Rolling her eyes at the two bickering Arinda sighs “Stop calling each other animal names.” Snapping at the two she shakes her hand trying to get feeling back into it. The warmth is back but the tingles remain, magic no doubt. Even though she let her voice whip at the two the elf isn’t angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda has seen the Antivan girl ‘sneaking’ off a few times to talk to the street urchins and beggars. It isn’t hard to figure out why. She has been asking questions about Varric’s and Bartrand’s contacts and how they got around to creating them. While she thinks that it is a good idea that the human is starting, the elf believes she shouldn’t push too hard. Desperate and hungry people can be bought out if they aren’t loyal. She has come to… care for the elder girl. It would be burdensome and even painful if she would to be killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully Jeremy has picked up healing magic (after some light threats from the young elf) which helps. While they haven’t got severely hurt, they have stumbled and been involved with a few scuffles. Generally other children or teenagers even trying to prove their worth. Some adults even. Generally, most adults that aren’t slavers leave children alone. Not to say they don’t try to hurt them, that is unfortunately most desperate people looking for food or money. Stabbing through someone’s throat is harder than one thinks. Arinda isn’t small for a seven-year-old but she is an elf and shorter than an adult. The skin of a person’s neck while easy to cut through gets harder when you hit muscles and even everything else under it. The blood was also a factor, her grip on her knife was difficult to maintain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other kids were a mess after having to kill other people. Arinda just couldn’t understand. They have all killed and hunted animals, it isn’t different. Once someone chooses to come after you with the intent to kill then they are no longer the important in her eyes. It is different from killing someone that can’t defend themselves or when someone doesn’t want to fight. They made the choice. After that Jeremy while he does learn healing he doesn’t want to fight. It was brought to Bartrand’s attention that the boy was a genius with numbers. When he isn’t learning in the small school or magic he helps out the dwarf organize the wares and keep everything up-to-date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly Roy is the one who gets over it faster than Nia. He understands perhaps from the Imperium, life isn’t fair. Maybe it is fear that his father could easily be killed if slavers come after him. The half elf makes sure to practice hard; though the youngest always reprimands him. He is young and his body needs to grow and change. He can’t push himself too much or it will damage him irreparably. There was a small fight between the two and unsurprisingly Arinda wins. She fights dirty and to win. A good kick to the balls, dirt in his eye and she won. Roy certainly wasn’t happy about it but he couldn’t argue with the result.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking with Nia they head out towards the woods again and hear the tell tail signs from the trees. Arinda’s pale eyes flick up and her lip quirks “Would be best to enjoy that while you can. I doubt you could travel through the trees when you grow.” The young Qunari jumps out, rolling as he lands. His lips pull back but there is no true anger. It took some time but after a month or so; the Qunari have decided to stay for the time being. Another shock is when talking to some of them with her father. Saari’s parent’s managed to leave the Qun when he was born the father’s name Kaariss and the mother, Shokrakar are a Mercenary group called Valo-kas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young Qunari was given two name’s, to fit in with the culture of cities. Saari Adaar. He is a feisty little shit, but he isn’t bad. More like a naughty brother. He also has been going to the small school two days a week. Varric and Shokrakar have signed a contract, for the next year they will give one or two of their people to help guard any merchandize whenever they head out to sell. Also he will tell them whenever other jobs for guards or anything they could do comes up. The Valo-kas while thankful, are wary. At least Saari is allowed to play with the other kids. “Move. We hunt.” His accent is heavy, more guttural but they can understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda and Nia have shown him the best places to hunt, but made him promise to always shift each hunting ground. It would do no good to overhunt a specific spot. Also sometimes they need to go for smaller game like squirrels, birds and even insects. With all of the shit happening at the Gallow’s more people have moves to Kirkwall. So there has been a populace explosion. It won’t last for more than a few months but it would be best to not push. Kirkwall isn’t a beautiful city by any means so any luster people think it has will fade with time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, now don’t get twisted.” Nia rolls her eyes fondly and ruffles the Qunari’s hair. He hisses at her, showing his sharp teeth but the human merely coo’s and squishes his cheeks. The brunet shakes her head and whistles getting their attention. Heading towards the mountain area they all go after birds for now. They got a large stag last week so for now they are going for large insects and birds. Saari jumps from branch to branch, the bow on his back small but well made. He manages to spot a few birds and take them down while also grabbing eggs from nests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls have a container that they put any bugs they find in. Coming across a giant spider was not in the cards. “That… That is big.” Nia whispers as they all stand frozen. Arinda can agree, it is certainly an intimidating sight. The elf can hear Saari pulling the bow string back and she sighs. The best bet is ice, break the legs so it can’t charge at them or run. It doesn’t seem like there are other spiders around. The fight ends fast. Arinda managed to trap half the legs and showing some semblance of intelligence the Qunari went for the legs that were free first. Arrow’s flying into the softer bit on the legs. With the creature focusing on spitting out acid into the tree’s Nia sneaks behind and goes for the large bulbous rear. Cutting off the large stinger Arinda throws her hand out as she rushes forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopping onto the black spider she touches around its crown and calls heat to her hand. An inferno pushes out, hot flames shoot right from her palm and instantly sear into the beings head. It flails about but the fight doesn’t last as it’s body collapses to the ground. The hissing sound from its body burning is weird but the scent is worse. Nia gags and backs up going to cover her nose but see’s the weird green gooey blood that is from the spider. Saari jumps out of the tree with a feral grin. He looks at the two with such profound happiness before throwing his head back and shouting. It is an odd sound, perhaps a victory growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We won! Mother and father will be so proud. Even the older kids have yet to fight a giant spider!” He slips into Qunlat with his excitement. Arinda’s eyes widen and she rushes over as Saari grabs one of the legs that is slightly attached and goes to bite it. “What the-“ Nia whispers and the youngest is quick to wrap her arms and yank him back. Or tries to. She manages to pull him half a foot. The kid is a head taller than her and more build. They are the same age but very big race difference, it’s bullshit! “don’t fucking eat it!” She snarls out still holding the males waist. He wiggles but stops “why not? We always eat our prey… well not humans or elves.” The way they are spoken is in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pausing she looks over “At least prepare it first you fool.” Just as she finishes there is some noise and out pops one of the qunari. An elder female. Kotoh, she blinks at all three and then smiles. “Oh, it was you little Adaar. Your mother will be very happy to see what you three managed on your own.” It seems they do eat spiders. The large Qunari woman grabs what is left of the spider and carries it to the camp while the children follow. All the members congratulate them on their first hunt (Shit dad is going to be so mad he wasn’t there to see it.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shokrakar walks out of a tent, her grey skin dark but beautiful. Seeing the children her gold eyes flicker over them before smiling. She heard everything, when leading she is firm, no nonsense. But when everything is calm, the woman indulges. She lost too much to the Qun already, she will not allow herself to follow so strictly again “My sweet Kadan, we could hear your roar from here.” Looking over she catches sight off everything the kids have managed to gather. “ah… what a bountiful hunt you have managed to gather.” The large Qunari’s (she is the biggest) hand falls to pat each of their head with a fond and proud smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls leave with two birds, rather large, a handful of fried bugs for Nia and Arinda (the only two that are willing to eat bugs.) and one hare. The Qunari even gave them a bag of dried fruits and nuts. Once back in Kirkwall Arinda splits off to visit Revas. He has been doing better, he helps out with Marcus but doesn’t work just for him. Bartrand hired him for some heavy lifting, after some persuasion from both Arinda and Varric, so he is getting more money. The Qunari lives in Darktown, the only place willing to allow a Qunari a place to live. It could be worse, Varric helped him gather some wood so he fixed it up rather well. A nice bed, desk and dresser even. It keeps the cold out and they managed to make a small fire place with some ore they had left so the house doesn’t burn down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Revas has been thankful for everything the family has done, he even has taken Arinda under his wing. He teaches her Qunlat, more so when he heard about the group of Tal-Vashoth. He also helps the elf train, it seems that he was being groomed to be a Ben-Hassrath before he left. The man is smart, taught how to read and write, history and how to understand someone’s body language. Revas also knows how to fight, though he prefers to not. Arinda has a feeling there is a story behind and she won’t push. Every time he brings up his past he doesn’t seem to be afraid or nervous, just so… sorrowful. And guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what have you been up to?” He questions once she plops herself in one of the chairs. Looking over she smiles. “That is one reason I am here. I have… Well I have been writing books. Mostly children’s stories. I have three already done, Nia has been a big help translating them to Antivian, Natal is helping with Elvhen (and the spirits), Roy and mister Cyrel and doing the Tevinter. I am working on Qunlat but I am not fluent so I was wondering if you could help.” She has already sold a lot just in Kirkwall, the common folk, even nobility have bought them for their children. Two are for young children, to help them learn to read. The last is more entertainment for the young.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bartrand couldn’t say no when she posed the prospect of translating. If just that sells; even he couldn’t deny that having a larger crowd to buy would bring in more money. Also Varric has already begun publishing some books, talking the editor into helping with his daughters was simple enough. The man may be a prickly bastard but he isn’t stupid. They just had to fluctuate the cost depending on how much someone makes. It was a difficult bargain but even he could understand how that would reel in people. Arinda has kept most of the money, but she has donated, if you will, some to the school. Making the building bigger, more supplies. It has allowed more children to come, even allow some people from Darktown. Teenagers and even adults. Though adults are only allowed once a week, they are all very thankful. Not to say there haven’t been hiccups, the gain is more than the loss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You…” Revas looks at her with wide eyes. Every time he has spoken with the elf he gains a new prospective. She is more than a genius. It makes her dangerous, frightening. Powerful. A threat his training would say. The Qunari also see’s everything else, the first time he met he saw the wall in her opal gaze. The dullness, almost like those Tranquil he saw a few times. Not a lack of emotions per say, a lack of caring. There has been a shift as of late, like a babe just learning how to express themselves. She is still sharp, willing to twist her words and strike where it hurts. Arinda could easily talk someone out of money (if they take her serious because of her age.) She would make a good Ben-Hassrath. But she has magic, she would be stripped of everything she is, or killed. Probably killed, she is too smart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly he looks with wonder and respect “What wonderful idea’s you have.” He speaks truly. The man has seen the books she has made in passing. The idea is a smart one, yes very for the people if you will. In the long run it will help people get better jobs, less fighting and violence. Most people that learn to read well is because they are nobility or something similar. Mages are taught because they need to be taught, some soldiers so they can give out strategies and read when they are given. But the normal common folk are given the bare minimum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would be honored to help.” It was a shock for Revas when he saw the school. Similar to where he was raised, the Tamassrans taught them all to read. The ones who learned faster were given more opportunities. However; every single one knows how to read and write. Even the smallest baker or seamstress. Arinda shows one of her rare smiles and nods “Great, you should come to The Hanged Man sometime and you can look over everything. We could look at the books and work on it so everything fits in a comprehensive manner.” There are always times certain languages don’t have words or lack the understanding on a phrase. The tall man nods down at the girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fair warning that my character (Arinda) will more or less end up pretty op. She isn't going to be liked by everyone, she isn't going to like everyone either. With her age, memories and the amount of mana and magic she holds she is going to be super powerful. Plus being stronger than average. If that is not something you want to read then I apologize. (She also isn't going to win every fight either.) Anyways, here is another chapter I hope you all like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is bullshit!” The young brunet is all but frothing at the mouth. Never has she felt such white hot anger, at least not in a long time. She has forgotten how strong the emotion can be. Controlling and hard to keep in check. Arinda is standing tense, hands curled into fists while she glares pointedly at a dwarven woman. Even her ears quiver at the rage boiling in her gut. The shriek managed to stop even the rowdy customers from drinking. Nia is standing next to her, the usually gentle girl is giving the auburn female a heated glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arinda Alma Tethras! You do not-“ Her eyes turn to her father and his words catch in his throat. The look in her eyes is burning hatred “I don’t care. I don’t fucking care how much you like her, I want her to burn. She- Why?!” Arinda’s voice cracks with how much emotions are pouring out. Most times people would find it amusing, a simple temper tantrum. But even the most sloshed feel an oppressive aura surrounding them. “Every time she comes or is mentioned you get so sad. Not to mention the people actually coming to kill you because of her.” Pointing her finger at Bianca she has to keep a tight rein on her magic. It is dancing in a tantalizing crackle just at her finger tips, waiting to be unleashed on the woman in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia speaks up by her “She has caused more trouble than anything. We… we don’t want her here.” The man is at a loss. His two children, usually obedient if a bit snarky have never done anything like this. Not to mention Arinda, her eyes actually look like she would be willing to kill Bianca. Glancing at the two he has no idea what to do. For now it would be best to try and not start a fire. Varric looks at the female and sighs “I need you to leave… for now.” Bianca’s eyes widen “Varric-“ Protesting he raises his voice, something he rarely does “I am not choosing you over my daughters! Just get out… you can stay in Kirkwall but be away from the hanged man… please.” The last word is pleaded out as he rubs a hand down his face. He loves her… the blond never thought he could love anything more. But his two kids he would die for them… no… he would live for them. They need him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The female dwarf gives him a hurt look but he remains firm and she finally leaves. Looking over he see’s that both girls have relaxed their stance but they are breathing heavily. Waving them over he grunts “Come on, we don’t need an audience.” Glaring harshly at the other patrons the small family heads to his room. Bartrand is sitting at the table counting his money. The man glances up and looks between them all “They are right. That Harlot is nothing but trouble, you always spend a ridiculous amount whenever she talks about having some new invention.” Harrumphing he gathers his money and heads out. He will never admit the slight sting in his chest whenever he see’s his little brother sad. Not because of some stupid woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varric sits down in the chair loudly “Gahh- Even him.” Muttering this he takes a few moments to try and gather his own emotions. Everyone getting emotional will do no good. After a good few minutes he speaks up “Look, her father has set her up for marriage with some other dwarf. It is suppose to strengthen an alliance or some shit. She… doesn’t want to marry him.” Arinda feels the heat die down but still grounds out “So what? She ran away? She isn’t a child dad. She is a full grown adult and should act like one. Running away won’t fix anything.” Nia nods her head fast and slams her hand on the table “they have already sent assassins after you. Her father will probably use this opportunity to say that you kidnapped her or seduced her. What if her future husband sends more at you?!” Her words are seething but even the dwarf can see the reason behind it. Leaning forward he covers his face “Shit.” Hissing this out Varric can admit that he is tired of this. Every time she comes around she drags problems with her. He isn’t going to pretend he is some smart mature man but he has kids and has had to grow up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is obvious that he isn’t drinking nearly as much as he use to. Varric rarely gambles and plays Wicked Grace more for pleasure then any high stakes. There are still times he gets piss drunk but only when someone can watch them. He does on less dangerous missions and doesn’t just chase stupid leads anymore. He has grown up, he had to and the dwarf doesn’t regret it. Bianca still chases after random idea’s, leaving and coming at random. There is no rhyme or reason. It use to be one of the things he found so attractive, she was so passionate about inventing and changing things. Now he see’s it is a flaw, she only has one love. It will never be him. It still hurts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… know. Okay? I won’t let her stay with us. Look at me.” He says gently at the two girls. It takes some patience, but they both finally do. He flinches when he see’s the tear in Nia’s eyes and the blankness of Arinda’s pale eyes. “I can’t force her to leave Kirkwall, but I… I don’t need to be involved with her.” The times the woman isn’t around are more peaceful, filled with less pain too. A small lump comes in his throat, he has never been good with the sappy shit but he needs to say this “I love you both, more than either of you can imagine. I may get upset if you yell but I want you to be open with me. Even if that does mean swearing and shouting at me.” He shows a small smirk as his hazel eyes look between both girls. Nia sniffles but she cracks a small grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The elf lets her eyes travel over his face and slowly she nods. The tight claw in her chest relents and Arinda takes in a deep breath. The blond stands up and opens his arms “Come on, we need to hug after.” The human female is quick to rush over but the youngest flicks a brow up and shows a disgusted face. She is pulled in anyways and makes a show of pushing and squirming but even she hides a smile. They all sit together and have lunch before finally everything fills normal, or close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I do have some things I need to talk to you about.” Speaking up the Antivan looks at Varric. Blinking at being addressed he nods. “I have been talking to some of the kids around the city and more guards have been patrolling.” A worried look follows and the tan girl chews at her lips “More so around the Alienage.” Nia picks at her nails and looks at her father with furrowed brows. “I have heard some bad things. They are harassing the elves and have asked about the school.” Perking up at this Arinda narrows her eyes. Rubbing at his stubble Varric takes in a deep breath. “That is worrying.” The words are spoken low as he thinks. It has been an ongoing thing, more guards, he chalked it up to all the people that have been coming. It has become known that the Valo-Kas group is just outside of Kirkwall, however the Viscount can’t actually do anything. The qunari haven’t been antagonistic or done harm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bigotry and Racism go hand in hand, so Nobility has been bugging the Viscount to do something about it. All the man can do is station more guards. It doesn’t help that a lot of the guards are merely second or third son’s of other nobles. They really don’t know how to fight but throw their name around. It is harder to bribe someone that has money. Letting out a loud sigh the dwarf rubs at his face more. This is becoming a shit storm and he is blaming Bianca. Bad stuff happens whenever she is around. After a few moments he looks at them both “I will look into it some more, I want you two together at all times.” He speaks in a firm tone, staring more at Arinda then Nia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scratching at his neck Varric is already stressed, though he won’t complain. “I could have Roy try out for the guards. He is almost twelve, but he has the basic’s down so I know he would pass.” Mumbling to himself he frets, though if he gets bullied or threatened his magic could go off, plus he still sets himself on fire at random times. This is going to be more complicated if there is a real issue “I want you two to stay out of this. If you see something happening leave it.” He knows Arinda will be willing to not help random people, but Nia is a bleeding heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they all finish eating Nia and Arinda head towards Natal. He has still been wary around her and her magic. Not to mention if he ever gives her advice on magic he disappears for a week or too. No doubt he thinks she is going to act weird because he is a mage. Which is stupid, she is also a mage, it would be better if he just came clean. The eldest girl wanted her to hang out with the children more than adults. It is ridiculous; she does hang out with them all. It is just easier to actually talk with adults. They understand her more than kids do. For now she wants to be with the other Elf, he is opening up again, smiling more and coming back to the school more often to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they find themselves in the Alienage they both pause as they see how empty it is. Almost like before. It is plain to see with three guards walking around, hands on their swords. Instantly Arinda feels her lips pull back into something of a snarl but she looks down. No point in starting a fight. It is too obvious what would happen. Nia grabs her wrist and leads her around towards Natal’s house. It is hidden, pushing through a narrow alleyway and into a large crack in a wall covered by a tarp to keep warm. It is small but rather homey inside. Beautiful murals adorn the walls; it reminds her of something but she can’t quite remember it. As they pass past the deer skin Arinda can feel a magic glyph, a barrier of some kind that they went through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds and the male seems to emerge from the shadows. “Andaran atish’an.” He speaks slow and with a smile on his face. Natal bows his head, both girls bow back, Nia more confused and unsure than the other. Rarely does anyone come other than Arinda, not that he doesn’t like the other kids. The Dalish male just feels a stronger bond with her. Perhaps it is sentimentality, both have been cast out from their ‘families’. Though he should feel ashamed, he is more melancholy about it than she is. “I hope your trip was without peril.” His grin falls as he see’s the look that the two show. Two quick strides and he is just in front of them. “There are some guards walking around the Alienage.” Nia speaks slowly. “They aren’t harassing anyone but…” It is clear they want their presence to put everyone on edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as the young elf did, his lips pull back, it seems to change. His handsome face shifts into something chilling. His teeth seem sharper than they should be, blue eyes eerie as if looking into ones soul. Nia flinches but Arinda merely tilts her head. Natal is by far one of the strongest Mages she has met so far. There haven’t been a lot but it is notable. Though it feels like something holds him back. “No doubt those fools wish to ruin this too. Every time elves have pulled themselves up the humans wish to kick them back down.” His hands clench hard and she see’s him walk towards the entrance. Reaching out Arinda touches his hand; instantly she feels it. Chaos. His magic doesn’t lash out at her, it reacts in an odd way, as if reaching towards her but he yanks his hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowns as he looks at her, holding his own hand to his chest. His appearance seems back to normal so she drops her hands and sighs. “It won’t do good to start a fight.” Her voice is gentle, soft like she is talking to a tense animal. “If we strike once they will burn this place to the ground and kill half of the residents.” The brunet’s brows are furrowed. He knows this. Natal knows if he does anything it will only punish the elves. “That doesn’t make it right!” The words are ground out, pain clear in his voice as it cracks. Smiling the younger nods “I know, but we are making a difference.” Turning around she clasps her hands behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is something I heard once, a… poem.” Looking at one of the walls she see’s what looks like an army of elves going against a shadow. “Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning’s of chance, my head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears; looms but the Horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years, finds and shall find me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul.” When she was alive, before, she remembers getting a tattoo with part of that on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking with large eyes the male suddenly feels like crying. His eyes flicker to the painting on his wall. He didn’t live through it, but he has felt the sorrow and pain. Natal knows the truth and he will not follow false gods. It is a pity he was too late to learn. Reaching up he touches the tattoo on his face. The words that the younger spoke are powerful, filled with emotion. Perhaps not her own but it is clear whoever wrote that was strong. Crouching he reaches his own hand out and gently takes Arinda’s in his cool grip. His magic calls out to her but he ignores it. “Ma Serannas, Ma Vhenan. It is as you say. We are strong and we shall endure, until we no longer have to.” The man tilts her head and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The touch, affection, has her eyes flicking. Wide and unsure. Arinda is frozen with her lips parted in shock. The man keeps to himself, sharp words or sarcasm, there are times where he is lost in thought but it has always been through a veil. He doesn’t show who he truly is; the only times is when he talks about certain Elvhen cultures but even then, he tends to keep quiet about it. The elf doesn’t talk about the gods or anything. Once he pulls away his smile that shows is ethereal, he looks ageless and as if all the pain he shoulders is gone. For that brief moment she is left breathless. Swallowing Arinda looks down trying to gather her scattered thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at Nia she see’s the girl is just as surprised but she instead smiles and wiggles her brows. The younger rolls her eyes and finally lets out a breath. Deciding to hang out with the male for a bit both elves listen to Nia talk about her culture. All stop and pause, tilting her head Arinda sniffs “Is that… smoke?” Whispering she looks over at the two but Natal is up and moving already. Following after the elf they get outside and see that the school they worked on is burning. For a few solid seconds Arinda just can’t seem to understand. The school is on fire. Looking around she see’s a crowd is forming, the Alienage is moving. Mostly adults rushing getting buckets of water. The guards are gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It becomes a panic, as much as people want to save the school they can’t. Everyone has wooden houses here. So people work together throwing water on their own homes first to make the wood damp so it doesn’t catch. Revas shows up and everyone helps. Nia and Arinda are young and with the other children they are grabbing empty buckets and filling them, passing them to the adults and doing it over and over. Half an hour passes, Varric shows up as everything settles down. Once he catches sight of the two girls he rushes over and hugs them tight. “We didn’t do anything.” Nia manages to get out with her face smooshed into the dwarves chest. He barks out a laugh but sobers up when he see’s the damage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He goes off to question the other people around to get a description of the three guards. The two girls walk around to see if anyone has been hurt. They both have basic first aid, some gel like stuff that will help with burns. It is a busy day. They have to run back and forth, getting clean water to clean the wounds. It takes a few days to get rid of the damaged wood and the rest of the building. There wasn’t much issue with anything around it; no ones house was caught in the mess. There is some talk between the elves but they all agree that as dangerous as it is, their children's future is more important than their fear. If the kids can learn to read and write they have a better chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a month to rebuild, the Valo-Kas join in with heavy lifting. Bartrand becomes a man on a mission. Varric thought he would pitch a fit having to pay for reconstruction but he seem’s to be going after the guards. He is a business man and has a way with words when he isn’t being a dick. It seems that the ‘guards’ that were walking around are a new group that has been causing issues. They usually come out at night to harass people but it seems like they have been growing more restless that ‘knive-ears’ have been learning how to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bartrand kicked up a fuss and managed to create quite a riot. There are many elf sympathizers, some even nobility it seems. The Viscount was forced to station some guards near the Alienage that would not harm them. For now they seem amicable. The school is bigger even, two stories. With the money that Nia and Arinda have been making it was simple, Varric pitched in along with Natal and even Bartrand. Arianni lives there with Feynriel. She is getting paid to keep it clean and make sure nothing goes missing. It is work but the woman seem’s happy now that she is getting a steady income. Plus her son is allowed to read the books that were donated to the school. The school even has a name. Paragon. Bartrand nearly busted a gut when he heard but he agreed after grumbling about how much it would royally piss off people in Orzammar.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing has been going very well so she isn’t surprised by what she see’s in front of her. Above her. A large mountainous creature, spikes jutting off its deep grey body. A fucking Pride Demon. The being blinks down at her and she does the same as she stares up. Her lips are thinned and she can feel the power radiating off it. Arinda isn’t frightened, she is strong enough to resist possession but she can admit that it is rather… large and pointy. Not a good combination. “What a small morsal-“ Her head snaps up at the deep voice. Her eyes narrow before laughing “Size means nothing.” With that said she turns and walks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The deep thrum that follows her informs the elf that it is following her. “No! no…” Twisting she points and speaks as if talking to a dog. “Stay.” Irritation comes from the demon but she does not care. This continues, the thing does not leave her and finally she turns “What do you want?” The area around them flickers, from a forest to a beach. Flopping down on the sound Arinda digs her toes into it, it feels similar but there is no warmth. “I am interested in you. You feel… different.” Scoffing at the words her gaze slips over “Sorry but I am already full up with a demon best friend and she is very possessive.” As if her name as been called said demon shows up “Where have you been you-?” The pink one blinks at the other. The horns atop her head flame up once more and the scales seem to break out over her arms and legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Athena whips her tail around and snarls, teeth sharpening to points “Go away! This is mine, this area, this mortal everything here is mine.” Like a crack of thunder the fade rumbles. The Pride demon cackles loudly his hands open and lightening seems to flicker in his grasp. A loud screeching noise comes from Athena. It seems like they are going to fight. Perhaps the elf should feel some type of fondness at the desire demon for ‘protecting’ her but right now she is just annoyed. The world outside is annoying, filled with issues and it is hard to fix with her young body and small stature. “Enough!” Standing up quickly she manages to say it in such a way that she does not raise her voice but the word itself echoes around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A storm conjures and both demon’s abilities fizzle out as if they were mages cut off from the fade. “I would like to enjoy the time I have to not be hounded by stupid mortals. Don’t add onto the list or you will become nothing but a memory.” Clear eyes flicker to both demons, then she promptly kicks them both out of her little area of the fade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting down again the storm melts and she is laying by a waterfall. The steady fall of water calms her until a soft giggle echoes. Moaning loudly the elf tilts her head “Hope… come on~!” She whines for real. Kicking her legs she honestly does feel tired, stressed even. “This is why I hate caring. If I didn’t care then I wouldn’t worry.” The beautiful spirit floats over, her hand touches Arinda’s forehead, moving the hair out of her face “If you didn’t care you wouldn’t truly be alive Traveler. But you are… and better for it.” Pausing in the words the spirit sighs, a gentle loving emotion filling the area up “I am so… proud.” Her words are filled with love. It makes Arinda’s chest ache but she can’t deny it feels good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the silence falls around them a long breath of air comes from Arinda “I know… I am happy too.” Her eyes close and the world shifts. Voices harmonize, twisting gently and creating the most beautiful of songs. She sleeps, inside the fade, the world feeding on her and giving her the same. Hope knows that this mortal will be someone great. It means that she will not have an easy life but that is why she is there. Hope. When the mortal loses it she will be there to give it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am curious if anyone has any questions. If you have them, feel free to leave it in the comments. If it doesn't spoil the story than I shall gladly answer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dragon 9:26</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Things came to a head only a few short months after Bianca came. Assassin’s, mercenaries, etc. They all came for the Tethras family; as selfish as the woman seems, she also has a semblance of empathy at the very least. The dwarf left, but not before apologizing to Varric and handing him a large package. Not to say that her leaving changed the people sent for her fathers’ life. The stupid drowning love her father had for the woman unfortunately remains stubborn, more so as the famous ‘Bianca’ was unveiled. The crossbow is a wonderful work of craftmanship, even the elf can agree. That doesn’t deter her anger in the slightest. The woman is cunning and selfish, she knows that Varric has loved her for years and uses him for her own gain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, things still aren’t settling, there have been more bar fights, even riots in the street as news hit Kirkwall. The Ferelden king has been declared dead. Most of the fights have been Ferelden’s getting upset at the people in Kirkwall not mourning. It is of little surprise; people die all the time. It just so happens that this one was a king. Arinda knows the truth, the man is not dead, not quite alive. Or perhaps he is. Time is fickle and her memories twist and shift, the spirits help make things clear, but they are still only from her fuzzy perspective. Traveling the fade only so far, while she is something more, even she can only wander to a certain degree before her knowledge no longer extends. She does recall Solas saying that he needed to travel to see . Which is probably half a truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing Arinda feels her head hurt, it is a big shock she has not melted her brain. Then again, she is a couple millennial old. Give or take. The elf is sturdier than others, mentally at the very least. Sitting back at the table she taps at the wood. Things have been moving along, not smooth but it could frankly be worse with all the shit going on. Valo-Kas is no longer camping in the mountains. They have traveled around The Free Marches and Fereldan. They come visit every few months, Saari is a menace, the boy ridiculous in height despite being only ten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most worrying thing is Nia, the girl seems to be getting some kind of complex. Roy is busy helping the guards for Bartrand, the boy isn’t one himself. Mostly feeding horses and shining armor but he does train a lot. Jeremy is a whiz with numbers, a real genius everyone is saying. Already he has managed to raise their Merchant guild a whole five percent in consumers. That is actually a startling amount. Arinda is by everyone else’s words, a monster. The female doesn’t hide her whit as much anymore, her words are like a snake, precise and deadly. Poised to strike when the need arises. She however is patient and willing to wait and listen. Her magic is on a whole other level, the teacher that was helping before ended up being killed as the female accused the elf of consorting with demons. While not untrue, that isn’t the reason for her enormous mana capacity or skill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it isn’t a huge shock that the Antivan would work double time on building what she is calling her web. Children have been her go to for actual information. Not to say that the girl hasn’t been helping out other people, but she seems to trust the kids more. Or trust that they trust her more. The young are more malleable than adults. They can be twisted and used a lot easier; Nia hates when Arinda says that. The elf is not going to pretend to be a saint. She is not one and never will be one. With the human being smart on that end, she is an absolute imbecile with other things. She isn’t the greatest at lying, at least to the people around her. They can spot a lie a mile away. The fool has also been traversing around at night, a foolhardy choice what with the fact that is one of the most dangerous times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As of now, it is late into evening, the sky dimming and pale eyes track the movement of the girl in question. She weaves through the crowd with ease. After living in The Hanged Man for years it isn’t a surprise she can maneuver around the drunk patrons. Sighing again Arinda stands up and follows after her sister. Two small daggers attached on her hip, leather guards on her wrist and calves. There has been an oddness in her gut. Her food has been sitting heavily for the past few days and she just knows that she can’t leave the other alone for long. Something will undoubtedly happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shadowing Nia is easy, as much as her presence draws people it also seems to draw darkness around her. Like a cloak she slips into every shadow and as if heeding her call the inky blackness wraps around her form. The elder girl stops every few moments to give something to some of the beggars. At times it is coin or food. A fool. She should not give coin; they will know she has it then. The human wants the spy network but just like Varric she cares too much. She is thirteen but wants to help them all, she needs to learn she can’t. As much as you try to save everyone; it will get harder, more painful and things will fall apart easier. A balance needs to be found or the girl will simply work herself to death. Or get killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some odd reason the teenager heads to the darker parts, the dirty and dangerous areas. It makes the elf’s skin crawl; she wants to grab her shoulders and demand what the fuck this female thinks she is doing coming alone. Already the younger can see people eyeing the girl. Nia doesn’t seem to be completely oblivious, but she also isn’t suspecting the people she is helping either. They would be all too eager to stab her in the back for coin. Already the young elf can see the elder being eyed by some unscrupulous people. For now none of them seem to be willing to do anything yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, the brunet continues to follow Nia through the shadows. Hours pass before anything happens. It is the most cliché of things but after the annoyance rolls off; rage follows. Arinda remains hidden for a few moments as her clear eyes watch as her sister is surrounded. Jeers follow as a group of five surround the teenager. Glancing over the elf see’s that they are closer to Darktown. Perfect. As she walks forward she can hear the curses, the sounds of struggle as the vile men, humans, try to assault Nia. Energy builds in her from her emotions, magic, dark and twisting. Entropy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching her hand out; no one can quite grasp what is happening as her hand touches the back of one males head. Suddenly his eyes roll into his head as pure magic is forced in. He scream’s as he grabs at his head, flashes and images are pushed in and he is in a living Nightmare, unable to escape. The next man can’t react, only a cut off scream as the girl crouches. Her hand sweeps across the ground and ice shoots up. The cold swirls into sharp points and pierces through the males chest before it encompasses his whole body and freezes him inside. Pushing with her hands off the ground she flips forward and uses her momentum as the elf lands on one and forces him down. Dagger out she slams it down once and then one more time, once in his chest where is heart would be, the next is right through his eye and skull. Arinda has to roll out of the way as a sword swings at her. “You knife-ear bitch!” someone screams. Grinning ferally she stands up and flicks her knife down, some of the blood splatters to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tilts and she holds herself in a nonchalant way. Keeping both men in her sight she quickly looks at Nia who seems to be in shock. Taking a few steps forward she puts herself between the girl and the others. Taking another peek she can see the front of the Antivan’s shirt is ripped open showing the bindings, part of the fabric is hanging off a shoulder. Arinda lets out a hum that comes close to a purr as her eyes flicker back to the last two men. Prey. Her blood is boiling. She doesn’t have to wait long as one charges forward. Blind with rage; it is ridiculous, she kicks her foot out and the man stumbles over her leg. Twisting she grabs one of her knives and throws it with force at the other human. It hits with a thump as it slides into his chest and she turns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to crawl away from her she makes sure to twirl her knife. Intimidation is key. These dirty vermin deserve to be in fear, terror before they die. No doubt this isn’t the first attempt. “What are you so scared of?” Speaking in a soft and almost soothing voice she kicks the sword away. Once more Arinda looks at Nia and her choice, the action she is taking is put into place more firmly. The way her friends usual tan face is white, tears in her eyes. Refraining from snarling the elf is swift as she descents. The dagger goes right into his thigh and she sits herself right on his chest as her other dagger slides shallow on his throat. He won’t bleed out fast, she didn’t hit an artery. Slow, he will more than likely drowned in his own blood than bleed out. Leaning closer the girl ignores the blood coating her hands and as it splashes on her face when he coughs and struggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel it? The fear, unable to breathe, gasping for each breath but choking.” Her expression is dark, an almost childish glee as she watches the man in front of her slowly drowning in the thick liquid. It is disgusting. Arinda knows what she is doing is wrong, not morally good. But the girl never said she was. She will protect what is hers, her family, her friends. Even this god forsaken city. “I want you to look at her as you die!” Grabbing his chin Arinda ignores the mixture of spit and blood as she forces him to turn his head and look at Nia. The elder teen is looking with shock and other emotions. It probably won’t help but she hopes that seeing the male dying right in front of her may help Nia get a little closure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a sound behind her, a cry and cutting. Twisting her upper body she looks over her shoulder and blinks. “Revas?” Questioning the youngest looks back and see’s that the males eyes have rolled and he isn’t breathing anymore. A small pool of blood has begun to grow under his head and neck. Standing up Arinda rubs her hands on her pants, all it does is smear the blood on her clothes rather than wipe it off her hands. “If you are going to torture someone Kadan, you must take care of the rest.” The Qunari kicks at the now dead body of the man she threw the knife at. “Ah… Yes. I thought he would be dead.” She assumed that she hit his heart or a lung. Probably adrenaline and anger kept him going. Walking forward with his own large sword perched partially on his shoulder the man walks forward. She can see the worry on his face, the gold eyes flicker to her than Nia. They harden and then he looks at Arinda only to have his gaze flicker past her. Blinking the elf turns and sees the man she put in a nightmare is on the ground curled into a ball. It seems like he threw up too, he is rocking with his hands ripping at his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young girl and the Qunari speak softly before Arinda is quick to gently guide Nia. Once the girl is up she takes her to Natal’s home. Before entering she knocks her free hand on the wall. Pushing the drape aside the young elf leads the elder in. Barely a few steps in and the man is walking out. Catching sight of both girls his expression flickers through different emotions. Holding her hand up Arinda continues forward, her hand on the others back. “Why don’t you lay down for the moment.” She clings onto the youngest “Don’t leave me!” Inhaling she holds it before letting it out. Very carefully the brunet pushes the girl on the bed. Sitting on the edge she takes her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is over, that moment. They are dead.” The last man will be soon enough. “I am going to go back and loot their bodies. We also need to get rid of them. Natal here is powerful; he will protect you. He can… heal you too.” If magic is needed the man will, but he also knows herbology and has different potions. “I will come back when you wake up Nia. I promise.” Squeezing the hand back the Antivian nods after a moment. Her eyes are large and glassy, but she takes a shaky breath. A hand touches Arinda’s shoulder and Natal holds out a glass. “This is water, it also has something that will help one relax.” His voice is soft and soothing. Pulling her hands away she stands up “Can you help her drink it? I am-“ She shows her hands which still have blood coating them. Now beginning to dry. It feels disgusting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda waits, standing close to give the elder comfort. It takes a little less than five minutes before the girl is sleeping. “I will be back in a few hours to explain everything. I need to meet with Revas and get rid of the bodies.” Her face pulls into a sneer. Natal holds her shoulders “You are strong, she will rely on you for awhile. Don’t forget to come up for air Da’len. We also care for both of you and will help you in anyway.” There is a clear inflection. But she shakes her head, while surprised by this incident, it is not something that is shocking. Things like this happen to a lot of other people. “I know, this…” Letting out a sigh the young elf shrugs. “We have to go slowly.” Turning Arinda heads out. There is going to be a lot to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she is in the spot that the fight happened, she notices that one body is missing. No doubt Revas got to work. Moving around she first gets to work and looks through their belongings. Sadly, there isn’t much on these people. Which is odd. Looking over their bodies she does notice a matching tattoo on them. It isn’t the Crow’s, the young girl has no idea what the House of Repose would have to show they belong. With the way this group fought she doubts it would be through them. Humming she continues to look over everything but can’t find anything else. By the time she is done looking she hears a noise. Looking over she see’s Revas. Standing up the girl tilts her head, his expression does not look pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He curses in Qunlat to her amusement. The taller kicks at one of the bodies and curses “Slavers.” He growls the word out. Narrowing her eyes the girl twists her head back around. Crouching next to them she pulls one of the men’s shirt up and looks at the tattoo again. Revas comes next to her “They all have a tattoo like this somewhere on their body. You are saying they are slavers?” Getting a ratty piece of paper out she traces the insignia on it with charcoal. It looks faintly like A sun symbol with an arrow through it. Once that is done she carefully rolls the parchment up and puts it into the pouch on her leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl has no idea if this is some weird attribute the spirits gave her or because she was aware and existing for a long time but she noticed over time she is stronger than any normal person her age. She can’t pick up boulders or do anything insane. But the fact she is ten years old and she can pick up a grown man and carry him without too much problem; that is something to take note of. She does get out of breath after a bit. The man is dead weight and she sweats, not to mention the blood that is no doubt ruining her clothes is dripping on her. The man is slung over her shoulders to make it easier. Revas has an odd expression between smug and something else. “If you were in the Qun there would be many requests to breed with you once you come of age.” Her expression is less amused. “Wow, thanks for that information Revas. I really wanted to know that.” There is no emotion in her voice, just pure sarcasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snorting at her the man helps the girl and they toss both dead men off one of the cliff’s. By the time the last two are gone her whole body is sore. “You have been blessed Kadan. I don’t know by what or the reason. But whatever gods or spirits, you have been made as something more.” Already Arinda wants to shake her head. She wants to be normal; the girl wants to spend time with her family and live old with them. Nothing more. Maybe kill a few people that hurt them too.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It comes as no surprise that there are consequences for what happened. Some day’s Nia is fine, she does not enjoy being touched as she once did but she still is able to function. As time moves it is clear she is not dealing with it well. The female has nightmares or just refuses to sleep. Bartrand has been working on getting as much information he can and it took two weeks before they learned of the reason. As Revas said the group were slavers, their group appears to be more recent and small. They were sent after Nia by her family. Her mother and father were killed a month prior, her brother is missing and her aunt and uncle that came with her were killed. Any immediate family she had is gone, any hope for her brother being alive are slim to none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One thing that bugs Arinda is the fact they sent slavers and not assassins like the Crows. If they really cared about succession, they would have wanted her dead. Something else seems to be going on and the younger elf just cannot put her finger on it. Perhaps she will ask some spirits about more information on that group or even the things happening in Antiva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as she cares for the elder girl the brunet has never been good at comforting people. She is no fool to think that trauma can be gone so swiftly, but she thought that at the very least the fact that the men are dead, that would bring comfort to the female. It seems that it does not. Hope has offered to go into the human’s dreams when they get bad, but the spirit can only do so much. Nia is strong, the girl will pull through, most likely after fucking up a bunch of shit if the way she is more determined to build her spy network is anything to go by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl has spoken to both Varric and Arinda about how to go about it. The dwarf does have something of a network but at the same time not a true one. Arinda helps the girl more. Nia must teach them to fear her first, show that she is capable and will kill those who cross her. After a certain amount of time, then and only then will she show empathy and kindness to a select few. Trust does not come for a long time, probably a few years. The Antivan seems to have settled after a few weeks but the darkness in her eyes sometimes shadows the spark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Months pass and with the females eleventh birthday coming up in a few months; it is time for her first official hunt. Her father and Natal won’t be helping her in anyway. This will be her time to show everything that she has learned. The elf has a few things packed in her small bag attached at her hip. Some cloth wraps for any injuries and light healing potions. Her short bow is strapped to her back with about ten arrows in it; a hunting knife on her other thigh. There are a few scant pieces of leather over certain tender and obvious parts on her body but other than that no armor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meeting at the woods she can see her father and Natal waiting for her. As they begin to walk up the mountain Natal is speaking with a smile on his face. While it is clear he isn’t a fan of the Dalish, there are certain things that stuck. “Usually between the age of ten and thirteen is when the young would be taken on their first hunt.” His voice is soft, a sadness hidden in the gentle twang, but he adores the memories. “That would be what marks them first, how they acted, their movement and ideas would shape who they would become. It… it would be one of the examples that shape who their God or Goddess would end up being for their… Vallaslin.” His lips thin and Arinda does the same. She knows the original reason for them. She wonders if the man knows what they really represented before the history was lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence falls around everyone but it isn’t uncomfortable for the two elves. Humming softly Natal looks around the tree’s. It is clear that the man prefers the forest over the city, Arinda can understand that feeling. There is a small memory, back before she became known as Arinda, her old home was surrounded by nature. Sighing she stops walking and both men follow. Kneeling the brunet tilts her head and smiles as she recognizes the prints of Ram in the dirt. There seems to be a few, perhaps a herd. She follows where the trail leads, it is obvious as it rained a few days prior, the ground soft and leaving footprints. Peeking through the foliage she can see a couple of Ram grazing on the grass. Her dull eyes look around the group to find a good target. She does not want one too young or too old. The girl goes for a bigger one, it looks as if it is beginning to age some. There is no point in hunting a perfectly healthy Ram; the influx of people in the city has dropped but the damage to the wildlife has yet to heal. There is still a big drop-in game for the past year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly the young elf grabs her bow, notching an arrow she takes aim at the eye. Pulling the string back more she takes a breath. Just before her arrow is going to fly a commotion happens behind her. She turns lowering her bow ready to ask but she can’t. There are a bunch of dwarves attacking, she barely manages to dodge out of the way of a sword that swipes at her. Her father feels ice settle in his gut when he watches his daughter move and race around the group of people. There are very few times that the young elf is surprised anymore, this happens to be one of those times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is chaos, smoke bombs thrown, heat licks close to her face as something explodes and the brunet is thrown back against a tree. A little woozy she sits up quickly, it is dangerous to lay on the ground. Stumbling up the younger barely manages a step or to even look around before pain explodes in her head. Blinking lethargically she finds herself on the ground, confused and unsure about what just happened. The throbbing in her head makes her sight go a little fuzzy as she blinks, everything swims and she feels like she is tilting and moving. All the sounds around her echo but sound so distant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a few seconds, she notices that the feeling of her moving were not false. Through the smoke she see’s some gruff looking dwarf dragging her by her leg. With this she starts to struggle, however it seems like the damage to her head affected her motor skills as her limbs won’t respond the way she wants to. Try as she might to hit or attack the male all she manages is some wild flailing. Trying to shout or swear only results in her coughing as she inhales dirt and smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything is happening to fast, Varric froze resulting in an arrow in the shoulder when he saw Arinda struck down. The blond felt sick with terror, what if she was dead. He is knocked on his ass but the icy grip that held him relaxes as he watches her move about. His vision is blocked and the male kicks at the two that try to hit him. Natal is filled with too many emotions to count; he managed to get into a tree, making it harder for him to get hit. Jumping around he gets many of the people ambushing but more seem to poor in. Something inside him curls nastily as he see’s Arinda being dragged away. There are too many, he can’t protect himself, Varric and get the girl back the way he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been such a long time, the sweet call of his magic like a storm at sea. The dark haired elf pulls a knife out “Forgive me.” Whispering this in his tongue the man drags the sharp blade across his palm, the bite barely stinging before deep red begins to bleed from the cut. It drips down and he lets the feeling inside him curl and twist. Heat shimmers around, it licks at the air, everyone takes notice on how it seems to build up. Sweat clinging to them. Natal grins feral, the voice inside him finally being allowed to play. Clenching his hand into a fist the blood pools faster, dripping down his wrist but he ignores it. He whispers in old Elvhen, the words almost like a curse before blue flames come to life and fan out. The size is daunting but the heat is almost cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is all so swift and decisive, it nearly eats everything in its path. Screams erupt around and Varric can’t help the way his hazel eyes widen in shock at the destruction he is seeing. The blue flames go over him and he raises his arms but all he feels is a coolness, than it is gone. In its wake ash and bone is left. Wide eyed he breathes hard and looks around, no one is left, they are gone. Then he hears a groan and see’s his daughter struggling on the ground. Any worry or thought is pushed from his mind as he struggles to get up, sore and in pain. Waddling over he holds one of his shoulder, the arrow still sticking out but he ignores it for the time being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouching down he looks down and see’s Arinda covered in dirt and blood. Trying to remain calm he reaches out and checks her body for any serious injuries. The only one he finds is the one on the back of her head. She groans and tips to the side as he checks it out. Some fear trickles in as he see’s the skin split, her hair matted with blood and the dirty whiteness of her skull. Before he can do much else a hand lands on his shoulders. It is hot to the touch and he looks over seeing Natal, his ice blue eyes seeming to glow even in the day time. “I can heal this.” His hand comes out and a soft blue and green hue surrounds it. Varric watches as the wound closes slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two are bloody and sore, Arinda feels like throwing up but she refuses. Her vision still flickers and she is told to not move much. Natal picks her up after healing the dwarves injury; they all begin making their way home. Instead of going to The Hanged man they go to Natal’s home. Arinda is set on the bed and the elder elf cleans her body up. Varric ends up passing out on the floor close by after he wiped himself down. “Be still Da’len. A head injury is dangerous even when healed properly.” She goes in and out, the male not allowing her to sleep. He sings a few song’s, wipes at her face, feeds her water and speaks to her throughout the night. When the sun goes down and then up again, she is allowed home. Things still feel off and wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man wrote to Varric, leaving a note that read ‘I will need time.’ He seems to have left. Both the dwarf and elf are shocked by it. Arinda isn’t surprised by the magic, Varric while confused doesn’t care much. The younger is being forced to stay inside for the rest of the week, pretty much being baby sat by one of the three kids at a time. Feynriel has been visiting and showing her all that he has learned with writing and reading. Laid up in bed she humors him, nodding along and helping him with his reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets fed up after four weeks pass and she is allowed to move around and go out again. She has visited Natal’s home four times but he is never there. Arinda want’s to understand but she can’t. Especially if the man avoids her and her family. He is being stupid, she is a mage too and her family doesn’t give a shit so she doesn’t understand why he is being a dramatic baby. It is beyond stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope is there to greet her when she enters the fade, a finger to her face. Recognizing the gesture she raises a brow at the spirit but listens and follows as she is lead forward. There is a familiar voice as she is lead through the forest that looks so much like the mountains near Kirkwall. Pushing through the weirdly colored bushes the elf see’s a figure by a fire. Some small wisp spirits dancing around the flames. Her face twists, both happiness but also a petulant side kicking up a fuss “So you have been sulking away from us in the fade?” Her voice carries a sharpness to it. The figure jumps up startled and she crosses her arms as wide blue eyes look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Da’len?” The word is spoken is a soft and shocked tone. Walking over she plops herself in front of the fire and holds her hand out. One of the spirits float over and drops in her hand. It feels cool, staticky and like sticky water. It vibrates and seems to purr content with her touch. A soft smile slides as she lets her finger caress the small being. Natal is staring hard, the girl is so different from what he is use to. Just as he is, it is rare to see the brunet smile freely, tight lipped or amused but never truly happy. “A demon-?” He questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda rolls her eyes and gently pushes the wisp up, it floats into the air and bumps into one of the others with a soft noise. Glancing over she shakes her head “If I was a demon you would have already been trapped. I can feel your emotions from here.” Warmth flows through her and Hope touches the girls shoulder “Don’t be rude Traveler. He has missed you a lot.” The brunt ignores the tingling that brings her, shoving it into the furthest place in her mind. Scowling she shrugs off the yellow spirits touch “He did that to himself when he ran away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natal can’t fathom what he see’s in front of him, he is different from his fellow Dalish that see no difference from demons and spirits. Even he is wary of anything more powerful than a wisp. He knows of spirits that represent virtues, never has he met one. The black haired elf always kept up wards and barriers around the fade so nothing too powerful could get past it. Eventually he sits down and sighs “I am sorry, I needed to sort myself out.” Not looking at her the man can’t even explain the reason why. “Natal, I am a mage, you know how powerful I am. Why did you think that we would have an issue with that?” Trying to keep her voice from getting accusatory she inhales deep and lets it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no response and she feels her chest hurt. Silence echoes around in an odd ringing ambience. “I have a twin brother. We looked identical other than our eyes, mine are blue while his are green. We did nearly everything together.” Arinda looks over as the man speaks. The story should have some time of meaning so for now the brunet keeps her mouth shut. “When I was eight I showed signs of being a mage. My brother didn’t. It was scary at first, they taught me to control it but when I slept I would be in the fade, I could see, feel and remember. A somniari or dreamer; I knew if I said something that they would fear me. A year later my brother began using magic. I was… excited and spoke to him about my ability but he didn’t have it. That started the divide.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a breath the elder sighs and continues, his eyes seeming to dance with the flames “Things began to become a competition. I wanted to understand, to learn, not just become the Second. I didn’t want to settle and be afraid like everyone else. My brother listened to the Keeper, he headed the danger but did not ask why. He didn’t want to learn new magic, he wanted to be a copy. When we were twelve he told the keeper of my ability and she became afraid. They would put wards before I went to sleep, it didn’t do much. I could see memories when I slept, wonderful memories, Da’len it was like reading a book. Seeing history play out, even the smallest of things.” A gentle smile shows on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was an adventurous lad though, I would jump through the trees and search old ruins we traveled by. My magic grew, I saw old magic in the fade and I practiced it. My clan began to fear me when I turned fourteen. I was stronger than the Keeper. The things I saw were different from what we were taught, the ancient elves… they did not like what I spoke of.” Natal began to play with the grass, twisting blades before ripping them up. “They chose my brother when we turned sixteen, the next day the Keeper died in her sleep. They all blamed me, because I could go into the fade; I was kicked out of the clan, I was a bad omen they said.” The man hunches into himself and Arinda feels anger in her gut. What fools, just like her birth parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are silent, after a moment the man speaks again but his voice is so soft, small even “I didn’t want you to see me as a monster. To see me as different. I… I use blood magic, I can travel in the fade. The spells I learn, I could destroy the city.” Huffing out a laugh Arinda stands up and stretches “Well Natal, I shall let you in on a secret.” As she speaks she closes her eyes and reaches her mind out. The world shifts quick making the elder gasp in shock. The forest is gone and they are instead in a meadow, a rainbow of flowers surround them, the sky is a soft pink and purple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You called kitten~?” The smooth voice of Athena ripples and than a more guttural one follows “The morsal wishes to play?” Thor, the Pride demon from before is there, his form no less daunting. More spirits follow, there are wisps, wraiths and even more virtuous ones. Valor, Knowledge and some less known ones. There is one more demon, Sloth. Natal is blown away, the demons are a surprise, but for some reason he doubts that the elf made any deal with them. Arinda grins up at the man and holds her hand out. “If you could destroy the city, then I could destroy the Free Marches. It doesn’t matter if you have power Natal, what matters is how you use them. You aren’t our friend, you’re our family. We will fight tooth and nail for you.” She speaks and holds his hand firm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t stop the tears that follow, he wanted to fit. He has been traveling for over ten years alone. He stumbled on Varric when the man was a mere boy, for some reason he stayed. The elf was always ready to leave, to be kicked out or looked at with disgust. Other Dalish were told about him, some didn’t know but he knew he would never fit in, his knowledge of the past would make them hate him. So he never stayed long with the ones that let him stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t cry Lethallin, chin up.” Smiling at the man she lets go and steps back only to nearly be plowed over by Athena “Why haven’t you called me lately? I have been so bored. The stupid mortals all want the same thing. You need to take responsibility; I have been denying deals with them because they are so boring!” as the creatures is holding onto her she lets her face settle into a blank annoyed expression as the demon prattles on and complains. Natal ends up laughing, his face seeming to shift into something younger and free. Looking at the man she smiles and whispers “Ar lasa mala revas.” <em>I give you your freedom.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys think I should have a discord? I know I am not super popular but... Who knows. Also I am going to start working on a HP (Harry Potter) fanfiction!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:28 Dragon</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Everything is starting to change as they age, Roy is now a part of Bartrand’s guards while Jeremy is working exclusively for the man as what would be an accountant. They rarely see each other, Cyril will force the boys out some days to hang out with both Nia and the elf. They usually end up sparring, Arinda ends up the winner nine out of ten times with the boys. Where as with Nia it is fifty-fifty, Natal always scolds the two girls because their competitive sides will come out and sometimes they will actually stab each other to try and win the spar. Nothing life threatening but the elf is a mother hen when he heals them. All the children took it in stride when they learned that the man is a mage, while Bartrand threw his hands up and started to complain about having to cover all their asses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After two years Nia has frighteningly enough build a solid group of people. The Network, or web if you will, has a wide range of people and its reach is in fact intimidating. Arinda hinted at certain people to contact in different parts of the world, some that would be curious and amused or some that actually care.  Maevaris Tilani, Dorian Pavus, there are few others but they are mostly business people. Arinda had Nia sell some of her books in Tevene there. That helped them gather some backing it seems. Briala is someone they actually went to for Orlais, for now they are merely having her give books out. It seems she is currently the lover of Celene so no point in poking at that until they gain her trust in some way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another person is actually the Empress, she has only been on the throne for eight years but the woman is strong and clever. It took time but Arinda and Nia gather information on the woman’s enemies and have sent small things and messages to the woman to help her. They want her on their side in some way or at the very least to not see them as an enemy, perhaps a danger but not an enemy. Something intimidating is that that they have been doing it anonymously but there was a note given to them by one of their people <em>‘Your information has been greatly appreciated. I have managed to clean up a mess before it became too big. Your gifts have been well received and I look forward to any that you send in the future. I was given some interesting books, by someone dear to me. I adore art and believe that education, art and music is important. I would be willing to become a patron if they were to create some books in Orlesian. Please write back when able and we shall talk more. ~C. Valmont’</em> Both females made some interesting faces when they read that. They will need to be careful in the future. Arinda ended up agreeing but she wrote back to the woman informing that she knows little Orlesian. Only a few weeks later a man showed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He introduced himself as Gabriel Dupont, surprisingly he did not wear flamboyant clothing. The man taught her Orlesian in a strict manner. Some of the culture was explained and he even helped her with the book. It was finished in two months, she wrote it for young adults and it was about dragon tamers (similar to How to train your dragon). The man spoke to her Editor and then he headed off with some copies of the book. He continued to write to her and only in Orlesian so she would not forget it. Her past books she rewrote those in Orlesian. She felt a bit ragged for awhile. Months passed and Arinda got a leader from Celene again, it was another thank you with a few more interesting things. She was informed of another interested party and Nia became introduced through paper to a man named Prosper de Montfort, he is a Duke and someone that the Empress seems to trust a lot. It is clear that the woman is helping them but also keeping track of their movements. They have made it known they can gather information, even with how far away they are. But it seems she deems them an asset for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing that has Arinda annoyed and freaked out more is that they now have a name for themselves. Nia now at fifteen is being called Araña, which is Spider in Antivan. Her spy group is being called The Web. For some awful reason even she has got a name, what is worse it is in Elvhen. <em>Din Nadas.</em> Which means ‘The dead to come/Death is inevitable.’ She is twelve for crying out loud. Then again she has become something of an assassin for the elder girl. It is horribly ironic. It is a well known secret in the Alienage who it is, they haven’t been worshipping her or anything but some of the younger adults and the teenagers are looking at her like she is some kind of hero. She is strong and not afraid, she knows how to fight and walks in day light without fear. She kills swift and without mercy. Both Natal and Nia got a kick out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varric has been gone a lot lately, now that the girls are older Bartrand has demanded and put his foot down. He has forced the man to go on missions longer than three days. What no one knows and that the elder dwarf has gone soft, while they may be longer they are not the deadly ones. He makes sure they are all safe routes or the people he meets with are on friendly terms. The blasted children have made him go all soft. It is ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a lighter note, is the fact that now that Varric isn’t home as much the two girls are the ones who get the letters most of the time that Bianca sends. Their replies are always rather direct. Assassin’s. Now one might think that they are going over the top. They are wrong, the assassins are told to never kill Bianca; Varric still loves her for some stupid reason. Instead, they are sent to mess up and destroy any of the woman’s inventions and occasionally kill some of the people in their little guild. Letters have been coming less than before, it seems she gets the message. Bianca’s father has attempted to send his own but Nia is kind enough to send the assassin back to the man, in pieces. Most likely rotting by then, so he deals with the loss of money and the smell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natal has been visiting them a lot more than before. Honestly to the young elf she found it a bit annoying, she does enjoy time to herself. Her body is going to puberty, so the hormones make it a bit harder to control how she reacts in some situations. (It isn’t helping that she likes Natal in a nonfamilial way. To him she is a child, her body yes. Her mind very much NOT) So seeing him all the time is incredibly stressful to her. Plus, the man is being more affectionate, not crazy, but for him it is a shock. It is nice to see the man ‘let his hair down’ if you will. The way he holds himself is more relaxed, he is less reserved. Not to say his personality did a shift. It just seems like he is more comfortable to act how he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today is the day that Nia and Arinda planned to go hunting. Despite them technically being of age now, the adults are still protective of them all. While it is heartwarming it is also a bit frightening. Nia is a literal Spymaster and Arinda is an actual assassin at twelve. Who the heck is going to try and mess with them in Kirkwall? There have been different people coming and going in the city, however things have changed from years ago. After the revolt it seems everything has settled more or less, the populace has remained regular and the wildlife is on the rise. The trouble with the Alienage seems to be done for, nothing has happened in the past few years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls play around as they wait for Natal to show up. Nia has been working on knife throwing lately, after seeing the way Arinda uses knifes the teenagers thinks it is both intimidating but also nifty. The soft sound of the knives imbedding themselves in the wood is the only sound. Arinda is on the ground, back against a tree as she writes on a deer skin. She has been drawing plants she see’s and writing down the different uses for them. Both as medicine and for food. She also has the luxury of a past life, different perspective. New ideas for medicinal use, how to keep people healthy. So far things have been working. The elves have rarely got sick, that could be their biology too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you two are keeping yourselves entertained.” An amused voice comes from above. Pausing with her work the brunet looks up at sees blue eyes. Natal jumps down in front of Arinda and gives a teasing smile. The youngest rolls her eyes and puts everything away. Dusting herself off she stands and sees Nia doing the same. Once they are all standing they begin to walk towards a specific hunting ground. “The winter this year was mild, the animals have been finding food more plentiful lately.” As Natal speaks he keeps his steps light and the small group looks around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every once in a while, they stop and look around; it feels as if they are being watch. As they get closer to their hunting ground, they start to make faces, there is a rancid stench in the air. Walking into the clearing they do not bother trying to be quiet as they see bodies of dead animals, there are even some humans that are decomposing. Looking around with a frown Arinda has to cover her nose as she gets a bit dizzy, it is as if there are different odors around. Nia goes to one of the bodies and the younger follows. It looks like the marks of a sword, a dull one or maybe one that is makeshift. The person wasn’t wearing armor, or it was taken from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to the next body it looks as if his body has caved in, not from decaying but like it was crushed. Suddenly she feels as if every nerve in her body is quivering. Standing up straight her expression becomes stone. Even her ears perk up. Natal has a blade out “We should not remain here.” No sooner does he say that does the ground tremble violently. Eyes widening both girls look up as the sound of branches snapping and cracking follow. Heaving breathing follows and they can’t get their legs to move, both dread and anticipation pool in the brunet’s gut. A large hulking grey figure bursts from the forest with a loud growling roar. It is an ogre. As if called a stampede seems to follow and a group jumps out, almost ten. “… by the Maker…” Nia whispers. Arinda grabs the girls arm and yanks “We need to run!” there is a small bit of ice in her body, close to fear but not for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda yanks again but the human seems frozen in fear. The Ogre screams again, arms held out before its dark eyes settle on the two girls. It seems to laugh before bending forward and charging like a bull. There is no way she can get them out of the way. She hears what she thinks is Natal yelling but she snaps her arms out and pushes out magic, what comes to her easily is ice. It spears out but with her panic it isn’t as solid as it usually would be. It barely reaches a few feet in front before it is shattered by the behemoths body. Twisting the elf can’t help but scream with Nia as she tries to protect the other with her smaller body. There is an odd moment where the world seems to stop and skip. They fly through the air like a ragdoll before either can comprehend what is happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natal just managed to put a shield around the girls before the monster slammed into them. It was lucky that Arinda managed to slow the creature down with the ice even just a little. The knowledge did little to stop the way his heart dropped when he saw the girls being all but hit with what would attribute to five bronto’s charging at them and flying through the air. They hit the ground with a horrid noise and he can’t even move over to check if they are okay. Darkspawn descend on him too fast. The smell is nearly overwhelming, the screeching noise they make is deafening and he is nearly shaking from the adrenaline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can see out of the corner of his eyes that the large creature is slowly walking towards the two down girls. One of them seems to be struggling to move “No! Please-“ He can’t do much as he ends up dodging and rolling away from a jutted blade. The black haired elf is busy trying to think of what he can do, weaving and cutting down with both his blade and magic. All the while the ogre makes its way towards the two females. Arinda’s back feels like it actually broke, an agonizing pain pulsing over and over. Everything around her body hurts so bad but she managed to shield her head when she hit the ground. Most likely breaking an arm in a few different area’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of the ground trembling each time the dreaded Darkspawn comes closer makes her heart race. Putting her uninjured arm on the ground she tries to push herself up but her back seems to electrocute her whole body with pain and she collapses again with a whimper. Tears fall down her cheeks from it. Looking around she can see the elder male fighting off a dozen or so smaller darkspawn. He won’t be able to help them. Trying to push through the anguish she forces herself to move again; all the while the thing seems to be prolonging its arrival. Trembling with the effort Arinda shouts out as she holds her broken arm out, lightning arcs forward and hits it but it does little damage. Pulling more magic in she doesn’t get to do anything as she is lifted up roughly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing in her head drops back with a pained moan from the way her small body is squeezed in the large grasp. Blinking her eyes open she gasps as she finds herself face to face with the ogre. The scent making her stomach roll, pain only worsening it. Her arms are against her body so there is nothing for her to do. The young brunet has no way to defend herself or protect her body. The bones in her frame ache and protest as she is squeezed to the point she feels a few of her ribs pop out of place with, she clenches her jaw but the scream is forced out as all her injuries are aggravated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man is tiring quickly, he hasn’t fought like this in a long time. He was never a front line fighter, more back up and stealth. It isn’t helping that his eyes have been glancing over constantly to check on the girls. Only to feel his heart in his throat. The giant grey thing has Arinda in his grip. The elf doesn’t even pause as he moves, ignoring the scrape up a blade against his arm he ducks around the rest of the monsters. Not bothering to worry his blade slices down his arm to his palm. Instantly voices whisper but he ignores them. He needs power that only his blood can give him; the magic of the old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whispering as he runs closer his hands clasp together before he pulls them apart, the blood starts to float around him. Natal feels a numbness overcome him, the arrows piercing his flesh like a bug bite to him. His blue eyes seem to twist to a red color and his voice curls in a dark and guttural tone. The blood floats in the air before him only to evaporate into nothing. The behemoth stops moving, the hold on the girl slacking just a bit and it pulls the elf away from its mouth. Looking around with a low humming noise it turns and see’s the other elf running at it. Lips pulling back it roars again and throws the girl angrily. She slams into a tree but the darkspawns next target is the smaller mortal coming towards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky seems to darken and the words coming from the elf no longer sound normal or even mortal. Natal shapes his hands like claws and rips them apart swiftly. Darkness begins swirling around the ogre’s body, it looks to the sides, arms swiping out at the floating black mass. Its tree trunk limbs pass through it and nothing happens. The smoke floats closer and latches onto the beings body on both sides rendering it unable to move. Angered the thing snarls and twists but nothing it does helps. A dark grin shows on Natal’s face as he watches it struggle in vain. His own hands close as if grabbing onto something “Goodbye you twisted blighted creature!” The males voice is raspy as he snarls this out, yanking his hands apart and almighty ripping noise follows along with the ogre’s loud shrieking growls that turn into a wet cry before it stops. It’s body is torn apart by the two clouds of magic, bones, blood, and entrails falling to the forest floor before the two halves of its body follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaring at the dead creature Natal limps, one hand healing his arm as he rushes as quickly as he can towards the girls. Checking on Nia as she is the closest she doesn’t seem too injured so he hurries to the smallest. She seems to have took the most damage. Crouching on the ground he first checks to see if she has a pulse, once that is confirmed he carefully turns her to her back. Her left arm is twisted into an unnatural angle and it makes him feels sick, no doubt her other arm is cracked or broken. She is young and the hold that the thing had on her would have injured and broke a groan man too. Her eyes flutter and he gets to work healing what he thinks are the worse. The punctured rib is first, the concussion is next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The throbbing is not something she will forget. Arinda won’t even be embarrassed by the fact she no doubt ended up peeing on herself from the damage. She can’t feel her legs and the pain is not as bad as before; it is not a good sign. The young girl doesn’t think she can move her body at all. Seeing the man kneeling over her does bring some comfort to her. The familiar tingle of his magic does soothe any ache she has in her body. Sucking in some painful breath she coughs wetly a few times. The man smiles down at her but it is tight and she can see the worry in Natal’s eyes. So there is a possibility that she won’t survive this it seems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a moment for the buzzing to become words, a twists of elvhen and common <em>“-hold on Ma vhenan. Don’t close your eyes, it hurts but you need to stay awake!” </em>Taking in another painful gasp of air she reaches her hand up and Natal presses his lips together and takes it. The hold is firm and she feels him gently squeeze it. A gurgling noise comes and she watches his lips part. It happens in slow motion, a figure looms over the elf and she furrows her brows as something moves too quickly. Arinda has to blink as blood sprays over her face. Her dull eyes widen as the girl looks in disbelief as Natal’s blue eyes lose the light in them. His head tilts… and tilts before it falls to the side and right off his body. The body tips forward and she can’t comprehend it, even as the weight makes it hard to breathe as it lays on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping she can’t get air in and tears prick in her eyes. It is too hard, she can’t breathe and Arinda trembles. It is overwhelming and feels like an anxiety attack. She is screaming. Or is someone else screaming. There is loud sounds that come around, the sound of an explosion and everything is dark. Her eyes open and she is standing up, blood coating the front of her body. Arinda is ripping out chunks of her hair as she cries loudly; blood coating her throat. Her magic is lashing out wildly, ice jagged and sharp, the colors twisted blue, yellow and red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘This can’t be happening. This isn’t happening. He isn’t dead. <strong>His blood is covering my body! His body- His head!’ </strong></em>Her head isn’t working, white noise screeching through it as wind whips around her body. The darkspawn are all dead; voices whispering close to her ear but too far away to understand. Arinda can’t breathe, everything hurts but the elf can’t feel anything as she collapses on the ground. Her forehead touches dirt as she continues to scream in anguish. Her nails bite into her skull as she can’t control herself. It is too much. Too much. <strike>Too much. Too much. He is dead!</strike></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Something happens and Arinda snarls, snapping her arm out fire dances across and her nails and the heat make contact with flesh. Nia is thrown back, shocked but she forces it down. She hiccups, tears falling down her cheeks. She woke up when the man came to her, only able to lay on the ground when he was cut down. The aftermath; the damage that she saw Arinda make with her magic is devastating. But she pushed down any fear when she heard the heartbreaking cries the girl was letting out in the storm she created. It was like a storm of ice and fire but she pushed through. The pain on her cheek and neck is nothing. Crawling back over to the little girl she can see the way her clear eyes recognize her as she pulls her into a hug. The elf fights her but Nia just holds on tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes long, or only a few moments, but the magic dies out and the two girls cling to each other as they cry, the adrenaline is gone and they shudder and bawl in the carnage around them. Arinda feels like her chest has been ripped open, her cries ugly and so painful. Nia hurts and feels such shame for being able to do nothing and being protected all the time. She whispers and hiccups gentle words, her hands rubbing and shaking down Arinda’s back. “I am… I am here mi corazón. It will be okay, don’t forget yourself. Breathe. I am always here.” She rocks them back and forth the younger gripping onto her almost painfully. Over the black haired females shoulder she can see Natal’s body. She shuts her eyes and pushes her head into the others shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a gentle voice that whispers, the words are barely there. But the raging storm inside her calms enough for her to not feel as if she will light herself on fire anymore. Hope. The two girls only manage a few minutes before there bodies force a shut down and they end up passing out.<strike></strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whooooo! Ten chapters, since I posted ten chapters I decided to do a double update. I hope you all have been enjoying everything so far. I am excited since I have been writing a lot and I already have chapters on hold to post every Friday or Saturday. Have a good day/Night everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a fire, the noise crackles gently and Arinda lets the noise calm her. The warmth informs her that she is close but not enough for it to be too hot. Suddenly everything crashes into her, the pain, the fighting, Natal. Sitting up with a gasp the elf tries to move but the girl can’t even get air into her lungs. Someone has a hand on her back, and something is pressed to her lips. “Take a deep breath and then drink this.” An unfamiliar voice states. Her head is too clouded to do anything else and she manages a gasping painful breath, then another. The smell of the thing in front of her is like grass so no doubt a healing potion of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>Taking careful sips the brunet drinks the rest, another one is given, this one red in color. Water is the next and she is able to sit up without wanting to throw up. Turning to the side she can faintly see the man, it is night time, the fire gives her light but her vision is still messed up. Seeing the girl squinting the man comes a bit closer but does not invade her space “You are lucky I found you when I did. Your friend and you were close to losing your lives… I am Duncan, a Grey Warden.” Arinda once more feels cold. Looking down she assumes that the light color on her is bandages “I am no healer but I did what I could. Your arms seemed to be healing from a break and you had many broken bones within, partially healed. You are on your way to recovery… The concussion may take time and I recommend you not to move too quickly.” Taking a shaky sip of the water the girl nods but squeezes her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>There is silence for some time, her eyes open and she looks over and see’s a body, no doubt Nia on a roll next to her. Turning back to the man she must swallow a few times as to not cry “… Thank you, for saving us.” Arinda’s voice is pathetically soft and cracked. The figure nods and she can see her vision is slowly evening out. Once it does she can see the males features more and it is another shock to be in the presence of another person she knew of. The human gets up a few times and puts more wood in the fire, he looks around with a frown before coming to sit down on a log. Finally his brown eyes come to the young girl. The expression he makes is complicated and he speaks again in a gentle tone “When I found you… I could see that you had been in a fight with Darkspawn. Do you know what they are?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking into the fire the elf nods “I apologize but I must ask, I know it is hard to think of such a trying time. How many were there?” Biting at her lip Arinda looks at the man and inhales blinking quickly “I… I don’t know. The… The ogre charged Nia and I-“ She nods her head at the girl and the elder man hums “I saw only a large group when they first came but… it was trying to crush me and then there were so many-“ Her voice gets a bit pitchy and she has to clamp her mouth shut. Duncan frowns at the fire “Usually when an ogre is involved there is twenty or more. From the aftermath I would think there was about thirty…” the man’s voice is faraway as if thinking. Finally he turns to the girl fully “There was a… another body I found. Was he your colleague?” Arinda bites her lip hard and feels the skin split. Looking up into the sky she nods but the tears still come.</p><p> </p><p>“My condolences.” He sounds sad, not pity but resigned. “It is commendable that you fought so hard. No doubt you protected each other admirably. I do not know the man but I would think he feels no regret being able to protect you both.” It takes a lot for her to not curse or growl at the man as she knows he is correct. She feels the same way, despite the way her body is still throbbing with pain she is happy that it was her and not Nia the got the brunt of the injuries. “I do not know your burial rituals or how you mourn your dead. But the blood of a Darkspawn is dangerous, even to a corpse.” Duncan stands up and walks over. The man hands a pouch to her “I burned his body. These are some of his ashes. I am sorry.” Taking the small pouch she curls into herself and cries while holding it towards her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hours pass and she attaches it to her hip and wipes at her eyes. Breathing in she carefully crawls to Nia and closes her eyes. She is no where near good at healing as Natal was, but the thing about magic is that knowledge helps. But emotion is just as important, she wants to heal Nia, she wants to help her and care for her injuries. The magic listens and acts; it will not do as good of a job if she knew what she was looking for. It is better than nothing. The faint green glow shows her intent, finishing up the elf exhales. She is exhausted, it has been only a few hours since the ordeal and she used a bit of magic. Shaking she turns and is surprised when Duncan hands her a piece of jerky “It isn’t much.” The lithe girl shakes her head and takes it “You have no reason to help us, this is more than enough.” Bowing her head her eyes are stinging again.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda is blinking quickly as she slowly eats the dried meat. “I must say I am surprised to see one so proficient in the art of healing when you are so young. Not to mention surviving what you did…” Looking over she can’t even pretend to be happy with the compliment, she is a little numb from it all. “It is unfortunate… or fortunate you and your friend are so young. You would make good Grey Wardens.” This has her chest clenching, but she lets her mind go over the words. He is not conscripting her and see’s BOTH as young. Letting out a shaky breath she chokes out a laugh “I would make a terrible one.” Her words are bitter. Finishing the meat she leans against one of the logs and hugs her knees to her chest. “That response right there begs to differ. Wardens do not work for pride, wealth or acknowledgment. True Grey Wardens do what is right.”</p><p> </p><p>Not responding right away her eyes wander up and she watches the stars twinkle. She would be surprised by the man not questioning her eyes or magic but remembers everything that he has been through. There is so much she could say, to change or help but instead she asks a question “Why are you here?” It is too early. Please be too early. Once more the darker skinned male frowns and looks into the woods. “There has been sightings of Darkspawn. Not a lot but it has been years since even one or two were spotted. The fact that a large group has been seen not only here but in other places does not bode well I am afraid. Thankfully this is only the third known incident.” Arinda doesn’t know if that is good or not.</p><p> </p><p>“I will have some Grey wardens come here to look at the known entrances. I do not have the means to block them but there are some that do.” Silence follows before the man motions to the other bedroll “You and your companion have been through a lot. Sleepless nights are nothing to me, I can take you to your home in the morning.” There would be no point in arguing so she nods and instead of taking the bedroll she moves over to Nia. It might seem childish but she wants to be close, feel the girls warmth. Shuffling closer she turns her back and moves until they touch, just enough to feel the other breathing. Sleep comes quickly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning is slow and painful, the healing went well but her body still thinks it is injured. Nia is silent, her eyes almost black with sorrow. Duncan already burned the Darkspawn bodies. As they hike back to the city the man asks a few more questions. If there have been other sightings, or things like the forests feeling to quiet or dead. Once they make it to the Hanged Man everyone in the large pub stops talking when they take in the horrible sight of the girls. The usual cherry and sassy Nia, the Antivan look as if she will drop at any moment. The most shocking is the paleness in Arinda, it makes her looks like the undead with her eyes, there are tear tracks and dried blood covering her. Arinda helps Duncan get a small room, he wants to look around the forest and talk to some other people before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Once Bartrand sees them the man literally drops the paperwork in his hand. “Get out, Bloody hell… Get out right now!” He snarls at all the others in the room. If she were in another head space she would laugh at the color that has drained from his face. The man’s icy eyes show actual concern in them. Her and Nia sit down and the elf does start laughing but it is near hysterical. It takes a few minutes for her to stop and she finds it is just her in the room with Nia. Trying to compose herself Bartrand comes back with two mugs of water. When both girls take it he awkwardly stands in front of them. Once finished they set them on the ground and slowly he reaches out and clasps both of their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Er… Oh Makers flaming balls…” He mumbles more but finally hugs Arinda, it is stiff and unsure but she can’t help but appreciate how very close it feels to her dads hug. The blond lets go and does the same to Nia who hugs back and cries more. His face twists but he does pull back. Finally the girls are calm and Bartrand sits down near them on a chair “The Grey Warden fellow spoke to me. You…” Leaning his head forward the dwarf grips his pants tightly “By the stone… thank you…” Arinda confused, tilts her head. He looks up and she is shocked to see his eyes are glassy “Thank you for coming back.” The words are thick and he clears his throat quickly and looks away. Clenching his hands together he keeps his eyes on anything but the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father will be home late today. We can… You have the ashes, we can… bury him together. I have sent someone for Revas and someone to tell the Alienage.” Finally the blond looks at them the elf nods slowly while chewing on her lip “Why don’t you two go get cleaned up. I can talk to the Grey Warden some more.” Not responding Nia takes the youngest’s hand in her own and leads her to their shared room. Cleaning is done mindlessly, Nia has to help with the elf’s bandage and cleaning the wounds on her back that are still healing. Once they have new clothes on they come back and are instantly pulled into a almost crushing hug. The figure is trembling and she can hear some soft murmuring in Qunlat. Arinda finally has a hold on her emotions and hugs the elder back, gently rubbing Revas’ back.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away his gold eyes search them both and he looks them over. Turning to Nia they can clearly see she isn’t handling it well as she starts to hyperventilate. Both girl and Qunari communicate with their eyes and the man picks the small human up and takes her to her room. Turning she see’s Arianni, the Hahren, Duncan, Bartrand and her father. The man’s head is in his hands, once he looks up his hazel eyes stare at his daughter with pain. He gets off the chair and walks over, pulling her close he takes note of the fact they are the same height already. “I am sorry Little Moon.” The man’s voice cracks and more tears fall. His daughters are safe, they are hurt, broken, but alive. His friend of over ten years died protecting them. He is filled with so much pain, filled with thanks and gratitude that his best friend gave his life for them. But there is grief.</p><p> </p><p>Comforting her father he hums and finally they all sit at the table, Revas comes back with a stone face. Duncan thanks everyone and also apologizes for the lost life. He questions everyone what they know of Darkspawn and Grey Wardens. Arinda stares at as she gathers her thoughts, it was like a bomb was dropped. Her family isn’t as safe as she thought, she is weak. Clenching her hands under the table she looks up seeing Duncan looking at her. “You have quite a unique family.” There is a smile in his face, he turns to look at Varric “You have a strong daughter, I would love to have her as a Grey Warden-“ the dwarf slams his hand down on the table “I will not allow her to run into death! She isn’t even fifteen!” His voice is raised and Varric is standing. Revas’ eyes are zeroed in on the human same as Arianni. Duncan takes it in stride and raises his hands “We are not so desperate as to conscript a child. I merely mean you have a smart and powerful child. You must be proud, losing someone is one of the worst feelings. Despite that she did not lose her head and took care of her family.” The dark haired male nods his head at her.</p><p> </p><p>She does not feel like the compliment fits. She lost it, what happened after was a mess. Thinking back on it now. she somehow managed to not kill Nia with her outburst of magic. Who is to say next time she isn’t so lucky? Varric slowly sits down with his hand sliding down his face while shaking his head “I don’t want her strong, I want her safe.” He has to bite his tongue to keep himself from blaming the other. It isn’t the man’s fault, there is no way to know where or when a Darkspawn attack will happen. That has him freezing, snapping his head up he stares at the Grey Warden “Is there a Blight coming?!” that question has everyone sans the elf perking up with different expressions.</p><p> </p><p>Duncan is quiet as he mulls the question over after a few seconds he shakes his head “For the moment, we have yet to see proof. At random times there will be groups of Darkspawn popping up but never enough to be a horde or indicate that a Blight is coming.” Though the man does think back on almost twenty years back. Any intelligent darkspawn does spell out trouble, there is no reason to cause a panic. For now, he has marked this area and will inform those at Weisshaup. This is the first Ogre that has been seen above ground. “I will be staying for another day before moving on to Ostwick.” The adults talk a bit more while Arinda’s mind goes a mile a minute. There is no way to tell if this will follow what she knows. She needs to train and get stronger, the only reason her and Nia aren’t dead is because she lost control, that is a double edge sword, and she cannot rely on that.</p><p> </p><p>When silence comes Arinda finally speaks up, she pulls the pouch out of her pocket. “We… We should bury him in the mountain. There is a… an old burial ground with elves.” The youngers voice is so soft and barely a whisper. Looking at each person she can see the way Arianni crumbles, Varric smiles but it is pain “We will Little Moon. When Nia wakes up-“ A voice interrupts “I am awake. We should do it now.” Looking at the door way they see the dark haired girl standing, dressed in traveling clothes. They all begin moving, everyone knows how stubborn both girls are. The Hahren heads to the Alienage to inform some of the people, they all cannot leave but a handful can.</p><p> </p><p>Heading up Arinda stops them all and has them grabbing sticks. Everyone is confused but she lights a fire on them, not any fire, Veil fire. Everyone is shocked but she ignores it, they all begin a steady march up. As they head up the entrance where the Dalish resided in the game she feels a coolness surround her as they move up the mountain more. The gentle whisper and caress of spirits. The veil is thin the dead aren’t restless either, perhaps it is the veil fire or their purpose. Inhaling she climbs in front with her father, the man is sweating. No doubt he is tired from the traveling and now having to climb a mountain, he remains resolute.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s eyes widen when they see the stones, the veil fire already lit in some area’s. Walking past the stone and even the alter she looks around. There is a good ten feet from the alter to the edge, the ground is not quite stone or gravel. So she looks around some more and finds an acorn. Looking over at everyone she puts the acorn in the pouch and then begins to dig. Arianni is the first to help, after Nia comes and then more of the elves. Once the hole is a good foot deep she finally drops the dirt in and then scoops up some and throws it in. she speaks in Elvhen, she repeats the poem from before that she told the man. Taking a step back Arianna grabs a handful and does the same, her words are in elvhen and a small ritual words before thanking the man for everything he has done. “I know you never had a liking for the Maker or our Gods… So I wish you safe travels old friend.”</p><p> </p><p>It goes down the line of people, the city elves, Bartrand and even Duncan speaking of the man. Finally it is her father, he actually crouches on the ground and clasps his hands together. It is then that she remembers the man is Andrastian. That he believes in the Maker and is actually religious.</p><p> </p><p><em>“In the long hours of the night when hope has abandoned me, I still see the stars and know your light remains” </em>Bartrand surprisingly enough does the same, crouching on the ground he bows his head and mouths the words along with his brother. Duncan’s head is bowed and eyes closed. The elves look around unsure but bow their heads the same. <em>“I am not alone. Even as I stumble on the path with my eyes closed, yet I see the light is here. Draw your last breath, my friends. Cross the veil and the fade all the stars in the sky. Rest at the Maker’s right hand, and be forgiven.” </em>They all stay for a few hours before finally they head back to the Hanged man. Surprisingly enough Varric does not drink, Arinda touches her fathers shoulder and nods before heading to bed. She is tired. Beyond tired.</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes is hard, every time her heart beats she can feel her body aching. Staring up at the ceiling the bed shifts and Nia climbs in not saying anything. Letting out a sigh her eyes close again and she fades. Once they blink open again she is greeted by a room with off white walls and posters, soft music plays and she sits up. Hope is floating at the end of the bed, sorrow practically coming off her in waves. Arinda has already used up her emotions for the moment, the spirits while not knowing the man long did come to care for him. To them time means nothing. They don’t grieve the same way, they understand that unlike them, Natal will not come back in a different form. Hope says nothing instead comes closer, she speaks in a language that Arinda does not know, something that has been lost. The spirit holds the elf close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:29 Dragon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took a long time for things to return to normal, or for people to pretend that things were normal. Nia eventually left The Hanged-man. She now lives in the home that Natal use to, she has a steady in come and can take care of herself both mentally and physically. The Valo-Kas came back and once hearing on the incident, mourned for the elf, they all got along with the quiet man. He had a sharp tongue but was still kind and admirable. Everyone was doing well… other than Arinda. She seemed to revert back to when her emotions were closed off. For months she studied different kinds of magic and fighting. The girl barely slept and trained whenever she was awake. The worst is that she fought with Varric a lot, the man was worried, but she brushed him off.</p><p> </p><p>Things came to a head and the only reason her magic didn’t explode was because she wasn’t scared that she would lose control. She was afraid she could not protect them. It took nearly half a year before Arinda hit a block and Hope was the one who put things into perspective for her. Arinda knew she cared, that she loved Natal. But the spirit brought of the fact that she loved him deeply. More than family, more than a lover. It was a deep bond they created that was something those in the old did. Not just their emotions but their very magic. It was a different type of love; the elder elf didn’t see her as a lover but he was more intimate with her. No sexual thoughts or affection. Arinda did not see him as family either, she was able to speak with the man about things she did not talk with others about. He was the closest she came to talking about her past life. Her experience was more painful, more potent then other would feel.</p><p> </p><p>The spirit told her that relationships like this were normal in Arlathan. When one lived forever; things like sex and physical attraction were mere fleeting fancies. Bonds were created through magic with a person whom you wanted to be with for eternity. Past that. When one became tired, they went into a deep sleep and woke again after years passed together. These relationships had a word, but it is lost in the past, the spirit of Hope admits that she was not even a wisp when the world was alive then. She has seen memories and spoken with others but there seems to be some things lost to time or blocked up.</p><p> </p><p>The only other person she saw this affect the most was Revas. Her father was upset sure, but the man pushed through, he has bad days, sometimes he drinks a little at night. The dwarf smiles still, he brings up stories of the trouble the two got in. He is recovering. Revas shut down for weeks just as she did, he doesn’t come out much and rarely talks. The qunari is coming by more often but she can tell it hit him hard. Arinda has an inkling that the two might have been romantic, but it is none of her business. It doesn’t matter anymore. The other kids were unsure and awkward. They were never as close to the man as Nia and Arinda.</p><p> </p><p>A year passed and the elf can function, does not overwork herself. The fighting between her father is far and few. She still has a hard time laughing freely but she can finally breathe again. The young girl does not feel completely whole, there is a constant ache in her chest. As if some part of her is gone forever, but she can live, she visits him and talks, there is a tiny sprout already where the acorn was planted. Nia has been giving her some little missions here and there, trying to get her to go out. Some of them work, other times they are ridiculous since she must kill people. But at least she is out.</p><p> </p><p>Now the two are waiting for their uncle, the man called them. Nia has grown into herself, her tan skin is a beautiful bronze color, her brown eyes nearly black but still very much alive. Arinda’s eyes flicker to the pink scar on her cheek and neck with a frown but looks back at her eyes. The Antivan forgave her easily but that doesn’t mean she does not feel bad. Nia’s black hair is in a braided bun with some bangs that just brush under her brows. The female is nearly a woman, but in this world she is a woman at sixteen. Arinda is surprisingly enough, close to the others height.</p><p> </p><p>Not to say Nia is short, the girl is about average height for a female. The young elf just seems to be different than most, her body is filling out. The fragile body became toned and strong, unlike other elves she is not as willowy. She is only thirteen, but she is already close to being Arianni’s height. Nia looks back at the brunet and grins “You should let me cut your hair.” Reaching out the human is careful to not touch her ears, which are pierced in four spots. The girl has kept her hair short, just brushing past her shoulders. It is shaggy and she cut it with a knife, short layers but she gave herself bangs; mindful that they would not get in the way of fights.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes she shrugs her head away just as Bartrand walks in “Good, you’re here.” The man grunts out. He waves his hand and the two follow after him. He sits himself behind his desk and starts flipping through some papers. Finally he seems to find what he wants and looks at the two “I have waited long enough and I think you both are responsible and strong, you can start to do some jobs for me.” This has the females eyes widening. Nia has done a few both generally with Varric, Revas or even Bartrand. Arinda has been with Bartrand when he suspects people are going to cheat him. She is small and able to get in and out of places generally undetected.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us the information first.” Nia states cautiously with her brow flicked up. Remaining quiet the brunet tilts her head and eyes the male carefully. He does not seem nervous or even guilty, so this will be a simple mission. “It is a quick drop of goods in Ferelden.” This has her tensing; it is already close when the Blight should be starting. There have been a few more Darkspawn sightings. The Guard Captain was forced to set up more people in the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“I have some stalls in Denerim that need more merchandise. I also need to collect the money; I trust you two to be able to make sure everything is going smoothly. I have been informed that some of the places seem to be getting shake downs by random guilds that think they are the next Empress or some shit. You two would be the best to… sort this out.” Both females are silent as they stare at the man. The blond sighs and says in a deadpan “If you can complete this you will take a lot of my competition out, I would be willing to… to let Varric off for a month or two of no working.” It is clearly painful to say that. Arinda and Nia look at each other with matching grins. “You got a deal!” Nia says in a gleeful tone. Their uncle rolls his eyes but he can’t hide the smirk “Damn brats. You leave tonight, better pack up and head to the dock’s. I already procured a ship for you to travel on.” He waves a hand, and they turn to see Marcus waving at them.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing the girls get to work packing. No doubt Bartrand did this on purpose, Varric would have never allowed this. He is gone for another two days on a job in Starkhaven. Packing some warmer clothes, they add a few other things like knives, weapons, rope and first aid supplies. Arinda adds some deer skin and charcoal, no doubt Ferelden will have different plants and herbs. Bartrand gives them a bit more information on the people before they head out. Marcus said that they need to come near sundown, but they have enough time to say goodbye to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Splitting up Nia heads to some of her contacts first while the elf heads to the Alienage. Finding Arianni in the school she explains a few things and the elder is clearly worried about the girl, but she sighs “I suppose you are becoming a woman, I remember when you could barely eat steamed roots.” It is odd to say the least, the auburn-haired woman tucks some strands behind the youngers ear. Arianni was the closest she ever had to someone being a mother to her. This thought has her awkwardly reaching forward and hugging the woman. This will be the first time she has left Kirkwall, the mountain’s don’t count. Surprised the other blinks before hugging back tightly. A soft voice separates them “Is something wrong Mama?” Said woman sniffles and shakes her head “I’m just being a worrier. Come now Feynriel, say goodbye to Arinda. She is leaving on her first mission and won’t be back for some time.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s green eyes widen and he looks between the two. The blond sets his books down and shuffles closer. It is now that Arinda notices that the male has grown, he is shorter than her but he looks different. She hasn’t seen him much in the past year. Really after she was six she hasn’t been with him as much as she used to. Pursing her lips she watches how the male gets twitchy. Smirking she holds her arms out “Come now Fey, you have never been shy with touching me before. I remember you use to chew on my hand-“ His eyes widen and the younger elf jumps forward and covers her mouth “I did not!” His voice breaks and Arianni snickers at the display. Her boy is usually soft spoken and gentle, she can thank the lucky stars that the boy doesn’t give her heart attacks like Arinda gives her father. The brunet pulls the boy into a hug and he squeaks “I promise when I come back I’ll play with you more okay?” Pulling away she searches his green eyes “I am sorry I haven’t been with you much… I… It has been some difficult years.”</p><p> </p><p>Feynriel shrugs “Some of the kids here play with me, I have books. I practice the meditating you taught me too.” Ruffling the boys hair, she smiles. For some reason he hasn’t shown signs of magic yet, she hopes it either won’t happen despite everything or that it won’t be some huge thing like with her. “I need to talk to Revas and then head out. If it takes more than a month I promise to write to you okay? Arianni, try to keep my dad from packing up and going to Fereldan.” Winking the elf turns and heads back out. The walk to Revas’ house feels so odd, these goodbyes feel weirdly emotional, there is this pit in her stomach like she won’t be home for a long time and she does not like it. Her anxiety has been acting up, so the young girl blames it on that. The blight is not for another year, she is in no way volunteering for that shit storm either.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the males house, she finds the door locked, knocking doesn’t get an answer. The girl sighs and crouches while pulling out her lockpick set. Three broken picks later she is no closer to opening the door. The elf knows she is shit at picking locks; she was always better at pickpocketing. Soft laughter comes from behind her and the girl slowly turn away while pressing her lips together. Looking up at the darker skinned male she stands up and dusts herself off and holds up the broken pieces of metal “You owe me lockpicks.” Revas rolls his eyes with a soft laugh that rumbles in his chest. The elder makes a big show of shifting one of the loose boards and pulling out a key. Arinda blankly stares “Perhaps you should refrain from breaking and entering?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I did neither of those this whole thing is a null and void.” She shrugs with her hands up in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. Once the two walk into the home the elf plops down on the males bed. Revas gives her a look before he grabs a simple cup for both of them and fills it with water. Handing it over he sits in a chair and turns to the brunet “So why have you visited today Kadan?” Taking a few tentative sips she grimaces and puts it down. Out of everyone she is close to, the one she is most worried about leaving is Revas. While no doubt her father will pitch a fit, Revas has always been very attached to Arinda. She in a way helped him find who he is. The Qunari was given a name by her, she helped him meet new people and became a big part of her life. Not to mention that the taller just lost someone close, while she isn’t dying her leaving could make him anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling her opalescent eyes gaze at the other steadily and he can already tell he is going to hear something he does not want to. After a few more tense moments Arinda sighs “I will be going on a mission with Nia…” Revas relaxes as that isn’t what he thought was going to be said. “In Ferelden.” The room is dead silent as the words bounce around in his head. Furrowing his brows the qunari seems confused before his expression blanks out. “You are just a child.” Standing up the elf walks closer and puts her hands on the males shoulders “Revas, I am no longer a child. I am close to being an adult now. Bartrand has been patient with everything but I need to pull my weight with the family business. This won’t be all the time, but I think he wants us to prove ourselves.” Which is dumb, Nia and her could probably upend the whole of Thedas if you give them a year and take away their self-control.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers tighten their hold and she forces the other to look at her, gold eyes burn “I won’t be gone long, only a month at most. The getting there is what is going to take the longest. It is time I start to spread my wings. I think you should too. We have both been cooped up in this city for a long time; maybe going out will do us both good.” Losing Natal was a blow but it won’t be the end of either of them, she won’t allow it. “You should travel with the Valo-Kas, they have been staying in the Free Marches mostly but it could help you. I know you haven’t been the same Revas… He wouldn’t want either of us to shut ourselves down.” Whispering she can see the elder want to fight, but his whole form sags and he lets out a sorrowful sigh.</p><p> </p><p>They both remain where they are for a couple silent moments. Revas touches her wrist before pulling the girl into a bone crushing hug. Even if it is hard to breathe, she does not care. Arinda and the male smile and talk for an hour before she is ready to go. The sun is still high but the sky is turning a soft pink and orange color. Seeing Nia leaning against a post she jogs over “Ready to go? Say goodbye to all your little spiders?” The bronze female clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes, there is still a small smirk on her face. “say good bye to your cult following?” Glaring back Arinda grounds out “Not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus welcomes them on and soon the two girls are put to work getting everything ready to sail. The male is not the captain but it seem they know each other, been friends for years too. The Captain is a tall dark skinned human, his skin so deep it looks like chocolate, it is a beautiful color. He has two different colored eyes, a blue and green one. When he speaks it is easy to place him as Rivain, he is joyful but also aggressive in the way he speaks. Also a horribly flirty man, perhaps that is the personality for Rivain Captains.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Come now lass! Sit with me!” Levi waves her over, the captain has his feet perched up on the wheel. Arinda gives the male a blank look before turning around and walking away to help someone scrub the deck. Laughter comes and some of the other sailor’s poke at the man “aye look at Cap’n got shot down again!” more boisterous laughter follows. It is an odd thing, not to say no one has shown interest in the elf, but mostly some of the other elves from the Alienage and they are generally shy. Having someone so blatantly flirt with her is something new and interesting. Annoying too.</p><p> </p><p>There have been a few times where the sea is brutal but nothing horrible. Mostly rapid waves and harsh rain, it made the wood slippery but so far no one has been thrown overboard. The Sailors are all friendly, they are all rowdy but well behaved, crude words and dirty limericks but they haven’t made either girls feel uncomfortable. The cook is a woman too, she is bigger, large muscles and thick thighs. The first time Nia saw her she choked on her spit and Arinda lost it laughing as a deep red blush spread on the Antivan’s cheeks</p><p> </p><p>At night when the sea is calm they drink, dance and sing. Both girls refrain from all but softly hum the songs they know. While Varric was never someone to hold her back, the man would always show up when she spoke with the people who visited The Hanged Man. Being able to freely talk and interact with these people is a new experience. It makes her see that she has never truly allowed herself to live, always helping her family, worrying, trying to build a live so no one can take the ones she loves, protecting. The young elf has never truly sat down and just enjoyed it all. Tilting her head back she looks up at the stars and breathes in the salty air, it is cool but refreshing.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back she see’s the captain with a devilish smirk, he stands up and saunters over to both girls. Nia is leaning against the younger, relaxed but ready to move at a moments notice “You two have lived in a pub I’ve heard. I would reckon you heard some interesting sea Shanties, aye?” So that is what Levi is getting all happy for. Nia has a wonderful singing voice, the girl when comfortable has sang songs to Arinda and even some of the other kids at times. The elder rarely does so anymore but there are few occasions. Arinda’s voice is not horrible by any means but she isn’t some bard. Still, she wants to mess with the man, no doubt he has heard every song out there. What better thing to do than sing a haunting one he never heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but if you all faint because my horrendous voice knocks you out don’t blame me if I don’t save you from being thrown to the sharks.” A few men shout and raise their drinks. Perhaps in her old life she would be nervous or embarrassed to sing in front of people, but here she is not. Opening her mouth she starts to a gentle humming melody that twist into a dark tone. It carries, echoing for a few moments before she begins singing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Upon one summers morning, I carefully did stray. Down by the walls of wapping, where I met a sailor gay. Conversing with a young lass who seem’d to be in pain. Saying ‘William, when you go I fear you’ll ne’er return again.’ My heart is pierced by cupid. I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my Jolly sailor bold.” </em>Leaning back she hums and looks up, Nia soon joins in her voice softer and more smooth. The Sailors have stopped moving and they all stare at the two females. The elder has heard her sing a few songs, ones she never heard. But Arinda always taught her some of them, this is one she remembers. It is beautiful but fills her with something dark.</p><p> </p><p>There voices twist together, harmonizing into a curling hymn <em>“His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal. My happiness attend him, wherever he may go. From tower hill to blackwall. I’ll wonder, weep and moan. All for my Jolly sailor; until he sails home. My heart is pierced by cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.”</em> Both girls look at each other with twinkling eyes. The men are all staring with wide eyes, their hands white from gripping there bottles and mugs tightly.</p><p> </p><p>With the song coming to a close Arinda puts in a bit more effort to sing better, sitting up straight to open her lungs more. Nia is swaying side to side with the gentle waves. <em>“My name it is Maria, A merchants daughter fair. And I have left my parents and three-thousand pounds a year. Come all you pretty fair maids whoever you may be. Who love a jolly sailor that ploughs the raging sea. While up aloft in storm from me his absence mourn. And firmly pray arrive the day he’s never more to roam. My heart is pierced by cupid I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. My heart is pierced by cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me. But my jolly sailor bold~” </em>As it tappers off the only noise that follows is the waves lapping at the ship. Letting out a breath the brunet looks at everyone and is surprised by the wide range of expression. A few men get up and shake their head while heading to bed it seems. They do not seem upset just drunk and confused. Nia starts laughing as the rest just look unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Levi has no issue with walking over and throwing his arms around both girls shoulder. Arinda scowls but he ignores it “Who would have thought you had it in ya. We got ourselves quite a little temptress in the making.” Yanking herself away the brunet furrows her brows “Huh?!” What in the world could this man be saying. “don’t be ridiculous.” Grabbing Nia’s arm she drags the other to their own sleeping quarters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who want to hear the song or know it. Here is a link to it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPLodwT58nE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite interesting to see snow as they sailed. They could all make out land further away. Nia has been complaining the past three days as the temperature has dropped significantly. While the younger can feel the change, it isn’t as discomforting to her. Perhaps it is her heritage again, or magic naturally keeping her warm or cool. It is certainly something she should investigate in the future. Arinda gave one of the shirts she packed to Nia since the girl seemed to be freezing, teeth chattering. After awhile the shorter got annoyed and used a warming charm on the human.</p><p> </p><p>Landing in Highever first they followed Marcus after saying goodbye to the crew, The Odyssey, and heading first to an inn. Once they have everything settled the male wished them luck and went out to do his own business. There aren’t too many stalls here that Bartrand has put a stock into, so they are going to finish everything today and rest before heading out tomorrow. “I’ll find us a ride and a map while you collect information and talk to Bartrand’s people.” They were both given papers to show who they work for, as some people may question their legitimacy.</p><p> </p><p>Walking around the city with her hood up she is careful to not bump into anyone. Kirkwall is her home, people have gotten use to her and different races walking around. It is not a welcoming place always, but it is more accepting than others. Arinda listens before approaching anyone, she see’s a few people who will be leaving soon but wants to get a feel of them first. Hiding in the shadows she eventually sees what seems like a traveling merchant so once the person is no longer surrounded she approaches. The male is a dwarf; he didn’t seem to be mean to his workers who consisted of humans, elves, and dwarves.</p><p> </p><p>The male looks up as she walks closer, making her steps louder than usual. The red head stands up straight and scowls but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Arinda pulls her hood down and shows a modest smile. Her voice is already a smooth and gentle tone to begin with so she bows her head “Well met, I don’t wish to bother you but I was hoping you could help me.” She tries to be both polite but not too nice. His eyes narrow but she continues to keep herself calm. “My name is Arinda, I am traveling with a friend. We won’t be staying here long, I don’t know where you are heading but if we are going in the same direction I was wondering if you would allow us to accompany you. Safety in numbers and all.”</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf is silent for a few moments before he reaches his hand on. Taking it in a firm grip he speaks, his voice is rather deep, not something she thought would go with him. “My names Sid, Sid Curtis. Why should I let you lot travel with my group?” Nodding she holds her finger up before reaching into her pouch on her leg slowly. Pulling out a paper she starts speaking as she unrolls the parchment “It may be hard to believe but I am here on business for one of the Merchant Guilds. Ever heard of the Tethras?” She shows him the paper which has their guild marking on it along with her uncles signature and a few other people. The man in front of her blinks in surprise but he relaxes fully.</p><p> </p><p>“We are here to collect and talk with some of our partners. We are also versed in fighting, so we can protect your cart and goods. If you allow us to travel with you it would be a win win situation I believe.” Sid rubs at his auburn beard with a hum “Tethras has always been a smart man. Well as long as we are heading in the same direction why not. We are heading to Amaranthine, we will stay about three days before heading to Denerim. We are also leaving before sundown. It is safe the closer you get to the city so if we travel at night first while we are closer we can make way a bit faster.” While they were planning to stay the night to rest they could probably wrap everything up within a few hours. “Alright, my friend and I just need to talk to a few other people and then we can meet you here?” The other nods and she bows. Paying him twenty bronze she smiles “thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>The elf is quick to head to some of the partners before looking for Nia. Some have already spoken with the girl so she moves on. Managing to talk to a few people she writes down any issues they seem to be having; certain items not selling much or goods that are in demand. It has already been a good few hours when she goes to the in they were planning on staying at. Unlocking the door she see’s the other bathing “Hurry that up. No rest for the wicked it seems. I found us some people to travel with, unfortunately they are leaving soon… today.” Groaning loudly the human stands up quickly and tries off. “Of course, bloody nug balls and-“ Rolling her eyes she helps pack the things that Nia had out.</p><p> </p><p>Handing the dark haired girl some new clothes they give the key back. They can’t get a refund but they do get some extra food to make up for what they lost. Taking off the two run to where they are meeting. It is all a rush as they get introduced and head out. They have to show the guards some papers but seeing as the they look like they are with the group there isn’t much of an issue. There are about ten other people including Sid. Arinda has never been good with names so she only remembers the dwarf and the two ‘bodyguards’ Larc and Lacy. Brother and sister dwarves with black hair and black eyes. They are a fun little group. Friendly and open.</p><p> </p><p>It seems that it isn’t snowing here yet, just on the water where it was cold. Arinda makes sure to only use her magic when no one is paying attention. Mostly to warm up Nia who is complaining about the cold again. The twins make fun of the Antivan, but she shakes her head a lot of the time. They do get ambushed by some bandits but they make quick work of the group. All of the people are surprised at the two girls prowess and the warriors want to spar with the girls. Amaranthine is honestly a bit dirty, it feels like a place that pretends to be well rounded but it is mostly dark and filled with bad people. Thankfully it is smaller and their group; while attention grabbing has too many people for someone to try and start shit with.</p><p> </p><p>The days pass by, the same thing going on. The little Merchant group is nice, not loud like the Odyssey crew. They aren’t quiet like the Alienage, it is a nice middle. They play some different card games, Sid makes them stop since Nia and Arinda beat everyone at Wicked Grace and everyone loses a bunch of money. Both females high five each other while Larc is pouting and glaring at the cards as if they betrayed him. Lacy is laughing while thumping both on the back “Put ‘im in his place you did. He hasn’t lost that blasted game in years.” Snickering they all go to bed, the next day is when they head out to Denerim.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Traveling on the dirt road puts her on edge, they are in the open too much. They aren’t close to the forest but close enough that she is glaring into the bushes. Nia is twirling her own daggers with narrowed eyes. “Aye lasses, relax, we are halfway to Denerim. We can relax there for a good while. They have a huge city and better ale!” Larc laughs heartily. The elf glances around before letting out a sigh. Something in her gut is putting her on edge and it has never been wrong. Her heart is thudding hard in her chest, something seeming to whisper just on the edge, she can’t hear the words.</p><p> </p><p>Nia shifts closer and sniffs the air “It feels like before… Like a year ago.” Whispering this the tanned female gives her sister a look. Inhaling sharply the shorter stops moving and focuses entirely on the forest. Her clear eyes becoming sharper “There is nothing…” Her own words are soft. “What was that?” Lacy saddles next to them. Her axe slung across her shoulder. Arinda grabs at her knives quickly “There is no forest noises, birds, crickets, even the wind is dead.” Speaking in a rushed tone she swiftly jogs up to Sid. “We need to get away from here as fast as we can.” Speaking in an urgent manner the elf keeps her eyes on the forest. She grabs the side of the carriage and hoists herself up next to the dwarf.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you on about?” Grabbing his wrist, she yanks it “Listen! There is no sound, there is something wrong. This feels too similar to what happened to my sister and I!” The male gives her a look and yanks his arm back “I ask again, what are ya on about girl? Quiet?” But even he can’t deny how unsettled he has been. It was fine for a while, his little group was noisy enough but the usual sounds of birds or even small rodents scampering around is absent. Nia began guiding the noncombatants to the other side of the carriage. Standing next to Sid she looks at the forest, she can hear it. The sounds of footsteps, heavy and uneven “Darkspawn.” Her words seem like a sign. The scent of rotten flesh wafts to them all. Sid freezes, he may be topside, but he heard that his Granddad was in the Legion of the Dead. He heard stories passed down about how horrible they were.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seems to pause as they look at the forest “Don’t fucking stand there. We need to move now!” At this point she raises her voice; in her gut she knows. Jumping off the opposite side, closer to the forest. A low growling hum echoes and this confirms it, figures emerge from the forest. “Sweet Maker…” a voice whispers in terror. “Everyone gather weapons, even if you can’t fight.” No ogre crashes through but more creatures pour out from the darkness, already she can see thirty. Glancing toward her sister she nods. Stepping forward she holds her hands out and whispers under her breath, a few yards in front of her glyphs light up the ground before fading. Fire. “You’re a mage-!” Lacy breathes out as she stands next to the elf. There is no fear or disgust. Smiling she shrugs but turns her attention.</p><p> </p><p>They are too far away from Denerim to be able to run to it. There are too few people between her, Nia, Lacy and Larc to be able to hold them off for help too. “Lacy and Larc, Nia and I will cover your back, I may be a mage but I know how to fight physically. Nia is swift as am I, I have magic to heal and use offensively.” Turning she looks at the group “Any one with a decent shot choose your target. Hit the legs, if you can go for a kill shot do so. Try to hit on the people not close to us so you don’t accidentally injure one of us.” With that she flicks her hand and a light blue hue flickers to light around the four individuals “It is a weak barrier, it will go down with one strong hit but it is better than nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Larc throws his head back despite the small horde coming towards them “Think nothing of it girly. Focus on the fight, yeah? My ancestors fought these blighters, it will be quite a story to tell everyone back home.” He readies his sword and shield while Lacy lowers herself with a vicious grin with her battle axe gripped tightly in her hands. One of the glyph’s explodes and two of the darkspawn are thrown back while three others burn and collapse. Shouting both dwarves charge forward, arrows follow hitting some. Tightening her hold on her daggers the elf closes her eyes and whispers, not to a god but to the spirits. They are on the other side of the fade but she can reach out at times. “Give me strength… give me Valor. My enemies are many but they are not strong.” A feeling envelopes her as her whole being glows a white color. She feels strong, confident, her body in peek condition.</p><p> </p><p>Flicking her blades down she follows after the dwarves, going around the edges at times and slicing at places that would take them down but not always kill. They may feel pain but unlike other living things they rarely flinch. Tendons and certain muscles will take them down so they can’t move again. The stench is painful to her nose, eyes watering she forces herself to keep moving, to not stop. Using her momentum when she rolls to twist and slices at heels and legs. Sweeping out her own she trips some up and stabs them through the skull. Nia is never far, both girls snagging out any knives that they threw out at the Darkspawn.</p><p> </p><p>They keep closer to the dwarves but not too close; while Nia and Arinda know how to move around each other the other two don’t. It seems like they are doing good, there are many bodies of the dead creatures on the ground. Unfortunately they also have archers, some of the people by the cart were taken out. Not use to moving and ducking. There have been some close calls but she knows how dangerous it is if she got cut and somehow got blood inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda is growing tired, Lacy got cut down, an arrow got her in the leg. It was just enough for her to trip up and get a sword through her chest and back. Larc is still fighting but both females can see him slowing down. Anger can only hold off grief for so long. Not to mention it has probably been half an hour of fighting. By now the arrows are gone and none of the none fighter are brave enough to try and gather some. It doesn’t take long for some creatures to creep past them. A loud screech startles her and then screaming. Shrieks are attacking the carriage. “shit-“ It all falls apart, there has to be close to fifty.</p><p> </p><p>Just like before she feels it inside her gut, fear. She can’t, the young elf refuses. They are getting overrun and if she loses control or does nothing they will die. Her magic is strong, her body not so much. Turning she weaves through the bodies, there are swipes here and there. Cuts and slashes that she prays do not become infected. Panting she continues even as she breaks out and there are no more bodies around her. Turning she reaches deep inside. Something, she needs a spell, something that will destroy but not harm the others.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart is thudding and she remembers the fire, it was blue, cold and hot. Natal. Arinda forcefully pulls her mana, as much as she can. Trying to gather spirits, any that can help she pleads inside her heart, in her mind and soul. Knowledge, she needs to do this right. It is like ice and fire burning through her veins, it hurts. The feeling claws at her skin as it builds. The magic is old, so old and strong, her body might not handle it well. Words echo and whisper in her ear, protection but annihilation. The spell is deadly to ones enemies but does not harm those she wishes to protect. White wisp fog off her body, as if she is steaming. Arinda’s body is beginning to burn on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up and see’s some of the darkspawn have taken notice of her. The screaming is not so loud anymore and she knows most of them are dead. Her eyes find Nia, pale and covered in blood but alive. She can see her mouth move but there is no time to waste or hesitate. Arinda needs to be sure, confident. In control. Her hands are held out, trembling as she feels like her body is an exposed nerve. A calm overtakes her and the heat is gone, she is cold. So very cold, so cold it burns. <strong>Burn.</strong> White flames come from her skin, the edge a faint blue, it licks at her flesh before it builds bigger, hotter. <strike>It is burning her. </strike>She screams as it roars to life, such a pale blue it looks white. The magic twirls, flames following and twisting before it explodes like a flash bang. It travels out and Arinda flies back from the force of her own magic coming from her small body.</p><p> </p><p>The flames act almost sentient, they do not burn the grass or even weapons. Every darkspawn that the fire comes in contact with however burns to ash in seconds. Every blighted creature it destroys seems to feed it and it grows bigger and faster. Nia covers her face as it meets her. The fire is not painful but close, looking down her skin is pink but not burned. It only takes a few seconds, and she is alone. The human the only one standing. No noises echoing around the black-haired beaten girl. Breathing heavily, she sucks in a breath and turn sharply. The only bodies are those of the Merchant group, they are all dead. Nia checks on them all, but she knows.</p><p> </p><p>Getting to Arinda she can see the steady breathing and it forces a broken laugh. Dropping to her knees the girl cannot feel anymore strength in her body. Laying next to Arinda she doesn’t dare cry as her sister blinks her eyes open. Everything is fuzzy and the sky almost looks grey. Neither can move, the elder is too tired and sore. All the adrenaline has left and no matter how much she tries to push herself up her body refuses. Arinda’s arms feel like they are still burning, going between hot and cold.</p><p> </p><p>The two lay for hours, the sun starts to set but they just can’t move. Perhaps shock or something else but they blankly stare up at the sky. It takes a few moments; she has to blink but she see’s a black dot in the sky, it slowly gets bigger and she throws her head back with a hysterical laugh. The noise has the other jumping but her brown eyes widen as she see’s the thing in the sky flying closer. It is a Dragon. “Fuck-fucking Shit!” Nia jumps up but her legs give out and she falls once more. At this point Arinda doubts it is a real dragon but if it is she has given up. They cannot beat a dragon.</p><p> </p><p>It lands, the ground shuddering under the weight. Arinda pushes herself up, light headed but wanting to see this through. The form shrinks, the skin of the dragon seeming to evaporate into the air. A woman saunters closer slowly “Color me surprised.” Dropping her head back she knew who it is. “I felt an old magic, I follow it and come to find something I did not suspect.” Glaring up at the sky she just knows that things are going to get a lot more complicated “Welcome to the club, this is not how are mission was suppose to go.” The other laughs throwing her head back. “They rarely do. I believe… we have much to talk about. There are very few who can surprise me.” Sitting back up the elf looks at the woman with narrowed eyes. Flicking her gaze to Nia she can see the apprehension on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Looking to the side she see’s the bodies of the others and sigh “I cannot move, and neither can my sister. Before we leave would you please burn the bodies.” Flemeth smiles at the elf “What a polite thing you are. I would have done so even if you had not asked.” Nia turns to her as the witch moves “We cannot trust her-!” Laying herself back down she shakes her head “No we can’t. But we can’t stay here either. For now our best bet to survive is go with her.” There is silence, only the crackle of a fire. Finally Nia huffs “Okay, but if we become soup I am going to be very upset.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing important to note, but we are getting super close to the start. I hope you all continue to enjoy everything, I am still debating if I should make a discord or not for this. Anyways enjoy the rest of this and have a nice day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young girl is getting tired of waking up in places unfamiliar to her after traumatic experiences. Staring up at wood she feels hallow; while she didn’t know them long the small merry band of people were kind. Even if she is stronger than most, she doubts she could have done much, being so young her body couldn’t handle the old magic she used. With this thought she sits up gingerly, every muscle in her twinges with pain. It feels as if she ran and fell down a hill. Arinda looks at her hands and arms, they are wrapped up, but she can see some of her skin, it looks to be peeling from the parts not bandaged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are up. Mother wanted the bandages changed again, it shall be easier with you awake.” The sharp voice has her looking up. The first thing that the elf takes notice of the eye color, a molten gold, it is different from Revas who has a softer almost sun like color. This reminds her of something animals would have. Swallowing she grimaces and shifts around with a nod. Her arms feel itchy and it is best to get any damage taken care of before she tries to demand or ask what is going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with the way her tone comes out harsh she is surprisingly gentle as she unwraps the old bandage. The black haired fair woman washes off some of the skin, wiping off any old ointment on the girls burns. Some scent hits the elf’s nose, it smells like grass, herbs and something with a cooling agent in it. It is applied to the flesh, she looks as if she is shedding skin like a snake. Once everything is done Morrigan is cleaning everything up, standing up with her she begins to help. Trying to speak only gives her a tickle in her throat and she sounds like she is choking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah… you require water. Give me… One moment.” Clearly the girl has almost no interaction with others. What might come off as short or annoyed is clear to the younger, as being socially inept. No doubt her being sarcastic in her memories while part of who she is, can also be a way to cope. Sitting on the edge of the bed she glances around and see’s that the room she is in is small, there aren’t many decorations. There is a small bed which has Nia laying on it. From the looks of it, the elder was awake at some time. Her clothes have been changed, though it is surprising that the female hasn’t woken up from the noise. Ever since the time in Darktown the girl has been a relatively light sleeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morrigan comes back and hands the younger a cup of water. Taking it, she takes a few tentative sips, the likelihood of poison is low so she doesn’t bother being wary. Once it is halfway empty the elf clears her throat a few times, looking at the fair woman Arinda nods her head “thank you.” This seems to catch the witch off guard as her eyes widen, tracking her movement the tanner female watches how the female twitches “T’was not I… Mother healed your arms. I’ve merely applied the salve and bandages.” The way that Morrigan’s tone gets just the tiniest bit higher is adorable. She really is more awkward than angry. Keeping the smile off her face the elf child finishes her drink and carefully stands up “and I thank you for that. If a wound is not treated well or correctly it can fester and become something far worse.” Setting the cup down she walks around and goes to Nia’s bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence follows before the female speaks, her accent isn’t exactly Ferelden, but it is not the Free Marches. Most likely since she lived in the woods her accent is closer to Ferelden but not quite “She woke up once, mother had to knock your friend out after talking with her. She did not take… it well.” Snorting at the words the brunet looks at the other “Of that, I have no doubt. She is a ‘stab first ask questions later’ kind of person.” There is a small twitch of the witch’s mouth and she counts it as a win. Turning her attention to the woman more she tilts her head “So where is the batty witch now?” This time Morrigan does not stop the way her mouth pulls into a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am here, no need to bad mouth me in my own home.” Glancing over she sees the old woman walk in. Blinking slowly Arinda twists gracefully “Is it really bad mouthing if it is true? I’ve been called a monster before; I see no lie. Are you really not old or batty?” The other is powerful, there is no doubt, but she has no fear of the woman. Death is something that is not new, and she has a gut feeling that the other has no desire to kill them anyways. Flemeth throws her head back and laughs, this noise is what wakes Nia up. The Antivan jumps up while blinking rapidly. Looking over she forces a smile at Nia “Rise and shine princess.” Said female scowls “Not a princess.” Raising a brow at the elder they both stare as technically the Antivan is… down the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning back to Flemeth she sits herself back on the bed near her sister. “So, you brought us here for a reason and I want to know why. Don’t try the twisted words and poison please. I am too old for that bullshit.” Arinda’s voice comes out blank and no-nonsense. Her head tilts and there is a certain dead look within her gaze as she stares the immortal witch down. There is a contemplate look on her face; walking closer to the younger she bends down and grabs her chin. Tilting her head side to side she hums and narrows her eyes. “Oh, that certainly is <em>interesting</em>.” Even though her tone comes out mirthful her eyes are dark. Glancing over at the two other females in the room the eldest waves her hands “Morrigan be a dear and show her around.” The look that said girl gives her is somehow sarcastic “<em>Of course mother</em>, I shall endeavor to show her the best areas to sunbath and my favorite tree to climb.” The way that cynicism drips from her words is quite impressive. Nodding the woman doesn’t seem to be paying attention to her daughter anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda can see the anger in Morrigan’s gaze, but there is also a sadness. Even if you hate your mother, there will always be a small part that longs, no matter how much you push it down. The ‘what if’. Nia does not budge from her spot, it is clear she is confused and has no idea what or who this person is. She has lived with Arinda long enough to feel power. “It is going to be okay. If all else fails I will burn this place down.” Forcing a smile she swings her legs as she speaks to her sister “You know how strong I am.” No doubt she would die in the process, but it is likely if she used all of her power, she could destroy the witch. Perhaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other girls end up leaving, no doubt Nia will not go too far. Turning her full attention to the older woman she raises her brow. She never genuinely liked the woman, she is strong, helps certain people at certain times sure. But there are so many things she did wrong, treating her daughter the way she does is one of them. She cares more for the ghost of a woman than her own children. It is clear to the elf that sometimes, people need to end. Age does not always bring wisdom, there are times you only gain madness. People needed her and she ignores them, planning vengeance to something she could have stopped. She didn’t even try and stop Solas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If this woman thinks she is going to show fear or play by her rules than she is sadly mistaken. Leaning back a lazy grin spreads on her face “I understand names are titles to you; what shall I call you?” Standing up the younger walks around the room, glancing at the locked chest as she passes the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the grey haired witch eyeing her. “The witch of the wilds? The mother of vengeance… Asha'bellanar… Or maybe Mythal?” It is clear to her that the other does not know what to make of her. There is no anger or fear from the other, it would take a lot more. However, surprise is shown. “I am not one for flamboyance, so I could settle on Hag.” Turning to face her she can see her face twitch. “I take Mythal from the options since you are not her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air is testy, electricity running in every molecule. There is this hostility that Arinda feels and she can’t stop trying to push at the others buttons. “Alas, you have me at a disadvantage. I have seen many in my years. People, wars, magic… But you… You are something I can’t quite figure out.” There is a glint in the woman’s gold eyes. They both stare, something like a challenge. There it is; the female is a threat to this woman. While her body may be a child her soul is not. One thing Arinda has never thought of… just as the other in front of her. If this body fails she might have a possibly of jumping to another body. Death does not frighten her, she is tied to this world in some way. Purpose keeping her focused and knowing what she must do. “I suppose you <em>don’t </em>know everything then. Do you?” Her words curl in a cruel way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have time for games. Tell me what you want, I have little patience for someone like you.” Snapping the words out the brunet leans against the wall. The air is still heavy, both of their magic seeming to feel each other out. Despite the aggression that seeps through her; there is no desire to fight the woman. “Someone like me?” questioning the girl Flemeth throws her head back and laughs. “Yes.” The word is breathed out, Arinda tilts her head “Something that is past what it should be. You did not help the elves, not then and not now. They still died. The only reason you are here… both of you is vengeance. You aren’t the only one who has been betrayed. Everyone knows that the road is dark and you gain nothing at the end. So, all you are is a container filled with twisted anger with nowhere to go.” A slow smile grows on her face. The laughter stops and this time the magic is oppressive. “Oh? I’ve hit a nerve. If you are going to ask me to help the Grey Warden’s the answer is no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air buzzes but eventually everything clears “You are dangerous.” The words that come from the old woman are a surprise. Her brows flick up and she blinks “Oh do not look at me like that. I’ve lived long, I know what I am. ‘Tis been years since I was spoken to like that… I cannot say it is unpleasant.” There is a certain quality to her tone. Melancholy. Sorrowful. “Any that once knew me are gone. I am a powerful mage indeed… but also a bitter old woman. Even I can admit that. But are you different? You have the appearance of a child, but your soul is old… as old as mine I dare say. Are you not bitter? Twisted?” Looking down at the ground she listens to the words. The anger is gone, the air feels somehow cold and empty. “Perhaps in the beginning. But I have a family now, one that I care for. I will tell you this now, I am no hero. I am not a reluctant savior; nor am I some champion. What you see is what I am, and I will do whatever I have to so that I can go back to my family. If I have to raze a whole continent than I will.” She means it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both beings stare at one another, powerful and dangerous. Smiling Flemeth seems to relax “I was young and alive before.” She speaks whimsically. Scoffing the elf feels no pity for her “You have a daughter, someone you could love and cherish. A person you could have helped grow and teach. Instead you made her for one reason and only one.” Her voice is hard, she shakes her head and turns. Silence is the reply, moments pass by before she looks to the witch. The expression is complicated “I am sorry, that is a lie. You have two… and you after every daughter you made. You looked at them as babies and still saw nothing. I have no pity for you, you will find no friend in me. Now enough. Tell me what you want.” The command in her tone is obvious “If you dally any longer I will leave.” Arinda can and will push, but even she can’t deny that the other has an unnatural amount of knowledge. Somehow knowing when something will happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain is clear in the others eyes before it fades away, in its place she seems to revert back to when she first met the two. “Indeed. A favor for a favor, I have saved your life and I would in return have you save someone else’s.” clicking her togue at the words the brunet glares. “Oh do not look at me like that girl. If you hesitate then others will die.” Sighing at the words Arinda shakes her head and leans back against the wall and speaks in a bleak tone “Would you look at that… someone has died. Someone else has just died… Someone is always dying. Don’t pretend they aren’t.” the witch hums, head tilting as she looks at the elf “That is true, I wouldn’t push you on a fool mission. Alas these <em>someone’s</em> have an incredibly special place in the future.” Narrowing her eyes at the woman she clenches her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That feeling from earlier, the one before she left Kirkwall is back. Dread. “Your friend will have to leave soon if she is to make it in time to help. The Hawke’s may not remember but I helped long ago, Malcom was a smart man. They owe me no debt but I do believe a little nudge in the correct direction should suffice. Alas, your quest is not yet ready.” The woman turns and opens the large trunk, she rummages through it before pulling out a Grimoire, it isn’t huge but the girl can feel the power coming from it. “I do believe this would be most helpful to you, with this knowledge you could learn safely.” Her gold eyes flicker to Arinda’s damaged arms “there are many spells in here that would serve you well.” Well now she is being manipulative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as she wants to go home the elf knows that whatever is in the book could help her greatly. She could gain more power, not for power itself, but so what happened before would not happen again. So no more people have to die when she is around. Sneering Arinda’s jaw clenches and she glares down at the dirty floor. Silence follows, growling the child pushes herself away from the wall. “Fine, how long do I have to stay here?” The smile that spreads on Flemeth’s face makes her want to take her words back. She refrains and instead holds her hand out “Not too long, a mere sixth months at a guess. I am rarely wrong.” Rolling her pale eyes Arinda snatches the book and feels a chill settle in her bones. “I would think it is best you speak with you friend, she seems the type to not listen. To her I am but an old woman in a hut in the forest.” Giving a blank look she stares “Because you are.” The woman laughs, turning the brunet sit herself on the bed. Trying to open the book she turns the pages and everything is blank, scowling she closes it and glares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flemeth walks out to no doubt call the others. Arinda sets her hand on the book and inhales, letting the air out she gently pushes her mana into the grimoire. Something happens, it feels like when you unlock a door. A soft click. Opening it again words are wrote, at first she can’t quite read them, they seem almost blurry. They twist as if constantly shifting before finally changing to something she can read. They look familiar but even she can’t guess what it is. All she knows is that she can understand what the words say. She merely flips through the pages, most of the spells and diagrams she doesn’t recognize, though they do look familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t take much for her mind to focus only on what she is reading. It is clearly old, aged and worn. The ideas are unique, the chantry easily found most books like this. Blasphemy, heretics, blood magic; anything they thought that was too dangerous they burned and destroyed. There are still a few that have not been. No doubt in a restricted section in the circles or simply lost. In her own world she barely pays attention as Nia comes on and sits next to the elf “Please tell me we aren’t staying here. You’re weird <em>‘knowing everything’</em> isn’t telling us to actually help the old lady right?” Despite her asking it is abundantly obvious she already knows the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly the young girl closes the book and turns her full attention to Nia. Skimming her features she finally lets out a exhale “There is a Blight coming, as much as I want to leave it up to the people who are suppose to protect everyone… they rarely do their jobs well.” Sucking on her bottom lip Arinda shrugs “I won’t pretend to be some saint, but if they fail we will all die. So if this small favor helps keep Thedas from dying than I suppose we <em>should</em> help.” The elf’s voice is clear in her distain. “We will rest for a few days and you will go out to help with your favor.” Shaking her head she turns to stare at the wall. There are a few months left until 9:30 Dragon, but with Darkspawn already coming out as much as they are. Who knows when the full Blight will truly happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia rests her hand upon the others shoulder “Don’t… I am here sister. Even if I am far away I can be here if you need me. I will help this… family and come back for you.” Clicking her tongue Arinda smiles, it doesn’t quite reach her eyes “Father will need you more than I. He will stress himself out and Bartrand will just make it worse. Kirkwall was recovering but things aren’t going so well anymore, the new Guard Captain is an ass that takes money and looks the other way. You know that won’t go well for the Alienage. I need you home to take care of things there, I promise that once I am done with this I will come home, and we can hold this over Uncle.” Giggling at the brunet’s words they both let out a simultaneous sigh. Arinda speaks up with bite in her tone “Shit is about to start.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a question for everyone, I know that I don't have a large following but do you all think I should make a discord for my story? You all could talk about it but also Dragon age and any other stuff that interests you. Like-minded people and all that. It is just a thought though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dragon 9:29 Firstfall </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The months that followed were interesting to say the least. Morrigan was both welcoming yet a constant source of jabs. They seem to get along but at the same time Arinda knows the girl is jealous of the attention that the elf got from her mother. The grimoire she received from Flemeth certainly did not help. It took time, the three months she stayed with the ‘family’ did get the other to warm up to her. It was made clear that Arinda did not like the witch and what shocked the black-haired girl was the fact that the other didn’t fear her mother either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she did not learn a wealth of things, she was given a few more books, they would help in the long run. Some exercises to help with better control of her mana and magic. The elf was taught about conscious and unconscious magic. It is different than when magic explodes when one is startled or afraid. Unconscious magic is more like when one goes out in extreme weather, the magic will help keep the person warm or cool. Not to mention it can also help one healing faster. Learning to control this has helped her master spells. She is more effective and precise. Not to mention she isn’t just pushing out her magic in her body at all times. It has helped so she does not feel fatigued (she didn’t know how tiring it was until she stopped it.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia was sent just a week after staying with them to Lothering. Now here the young girl is staring at the large city with no real idea what she is supposed to do. “Ah yes, lets send the small child to save a family and somehow fight off half an army, that sounds plausible.” Muttering this to herself the brunet starts to walk around the city, there are some guards every few hundred feet. It is both good and bad. Granted she really does not need to sneak in, the issue is that this place the people are more likely to look at her. Arinda is very memorable, the young elf has yet to see anyone who looks like her. Highever is a nice place, unlike Kirkwall and Amaranthine the people at the top seem to be an honorable sort. Not to say it is perfect, no place is ever going to be sunshine and rainbows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walks through the city she hears some people talking, the brunet managed to squeak in with a group of merchants. They saw her but the people didn’t question her or say anything. Now that she is in the city the elf needs to be careful. From her knowledge, Denerim was a strict city, elves had to be in the Alienage unless they were working or for some specific reason. This place will no doubt be as strict or worse. Sticking to the shadows Arinda mostly listens around, her dull eyes catching sight of people who seem suspicious. She does catch sight of another elf out of the corner of her eyes. Wrapping her magic around her the girl closes her eyes and pulls it tight to her skin, she is not invisible. The girl hasn’t found out how to do that; however she has found out different things. The sun is out so she can’t pull on the darkness. For now, she has her magic use light, almost like a mirror but with magic. It makes it so it is easier for people to look over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following after the stranger the girl ends up in the slums and partially hang’s on the side of a roof. She is squishing herself between two buildings. Hearing some voices Arinda slows her breathing down and closes her eyes. “-On his way with his men. They will wait half a day after he leaves.” A voice murmurs softly. “We aren’t paid to care what happens, we are paid to kill. Howe is a smart man, the Cousland’s may act like fools but they aren’t. Each one of them has been trained, we are here to make sure none of them come out alive.” Fluttering her eyes open she is careful as she shifts her body, shimmying down until her feet hit the dirt covered ground. Clenching her jaw she stares at the peoples shadow. This is not good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching back, she takes a deep breath and cautiously slides out her two daggers from her hips. Tightening her grip Arinda waits as the talking stops, a few more minutes and the sound of a door closing follows. The soft, barely there sound of steps follow and she waits just a bit longer as someone passes the spot next to her. Once they are only a few short feet away Arinda slides out; there is too much riding on this so the girl doesn’t hesitate. Instead the elf glides behind the person, thankfully the slums isn’t lit well so there are no shadows. Her blade easily slices in the persons side and she is tall enough that her arm can reach up and also slit their throat. It is quick and silent. Yanking the blades down she lets the blood flick off and catches the body before it hits the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoever this is, they are dead already and she hoists them up onto her shoulder. Going into an alleyway Arinda flicks her hand, warmth gathers in her palm and a small ball of fire wraps around her flesh. Bringing it closer she catches sight of the tattoo on the males face, an elf, probably mid twenties. “The Crows…” Muttering this she clenches her hand and the light flickers out. Getting to work she swiftly searches the person. There is a bag of money, some poisons, she won’t use them as she doesn’t know what they are. Arinda does wrap the vials carefully and put it in her pack. Removing the persons cloak she wraps it around herself, it is good quality. The bow is next, it is Antivan, unsurprising. Beautifully made from the feel, and well taken care of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a bit, the male ends up half naked but she finds what she was looking for. It is a note, calling a wisp she can read the words. From Howe to the two Crows. So… looks like she needs to kill the last person. Hiding her pack by the dead body she notches an arrow as she comes out of the alley. A person see’s her but catching site of what she is doing the person scurries off. Pulling back she lets it fly at the door that she knows the other person went into. Not bothering to wait Arinda rushes forward, she hears the solid <em>‘thunk’</em> as the arrow imbeds itself into the door, she jumps up onto a barrel; grabbing the edge of the roof the elf flips herself up. Not stopping she rushes over the roof and drops down in the back of the little hut. Being gentle she uses the spear on the arrow to pull the door open. Crouching low Arinda pulls the arrow back and keeps herself low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“What in the- an arrow…” </em>the other voice whispers. Taking a steadying breath the elf keeps herself flush against the wall. The scent of piss and shit is strong and she knows her feet are probably covered in it, the back area is where people empty their buckets. Letting her magic drop she is quick to move out from the wall. Unfortunately the large human male is not facing away from her and does see her. Thankfully she is ready and does not hesitate to let the arrow shoot right into the persons knee. Arinda doubts it could work but she still tries anyway “Is there anyway I could talk you into not trying to kill a family that controls an army during a Blight?” The reply is the male growling and chucking something at her. What an idiot, most poison is flammable. Moving swiftly, she throws her hand out, fire shooting forward as she manages to hide behind the wall. It isn’t a large explosion, but it is loud enough for her ears to ring. Quickly she hooks the bow back around her body and is climbing out of the door and onto the roof. It may be the slums, but someone is still going to check. Seeing the same person peeking out she waves them over, they are pale, but she pulls out a silver coin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young teenage boy shows a toothy smile “There is a dead man over there in some good Antivan leather. You didn’t see me, the person in the building was an alchemist that made a mistake.” He nods at her words “Follow me.” She shows him the body and grabs her own stuff as he begins to grab pretty much everything off the person. “I wouldn’t recommend going in that building, the fumes could kill you. I would wait two or three days if you really want to risk it.” With that she is quick to climb onto the roof and take off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seating herself she pulls the note out and rereads it in the sun. It is setting but there is still enough light to read it. Arinda snaps her finger and a small flame floats on the tip, hovering the paper over it she can see a hidden message. A sharp smile floats on her face. Standing up fully the girl finds a spot to hide her bag in a bush just outside the city, she bought a good amount of food too. Going over her weapons she cleans her daggers and knives, looking at the bow she notices it has sharp metal edges about two inches long on the two opposite limbs, so if someone were to get too close, they could slice with the weapon. Nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda knows that Howe is either already here or on his way. It would best to get to work earlier than later. It takes a few hours for her to sneak into the Courtyard and near the servant’s entrance. With the way everyone is scurrying around she thinks something is going on. Arinda is thankful she forced herself to learn different ways to move and stretch. The girl is climbing and hanging on things to hide and listen, she had to climb into a window higher up, using arrows in little cracks to get to the window. The whole thing is nerve wracking, not even knowing the reason she has to save these people doesn’t help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she shifts behind statues and listens she knows that the man is already here. Crouched behind a dog statue the young girl stares blankly, she has no idea what she is suppose to do. Sure she is strong but she doubts she could fight off a whole army, even if she somehow does manage to there is no doubt she would be hunted and killed. Grabbing her head the mage closes her eyes and just breathes at first. First plan is to get everyone out of here alive, if not everyone at least the family. After a moment Redcliffe village; Eamon shouldn’t be sick yet and if the Cousland’s end up there and with the knowledge that Howe betrayed them, that could undermine Loghain some way. That is her plan for the moment, try to save as many as she can and take them to Redcliffe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that stuck in her mind the young female is silent as she twists around the statue, hours pass as she goes through corridor after corridor, trying to find the right area. It seems that it is the perfect time as her eyes catch onto a group of men in armor sneaking around. Tensing she looks around, there are three rooms and another corridor further down, they seem to be splitting up. Arinda holds her breath as she waits for the other group to get further away. The sound of a door opening has her moving around the large bookcase. The whistle of her arrow is loud before it pierces into one of the men’s neck. He chokes and the other three turn with a shout. Not waiting she tilts her head and smiles “Hello boy’s~” Singing this another arrow is pulled out and aimed. She takes a step back as they all twist with a shout and charge at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next one is hit right in the foot; Arinda doesn’t pause as she is taking another arrow out. Moving forward, the girl ducks and dodges, stabbing the arrow into the next guys eyes she then shoots the male that is struggling with the arrow in his foot, in the face. Shifting and dancing away she feels the air shift with how close the broadsword comes to her person. Growling the man swipes at her again but as it misses the elf bats it away with the back of her hand (her glove has a metal plate on the back.) Testing out the sharpness of the little knives on the limbs of the bow she steps closer and swings it. He falls to the ground holding his throat, blood flowing over his fingers and down. Arinda stares for a few more seconds and then shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping her bow in hand she rushes into the room, only to stop as she see’s a redheaded woman holding a sword out. She is shaking and is clearly unsure, behind her is a little boy, he peaks out but she shoves him behind her. “As much as I would like to comfort you, those men tried to kill you and they aren’t going to be the only ones. Some more are heading in that direction and I would like to keep you all from dying. Can you use that thing?” Arinda speaks in a soft tone but not kind. She has no idea if those other men are going to come back because of the noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at her the female glances around, she does not relax but stands a bit straighter. “I… I have basic training with daggers.” Nodding Arinda takes a step closer and takes out one of her daggers that she stole from the dead Crow. The woman takes the weapon from her and drops the large sword. “We have to… if people went down there my brother-in-law and Mother-in-law are over there!” Her Antivan accent is stronger than Nia’s, probably the fear. Arinda flicks her brow up “Do you think they would die that quickly, I have heard the Cousland’s are fighters.” As she speaks she takes her cloak off and holds it out for Oren. “This is darker and it will make it harder for people to see him, I recommend you change quickly into something dark. I will head over in that direction. Close the door and drag something in front of it, I will knock three times if it is me. Now hurry up.” Turning the girl rushes out of the door and closes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the fuck am I here again…?” She questions. There is just enough time to roll and pop back up as someone swings at her. Not bothering with an arrow, she yanks her dagger out and stabs it up into the bottom of the person’s jaw. Yanking it out, ichor splatters across her face as she does so “Lovely.” Grunting the young brunet turns and watches as someone gets cut down. The male turns to her and the two stare at each other, she does not move her hands and instead opens her mouth “I saved the woman and child, I told her to change into something dark. I would ask you kindly to please not kill me.” With that said she pulls the note out of her bag that is attached to her leg “I got this off two… Assassins if you would like to read it.” She again doesn’t move but holds the paper out. The male takes a step forward and she notices that he is shirtless. His short dark hair is rather messy. Another door slams open and an elder woman rushes out, she see’s the elf and she is pulling the bow off her back, Arinda is quick to shift so the male is in their line of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male swears and starts the crumble the note but she grabs his wrist “I know you are angry but there is a secret message on there. If you want to not only get out of here alive but also get revenge on Howe I would recommend not damaging this evidence. Also probably putting on a shirt or armor.” Her voice dips to monotonous at the end. By now the other woman has got closer and she takes the note gently from her son. Her bright blue eyes narrow before she takes in a breath and lets it out. Blinking quickly her hand trembles “How could he… After everything they went through together.” Arinda moves slow “I once again am sorry for everything that is happening, but it is happening all over. We need to move.” With that she turns and heads towards the other hall again, glancing around she does not see anyone or hear anyone close. Though screaming is starting up further away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda knocks on the door three times like she said. There is silence and then some sounds of something heavy being moved, the door slowly opens and then the female is looking out. Her eyes catch something over Arinda’s shoulders. She rushes out and the elf moves as the other hugs the elder woman, soon enough the young boy follows “Oh Oren! My sweet boy… I am so happy you are safe.” The three all hug tightly before the boy speaks up “It was her, Grandmother, she saved us. She shot them with her bows and arrowows’ and-“ “It is bow and arrow Oren.” He pouts. The eldest woman looks up, it is clear she is thankful but suspicious too “who… who are you?” Arinda glances in the room and then walks out, the elder male soon rushes out to join. Arinda’s brain stutters as she see’s the Mabari follow. Kirkwall doesn’t have Mabari’s they have dogs but nothing like this. The dog takes a few steps and sniffs at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly she turns her eyes back to the group “It doesn’t matter, I am here to help. I don’t want anything from you in return, right now I think we have more important things to worry about. For now, quick introductions, you can call me Arinda.” There is a pause “I am Eleanor Cousland, my son Ryan Cousland and my daughter-in-law Oriana. The young boy is Oren, Oriana’s boy- Oh Bryce, where is he?” Ryan finishes buckling his arm guards “Father said he was going to have a few drinks with Howe…” Looking between the adults she sighs “As much as I would like to help him our first thought should be getting out of here. Is there a secret passage?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looks between each other before finally Eleanor speaks up “There is… Also we should grab our family stuff from the armory, the family sword and the shield.” The girl barely stops herself from saying something sarcastic, she does still have something of Natal’s. After a moments she looks over at Eleanor “if we split up could you manage to protect the two? It would be better to get those two out as quickly as possible since they can’t fight. Ryan and I could grab the stuff from the armory faster and meet you at the servants entrance.” Arinda twirls one of her daggers. They need to move and fast. Tense seconds follow “Yes, I know this castle inside and out, traps and triggers.” Sighing Arinda pulls out the rest of her arrows and hands them over “You will need them more.” Turning to the little boy she must bend so they are eye level. Slowly the brunet takes his hand in hers and gives him a knife “Listen to your mother, stay low and keep yourself hidden. Use this only when necessary, if someone is too close and they can’t help I want you to use all your strength and shove it right here.” As she speaks she touches him right under his jaw “Use all of your strength and then get away as fast as you can.” Pulling back she turns to the elder male “Let’s go.” He stares and nods, his mother pulls him into a hug quickly and then they depart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are walking for a few minutes when Ryan turns, the younger already has an idea and holds her hand up “Do not threaten me, believe me I don’t want to be here either. I came here because some crazy swamp witch told me to save you. So if you threaten me I will leave and say I tried, then you can all die.” She speaks in a cold and bored manner. Most of it is a lie, she wouldn’t just leave them all to die. She would try and save Oren, there is no reason for children to die. Really there is no reason for this whole massacre other than pride and greed. “Look, you don’t want your family to die. As hard as it might be to believe I don’t want that either. I can’t say your family is filled with great people, but you are far from terrible. More people like your father and mother should be the ones at the top, so lets do what we can to keep you all alive. Okay?” Arinda forced herself to calm down, the males home is being burned and all but destroyed, he is allowed to feel suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares at her for a few moments before nodding and leading on. It is a bit odd with how little of people they run into. There are a lot of bodies. She hates it. Arinda has seen dead, people starved to death, too cold or those she killed herself. But people who haven’t done anything cut down so easily. That… That pisses her off. Gripping her daggers tighter she does some breathing exercises. There are a few skirmishes but nothing the two can’t handle. Getting into the armory Ryan grabs a few things, finally he opens a more ornate chest and pulls out a shield, a sword comes next. Arinda walks around and sees a few things only to stop and stare at two daggers. They are different, it is curved like a dagger but where one would hold it is almost like brass knuckles but bladed. One could punch and stab someone with them, grabbing them she slides her regular daggers on her hips and shifts the new weapon around a few times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning she sees that the elder is looking at her but he doesn’t seem to care that she took them. The man nods slowly “I have what we came for, we should go through the main hall… I can hear fighting.” Nodding they head in and right away the sound of metal on metal and yelling follows. The young girl steps in front of Ryan and throws her hand out, a barrier shimmers in front of her and shields them from a ball of fire that was aimed at the man. Not bothering to say anything she takes a step and tugs at the fade, it swallows her and she is stepping through, then behind. Finding herself behind the mage she smiles and stabs the female right in the back. The robed woman screams; she puts force into dragging the blades down harder and they slice smoothly through. The people around her turn with a start at the girl randomly appearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Showing a manic smile she twists her hands palm up and cackles, it is always best to trip your opponent up. What a better way than fear and freaking them out. Flames dance over her skin, not the usual ball that is thrown at people. Almost like what one does to a weapon, coating it in ice or flames. Rushing forward she slaps her hand on someone’s helmet, which is metal. It heats up quickly and the person screams dropping their weapon as the metal begins to melt onto their face. Dropping to the floor Arinda cuts at someone’s foot and then stabs into a stomach. It doesn’t last and all the enemies are gone. Turning towards the door she can hear Ryan behind her “Ser Gilmore, you are unharmed?” There is more but she instead heads to the door. Looking at the two men she raises a brow “I recommend you remove your hands unless you want them frozen to the door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Touching it with both her hands the teenager calls upon the cold. She is careful as she weaves it, it wouldn’t do for the door to shatter. She watches frost settle on and then she steps back; waving her hand in front of her a larger glacier of ice forms and pushes against the door. Dangerously sharp edges waiting for someone to push through unaware. For now that will hold, but the door and for any who try to come through. It won’t last. Turning she see’s many soldiers looking at her warily but she ignores it. Going to Ryan she nods and looks around “It would be best if we took a small group of soldiers with us. Our group won’t remain unseen for long. It will only be a matter of time when Howe learns you all got away. It would be best to have some more people defend us all it we are chased.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryan nods “My point, you are one of our trusted Ser Gilmore, you were given your post young and for good reason. I trust you and our family does too, we need you. You aren’t merely leaving Highever, you are protecting our family and I know others will agree that you aren’t abandoning them Ser.” As he speaks there are a few who nod quickly. It is only a bit but the man agrees and four others join, it isn’t a lot but even she agrees that the more they leave the more time they have to get away. It is unfortunate but those that remain and die will give them more time to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going through the opposite door from where they came they manage to hide from a large group and get to the servants entrance. This is where Arinda turns ignoring everything behind her, once more she freezes the door and the wall connected to it. Moving a few things in front of it, the girl turns and narrows her eyes as she hears everything “Bryce I will not leave you, look at who they brought. We can carry you out.” The elf does understand the emotion but at the same time she can hear how people are getting closer. “We don’t have time for this.” With that she pushes some of the guards out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crouching she gets a look at the man, he blinks through the pain at her. “I want you to remain still, healing is not my area of expertise, I can keep you from death but I won’t promise anything more.” Her hand glows a gentle green, an almost cool feeling wafting off. Arinda settles her hand near the wound on the males abdomen. She can hear Ryan speaking “She is trust worthy… for now. We must get out of here so be ready, check the area we must leave out of while father is being tended to.” Focusing on the inside of the wound she carefully pushes her magic in to stitch the internal damage. It isn’t fully healed inside but they don’t have time. She only marginally heals the outside to it being a squishy scab, enough that he won’t get an infection. “Someone will need to help him walk.” Standing up the female stretches her body a bit. All of this running around and fighting for hours is taking a toll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two men are quick to help Bryce stand while his wife stays next to him. Oriana and Oren are close by Ryan, the boy all but clinging onto his uncle. Looking at the walls the girl chews on her lip. The group begins forward but the male stays close “You have an idea?” Shocked she looks at him, his blue eyes regard her both calm but with a tightness. “I do…” Arinda speaks slowly. “I am adapt at magic, I could create a few glyphs in the hall for those that follow us, they could injure any that attempt to follow or even collapse the area. The issue is, they would know that is where we headed.” The man’s brows furrow as he thinks eventually his expression settles into determination. Ryan nods “Do it, this is the only other exit so when… when our men in the main hall fall they will head here. At least we can take the bastards out.” The screaming isn’t so loud any more, that means that all the civilian’s are dead. There is still some faint sounds of swords clashing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda feels a bit of guilt, seeing the destruction, smelling the blood and smoke. Perhaps if she came earlier, arrived faster she could have stopped this. This is close to genocide, the amount of people dead here is most likely the same amount as those that live in the Alienage at home. Clenching her hands into fists she nods, sweat is sliding down her body from the heat and movement but she ignores it. The way that the smoke chokes her, everything is a wake up call. “I understand.” The two nod and swiftly follow after the group. Ryan stays with her, either to keep her safe or keep an eye on her she doesn’t know. Arinda stops three times to force magic into the wall. She is careful, fire, ice and one that will quake the foundation. It takes a bit to conceal it so they don’t glow but if someone is not well versed in magic they will miss it. If they do catch it; well it will take time to dismantle it. The girl used her dagger to go over certain sigils to make it stronger and less likely to fail. They lost sight of the group but they both catch up jogging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is terrifying even outside of the castle, they must maneuver around with a man that is now unconscious. Eleanor and Arinda take people out from a distance if they are alone or with a mere two or three. Arinda scales walls and climbs to find the best route. By the time they are free it is daybreak. Arinda stole two horses and what looks like a merchants wagon. She was nice enough to leave most of it. She grabbed her pack before and did keep a crate of some dried meat and some water. Ser Gilmore is the one seated and guiding the horses while Eleanor, Bryce, Oriana, and Oren are in the Wagon. The four other guards and Ryan are all walking. Arinda had to argue and threaten them before they agreed to head to Redcliffe and not Denerim. Perhaps it is a blessing that Howe and Loghain are well known associates. She managed to twist the words to make it seem like it would benefit Loghain with Howe’s treachery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem now is Ryan. “I will not leave my family! I need to rally an army together to take back my home.” He thankfully isn’t yelling but she can see how close he is to it. Arinda stares in silence for a few moments. “I am sure you heard of the reports of Darkspawn popping up. There is a Blight coming, I am sorry but that is more important to everyone other than people like Howe. The King of Ferelden is in Ostagar at this moment preparing to fight against the Blight. If you want any kind of backing I recommend you go there and fight for your case.” She clenches her hands into fists. She knows she is manipulating this but she refuses to get involved anymore than she already is. Pulling out a piece of paper and coal she starts to right as she speaks “there is a Grey Warden named Duncan that will be in Ostagar, he is looking for recruits for the Warden’s. I am sorry but all you have is your word against Howe and no doubt Loghain. They have their hands in a bunch of other households. If you could get to the King that would be wise. If you help with the Blight and talk to the King you will have so much more than just your word.” She knows Duncan will remember her. The girl wrote saying she recommends this man and a short bit about what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took two days before the male agreed; no one could argue with her. She helped them survive not only in the castle but out here. They may be a smart group with fighting but it became obvious they did not know how to hunt or gather other types of food and herbs. Oren was a mess but oddly enough once Ryan left he clung to Arinda, the elf was a bit annoyed but put up with it since this was a traumatizing experience. She ends up healing Bryce a few more times before even her stamina was beginning to fade, she hasn’t slept in three days straight. That heavy feeling in her gut remains and she just knows things are still going to be complicated and she has a feeling it will continue to get worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, I have been unmotivated lately so I apologize. I am back and ready to go, you will all get an update on Friday the usual schedule time so don't worry. I do have a question again, I was wondering if anyone would be willing to beta this story for me, or if you knew anyone who would. I am managing but I know that I could be better. <br/>On another note I made a discord if anyone is interested talking to me or speaking with someone else who likes dragon age. <br/>https://discord.gg/GyCFGGk5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stopped by a small village on their way and heard that the army at Ostagar has truly begun to gather. The word about Darkspawn has grown too and people are wary of going out. It took some bartering, but they managed to acquire a few more things, some blankets, food and more water. Arinda collected some intel and sent a note back home, no doubt Nia was already there. She told the female to gather information on Howe and told her of what transpired in Highever. Things begun to drag together, perhaps the Darkspawn also are rallying in one place, as there have been no skirmishes with them.</p><p> </p><p>Healing Bryce was a job and a half, the man would argue with her to save her strength and to Eleanor’s amusement and others horror she smacked the male on the back of his head. He got quiet after and allowed her to continue, not fully healing but it was close enough. Arinda wants the man’s own body to work and remain strong. It takes just over two weeks when they make it to Redcliffe and it is both a relief but at the same time Arinda wants to throw something. The village itself is quiet and even homey but there is a stagnant feel to it. There is talk of Arl Eamon getting sick and she just knows things are going down faster and faster.</p><p> </p><p>Bryce can move, him and his wife are quick to have someone inform anyone at Redcliffe of who they are. They only wait until sundown when someone comes for them. Arinda goes with them. Stepping inside the young girl can feel the magic ripple around her. Narrowing her eyes she freezes as she remembers Connor. There is a certain sharpness to the magic, bitter and hard to swallow. A demon. Following the group her eyes remain sharp as she looks around. “Bryce! It has been too long.” Turning she see’s a ginger haired male and her gaze looks him over as the two men hug. “Teagan, my boy it really has. You may remember my wife Eleanor-“ She nods her head rather than curtsying. “This is my son’s wife Oriana and her boy Oren.” There is a pause before the elf is put on the spot “This young woman saved my life. Her name is Arinda, a powerful mage, and a friend.” Oh shit.</p><p> </p><p>Tensing she watches as nearly everyone’s eyes settle upon her form. Arinda wants to avoid attention so this is the exact opposite of what she was intending to happen. A new voice, soft and feminine with a tender accent “A mage?” Shifting she looks to find a lovely woman, late thirties perhaps in a flattering dress of red and soft pink. Her hair is a copper color and in a braided bun “You are a mage? You saved his life?” there is a certain urgency to the woman’s tone. “Isolde, where are your manners. This is Isolde, Eamon’s wife.” The woman seems to ignore Teagan and instead rushes over. She knows the woman means no harm, that doesn’t mean she enjoys strangers being in her personal space. “She could heal him. Bring him back. Help Connor!” the voice takes on a near hysterical edge to it.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda’s eyebrow flicks up and she takes a step back. “I think… we may have come at an inopportune time.” She speaks slowly. Isolde interrupts her with something like a screech and the young female dodges out of the way of the woman reaching for her. Teagan rushes over and grabs the woman who starts to cry. “I apologize my lady…” He speaks in an awkward manner “She has been heavy with stress and little sleep.” Tilting her head in a nod, the brunet crosses her arms. “Please take her to her room to rest.” He requests and an elf rushes over with mousy brown hair. She leads the woman off.</p><p> </p><p>There is a heavy silence that follows, Arinda glances at Oriana “I think room’s would be most agreeable. We have been traveling for quite a bit and with very little.” Her voice echoes around the room. Sighing the ginger haired male nods and waves his hand. The room she ends up in is rather nice, not any place she has ever slept in. The walls are stone but the hearth keeps it rather warm, the window is a bit high but she could climb and escape if she wished to escape. There is a tub filled with warm water and Arinda can’t deny the bliss. It has been too long; even in Flemeth’s hut they use the cold water of ponds.</p><p> </p><p>Once she is done the girl’s hair is fluffy and untangled, she smells of grass and maple with a hint of trees. It is a nice scent, not floral or too heavy. Changing into a plain off white shirt that ties at the neck she pulls on some deep green pants, her toes and heels are free. The tingle of magic touches her and calls to her. Following it she ends up in a room that looks to be the library. Moving through the little isles she finds a small area with books stacked on the floor. Movement catches her eye, and she looks to see a boy with deep auburn hair staring at her. “Who are you?” He speaks in an odd tone “Are you here to save father?” There is a pause before the boy stands taller, dropping the book. He tilts his head and smiles “You can’t save him, I’ve already made a deal.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, a demon. Lovely. </em>Standing to her full height she walks closer to the child, his head just comes up to her chin. She smiles back and bends so they are eye to eye. Connor’s hazel eyes flicker to her ears and a dreamy look follows “I want to cut them off.” He speaks. Amused she lets her eyes flicker over and can see the slight film over his eyeballs. It would be hard for normal people to see, but her magic and the knowledge she has gathered she can see. The smile falls and she slams her hand forward, gripping tightly onto his jaw and over his mouth. No doubt her nails dig into the soft flesh of his cheek “Demon, I recommend leaving, you won’t survive long around me. I am very tired so my usual patience with your kind is waning. Leave this boy alone or I will destroy you fully.” With that she lets go but heals any damage she has done to his face.</p><p> </p><p>The boy stumbles back, shock written over his features. It twists and then he starts to cry loudly, though she can see the way his eyes shift. The demon still very much there. Arinda sighs and crosses her arms leaning against a table behind her. It doesn’t take long for people to rush in, Teagan followed by Isolde and even Eleanor. The copper haired woman rushes over and drops onto her knees. Before she can speak the elf does “Arlessa, when were you going to inform us that your son was a mage?” Her voice is smooth and tempting. That surprisingly has the boy pausing before he recovers and cries more. “I don’t… W-What do you mean?” Pushing off the wall she lets her eyes flicker between the woman and her son. “I wouldn’t lie if I were you. Some mages can feel the magic of those around them. I happen to be such a mage. Your castle reeks of magic.” She is quick to interrupt the brunet “that must be the man we have in the cellar!” Scoffing she shakes her head “The blood mage?” Isolde pales “I am sorry but it is not him, children are rather powerful with magic, there emotions make it so. That makes them more easily influenced by an outside force.”</p><p> </p><p>Arinda steps forward, her lips pulling into a snarl as the woman puts herself in front of the boy. “Whether that is someone who will manipulate them… or a demon.” The air is tense enough to cut. The woman is breathing heavily and she is so off kilter it is easy for the teenager to grab her wrist and yank her away from the boy. “Connor!” She shouts. Arinda ignores her and stares at the child, it is unfortunate he wasn’t taught properly. However, unlike what happened in Highever she is here early. She can stop something bad from happening. So, she throws a small fire ball at the boy to the horror of everyone involved.</p><p> </p><p>The girl is promptly tackled by Teagan as the female screams in agony. All sound stops though as a warped voice shouts <strong>“You horrid mortal! How dare you try to interfere! The boy and I had a deal!” </strong>everyone freezes as the fire is gone and in its place stands Connor, his eyes pitch black. Snapping her head back Arinda hears the man laying on her grunt and she rolls out and throws a barrier around everyone in the room as ice shoots out. The elf rushes forward, dodging the cold weapons, grabbing a book she chucks it at the being and then brings her hand forward and dispels the mana that the demon is trying to gather. It gives her enough time to grab his head. As much as she wants to smack his face into a corner she instead induces a sleep. Keeping the young Connor from dropping like a sack of bricks she turns with a cold look at the boys mother as she comes closer.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda is holding him princess style and shifts back as his mother attempts to take him. “Don’t touch him.” Her face twists into fury “I am his mother!” Laughing Arinda shakes her head “Not a very good one. You harmed him by not giving him the knowledge he should be given. In your lack of foresight he has been tricked by a demon into giving himself over. Not only that, you have no mages or templars to stop him and you would not have the guts to kill him if he went wild. You would rather sacrifice everyone in Redcliffe Village than do what is right. That makes you not only a shit mother but a horrid ruler. So you will not be allowed near until we deem it safe.” With that she shifts and marches herself around the group. Eleanor is the one that follows, a worried look, she reaches out and gently pushes some of the hair off the boys forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you killed him.” She whispers. Laughing once more the teen shakes her head, the sound is hallow “You don’t need magic to kill… and I only kill children if there is no other way.” Teagan shows her to Connor’s room with a sad expression. “Is there?” He whispers while sitting on the boys bed, gently touching his cheek. Looking up at the two adults he understands “Yes, despite what both the Chantry and the Circle teaches you, magic is both complicated yet simple. The demon has not possessed his body and even if it did I could separate them.” The young girl moves next to the boy and touches his wrist “This is a new development and he has not given his body over, at a guess… something happened that made him think that a demon could help.” She phrases it like a question, her white eyes locking onto Teagan’s. The mans expression becomes pained “Eamon fell sick only weeks ago… Connor’s magic surfaced perhaps a month prior, we thought we found someone to tutor him but…” she shakes her head. They may have had the right idea, but they went about it wrong. Royalty and nobles have more leeway “I have no doubt that if you went about it the right way, you could have visited Connor in the circle. Money and prestige can get you almost anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Humming she lays herself down “What are you doing?” the man questions “I must face the demon in the fade, to do that I will need to be asleep. It is best to get this done and over with quickly. Do not allow anyone else in, if the boy wakes up knock him out again. That is an order, I don’t want to go through all this trouble to save people only to have my throat ripped out by an eight year old possessed by a demon.” Somehow that gets a laugh out of the two adults. She tells the two to gather a few things, some water to drink and to wipe the boy off. He is beginning to sweat. Also some incense, it has actually been known to help with magic. Plus it will help her fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Laying down she stares up at the ceiling. <em>‘So much for not getting involved.’</em> The girl thinks to herself. It takes a bit but Arinda has trained her body to sleep anywhere and to sleep fast and light. The sounds of the two adults around her keeps her twitchy for about an hour but then she begins breathing exercises and that is all it takes. The scent of dried Lavender and mint, some other herbs mixed in flows over her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes she is greeted by a ceiling, sitting up the elf glances around and everything seems to be too much like when she fell asleep. Pushing herself off the bed she seems to fall about three feet and that keys her in that this really is the fade. Arinda grunts and as she opens the door the area changes, a large green hill is just outside. Walking out the grass feels almost sharp and she knows the demon knows she is here. Annoyed she inhales, letting the air out her tense shoulders settle and the fade shifts. The hill seems to shift like waves and soon becomes a meadow.</p><p> </p><p>A loud screech is the reply and the teen smirks, her will is far stronger. As she walks with her hands clasped behind the mage looks about “I gave you a warning demon. You had a chance to leave, you did not take it.” Tapping her index finger on her palm, the area changes again. This time the grass is a deep blue, water shifting under each step as she glides across the surface. Looking down it seems as if the brunet is walking on stars and sky. As she looks up she is faced with a very angry being. The demon is one of desire, the skin a deep purple with pinks mixed in. the claws are a murky blue along with the flame wrapped around it’s horns. The creature forces its face to smooth out and smile “You are more interesting than the boy, how about we make a deal?” She lets out a hum, amused.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda looks back down as if she is thinking. One thing that she learned is demon’s can be possessive, they don’t take kindly to other demons looking at their prey. It is a headache when Thor and Athena are together. “I think you are out of your league, if there is anything I want than I take it. My desires are my own; even if I wished the help of a demon… well it wouldn’t be you.” The sparkling water shifts, it snap freezes and smoke billows out. A sweet voice comes close to her ear “You always bring me the best presents my pretty Opal.” Athena purrs in her ear. Arms are draped over the smaller frame. Demon’s fight for mortals, territory and power. If one defeats another they do grow more powerful.</p><p> </p><p>The creature in front of her seems to turn ugly, it flexes and then screams. Sharp blackened teeth threatening but doing very little for Arinda. Athena shifts quickly and the two demons clash, it is clear who is stronger. While the more feminine demon doesn’t take many deals as of late she has gained power, knowledge from the elf. The girl would even go as far as to say that the demon is changing, becoming something else. It isn’t much a battle, the deep purple being ends up speared with ice magic and Athena is hanging on the teen again. Sighing she allows the hand to pet at her hair and even touch her ears. “Thank you~” Her voice distorts and fades.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It is amusing to see the absolute rage but veiled with other emotions in Isolde’s eyes. The woman must thank Arinda for saving her son but at the same time the elf has been short and rude to the woman. She cannot say anything about it either. Sitting at the table is everyone. Teagan with Connor between him and Isolde. Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana and Oren. Arinda is next to Ser Gilmore and some of the knights. Once dinner is done the children are left to play with each other, a week has come and gone. Connor doesn’t remember much but with the swift response nothing truly bad happened.</p><p> </p><p>All that are left are Bryce, Teagan, the knights (both from Highever and Redcliffe) and Arinda. They speak of what happened to the Arl, the mage already shook her head. Even with her knowledge, talking to the spirits she can’t wake the man. There is a disconnect between the man and his spirit and she does not want to tamper. When the Urn of Sacred ashes is brought up she bites her lips. “You can’t Teagan, that is a fairy tale. It isn’t real. Surely there is some other way to wake him.” Bryce says with a frown as he stares at the map. “I know it is a long shot but… Brother Genitivi has wrote many things, I believe… well shouldn’t we try? The Blight is real, why can’t this be real?” There is silence following the ginger haired males speech.</p><p> </p><p>Licking at her lips the girl thinks now or never “It is real, the urn. I don’t know if it is really someone’s ashes but I know that it is a real thing and does perform miracles.” Arinda has to hold herself very still as all heads snap towards her. “I need to explain a few things first, I am a somniari, a dreamer. All mages <em>can </em>enter the fade but not all do. Not all remember or are awake in that state.” Standing up to give herself a bit of height she can see some of the knights shift. “I have the ability to walk freely in the fade. I won’t give a history lesson but the fade is part of our world but cut off. Think of it as a mirror, it see’s the same as us but only partially. That means I can see things that the fade has seen. If you will.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the knights speaks up, Ser Perth “I mean no disrespect, but how does this help us?” staring at the male she looks at Teagan. This is going to fuck everything up, she won’t be able to leave right away. Arinda is becoming more involved than she wants to be. This was suppose to be a simple job, now she is stuck in Thedas trying to fix other peoples shit. “As I said, I have seen parts of history through the fade. I have seen the Urn.” Which is true but false, she did see it, but not through the fade. “I know where it is, where you can go retrieve some.” This gets everyone excited, some of the knights jump up with forms of joy while others slam their hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Enough! Everyone settle down!” </strong>Stating this loudly Teagan stands and looks around. Everyone slowly seats themselves. Turning his attention back to the girl he dips his head “Is this true? I do not imply you are lying but…” Lip twisting she looks at the map. “But if I know where than surely others would too? No. There aren’t many dreamers. Even if there were would most common folk listen? If someone went to the Chantry to inform them that they knew where Andraste rests would they listen?” Silence is her reply. “I didn’t think so, they would no doubt say that this person consorts with demons, kill them or turn them tranquil.” Arinda leans over and points “There is a small Village here called Haven. Quite a contrary name too, the people who reside within are a cult, they kill any travelers that stay too long. To make matters worse there is a… cave that leads out to a temple. Old ruins. Another cult lays in wait. The issue is that they are all very hostile and won’t hesitate to kill… Adding on that if you believe in the Maker and Andraste than that means there is a Holy dragon Guarding the temple.” Sitting back down she watches everyone’s expression shift. It is rather funny.</p><p> </p><p>A good few minutes pass by before Ser Perth stands, a hand comes to rest over his heart in a fist “I would be willing to go on this journey to get the ashes for Arl Eamon.” Just like that more men stand and bow saying the same. It is quite moving up until the point that most of the knights and Teagan look towards her. “I hate to ask this of you… but there is no map or knowledge of this Haven you speak of. You are knowledgeable both in fighting but also magic. I know you would be an asset to my men, you could help guide them.” Thinning her lips the brunet stares. “Sir… I am an elf, a mage teenage elf that has no background. You are asking me to help you?” her words come out disbelieving. “I understand, but you have done much to help us. Saving Connor and helping him with his magic. Bryce and Eleanor have spoken highly of you too. You may be an apostate but… I see you different from my countrymen, you are a person before you are a mage. From the actions you have done I know that we would all be willing to vouch for you in any circumstance.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes Arinda drops her head onto the table. A headache is starting behind her eyes. There are too many variables of things that could go wrong. That still leaves this place, if she says no than the knights will still go and probably die. Arl Eamon could get worse, who is to say that the Wardens will come through here fast enough not to mention even with Connor learning some of the stuff she taught him he could still do something stupid because he misses him. Can she really forsaken these people because she wants to go home? Yes. Will she? Fuck… no. Groaning she finally sits up “Yes, I will help. We leave soon… also I want to take the mage with me.” Stating this the female all but flops back in the chair with a grunt. “The mage? You don’t mean the one we have locked up?” Smiling she nods “Yes, he should help fix the problem he made. Plus I can use him as a meat shield.” The last part has the whole group chuckling. “I will be there, I know spells to disrupt other mages powers. We will have Knights with us too so I think we can handle him. He may be self-serving but he isn’t that stupid.” Sitting up straighter she taps at the desk, her eyes lifting up. It is decided. They will leave within the next three days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick reminder to read all tags. Have a nice day. <br/>Joing my Discord!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 9:30 Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She is regretting having Jowan come with the group, he has complained none-stop and she knocked him out once with magic already. It did amuse the group around her, they loosened up after a week of traveling. A timid and twitchy blood-mage is less scary than they thought. They all agreed that they would rather fight Jowan than Arinda. She laughed at them. They were not jolly by any means; however, they all were not as tense and up tight as she thought.</p><p> </p><p>The young girl lets everyone know that the village is just that, a village with many different people within. That includes women and children, they all must be willing to do what needs to be done. These people either willingly joined or were brainwashed. That does not give them an excuse to allow what is being done to each other and travelers. They are just as guilty. The words sober everyone up, killing civilians is never something these men signed up for.</p><p> </p><p>Jowan only tried to escape once; the poor man learned how ill-advised that horrid attempt was. Arinda froze his legs while cutting his magic off, she left him long enough that the cold nearly gave him frost bite. The young elf threatened to put him in a never-ending Nightmare if he tried another attempt and even warned to cut his tongue out. The adult human now has a healthy dose of fear for the smaller female. There have been no issues with everyone fighting or getting into disagreements as they get closer to the village; after two weeks of walking near constantly everyone was becoming jumpy. This is important, helping the Arl but also the knowledge of Haven and the people inside have most of the Knights wary.</p><p> </p><p>Once they are only a few hours away from the village Arinda sits them down and they all talk, first going over the knowledge of everything they know. The general knowledge of how many know how to fight, Arinda states they should go in with the thought that at least have of the villagers know how to fight. It is better to be overly wary than not enough. The only ones who really pose a real threat are the Reavers and the mages. The young elf doubts that Reavers could affect her much but warns everyone of their abilities to instill fear. There are many other things but she focuses on those for the moment. Arinda will be in charge of taking out mages along with healing. She has her bow at the ready and plenty of arrows.</p><p> </p><p>Once night comes the group sneaks forward, Jowan while forced also knows if he fails to help will either die from this group or the other group. His best bet is to help and hope some of his crimes are looked over in a lighter manner. The man admitted to not being particularly efficient at any one magic but he is able to heal and throw up shields. Any mage worth their salt (and even those that aren’t) can manage a decent enough fire ball. It is one of the easiest magic’s to use. So the man is more or less back up.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda went out first, shifting around in tree’s she spied a few armored men walking around the edges. The girl drops down and makes sure to keep her eyes peeled as she hunkers down in a bush to hide. Once one unsuspecting male is close, as he turns she jumps out. There is a bit of a struggle as she pulls him into the bushes, a small dagger stops it as she slams it into his throat. The form twitches as she hides it in the brush. The young elf does this three more times before things get suspicious. It is obvious that the guards aren’t showing up; this is when she gives the signal. Closing her eyes she apologizes, her chest heavy. In the next second the brunet lets the air out and steels herself. Throwing some magic out the house beside her sets on fire quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Taking off she does it to a few other before heading to the entrance. This will cause some death and injury, not to mention distract some people. Screams are quick to follow, and she doesn’t hesitate to kill everyone that gets in her way or that she sees. As heartless as the girl wants to be, hearing the sobbing and screams of children and others stabs her in the gut. It is only the knowledge that they would willingly attack her that keeps her resolve. The girl won’t have nightmares but the guilt will strangle her. The sounds of fighting steers her in the direction and this is when she see’s the group; two groups of three people working together and then one group of two.</p><p> </p><p>Helping those odds she is swift as she throws up a barrier around Ser Perth as a man with a large battle axe attempts to smash into him. It bounces off, shattering but the man is safe. Arinda shows her own grin, the fear that goes over her shifts into bloodlust and instead of making her feel terror the brunet feels excitement. Not to say that she isn’t violent but this feeling that is coursing through her makes the young teen want to do more damage than mere death. A feeling like euphoria chokes her and she isn’t even fully aware as her magic fluctuates and spreads out. The whole area seems to freeze, all the enemies are frozen like a snap freeze, shattering not a second later.</p><p> </p><p>The grass crinkles under her body as Arinda collapses on the ground holding her chest. Helpless giggles escape as she gasps trying to get air in. The thud of her heart is painful, it really hurts her ribs and she feels shaky. Someone comes over and something is shoved in front of her. Through blurry vision a blue glowing vial is there. Recoiling she shakes her head and then feels her ears pop, the sensation is not a welcome one. Voices filter in “-needs a mana potion. That spell should have knocked her out. She can barely stand.” Tuning in she stands feeling a bit like jelly “No, I am fine. It isn’t my magic. The adrenaline got me a bit too excited.” Mumbling Arinda shakily takes out her water skin and sips. “I am unhurt, I know the feeling now and will be able to manage. None of you were hurt in the blast?” Glancing around she still feels a bit high, but the feeling is fading.</p><p> </p><p>All of the knights shook their head “We are thankful for your quick timing.” They all gathered themselves “We must head up towards that temple area. The leader will have something on him that will allow us access.” Feeling better Arinda turns and took out her bow and began jogging. Gathering a few arrows from the ground she will use those so she doesn’t run out. There seemed to be less people than she originally thought in the Village. By the time they get to the larger building everyone is a bit out of breath. For now, Ser Perth has them all push forward, the door is slammed open. As they rush in Arinda must roll away and she barely manages to get a barrier up before it is destroyed. Jowan shifts forward and throws his hands out, streams of fire shoot from his fingertips. They were not fast enough and one of the knights was hit by some type of spell, it froze his body making him immobile. A large bolder smashes into his head and he falls to the ground dead.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the mage her focus is solely on him, shooting a few arrows the young girl changes tactics as it is useless. Reaching out she feels the man’s magic, his mana gathering. The feeling is like water, or more like a gelatinous texture. Grabbing onto that feeling she yanks and smirks as the man in the robe stumbles back in shock. Not wasting another second she pulls her arrow back and grins manically as the arrow pierces through his head and he falls down. Arinda twists but her side is cut into from a large swing. Dropping the elf rolls and hops back up ignoring the sting from the wound, an arrow is notched and she aims at another person’s knee. It stops him in his tracks; she is forced to dodge and slip to the side. The back of her hand smacks another short blade away. Shifting her bow she swings it out and slashes a man across his face, over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The fight ends with the last man getting near cut in half. It is unfortunate that they lost three people during it. That leaves only six left, it should still be enough, the caves are straight forward and with the no doubt narrow rocks her and Jowan’s magic will be invaluable. Arinda advices them all to rest and treat their injuries before moving forward. Searching the bodies the brunet manages to find the odd medallion that opens the doors. Also there are a few other things. She doesn’t quite remember everything about this quest but she decides it is best to take everything just in case.</p><p> </p><p>She meditates and is unnerved by the number of spirits gathered. It isn’t just from death, the horrid way they died, the sacrifices that were made have irritated the spirits and demons, making them frenzied. There is also something else just on the edge of her mind, a whispering voice. Her head twitches and she shifts. Arinda isn’t one to believe in God, or the Maker. She believes in things like spirit gods, earth, water wind, life and death. But she won’t deny the thought that others could be a thing. Whatever makes someone comfortable, whatever gives them hope and light. Whatever these ashes are, the dragon, there is something more at play here and she does not want to be involved, the girl has no choice.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her opal eyes as the others get up she looks at Jowan. “You should be careful, the veil is thin here. Using your blood magic will be a beacon in the dark for demons. Keep your wits about you.” With that she stands up and stretches her muscles. Her body is sore, the injury on her side twinges but she did the bare minimum to heal it. Not that she needs to worry about her rather ridiculous amount of mana. She doubts she will run out anytime soon. Once everyone agrees they end up in front of a door and through some luck she finds a spot for the medallion with the help of Jowan’s fire.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda is the first one through, her bow at the ready. She does not see anyone, nor does she hear anything. The girl can’t deny the slight awe that bubbles up. The history that this place gives off is old and dark, so very painful. The spirits are buzzing around in the fade so loud it is like a constant ringing. Through practice she pushes this all away and instead listens, there is some sounds, not a lot. At a guess, there are a few people but not as many has she has hoped. Once more she ends up using her acrobatics, climbing up the side and wrapping her magic around her to spy. There is a small group of five who sit around a fire. No weapons. This becomes a thing.</p><p> </p><p>She scouts a head and informs everyone of how many and the dangers. They plan and attack. A few more keys are found but their focus is getting to the mountain behind. Going down one hall another man is taken out rather brutally by a bronto, smashed into a wall. It takes some team work, distraction to the creature and people to cut at the deep leathery skin of it. The being goes down but they all take a moment with some health potions. Arinda gathered the least damaged arrows she could found and they head off again. There is a small cut on her jaw from a rouge but already she can feel it healing.</p><p> </p><p>Trail and error, running into random rooms, avoiding traps, killing people. It is becoming tedious. After another man falls they agree to a break. They have been going none-stop for well over half a day. Clearing out some dead bodies they decide to rest in one of the rooms. Arinda lays a trap and a glyph before closing the door; they all need rest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She can honestly say she is getting pissed, this place is huge. Why is it so fucking big!? Her magic reacts to her emotions, more volatile. It makes taking out enemies easier. However; as they move she can feel it. An odd magic and she follows, leading the group. Wary and careful, Jowan nearly was impaled by a spiked trap. While the building is large it lacks manpower. Arinda is unsure if they were in a big fight or if maybe they haven’t garnered many followers. The fact is there are far less people than she anticipated. She still does not put her guard down, they are getting closer to the magic and just as she steps into a room some twisted shades pop out, they seem more like nightmare abstract art. Mouths lower on the stomach, four hands, two tiny arms and mismatched eyes. It isn’t terrifying to her more disgusting “This is why you should stay in the fade.” She mutters while yanking the mana around her and pulsing it. Once the creatures come close she lets out a blast that shoots them back a few feet disoriented.</p><p> </p><p>This gives the group time to take them out without issue. Walking into a large open room they all pause as they take in the large statues. Moving closer she tilts her head and stares, the writing looks off, it seems to wriggle and then she can read it. Reaching out she touches the stone and hums at the warmth that comes from it. Magic. Then images. Fire, screaming. It goes backwards, the last thing in a memory and then seems to force it all into her mind.  Stumbling back she grabs at her head while someone grabs her “Lady Arinda?” Looking up at Ser Perth she shakes her head and rightens herself. “This magic is old, very very ancient.” Whether this was build when Andraste was laid to rest or something they found before she can’t quite tell. A small headache form but she shakes it off.</p><p> </p><p>They turn into one of the doors and a waft of rotten air hits them. Musky and dead. The wall is knocked down and hard stone runs into a cave. They all look at each other and nod, Arinda pushes forward only to pause. Turning she looks to each man and touches their weapons and shield, frost covers over the metal. Jowan looks at her with something strange in his eyes before he gulps down a mana potion and heals them. So far he hasn’t used much blood magic, he seems rather pale each time he does.</p><p> </p><p>Heading into the cave they are all tense, each noise as the group closing ranks. They walk a good few minutes before running into anyone. They had to back track twice after running into a dead end, a large opening is their only warning. An archer shoots at them and by some strange turn of events Arinda’s arm snaps out and she catches it. Silence follows for a few seconds and even the elf is shocked by what happened. It isn’t enough to stop the fight and another Reaver shows up. It takes some self-control for the girl to not rush forward when the adrenaline hits her but she manages. She aims for the archer and they aren’t as lucky as she was. The Reaver is overwhelmed, the rogue that follows doesn’t help much and is taken out by a large fire ball. The scent of burning flesh and metal have the group wrinkling their nose.</p><p> </p><p>Walking around the small area she catches sight of large eggs. Again it is odd they weren’t attacked by drakes but once more this is still pretty early. There is no guarantee that her knowledge follows a set time frame. While spirits help she is only one girl. As much as it pains her she destroys all the eggs she comes across. It continues on, fighting people, dodging, killing unborn drakes. The only time something changes is when two drakes emerge with a reaver, things get tricky. It is hard to pick which one is more dangerous. Arinda leads the Reaver close to the creatures, it makes it hard for the man to swing without injuring the drakes. The elf isn’t afraid to flip over and under the beings, dragging her weapons over the soft underbelly to do some damage. One of the knights, the youngest takes a hit for Jowan, it stabs into his breast plate, the Reaver steps back and one of the dragon’s descends on him. She takes her opportunity to jump on the unaware warrior and electricity dances from her body to his. Anger makes it more potent. She fries him in his own armor only to be forced to let go when something clamps on her leg. There is no real armor there and she grounds her teeth as she is thrown.</p><p> </p><p>Hitting the stone wall, she coughs and rolls sucking in air. Arinda brings her arm up quickly as the other dragon jumps at her. It’s small razor teeth easily tear threw the tissue and the young girl shrieks. Instead of trying to pry the teeth off she works fast. Snagging her dagger out she stabs swiftly into its neck and head before it can mess up her arm anymore. A large ton of weight collapses on her when the drake dies. Some of her ribs snap and she wheezes trying to push it off but she can’t. Cotton is in her ears and she starts to feel dizzy from the pain and lack of air. Finally she can faintly see that all the rest of the knights rush over and drag the creature off her.</p><p> </p><p>Jowan helps her sit up and she clenches her teeth together to stop herself from gasping. She drags air in slowly and painfully. A healing potion is forced down her throat and she brings her uninjured arm up, her hand glowing to heal her ribs. They stop to take care of their injuries, she takes her armor off and has to have help wrapping her ribs. Neither her arm or her chest healed fully but they can’t wait. Wrapping a dagger to her hand on her injured arm she shakes her head when they offer to rest longer “It has been over a week, we need to get to the Arl with this as swiftly as possible, we only have five left.” With that they sober up and head out.</p><p> </p><p>As they move her whole body is screaming but she wants to get this done and over with quickly. Arinda calls to her spirit friends to guide her and they do. A wisp come through they fade and as curious as it may be it also follows the strong pull of magic. Thankfully as they follow the small green blob they don’t get lost even once.</p><p> </p><p>There is another large open area in the cave but nothing comes for them. Cautious the elf walks up and looks over one of the journals and grabs it as it speaks of breeding drakes and dragons. Turning they follow on and then she forces the spirit away and they come out and see a larger group. Arinda stops them. Closing her eyes she focuses and gathers her mana, she wants to get this over and done with. While she might get injured by this again she has no desire to continue fighting in this battle. Fire licks at her hands, the coolness of it seeming damp. The overwhelming heat that burned her from before no longer as powerful. Walking forward she signals the group to hang back. The blue fire thrashes inside her but she doesn’t let it out yet. Not stopping the brunet keeps her steps firm and fast. The group takes notice and a tall human in startling bright armor narrows his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes but she doesn’t listen. Arinda throws her hands out and the magic pours out, she pictures water. This time the destructive force doesn’t blast her back. It shoots forward, falling to the ground like a liquid but burning like fire. He doesn’t stand a chance, his body turns to ashes and the men close by follow. The heat starts to itch at her hands and she knows she needs to stop soon before she damages her. Using some more of the mana she shoves out the magic more forcefully this time and then lets it taper off. “Get out here now!” She shouts as the fire fades into nothing, the stone is a bit black but not as damaged as the dead. There are still some left and her arms are too numb to do much at this point. The bandage that was wrapped around her hand burned off. Thankfully the last of the cult seems to shocked to put up much of a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“What was <em>that</em>? I’ve never saw any magic like that? Where did you learn it?!” Jowan rushes up to her. She is panting heavily and can taste some blood in her mouth. Glaring up at him the younger coughs and ignores the way her chest seems to rattle “… A friend taught me.” True. Natal showed her in his last battle and the spirits helped her learn it. “You wouldn’t be able to use it. You’re too weak.” His mouth opens in shock and then he scowls. “Your mind is weak along with your body. I am not afraid and you are.” She holds her arms up showing the slight pinkness of her hands “You would not survive.” With that she glances over and see’s some of the knights glancing at her only to look away. Fuck she is so tired. Arinda has never felt this tired, the pain while not the worst is made worse by the fact she can’t stop and heal or rest.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments they look around and find the exit and head out. The light blinds them all for a few moments, once it settles they are all once more looking with shock. Even crumbling everything looks so amazing. And then the Dragon ruins it. The creature is sitting atop a large hill, it lets out a loud noise, not quite a roar but something else. The whole group freezes but at this point the elf feels a bit immune. It shifts around before curling in like a dog and laying down. Blank faced she walks forward despite the whispered yells of the other and looks down. Looking back she points “You hit that gong and I will personally kill you before that dragon does. Do not look at it, keep moving and keep your head down. Do you understand?” She doesn’t wait and instead speed walks forward, to her amusement she can hear the group behind her curse and someone seems to have fallen down. The sound of armor smashing against the ground one of the indicators.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eyes she can see the dragon look at her and she slows down. This odd feeling hits her eyes, like something pushing around in her head and then it stops. The large creature turns its head away and she almost full on sprints towards the large doors. The hilarious sound of people running in armor behind her rather loud. To her surprise to first person to arrive behind her is Jowan, the man nearly falls and ends up leaning against the rock wheezing. The last three are quite panicked as they nearly run right into the girl. Ser Perth shifts to the side but the last two trip over each other and end up sprawled on the ground in a groaning heap. She stares at them for a few moments “Lady… hah… Arinda you are… a horrible witch!” One of them snaps and she throws her head back and laughs. Somehow one of them finds their footing and shoves his hand over her mouth. She rolls her eyes and hits his hand off.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping foot inside is like walking under a waterfall, she stumbles along with Jowan. The magic here is unlike anything she has felt before. The other grabs his head and winces while she grips at her injured arm. Pushing forward she walks up the steps and turns, the headless statues really are in poor taste. This is when she catches sight of someone. The Knights yank there swords out but she shakes her head and steps forward. The male dips his head, his armor shimmer in an unnatural way “I welcome you pilgrims.” His eyes travel over the group, landing on Arinda he stares curiously and bows once more “and you traveler, you have come a long way.”</p><p> </p><p>The other glance at each other unsure “I have protected the ashes for many years, waiting. I am the Guardian.” Ser Perth steps forward and he bows his head, hand over his heart. “I am Ser Perth of Redcliffe… Have you been waiting for someone to come for the ashes?” The other seems almost amused but shakes his head “No one can take the ashes.” This seems to confuse the others. “My life has been to protect these ashes, to help guide those faithful to Andraste… even those who aren’t.” Once more his eyes flicker to the elf. “I will remain here, as my duty, until the Imperium crumbles.” The words confuse them even more. After a few silent moments William the redheaded knight speaks up “What of the cult in the village and caves?”</p><p> </p><p>The Guardian looks down, a furrow in his brows. “When the time came, we few took Andraste from Tevinter to her resting place, vowing to remain and protect. Remembering everything she has done for us…” He looks up, staring intently at Arinda “Many years past, generations of those who came taking up this mantle, honored, joyful and blessed. Centuries past. They forgotten, the promise to each other and Andraste.” Sorrow leaks through but he glances at the others. While she may not believe in the god, or even know what this man is she steps forward “I am sorry, being stuck and only able to watch can be a terrible burden, even if the duty is honorable.” She may not understand his commitment to this but she can empathize being stuck for eons.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen at her words, there is not agreement nor denial but he does nod his head. The guardian looks to the group “You have come for the ashes, it is not I that can give them away. You must be tested to prove yourself worthy.” The Knights all look at each other cautiously. “The gauntlet shall decide if you are worthy. If deemed so, you may take a pinch of the ashes.” Ser Perth nods quickly and stands tall. Arinda feels the headache grow stronger. Words twist together and she barely understands what is being said. After a few moments she looks over and see’s the knights all pall and shaken, though their eyes remain determined. The Guardian looks to Jowan, said man stands tense “You were afraid, always afraid. Weak to yourself and others. You found love but just as easily as it was found you left her. Lily, your friend. Do you regret it?” The mage freezes wide eyed, he looks around with a wild look. It is silent for minutes before finally he clenches his jaw “I had to… I couldn’t…” He doesn’t finish, the spirit looks a moment longer but he does not hold judgement.</p><p> </p><p>The eyes turn to her and all she can think of his ‘here we go.’ Despite that he doesn’t speak for a long time, she shifts and narrows her eyes. “You hold all the power in the world but failed to use it when needed. Time after time you weren’t able to stop the things that tore your family apart.” Well he goes for the throat. “You didn’t try to help when you could, do you regret your silence? The failure to save others?”  Inhaling she closes her eyes. After a moment she stares at him “It does not matter if I regret it. The past is the past, I cannot change what has already happened. I have always done what I thought was right, for my family. I don’t regret it. All I can do is learn from the failure and move one.” She relaxes, it hurts, always will… but the wound is no longer festering.</p><p> </p><p>“Your wisdom and belief are strong. You do not hold onto regret nor mistakes. You continue forward despite the hardships.” He nods and shifts out of the way “It is open, may your path lead you to where you desire.” His body flashes, lights fall off him and then he is gone. A beat of silence comes and one knight speaks up “Well that was depressing.” Snorting Arinda shakes her head “Come on, we have more to go.” Walking into the next room she stares and shrugs “You all should answer the spirits.” With that she walks around the room, reading a few of the inscriptions on various items. God she is so tired. It takes ten minutes but surprisingly the three knights all answer.</p><p> </p><p>Walking through the now open door she seems to have forgotten what waits on the other side. Shocked she stumbles and stares with wide eyes at familiar icy blue ones. “Lethallan, you have grown much.” The man in front of her is not her Natal, but he is at the same time. Swallowing she stares for a few moments “I know how much my death hurt you, but you never let it stop you. Picked yourself up and pushed forward. Little Moon, even as darkness falls you will always remain.” Arinda trembles, her throat tight. “Do not feel guilt over my death, I would do it again to protect you. Ma Vhenan. Remain strong and take this. Mala suledin nadas.” He holds out a necklace. Taking it from him she looks and is shocked, despite the temple they are in the token is not human made. The twists and carvings are Dalish… no… they are Natal. A wolf head, two of the fangs real teeth, no doubt from a real wolf. Of course he would do something like this, she is not of the people nor does she support Fen’harel bit she will wear this with pride. Pulling it on the teen tucks it under her armor and shirt. Looking up the elf is gone, the emptiness follows but the pendant seems to warm her too.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffling she wipes at her eyes and turns, the other group seems to be in a trance and she assumes they are also seeing something. After five minutes they are all out, blinking, Jowan looks ill while the two young knights are crying. Ser Perth seems somehow more strengthened. Heading into the next door she is thankful that they don’t have to do a stupid puzzle, the bridge is a bit intimidating, looking as if it could crumble at any time. Walking across she can hear some parts of it fall away.</p><p> </p><p>The fire can be felt from here, walking into the room she stares blankly at the wall of flames. Despite being closer it does not feel hotter in anyway. Reading the scripture she sighs, yeah that is not happening. She is not going to get naked just so she can walk through some judgmental flames. The men all seem to look at one another, she stares as they undress. The two younger flushing. She rolls her eyes as they stare back at her “I would purify that mind of yours, you are literally going to walk through holy fire you perverts.” Despite this she does not take her armor off to the horror of the others. She shrugs “I am me in armor and out of, regardless of what I wear or don’t it does not change. If an old ladies fire is going to burn me alive because I don’t want to get naked with a bunch of men then…” She shrugs. Walking forward through the flames it feels hot, burning, it does not stop her. The metal heats up quick but she ignores it, she is here for a reason and this will not stop her. It will not kill her either. Just like that the heat cools and she finds herself on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Following the men seems to feel nothing but then Jowan starts to scream. He flails around and then falls to the ground, his body burning quickly. Ashes float up and disappear, it looks as if no one else was with them. They all look at each other wide eyed, Arinda can’t say she is too surprised. The man willingly abandoned his lover and friend just because he didn’t want to get in trouble after some stupid half baked plan. She used blood magic instead of trying to train and used it as a crutch for power. Arinda looks at Ser Perth, she motions to the ashes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They all but passed out once they got the ashes, Arinda forced them awake after a bit and they double timed it back. Jogging most of the way, the dragon didn’t even bother glancing at them. Walking through fire seems to have given the two younger some confident boost. Whether through luck, no other cultists were around going back through. Arinda did looks around and found a way back that was quicker, also risky. Walking down the side of the mountain rather than through it. She tied a rope to them all and hope no one fell. Some slips here and there but thankfully they all survived.</p><p> </p><p>Heading back to the village they left their horses at they got some looks from the people, only coming back with four when they left with nine people and worn out covered in blood was a bit of a shock. Especially knights. They ended up selling the rest of the horses before heading back to Redcliffe, they took turns in two’s to sleep on the horses. Pausing only twice to let the horses rest and drink water. They made it back in four days rather than the week it took to get there.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda wanted to turn right back around when they got into the village. She saw a large group talking to some people and instantly recognized Morrigan “Ahhh fuck me.” Muttering under her breath she got a scandalized look from the two knights. Jumping off of the horse she regretted it as a tingly sharp pain shot up her legs. Grumbling she worked hard to ignore the group only to have someone tap her shoulder. Turning she see’s Ryan and sighs “Yes your family is here in the castle, feel free to come with us but please don’t talk to me I am tired and want to not talk to anyone.” With that she moves away and the group all head up to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my chapter was deleted in my doc and I had to type it all over again. Sorry guys. I am so tired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as everyone wanted to help the Arl they all agreed to rest fully before. Arinda explained that even if the man was healed from this affliction, it would still take some time before he was able to move around. It has been around two months and the man hasn’t been able to move or eat. His body would be weak and unable to move as it once did for a bit. They all managed to sleep, some more than others. </p><p>Waking up she is still weak and sore, the marks from the drake bite and scratches are still quite prominent, not to mention painful. She dresses herself in comfortable loose deep green pants and an off white shirt with billowy sleeves. It is not a surprise to see one of the knights pacing near her room. Sighing she flicks her brow up and crosses her arm. The blond stops and shows a grimace “My apologies Lady Arinda, we are waiting for you. Someone from the Chantry has come to do rites for the Arl.” The elf would have been perfectly fine with not being included in this. Still she isn’t going to be rude about it, nodding her head the girl rubs at her eyes, no doubt with bags under them. Following the taller she listens with half an ear as he babbles.</p><p>Coming to the room she pauses a step, her dull eyes catch Ryan. He is standing just outside; arms crossed he stares at her. The man nods and she heads in after the knight. “She is here. We can start.” Isolde’s voices is sharp, a near pleading edge to it. As much as she dislikes the woman it is clear that she cares for her son and husband. Even if she is shit at taking care of them both. Arinda quickly zones out once the Chantry person begins some kind of chant and sermon. He pulls the bag of ashes out and then sprinkles them over the man. Arinda zones back in when magic twists around. It almost feels like water, pushing and pulling before it abruptly drops. The spirits seems to whisper around and then stop. The Arl gasps and attempts to sit up.</p><p>The brunet is quick to push others out of the way, pouring a small glass of water she helps the man sit up gingerly “Small sips ser.” Murmuring this she holds it to his mouth. Hands attempt to reach up, they tremble but he is much to weak so Eamon listens and allows her to help him. He manages about half the glass before she stops him. It wouldn’t do well for the man to throw it back up. She lays him back down, looking over the man she touches his forehead, he is feverish. Nodding the teen shows a gentle smile “I know you are confused. My name is Arinda, your family is safe. You must rest Ser, once you are stronger we will talk more.” She does a double take when a damp clothe is handed to her. An older woman with silver hair smiles at her.</p><p>Taking it she wipes up the sweat on his face and neck. He struggles for a few moments, eyes trying to stay open, a raspy voice trying to speak up but he gives up and his eyes close. Humming she dips the clothe in water; squeezing the excess she folds it and then rests it on his head. Turning she see’s many of the people are gone from the room. The older woman from before is talking with Isolde, Teagan and two servants. Turning back to the man she frowns, he needs to be covered up so he can sweat the fever out. Not to mention a few others things for him to become healthy again. Looking at him he looks very frail and old. The two Servants come over and nod to her “We need to change him.” Blinking the brunet nods and stands up, following the group of three out she looks over.</p><p>The woman in the long purple dress robe looks to her “Greetings, I am Wynne.” This has the young girl blinking rapidly though she keeps her expression neutral. “These two explained all that you have done for the Arl… and the boy Connor.” At this she shows something like disappointment while glancing at Isolde. “I would like to commend you and thank you for your hard work.” Once more she is thrown for a loop. There are a few moments before she finally starts her brain again “No one else seems to be capable of using their head. We have too many issues at the moment for someone as important as Eamon to be sick. We have something worse than a war starting and cannot afford to lose his influence or people. Too many have died.” The elder woman’s expression shows shock than understanding, a sad smile. </p><p>“It is refreshing and saddening to hear that from someone so young. But no less true, many were lost at Ostagar, more at the tower.” This time regret and sorrow show. “But again, it is truly the work of the Maker that we did not lose the Arl.” Arinda hums in reply, her gaze turns to Teagan. “I have already spoken with these two and the servants how to care for the Arl so he may heal as quickly and as efficiently as possible with no issues. Also-“ At this her voice dips, Wynne glares at Isolde, the woman trembles. “Connor may stay until his father is awake and able to speak with one another. But it is clear the boy needs training. You have done well to keep the boy from harming himself and others.” This time she looks to Arinda “But he needs to be taught with others and continuously. I doubt this young lady will stay here for too long.” It is clear the woman wants to say something else. Her mouth shuts in a thin line.</p><p>Arinda can see the way that the copper haired woman is frowning, her lips nearly gone with how hard she is pursing them. Wynne’s attention is fully on the elf now, this is when the girl picks up on something. It feels gentle, a soft wispy thing, a spirit. It seems veiled, not threatening or even curious, but still there. Remembering about the spirit that has connected with Wynne she shrugs it off “One of our warden’s, Ryan wishes to speak with you.” As she says this the woman nods her head and turns. Blinking she understands she more or less has been dismissed and bows her head before heading out. </p><p>The male is still waiting outside it seems. Looking the man up and down she see’s he looks like her, tired and ready for a long nap. “You look like shit.” Arinda states bluntly. He stares for a second and than scoffs “I looks better than you, what happened? Did you get chewed on by a Mabari?” Staring the man dead in the eyes she says in the most done tone “No… It was a Drake actually.” There is a long pause after that before he shrugs and moves on, the man starts to walk and she follows. Ryan rubs at his short hair and sighs “I want to be upset with you, being in the forefront of a war is not something I wanted to be involved with, two is worse.” Side eyeing the man she waits “But I can’t hide away. My home was horrible, Ostagar worse.” Ryan shakes his head, clenching his fists tight. “I am thankful my family was able to get out alive, even though we lost so many of our men so we could get out. My brother… I hope he managed to make it out.” </p><p>Arinda thinks that he just wants to vent, while he may not know her well she is known enough to that he would feel comfortable. His family already went through too much and he wouldn’t want to lay this on them, the group he came with is too new. Too bad she is horrid at comforting people. “My sister and I managed to survive a large group of them. Your family managed to make it out of Highever; I think your brother will be fine.” The man gives her a blank look “I would prefer not having to get into these messes at all.” She stares for a few moments and shrugs “Can’t help you there. My life has been a never ending shit storm.” Clasping her hands behind her back she moves on.</p><p>It is silent as they walk down the halls, minutes pass before the male speaks up. “I’ve stumbled on a few interesting people. I feel like I am in some kind of novel.” He looks down, face drawn. Looking towards the teenager she does not like the look in his eyes “I could really use someone with your abilities.” She stops abruptly and glares “I am going to sound selfish and I am okay with that. I saved your family, I helped them find a place to stay, I also saved the Arl. I have a family I want to go home to. I am only fifteen years old, why do I have to help you all fight in a war with undead mutant creatures?” She does not raise her voice. It drops low and she stares him dead in the eye. </p><p>Breathing calmly she forces herself to count backwards to keep herself from swearing at him. He isn’t at fault but it has been months, close to a year since she has been home. She misses her father, Revas, the disgusting stench of the city, the Alienage, her dumbass friends. Her hands shake and she is embarrassed when she feels the sting in her eyes. Turning away the girl runs her hands through her hair and attempts to ground herself. Her arm is throbbing along with her side, the burns from her magic are gone but her arms still feel a bit cold. They both are standing near a door by the time they stopped. “I apologize. I forget… you were so sure and mature. Ready to do what needed to be done. I am just so lost, I always wanted to be in charge, to help my father and brother. Now I am the one who makes the decision and I don’t want to. I am not even the one who has been a Grey Warden the longest. But it shouldn’t be your job to help with this.”</p><p>There is some guilt of her reacting so strongly but Arinda doesn’t want to be stuck here dealing with all the shit. She has done enough. Ryan sighs and open’s the door “I would like you to meet everyone though.” She would very much not like to meet them but follows anyways. Walking in she wants to turn back around at the large group that suddenly turns to look at her. This is when she pays attention and see’s they are all in the dining area. Sitting herself down next to the male she ignores the others in favor of grabbing some food. Porridge with fruit, and some kind of meat soup. The teen begins to eat as she glances around looking at everyone. She recognizes who she thinks certain people are. </p><p>Ryan eventually clears his throat “We all heard about the troubles that have been going on here. We have the group that came back, what was left of them, on the quest for the Ashes.” Morrigan snorts and rolls her eyes but Ryan ignores her “Ser Perth, Ser William, Ser Gavin and… Arinda. The Arl has woken and is on the road to recovery. Arinda also helped Connor escape the clutches of a demon.” Wow that is great, just announce that she is a mage. Shoving a spoonful of the food in her mouth she stares down at her bowl and continues to eat. She winces when her arm throbs. </p><p>Glancing up most eyes are on her, she see’s the knights all smiling with pride and feels a bit vindictive “Don’t looks so happy William and Gavin, you both tripped over yourself over a Dragon.” Both men get red faced “It was a dragon.” They both say with narrowed eyes. “Yeah, but you both literally tripped over each other.” Shrugging the elf moves onto her food and enjoys the snickering that follows. “A Dragon?” A soft, musical voice questions. Looking up she see’s a female with short red hair and blue eyes. “I thought they all went extinct.” Her accent sounds Orlesian. She blinks and covers her mouth “Where are my manners!” The woman shows a sweet smile “I am Leliana! Ryan has told us of how you helped save him and his family. I didn’t know you would be so young and an elf!” It seems like a backhanded compliment. With the way she acts the girl knows she doesn’t mean it in a rude way. Which is worse.</p><p>It goes around where each person introduces themselves. Sten, Alistair, and an elf named Elondo. He reminds her of a puppy, he seem’s to be a mage with the way he is dressed. She is thankful that there seems to be three Warden’s rather than just two. Looking at each person with a raised brow she stares at Morrigan with suspicion. Finishing her meal she stands, the soft sounds of people talking in the background mutes. Glancing up she see’s the dark haired woman stand up and comes towards her; she has half a mind to take off but refrains from it. </p><p>When Morrigan comes to stand next to her she looks her over with a frown, tilting her head she speaks “Walk with me.” Then strides forward. Sighing she follows after despite not wanting to talk to the female. Arinda wants to rest for three days straight and head home. Closing her eyes the teen takes a deep breath when she catches up. Looking over Morrigan leads her outside and they both sit themselves where they can see guards and knights practicing against dummies. “I see you have been quite busy. Dare say more than I.” amusement flickers throw “Even breaking in and taking ashes from a dead woman.” Giving her a dead look she groans after a second “That was the least of it. I had to fight through a fucking cult and they were raising Drakes.” Arinda shakes her head and pulls the sleeve of her shirt up showing the wrap around her arm “I was mulled by the stupid things. Not to mention walking through actual fire that was suppose to judge if I was worthy. I was not going to get naked for that.” Grunting the last bit out through her teeth the witch laughs in disbelief.</p><p>“All that for one man.” Arinda rolls her eyes “One man, his influence, and an army.” She corrects the other. This has Morrigan making a face and then shrugging “Tis still a lot of work. I attempted to tell the others of their folly, but they think me too direct.” She makes a clear face of disgust “Would it not be better to directly confront the man who caused the downfall?” Oh dear, it seems like she is the one people are going to so they can vent. “I disagree but for a different reason than they, no doubt.” Her words give the witch pause “I do not agree with how Loghain went about it. Leaving when the battle was happening, he cause far more death than was needed. But even I knew that they could not have won, Cailan refused to wait for reinforcements such as the other wardens and the Orlesian’s that he requested aid from. Loghain has enough backing that he could have forced the issue.”</p><p>Contemplating the words that she speaks Morrigan stares ahead “While they could not have stopped the darkspawn there many veteran soldiers that could have put their heads together so that they could have slowed the hoard down. Not to mention they refuse to use mages which are far more powerful than the average soldier. There are too many things they could have done. I think Loghain should pay for what he did, but I don’t believe he should be killed. I will not speak of this to the others as they will feel more strongly about that than others.” The woman looks to Arinda “A very astute observation. T’would be prudent to use all assets available to oneself. At least there is someone intelligent. I have been stuck with the preaching sister, the dog, the man who acts like a dog and the two fools from the circle. The Qunari and Ryan are okay.” There is a certain glint in her eye at the last few words. </p><p>“Always glad to be of assistance.” Arinda says sarcastically. This has the taller smirking as they look around. The noise of metal against wood is constant and somehow calming. Morrigan frowns and looks at the younger “The old woman is a proficient at healing, at the very least she is useful in her age. She could mend your arm…” Looking over she shakes her head “I prefer to heal naturally when able, I have enough time before heading home.” This has the other grimacing, for once she seems to be unsure before finally she pulls out a roll of parchment. “This is from mother.” Snatching it from the pale woman she attempts to set it on fire but magic protects it and Arinda sneers “Bitch.” A snigger comes from her side. Slowly the elf unravels it.</p><p>‘<em>Dear girl,</em><br/>
<em>Your journey has started, the beginning is only truly begun to unravel. Saving the Cousland’s is not the only step and I know you know that to be true. You cannot escape what has been laid out before you. You may choose a different path but the end will always remain, or something far worse. I have lived a long life filled with regret, do not be me. The Blight is something that normal people can stop, they will need you to help end it. I have helped your sister, the princess and the Hawke’s make it back alive. You must finish what you started, you may lie to yourself but you cannot lie to me. Save Fereldan before it is too late.’</em></p><p>Just as she reads the last words the paper falls apart into ash. Arinda holding nothing does not move for a few moments. Anger is choking the teen, hands all but trembling as she goes over the words. There is nothing earth shattering or even something she did not expect. At the same time there is something heavy in her gut. She wants to leave, to go home and forget everything that has happened. But she remembers everything, the smell of darkspawn, the screaming as they slaughtered the group she was with. The smell of burnt flesh and cries that cut off in Highever as they were mercilessly killed off by Howe’s people. She knows that she would regret leaving. The elf wants to protect her family, to keep them safe. If the Warden’s fail they won’t be safe. </p><p>The girl still shakes with the emotions moving through her. Curses want to push out of her mouth but it would be worse if she made a scene. Inhaling sharply her throat hurts. Turning she walks to the wall and presses her forehead against it while closing her eyes. It is rough and cool, the texture near painful against the delicate skin of her face. Time passes and a hand gently rests on her shoulder. Looking over her expression is no doubt resigned “Are you well?” Morrigan questions hesitantly. Arinda feels a bit weak but shows a sharp smile “I will kill your mother painfully.” There really is no reason that Flemeth can’t help. It isn’t like she will survive if the Darkspawn win. “Selfish bitch.” the brunet continues to cuss under her breath to the amusement of the dark haired mage.</p>
<hr/><p>They only stayed for three days, gathering items and packs. They were given two horses to help carry things but the town doesn’t have enough to give the whole group. Not after losing six because the dead knights. It was funny to see everyone’s reaction to her joining when she walked up with her pack on her back. Leliana, Alistair and Wynne seemed worried about her coming along, with her being so young. The youngest of them all, Elondo seems quite happy to have her coming along.</p><p>“I have never met any Dalish elves before! We always heard about them in the Alienage from the elder, some of the stories were scary but others sounded like a paradise. No Dalish enters to tower either… at least I don’t think so. Have you ever met any Dalish?” The male walks next to her, for some reason Leliana did too. Giving the other the side eye she sighed “My parents were Dalish, I had a… Friend who was, however he was banished.” The long haired teenager gives her a wide eyes look, his ice blue eyes taking up a lot of his face. “Your parents? Are you Dalish?” Excitement is all but dripping from his very being. She can almost see him bouncing with each step. “No, my parents tried to kill me. I was found by my father Varric and he has raised me in Kirkwall.” There is awkward silence that follows.</p><p>Arinda wants to smile at the looks, Leliana looks horrified, also pity shows. Elondo is staring very hard and with an almost constipated look on his face. Alistair seems to have been eavesdropping and he looks shocked and sick. “I am not that fond of Dalish and I would recommend not getting your hopes up. They aren’t that different from how humans view elves. They believe they are superior to others, humans and elves, particularly those that were born and raised in cities. They call us flat-ears just as humans call us knife ears. They either pity us or look at us in disgust. To be honest they are the ones who are very misled. I am all for loving ones culture, but they take it too far when they believe they are better than us and will shame me for following something else.” Deciding to freak them out more and make it all more uncomfortable she shrugs nonchalant and looks ahead “I really don’t understand why anyone really cares or see’s their culture or religion as the better one. Dead is dead. One’s culture or religion isn’t going to stop me from separating their head or heart from their body.” With that out of the way she is quick to smile and than jog to catch up to Morrigan who is walking alone.</p><p>The woman is smirking, her gold eyes glowing with mirth “The trip thus far has been taxing. At least now it will be far more entertaining.” The younger brunet rolls her eyes “I am pleased that you find my words so beguiling.” Ryan slides up next to them “I see you are getting along with everyone.” The sarcasm is not lost on her. “Oh yes, I am going to try very hard to get very well on with the Dalish.” Her mouth pulls into a cheshire grin. The man groans but she ignores it along with Morrigan’s chuckling. “Don’t worry, I’ll play nice if they do.”</p><p>Ryan explains the route they are taking, they are going to pass through Lothering. They heard of some Dalish that are near the Brecilian Forest and the Southron Hills. Arinda really does not want to go near Dalish, especially this particular group. While more like the Keeper, just as Flemeth and Solas are old and stuck in their ways so is the man. Not to mention she has no idea how this particular group is going to react to her. </p><p>They don’t quite make it to Lothering by the end of the day but they are close. Setting up camp Arinda offers to hunt, Leliana joins her. The girl doesn’t want to be antisocial or even rude, but she really hasn’t talked to many people. Her group consisted of friends and family and only those that were of a need to know bases. The ability to socialize is very rusty. If that, even in her past life she was never the best at talking to strangers. Instead she focuses on her work, once more she pulls out a bag and begins gathering some edible bugs. The woman gives her a look of confusion but keeps her bow close. After her bag is relatively full she takes her own bow off and looks up while the Orlesian looks down. She manages to shoot two smaller birds and a squirrel while the other gets a medium sized rabbit.</p><p>“I do not wish to be rude, but how old are you?” The voice does give her pause. The two take their time walking back, the sun just beginning to set “I am fifteen.” There is some silence “Where are you from? You don’t sound Fereldan.” Arinda hums while looking over “I am from the Free Marches. You’re from Orlias, you have been away for awhile. Your accent isn’t as strong as those I have met.” This has blue eyes widening “I am actually quite popular in Orlias, Empress Celene was quite helpful. She does adore knowledge and art.” Her voice twists in a way, not quite sarcastic but also not genuine “She sent me a tutor to help me with my Orlesian. He had a heavy accent and made me speak to him only in his language so I would learn it faster. I was able to finish my book in record time.” Rolling her eyes she does admit to finding the man funny, firm and a bit eccentric.</p><p>“I am a bit rusty, my accent no doubt harsh. But I have practiced speaking to myself so as to not lose it.” It isn’t quite as smooth, her tongue tripping over words. Even so, she can see the shock and joy spread on the others face. They walk into the little clearing that the group has made, a fire already started. “Not many people here will speak Orlesian. I can understand the distrust but Orlias is my home! It is such a beautiful country!” She speaks fast and it takes a bit for the words to click. Orlias is pretty, sure. Just as a dagger, but deadly. Especially to those that they deem less important, they aren’t seen as people only tools. They would gladly dispose of those tools if they deem them broken or unusable. “Orlesian’s generally see Fereldan as barbaric and unclean. Being insulted by people who wear a mask on top of a mask can be quite frustrating. Don’t you think?” She side eyes Leliana before setting the dead animals to the side.</p><p>Walking off a bit the teen gathers some sticks and gets to work putting the insects on the sticks so she can cook them. Swatting near the fire she stares, the heat licking at her skin, it makes her injured arm itchy. The small insects pop with the heat, she puts them in a bowl when they are done and then moves onto the next batch. Arinda smiles quite happily, the only one who ever ate the bugs was Nia, Saari, and Revas. Everyone else made a face.</p><p>Once they are all done the teen stands up holding her prize and rushes over to each person offering the some of her spoils. Leliana was absolutely horrified, the woman even screamed to her amusement. Next was Elondo who actually did the same, the male gagged. Ryan merely gave her a blank look and turned back to setting up the tents. The expression on Wynne was fond exasperation, which was rather odd. Surprisingly Alistair perked up “Oh, roasted crickets!” He proceeded to grab three and threw them in his mouth. “Very crunchy.” He gave a thumbs up “I use to catch them when I was a kid, Isolde hated it because they would make a racket during night time when I would bring them into the castle.” He shows a wistful expression. “Anyways thanks! I always get a bit peckish before supper.” The male shows a boyish grin and than pulls out what looks like cheese and nibbles on it.</p><p>Blinking at the other for a few moments he blinks back. Looking at his food he looks at her and holds it out with a sad look “Do you… want some?” Arinda shakes her head and holds her hand up “No… no thanks. I don’t want your cheese.” Turning she see’s Morrigan and jogs towards her. She already knows the woman will eat bugs, they lived together for a few months. Not to mention they more or less lived in a bog with wolves. The food wasn’t scarce but there weren’t too many options either. The brunet preferred the small little insects over fish.</p><p>Morrigan takes a handful, the woman already set up her tent. “Could I sleep in your tent?” She doesn’t know the others, plus she doesn’t want to do small talk. Talking with Leliana was alright but at the same time she is more tired after that than when she spars with Nia. The pale female flicks a brow up and relents “If you must.” They both know that neither is a bad roommate since they lived together for those months. Nodding in thanks the elf turns and the last person is Sten.</p><p>Standing in front of the giant they stare at each other for a bit. The man is different than what she thought, his ears are not rounded, they have a tip but are smaller than elves. His eyes are an eerie deep purple and his white hair is in tight braids. He is a bit taller than Revas, he has a small beard. To be honest he is actually quite handsome. She blinks and then holds out her bowl “I caught some of this and cooked them if you want some.” He looks down at her and than the bowl. His expression does not change “You eat bugs.” It is neither a question or statement. It is something in between.</p><p>“Yes, back home there was an influx of people and many of the animals were over-hunted. So food was scarce. I had to scrounge up whatever was edible. Fruit, nuts, bugs, even tree’s. We are traveling on the road, food is going to get harder. Darkspawn will rot and destroy the ground, animals will become scared or get sick and die. We can’t really be picky with what we eat.” Once more she holds the bowl out. The Qunari grunts and then reaches out, he grabs a small handful and nods at her. Though he does stare again “What is a child doing here?” She laughs under her breath “I am fifteen, I think you were probably out doing stuff like I am at my age. I don’t think I look that small…” Which is true, she actually looks rather big for elves, perhaps the same size as a human teen.</p><p>He makes a dismissive sound “You are a woman then, the battlefield is no place for a woman.” She fixes the male with a look “Your women would not lay down if your home were to be invaded. I know your Tamaassrans know how to fight too, perhaps not as much as your men but they know how to defend themselves. They have to if they are to determine who goes where.” As she looks close at him she can see the slightest widening of the mans eyes.  “I have studied many different cultures and religions. Languages too. I like to know things about the world so I can survive with my family.” Her Qunlat is far better than her Orlesian, talking with Revas and Saari have helped her skills. She smiles at the way his expression shifts again, it is very small, most people wouldn’t notice. “I fight because I have to. If I don’t than I will die and many other people.” With that said she nods her head and turns. </p><p>Walking back towards Morrigan she see’s the woman has a small pot with food in it. Leliana has another larger pot which she is working with. “I retrieved the birds, they kept the rest, this shall suffice for us.” Chuckling at the woman she plops herself on the ground and throws some of her own snacks in her mouth “They made you cook for them when you first set off didn’t they?” She see’s her eye twitch and Arinda laughs “Yes, those fool men wouldn’t know how to cook to save their lives. I caught that idiot Alistair trying to sneak cheese into every meal I was forced to make. I did quite enjoy hitting him over the head with the spoon.” She smiles and stares off remembering the incidents no doubt.</p>
<hr/><p>They took turns for watch, three hours each and in groups of two. Through their watch Morrigan and Arinda spoke about magic. Their magic is very similar but different, the older woman’s magic is wilder, more emotional despite what others may think. It isn’t to say her magic reacts to her emotions, she is in control of herself, but she isn’t one to plan. She does what she thinks is best in the moment. Arinda thinks things through and tries to use the spell effectively and efficiently. While she will use magic in ways to put others off guard she isn’t going to flaunt it. Morrigan is a surprisingly vain woman, she loves jewels and can be flamboyant at times. It is cute.</p><p>Packing up the two girls walk together, after a few hours she trails back as Ryan slows next to Morrigan. The woman gives him a glare but she doesn’t ignore him. Curious. She finds herself walking next to Alistair. The male looks quite young and it gets her thinking “How old are you?” Her mouth moves before she can stop it. He looks taken a back, his eyes staring at her. He then shows a small smile and waggles his brows “Oh? Did my charm catch your attention?” His expression is goofy. Staring a few moments the younger decides to fuck with him. While she isn’t beautiful she knows that she can be considered pretty. So with that she shows a smile and right away she see’s his expression drop to something confused, moving closer grabs his and pulls herself flush against his “You caught me, I can’t hold back anymore. I might ravish you right here and now.” Her voice drops and she looks up through her lashes.</p><p>It works quite well, he makes a choking sound and trips over air. She lets him go and watches as he falls to the ground flustered. Lip twisting she stops moving and leans down as he looks up. Dragging her finger under his chin she shows a smile “Next time just answer my question lady killer.” She can hear some of the others laughing and she thinks she embarrassed the man enough. Looking up she frowns and tilts her head, a woman rushes through the foliage. Her face is red and her clothes torn and dirty “You have to help! Our carriage is under attack!” The female is out of breath. Staring she glances to Ryan and the male nods. They follow after the stumbling woman, something doesn’t seem right. </p><p>Slowing down to the back she pulls at her magic, it answers willingly. Wrapping her body up she sneaks around and over a hill. Snatching her bow off her back she is forced to remember, it is an ambush. Pulling an arrow out she slides down and behind someone just as she see’s her group emerge. In the distance she see’s a man in leather and gold armor saunter out. Turning her eyes back to the person in front of her she see’s the next person catch sight of her a few feet off and is quick to stab the arrow between the notches in the armor. Grabbing the person close she turns and holds them in front as two arrows shoot at her and hit her meat shield. Dropping him her own arrow is aimed and hits the person closest.</p><p>Shouts start up and she see’s everyone startle, the ambush has been ambushed. She focuses on the archers so they must focus on her rather than the others. It is a rhythm, her magic helping her fighting style. Arinda however is taken by surprise when she is focusing on someone. A larger body tackles her and they tumble down the hill. She uses her magic to blast him off as a dagger digs in between a rib, not deep enough to puncture a long but it is right in the area the Drake scratched and bit at. A strained airy scream is forced out. She still rolls and pushes herself up, her bow is hit out of her hand. The girl doesn’t pause, twisting she brings her leg out and kicks the other right in the stumble and he stumbles back. It gives her time to grab her own daggers, also to see who is attacking her.</p><p>Tan skin and sun blond hair, an elf. He looks up and his golden eyes meet her. The male seems confused as he stares at the girl with something like confusion and then his eyes roll back as he is hit in the head by a sword. Glancing over sharply she see’s Alistair glaring and he raises his sword. “Wait!” She holds a hand out to stop him and then sucks in air at the sharp pain in her side. Proceeds to cough and regret it. He stops quickly and the angry expression turns concerned. She grips her side “Fuck I hope its not poisoned.” The thought pops up and she freezes. Alistair stares with wide eyes and then laughs nervously “why… uh why would it be poisoned?” She points at his face “Antivan’s are a narcissistic bunch, the crows really don’t care if someone knows they are after them. His tattoo.” The human stares and then turns with a wild look “Wynne! We need you! She has been poisoned.”</p><p>Arinda laughs only to moan in pain gripping her side tighter. “I wasn’t poisoned… probably.” She mutters as an after thought. He holds his hands out hesitantly as if to catch her. The girl rolls her eyes “I am fine, I can heal myself.” She see’s the woman coming over “Don’t mind me, he is making a big deal out of nothing.” Her hand glows and she can feel the itchy and uncomfortable way her flesh knits itself back together. She starts inside just in case any of her organs were damaged. She heals it fully instead of letting it heal by itself. “I’ll be the judge of that young lady.” She glares at Alistair as the woman holds out a blue glory hand. He shrugs with a not very sorry look.</p><p>After a moment she frowns but relents “You are proficient at healing despite never being a circle.” Lovely, she would rather not get into this. “Anyone can learn if they wish even outside of the circle. You just need to practice and know where to look.” With that she turns and crouches. Grabbing the daggers off of the unconscious elf she begins searching and finds four more smaller knives and more vials that look similar to the ones she took from the other dead crow. With that she see’s the rest of the group has walked over “Why is he still alive?” Ryan questions, his voice is not accusatory.</p><p>“He is a trained assassin, I think it would be wise to know who sent him. Don’t you?” She already knows but still, she doesn’t want him to die. Call her sentimental or even a romantic. If he ends up being a bad person than she can kill him after. They don’t have to wait long as the blond groans and blinks his eyes open slowly. “You hit him pretty hard, I wonder if you gave him a concussion.” She mutters standing next to Alistair. He laughs sheepishly “I could have used the stabby end instead.” She nods.</p><p>The elf looks up and balks “Well… That didn’t work.” He speaks and then laughs. The man leans back on his arms quite comfortable and smiles up at the group “My name is Zevran, a pleasure to meet you and not the pointy side of your swords! Though I wouldn’t mind meeting your sword again…” He looks towards Alistair and winks. The dirty blond males face both pales and turns pink. “You-!” Laughing good naturally he shrugs. “Anyways, this is an interrogation is it not? I love those. I’ll make it easy for you. I am Zevran of house Arainai, from the wonderful land of Antiva. I am a Crow, I was paid quite handsomely, well… the crows were, to kill you Grey Warden’s. Which I have failed at. Now my very handsome self is in your hands. Do what you will with me.” Once more he smirks at Alistair who has hid behind the smaller elf.</p><p>“Kill the elf, we know who sent him.” Sten speaks up. A few take a step back as the large creature pulls his sword out. The young elf is about to speak up but Leliana does instead. “We can’t just kill him, he is unarmed. Shouldn’t we give him a chance. The Maker could have sent him to us for a reason, he can make up for what he has done.” Her face is pinched in worry but also determined. “He isn’t resisting… He also willingly gave up information.” Elondo speaks up in a small voice. “The man is also an assassin, what is stopping him from finishing the job when we sleep?” Morrigan sneers. </p><p>“The fact that there are seven of us and one of him. I am smaller and younger than him and he failed to kill me.” Crossing her arms Arinda looks at the group. “Okay that was uncalled for-“ The assassins attempts to say only for the witch to speak over him “Than that mean he is both a failure at his job and incompetent.” Staring more and giving the black haired woman a look she finally relents and throws her hands up “As you wish, we can take the elf along!”</p><p>Looking at Ryan she raises her brows and the elder sighs “Fine. You will be watched, step out of line and you will be dealt with swiftly. We do not have time to dally.” It goes quickly, they split up and begin to go over the bodies, Elondo and Arinda stay next to Zevran throughout this. She hands the elf back two of the knives and not his daggers. He looks at the two small weapons and then back at her. “How am I do defend myself if we are attacked?” Arinda gives a smile, her eyes amused “Oh? That is only for protection, Elondo and I will protect you. You seemed to have been quite clumsy when we battled.” His face goes through emotions before he grips at his chest “My skills with my dagger has never been looked down on.” The male mutters in Antivan. She chuckles at his pout “They probably didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Stating this the girl takes notice that they are nearly the same height “Huh… You’re pretty short aren’t you?” Again he seems shocked and more things flash over his face. Finally he settles on amused and confused “I have not been so insulted by a female in a long time… not since…” His expression falls quickly. Ignoring it she cocks her head “come on lets go.” Ryan is waving them over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update on my dog. She is doing better, her incision is healing. She is licking at it a little but we are stopping her when she does. Also she is starting to eat more food and put some weight on it! Her stitches come out next Friday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I must first apologize for any grammar error or spelling mistakes. I tried to write this as fast as I could while making it make sense. I promised to post this last Friday with the other and failed.  I am so sorry guys.<br/>On another note my dog was doing okay. She took a tumble when my brothers dog jumped on her though. We are watching her to make sure nothing was injured. I am thankful to those who spoke of my dog!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the group has allowed the assassin to join them none of them feel particularly trusting of him. Which is understandable. Even if Arinda didn’t have some information on him she could easily see that the man is depressed. When Zevran thinks no one is looking his expression drop; there is nothing. No sadness or anger, just this blank mask with no emotions. There are some moments that the male has some light; he watches the group. There is no doubt that the way they all interact, while not close is different from Antiva. Nia explained that even as kids they all tried to be better than those around there. It was a balancing act, there were very few options for people in Antiva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobles were born, which in itself is dangerous. Those that were either bought or sold by the Brothel, the Crow’s or the Merchants. To others in places like that Fereldan can be both too much but also something they crave, simple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zevran seems to feel uncomfortable around the youngest of the group. He is used too being the one people watch out for. The slightly shorter brunet has snuck up on the blond a few times and he has caught her watching him. It also doesn’t help all the comments that she makes. It took a day before he noticed that his small bag of poisons were gone. She held them out but did not give them back; the young girl did ask what they were and then showed the other ones she got from the other assassin she killed. The way that she merely blinks after that statement says a lot to the male. Not to mention he has watched her too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The female is unique, the way she holds herself and interacts with those around her. She does not change how she talks or acts but does adapt to that persons preference. That doesn’t mean she holds back, the elf does not insult but speaks in such a way that is both respectful but firm. Forcing the other party to pause and think. The teen accepts when someone does not agree and is not afraid to admit when she is wrong. Not to mention her quite impressive knowledge of language, history, and culture of others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda’s fighting style is unique, she is a mage but does not hide behind those. She is precise and deadly, using grace, magic and a fluid motion to kill her enemies. Her eyes were eerie but over time he can see that they are like a pale stone or the moon. Beautiful yet mysteries. Perhaps if he was younger or less jaded from what happened the Antivan would feel more comfortable and open around the other. But the fact is she is too good, too ready and willing to do what needs to be done. It was build on necessity. If he didn’t know any better he would think the other elf from Antiva, however if there was someone with her abilities than she would be known. Though he can recall some odd information about some group in The Free Marches, it can’t be her since the girl is in Fereldan. All their accents sound the same down here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In short the male is afraid of her; for more than one reason. She reminds him of himself, though what differs is that she doesn’t seem to care about being better or impressing others. He can admit to jealousy on that. The way she so easily assembles herself with others, but then he see’s how quickly she can step back and looks at everyone like a stranger. As if they are there and she is far away. He plans to watch her. Zevran has no doubt that despite the girl standing up for him (and insulting him) she would not hesitate to kill him. He has no real motivates to try to kill the Warden’s again, he doesn’t <em>want </em>to die. But he <strong>doesn’t want to die</strong>. These people are literally going to war. He shall wait and watch to see what happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more or less a group agreement to have the three elves all traveling in the front so the Dalish would be less likely to shoot and ask questions later. Arinda still thinks it is a stupid idea, but she can agree while they may be looked down on, it won’t be outright hostility like it would be if it was all the humans. But being stuck with the surprisingly awkward assassin and the puppy excited Elondo is quite tiring. “I’ve never met someone from Antiva, most people are Fereldan or even from the Free Marches. Have you met any Dalish people Zevran?” The long haired brunet elf is babbling away, ignorant or ignoring the way that the eldest is keeping the other between him and Arinda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah? No, my mother was a Dalish but she ended up in a brothel and then died shortly after giving birth to me.” There is a small cough or chuckle after he speaks. From nervousness or just unsure how to continue. “Huh, maybe once you leave the clan you are cursed to die. Arinda’s parents were Dalish and they even tried to kill her. Oh wait… How did you survive?” It has never been more clear that this young adult has been sheltered in her life. Zevran is looking at the younger with a contemplative gaze. “A Dwarven Merchant stumbled on the scene and killed them. He took me in and raised me. That is why my name is Arinda. I think you should give me the treaties Elondo, let me and Zevran handle the talking.” The young female glanced over at the tanned male with a look. He grimaced but could admit that if they left the Elvhen male with the task they would probably end up dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elondo gives a sad look but does hand the scrolls over to the others. He lags behind and both the other two get to work opening and reading what they have to say. The writing is odd but it is very old so the way writing is now will differ from back then. With the other a few feet back she speaks up “I don’t know why you dislike me Zevran. Whether you are uncomfortable with my age or there is something else we need to be able to talk without you looking like you are going to run away.” He balks at her. “You are very far from home, I can relate to that. But somehow you chose or were assigned to this contract. I know how the crows work. You can’t go back, at least not anytime soon. We need to get along, or at the very least you cant be ready to run when I am near.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t stop walking but she can see how his usual calm expression twists. “You may not be comfortable with the others but you are more relaxed around them, more friendly. I am not hurt, but there is definitely something going on here that I don’t know or understand. You need to work through it because you are going to be the one that gets hurt if something happens.” Pulling the man’s daggers out she holds it out to him. “I don’t trust you, I don’t really trust anyone but my family and friends. You need to accept what has happened, because right now we have a Blight that won’t care what happened to you or anyone else. It will do worse than kill you. Get your head back here, you might not be a hero but you can make yourself into something other than a Crow.” At the end of the lecture she turns her attention forward as a group of three walks out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halt, you may be elf, Flat-Ear, but you are not our people.” The woman’s eyes are hard. Arinda’s lip twitches and she would like to snap something out but refrains. Instead she opens the scroll “We are with the Warden’s, we are requesting aid in fighting the war.” Her eyes flicker over their shoulder and behind the small group of three. “We thought it would be less confrontational if we were the ones to approach than the humans.” Zevran speaks up, a swagger in his step. He shows a smile and winks at the other. The Dalish woman grimaces, though her eyes do flicker over the paper. “Very well, I will bring you to our Keeper.” The next words are growled “Keep the Shem in check or they will be filled with arrows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda rolls the paper up and holds it over her shoulder for Elondo to take and put in his bag. She raises her hand and makes a gesture for the others to follow. In this moment she would very much like to not be here. She fucking hates Dalish elves. Ones the others get close she looks at Ryan “it is probably best you talk to them, they will need to get use to human’s interacting with them rather than just us.” Her own eyes look around and it is quite easy to see the way the elves glare at the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks towards Elondo and can see how wilted he seems, his ears drooping just the slightest bit. Awkwardly she touches his shoulder “Not all Dalish act like this.” But most do. She will keep that to herself though. The male clearly is heartbroken. Ryan takes the lead and the rest follow. Zevran is watching her but he seems amused by her very unsure way of comforting the male. He steps closer “Do not worry friend, there are many other fun people you can meet in the world apart from Dalish.” This seems to perk the other up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing they are led to an older gentleman, he feels wrong. If she squints his magic seems to be holding onto the ground, like branches gripping at him at all times. Both draining yet giving. The male looks over the group, his eyes settle on her for a few more moments. “Greetings strangers, I am Zathrian. I do not wish to sound rude but why have you come?” Arinda hands the scroll to Ryan and promptly zones out. She looks around the camp, some look away when she catches them but most do not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They begin moving away and she glances up. The man tilts his head and they all head off into an area further away. “He is lying about something.” Ryan states once he deems it far away enough. “Clearly, the forest reeks of magic. It is most unnatural. Quite fascinating too.” Morrigan speaks up, she is leaning a bit on her staff as she looks around, her gold eyes curious. The leader of the group looks to the youngest and she stares back “Why are you looking at me?” He gives her a flat look “You are very good at magic… stuff…” Her expression falls flat “How eloquent.” This has the dark haired woman snorting. “Yes yes, he did something. His magic seems to be tied to something, I can feel that the magic in the forest is unnatural too. Though I don’t believe it is just him, probably some interesting ruins in there somewhere. I would like to look at them.” This has Morrigan perking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up splitting up, Ryan leads Morrigan, Leliana, Alistair, and Wynne to actually look for this Witherfang. Arinda along with Elondo, Zevran and Sten are going into the forest to observe and gather information. Despite the fact that Elondo is a Grey Warden and eighteen he isn’t the best to lead, that leaves the other three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second group is only walking for ten twenty minutes when they stumble on something. Zevran stops them and holds his hand up “I hear something.” The youngest tilts her head and the noise becomes more obvious. Haggard breathing; following the sound they find a body under a tree. Arinda has to crawl under, the branches are low and no doubt used to hide the males body. The person barely twitches when she grabs him under his arm and drags them out. It is a young male, an elf with some scratch marks on him. Out of the corner of her eye she see’s someone move but ignores it. The teenage female gently touches around the wounds “He is injured but not lethal. I can heal it so we can move him back to the camp, however I don’t want to heal an infection inside him. I don’t know what attacked him or how long he has been injured.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing over at the others she see’s Elondo holding something out “This can help clean the wound a little, it isn’t powerful but it is better than nothing.” Taking the milking white liquid she holds it up to her nose. There is a hint of alcohol in it mixed with some herbs. The brunet nods at the male in thanks before pouring some on her own hands. Rubbing them together and than begins to pour it on the mans wounds. His body jerks, eyes snapping open “Zev, hold him down.” Not stopping she looks at the elf and see’s the confusion and the way his eyes are cloudy. No doubt pain and a fever “Aneth ara, be careful. You have been injured. I will heal your injury and take you to your kin.” While her expression does not change her voice drops, low and soothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pauses in his struggle, Zevran’s hands are firm on the strangers shoulders. The man settles and she finishes pouring the rest on the wounds. There are some shallow scratches on his forearms and chest, the one on his torso near his stomach is deeper. Arinda focuses on this one, there is no damage on the organs. While the wound is deep enough to harm muscles it did not go further. The wounds will remain tender but she knows if the elves clean and watch the injury the man will recover quickly and with no issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up she nods at the others “We shall take him back, it would garner us some leeway if they see us helping them in a way that won’t benefit us.” Zevran stands up “If you wish I may carry him- oh.” He doesn’t manage to finish as the younger reaches down and picks up the elf. Everyone but Sten looks at her with large eyes as the girl easily holds the hunter in her arms. The Qunari does give her a nod of approval. It seems she has forgotten that her strength is a bit unnatural. She gives the two an innocent look “I work out.” With that she turns and they head back. There is a feeling of being watches, no doubt Witherfang or even the other spirits of the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading back they look up and see the female from before, she catches sight and her annoyed expression shifts “Deygan!” She rushes over, her hands hovering. The male seems to have passed out or fell asleep. Arinda looks up and she see’s the way that the other is giving her a wary look “I have cleaned his wounds as best as we could with what we have, the wounds weren’t lethal but I healed them minimally. For now he will need rest and his wounds should be cleaned every few hours. He also has a fever.” One of the men next to the blond comes over and takes the male. His expression is comical as he grabs Deygan and stumbles with his weight, ignoring him she turns “Ma serannas, we did not hope… he was gone for a day. I am Mithra. We have lost so many…” She shakes her head “We need to take care of him.” With that she tilts her head in thanks and turns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back at the others the girl shrugs, they were thanked at least. Shifting they turn back and head in. While the forest is very wrong she still manages to see some deer and rabbit that would be good food, they can’t hunt at this moment. There are a few Halla, which she can say are larger than she originally thought. The creature looks up and walks closer as they stand still “These are Halla, though I have never seen them.” The Antivan speaks up. Even his eyes show wonder as the white furred creature moves closer. It sniffs at them before freezing as a noise startles it, they turns as a group as something bursts out of the brush. A rather large dark haired being, once it stands on its hind legs she can make out a bear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sten is quick to bend his lower half to remain stable as he pulls out his sword. Arinda has to jumps back, landing on the ground and rolls as the bear lunges forward. Popping up she pulls out the daggers and grips them downward. Sten swings his sword at the bear with a roar; this gives her time to shoot forward and rush behind the large thing. She drags her blades on its legs hard, blood sprays out from her movement. The bear screams in anger and pain, attempting to turn and swipe at her. It stumbles from the wound that she inflicted on its hind legs. This gives Sten times to stab the blade forward and right through its chest, he yanks it to the side and out. Stepping to the side as the large creatures struggles. It doesn’t last long as falls forward, blood soaking the ground and coming from its mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both the other elves are looking between the two, going back and forth “Is there any reason we came along? While I would offer to seduce our enemies I don’t believe my are of expertise would work here.” His voice comes out sarcastic as he holds his blades in his hand. Elondo seems to be vibrating “That was so… You both just! It was like- you didn’t even struggle!” He throws his hands up. Once more the two look at one another, Sten nods his head and Arinda does the same. “I learned to not hesitate.” Flicking the blood from her blade she pulls out a clothe to clean it. The wound on her shoulder seems to throb, it doesn’t hurt but sometimes she swears it aches. “If you fail to react in time, you or others could end up dead.” This has the other two going silent and serious “A smart practice.” Sten speaks, his voice low and gruff. Glancing away she keeps her blades out, she has no idea how the werewolves will react to them “But sometimes it isn’t enough.” Her voice seems loud in the silent forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few minutes are silent as they move through the forest. They end up stopped by a fog, the brunet reaches out just as Elondo speaks up “I’ve never felt any magic like this.” It feels almost dense, there is a moment where her mind blanks but she pushes through it, she has no doubt she could move through. But even she isn’t stupid enough to go alone, there are too many werewolves. “It is because a spirit made this, not a mortal.” The words leave her without much thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing over at the others her eyes flicker over their expression, apprehension but also curiosity show on the other teens face. Sten seems disgusted but also determines, well the assassin seems a bit lost though he seems to shrug “I assume the place we want to go is behind this uh… magical fog?” This has Arinda snorting “Yes, while I could manage to not get lost none of you would be able to make it through.” As she says this she pushes her hand against it and it moves through, as if she is pushing it through mud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other two elves attempt the same but they seem to bounce off it. Pulling back she tilts her head “there are a few different places that I can feel magic coming from. We should check them out, perhaps there will be a key.” She has no idea where the rhyming tree would be. As they turn they hear some growling. Her lips pull into a sneer “Of course it is wolves.” The best part is they aren’t regular wolves. Narrowing her eyes she takes in the way that their bodies seem mutated “they have been corrupted by the blight, be careful.” While she would prefer to use fire so they don’t fester she doesn’t want to accidentally set the forest on fire.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Before she can move she feels the chaotic pull of magic and then a fireball envelopes one of the creatures. No doubt she shows irritation but she is quick to move. Frost shoots out in front of her, it won’t freeze them but it will slow them down, there are only five of them left. A loud yelp comes bedside her as Sten nearly decapitates one, Zevran twists and jumps over a few, avoiding snapping teeth and he laughs. There is a certain look in his eyes, something she isn’t use to see. A dangerous glint as he bares his own teeth while stabbing his blade into one of their eyes and promptly kicks the canine in the jaw hard enough she can hear it crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes very little time for the creatures to die. She turns and gives Elondo a harsh glare “We are in the middle of a forest filled would a hundred of flammable things.” Her voice does not raise, she is about the same height, the male perhaps a few inches taller. She keeps high contact, her expression smoother out “Do not use any fire, okay?” With that she smiles and the other swallows and pales “Understood.” The tan female smiles “Great.” For now they leave the corpses be, they can’t do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds of water have the group pausing, Elondo offers to refill their waterskins. Seeing the small waterfall she glances around as something probes at her brain. She turns her body fully and can hear Zevran attempting to flirt with Sten who seems wholly uninterested. The young female tilts her head and closes her eyes, the sound of panting and breaking branches is faint. Opening her eyes three larger creature shoot through the forest and stop in front of the group. She hears someone squeak, no doubt Elondo and then the sound of a body falling in water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her expression does not twitch as she comes nearly face to face with a large hulking figure. <strong>“Leave! You are not welcome.” </strong>The words are husky and sound wrong. It takes a second, she steps back and see’s who is what it is. A werewolf. “Well that isn’t a surprise, the elves do not welcome us either.” She speaks calmly despite the very sharp teeth only a foot from her face. The three wolves are taller than even Sten. She remembers the stories, the game, they made it seem so easy to fight them. They are easily seven feet tall, muscular and with sharp talons and teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Elf!” </strong>The light brown furred one speaks he steps forward and inhales, his green eyes look over her. She can see Sten step closer, holding his sword tight. The other two wolves growl and shift. Holding her hand up to stop the Qunari she keeps herself more or less relaxed <strong>“You are not Dalish, this has nothing to do with you.” </strong>He steps back <strong>“I am Swiftrunner, you are elf but not them. That does not matter, if you fight with them you die.” </strong>The last word is snarled out, animalistic. Keeping her hand up she does not move her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda does not want to kill either the elves or wolves, it would be best to try and keep this Civil. “Yes, I understand. I do not wish to fight you.” Swiftrunner pulls his lips back <strong>“Lies! You smell of Dalish.” </strong>This time she steps forward, her magic twisting around her. Anger and other emotions forcing the magic out, it crackles over her skin, ozone snapping. This shuts the wolf up quickly, his eyes narrow for a moment <strong>You smell like My lady.” </strong>His posture shifts, not quite relaxed but not poised to attack. This has her magic cutting off and she is thrown. The man was cursed, he is more animalistic so she won’t question it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know who Witherfang is. I can feel it in the forest, magic connecting two things. I have no interest in killing her, she isn’t the one who did anything wrong.” She keeps emotion from her voice, the other would not react well to pity. “I know where she is, it feels like the magic that is leaching from Zathrian.” At the mans name the two other wolves growl, spittle flying before they howl. It puts the others on edge, still the brunet keeps eye contact with the wolf in front of her. “There is a Blight in the making, I am here with the Wardens to recruit people. I do not wish to help an old man with revenge that is hundreds of years old <em>and </em>that has already finished.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stares the other down “I don’t want to help with either of your quest to kill the other. The fact is we need people or everyone will die.” Finally she puts her daggers away, her expression melts and she just gives the other a look showing her irritation and disappointment. It is horrible what happened to both parties, at the same time, both should be able to see what is happening around them. Yet they still choose to fight “I know for a fact that Your Lady does not want this. She is tired, so tired of seeing those she cares for dead, being used. Will you really ignore her wishes?” Swiftrunner makes a sound harsher than a growl. He shift and walks, rushing side to side, he tears up the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is clear he is agitated, he slashes at nothing and then turns back around. He glares at the group <strong>“I will talk to the lady. Stay here!” </strong>He doesn’t wait and shoots off with the others following after with another howl. She lets a breath out and turns, her mouth opens but then closes when she see’s how soaked and frazzled Elondo is. Turning back around she shakes her head, while he is a nice kid he is way too naïve and annoying. She hopes he grows, if not he will probably die for some stupid reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would be easier to kill them.” The deep voice of the Qunari says. Looking over at him he see’s how he is giving her a complicated expression. Her own sours, while she agrees there are times it is simpler and beneficial to kill. There are times when one needs to stay their hand. “You <em>would </em>think that wouldn’t you?” Her tone is harsh, sweet like poison. For all the Qunari believe in discipline, the man lost his mind when he lost his sword. While that can be overlooked; losing something precious can devastating, killing innocent and helpless people for no other reason than fear is not something she can condone. While she has killed children, even babies, she knows that she was in the wrong. Haven was a horrible place and unfortunately they didn’t have time. If she could have found some other way to save them she would. But the teen doubts the older ones would have been able to grow without vengeance. It is something that will stick with her forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sten stares at her, his purple eyes seeming to shine. He turns his head away and does not respond “Killing is very easy. Anyone can do it, some without even thinking.” The males body tenses “It is showing mercy that is hard. Understanding the reasons someone does something, forgiving.” With that her milky eyes look towards Zevran “That can be one of the hardest things a person can do.” Even forgiving oneself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a tense silence for a few moments before Elondo walks over and sits himself next to the girl. “You are very different from the others I have met at the circle.” Her brow flicks up at his words. The other fidgets with his fingers “I use to ask questions, every child would at the circle. Some of our instructors would frown at us, others got upset. We weren’t allowed to ask why. Even learning too fast in the circle can be frowned on.” She lets out an airy sound of amusement “So you were afraid?” She questions. Elondo actually seems to sit straighter and glare at her “You don’t know what it is like to be scared-“ She interrupts him. “You don’t either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confusion shows, anger burning in his pale blue eyes. “Every day I had to keep myself in check, from humans, guards, Templar’s, or even just beggers on the street. I am a young Elvhen female. You will <em>never </em>understand my fear.” Arinda’s voice becomes cold. “Your circle is not bad, you got away with a lot. You can never understand the horror’s at the Kirkwall circle.” The rumors have just begun a year prior. Mages being punished and locked up for weeks. There have been whispers of tranquil, more than usual. Also when they once were allowed to write home to families they no longer can. “You do not know true fear Elondo, do not dare to think you can lecture me. You may have been stuck but you never struggled to survive in the Circle.” This shuts the man up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she is annoyed, she can’t fault him. They only know their little bubble, the world they were stuck in. Arinda ignores the man, closing her eyes the female begins to mediate. Drawing air in, magic, holding it. The feeling is like static, gently vibrating and tingling on her skin before she releases it. After moments pass her eyes pop open and she stands. Zevran is staring at her with curiosity and hesitation but his head turns once he hears the sound along side her. The werewolves are back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swiftrunner stops further away and stares <strong>“She wishes to speak with you. Only you.” </strong>This has her pausing. The probability of her dying would be a lot higher if she goes alone. While she knows she could kill a few, even a large pack of wolves could kill her if she hesitates or messes up for even a second. Hundreds of Werewolves could probably do it quite easily. Though she can’t deny that her curiosity is peeked, the wolf said she smells like ‘The Lady.’ She would like to speak with her to learn or understand. Looking back at the group she can see how they all think this is a bad idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knows that the other group no doubt was able to look through most of the forest. With Ryan’s personality, or Leliana’s they may have managed to get the branch from the Rhyming tree. Finally the young elf sighs “Go back to the Dalish camp.” They were suppose to meet back there to regroup. “I bet they found away to enter the fog, by then we should have finished our talk… and I hope I am able to survive it.” Mumbling the last part she steps forward. A hand stops her “They will kill you!” turning she see’s how the other brunet is concerned. “They could have killed us before. I think you should all go back and try to get more information out of Zathrian, or his first. Now leave.” She won’t have another chance to speak alone with the spirit. Looking back she catches sight of the group leaving, Zevran is staring back at her with pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swiftrunner is staring at her <strong>“You trust us?” </strong>Confusion mixes in with the deep rumble of his voice. Her head tilts. The answer to that is yes and no. The man does not wish to indiscriminately kill, but he is loyal and will kill to protect those close to him. She can respect that; that is also why she knows he is dangerous. “I am not afraid of death.” The teen responds instead. The other wolves stare at her as she walks. The leader looks away and mumbles <strong>“She says the same.”</strong> With a sad voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps the forest is truly alive, they end up at the odd barrier sooner than she anticipated. Walking through it feels like going through a waterfall. Cool liquid sliding over her form, a gentle touch and suddenly the fog seems to dissipate or perhaps she is able to see through it. This is when she see’s a large group of wolves, they are all lined up and in the middle is a beautiful white one with completely black eyes. Arinda has felt many spirits, malevolent, virtuous and those in the middle. While this being is not as powerful as some, she feels very different than the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking the form shifts and the woman in front is beautiful yet twisted. The skin is ashen grey, her hands black, the texture like bark. As the spirit comes forward she takes it back, this is not a spirit. Her eyes are deep black but kindness shines through, and a bone deep tiredness. The wines wrapping around her done actually cover everything, they shift with each movement but even though the body is feminine is unearthly beautiful there is no attraction. “You have come a long way. I have heard whispers through the earth. A traveler, very far from home.” The woman’s hand reaches up, despite the way her fingers twist, the finger forcing them into something like talon’s the touch is gentle and so very careful. A mothers touch. “I am sorry, you must miss your home.” Her voice becomes so pained, as if she can actually feel what Arinda felt knowing she can’t leave for the time being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence echoes around and Arinda can feel her eyes sting. This odd emotion wells up inside her and then she is being pulled into a hug, the body is cool against her, hard in certain places, the texture of wood digging in but it somehow feels comforting. The lady pulls back and turns “Please follow me, I wish to speak. There are some in these ruins I have been unable to help. You can.” With that the being walks towards the ruins and the elf cannot deny the pull and follows after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is carefully led through the ruins, it is silent but not the creepy kind she has found. Almost similar to the woods, peaceful silence. The creature next to her doesn’t feel like a spirit, not anymore. Perhaps because of her situation they may be similar, they have been ‘alive’ for a long time and wish to rest and be free. Arinda has no idea if she will simply stop aging or what will happen in the years to come, this has her thinking some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have done what I could for them, so they could keep their humanity. I know it wasn’t enough. Some of them lost it long ago and were killed.” Her voice is sad, sorrow all but leaking out from the others grey skin. “I urged some to explore the ruins, to seek out knowledge. But we have been here long and that can only help for so long.” The lady pauses and looks over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elf is led down some stairs and to a room “I could not help this soul. I could not even touch them or speak. I fear what might happen have I done so. You may do so, perhaps what I could not.” She points and the young girl walks forward confused. There is a crate, broken and rotted. Peeking inside she see’s many broken shards of glass. Frowning her eyes catch something and she reaches out, once her fingers make contact a sharp feeling follows. It is as if electricity shot out from it and then her focus zeros in and everything else fades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is small, almost like a faint heart beat, a small voice is whispering weak. <em>‘Can you hear me?’ </em>Tensing her hand tightens but she is careful to not break the vial. The voice is inside her head, neither feminine nor masculine. She can feel an urgency,, terror and bone deep loneliness. “Yes I can hear you… In a way.” She can almost feel the sigh that comes from it, a large emotion of relief. Shifting she plops herself on the ground still being very careful of what is in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I thought I would fade, not even able to die.’ </em>Anxiety lingers, along with resignation. “How long have you been… here? Who are you?” There is a pause after her question. A coldness seeps in and Arinda shivers <em>‘I do not know. I’ve forgotten. I was… I was an elf I think.’ </em>The hesitation linger before they speak again <em>‘I was an elf, an arcane warrior.’ </em>Though there is no face, she can feel the pride within this small flask. Though it fades rather quick. She is curious on how the being ended here and like this. It is fascinating but in a horrible way. Though she remembers how cruel beings can be. Take the High Priest for Dirthamen, that was a fate worse than death. This is similar, to be aware but not alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Would you… end this? I am tired.’ </em>Hearing what the other says she snaps to attention and looks down. No matter how much she stares she can’t see a face. There is fuzzy pictures, many people. Emotions. <em>‘I can give you my knowledge!’</em> They plead loudly. Arinda feels the absolute hysteria that is building at her not answering. She holds it tighter and to her chest. “What if… I found a way to give you a body?” This has them pausing “The dwarves made golems, they could move and talk. Mage’s like me and other strong spirit healers could probably give you a living body.” There are plenty of people in coma’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no reply, only silence. For a moment she feels panic, did they fade away? Finally a warmth envelopes her. It makes goosebumps rise and she shudders. Gratitude, admiration and so many other things. Arinda can feel tears up, the emotions still coming. Once they become less potent she feels so cold and empty. As if she is missing something. <em>‘Thank you.’</em> The voice is small, not weak. Gentle and raw. <em>‘I have been alone for so long. I did not think I would meet someone so kind.’ </em>Another pause, softness almost touching the elf. <em>‘I do not want to. I have been alive too long, even in this way. I wish to join my… friend who left.’ </em>A stab at her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still there is something in the beings tone, or whatever it is. “… I am your friend. I cannot see it all but you’ve shown me some things.” It is an odd feeling, like remembering an old moving. Things are faint, fuzzy and not right but she saw some of it. “If you truly wish… I can send you off as your friend and I will remember you too.” Perhaps the others emotions are lingering and making her sentimental. But she cannot understand how this being could remain sane being alone and alive for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up she glances and see’s that the tree like woman is still there. “I… Is there anywhere here that has plants or a forest? Perhaps other elves?” The other can’t see anything probably, but perhaps what happens after might change it. There is no reason they must be alone for this. Once more the warm like heartbeat is steady against her own chest as she follows Witherfang through the ruins. She ends up in a room. Walking around she is shocked to see three elves laying on beds. There flesh is dry and a dark ashen color, it is like leather stretched across their face. Flowers adorning their body along with jewels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking closer she see’s how they look different, more like they fell asleep than died. This is when it clicks. Uthenera. Heart beating violently in her chest she moves closer, it stops when she looks closer, there is a hole in one of their chests. Moving to the next one she see’s that it looks like their throat what slit. The last one she see’s a dagger actually sticking out of them. Shakily letting out a breathe she walks over and see’s a ‘bed’ wilted flowers rest around and not much else. Sitting herself on it she is surprised how soft it still feels. <em>‘What’s wrong?’</em> The voice asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, I was just shocked by what I saw. I found a place for your to rest. There are others here too. There is some sun peeking through cracks and it smells like the forest.” It is all true. Once more she feels as if she is hugged, the happiness that comes from the other is tangible. Looking at the deep red almost black liquid she feels a sudden sorrow, something she hasn’t felt in a long time. She can’t be selfish. With that she squeezes, feeling the way the thick glass begins fracturing. This is when knowledge begins pouring in, it makes her dizzy. Spells and glyphs, power and memories, how to move, breathe and fight. Her body tenses and Arinda feels a sharp sting and looks down. The glass is shattered, the liquid staining her hand. But one final thing enters, beautiful forest green and and wheat gold hair <em>‘Ma serannas. Ma melava halani. Ir Neraya, falon.’  </em>They are gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the odd loss she feels, the coldness does not come. Her chest feels light and warm. Memories continue to play and she has to shake her head to separate them. Looking up she see’s black eyes watching her. Turning the girl carefully sets all the small shards of glass on the bed, the liquid drips off and she heals her hand while looking at Witherfang. Nodding she walks past the woman but pauses to look back. The room has so much death but doesn’t feel dark. Finally turning away she wipes the rest of the liquid from her hand onto the fabric on her pants. Following the other once more they go down and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are a few wolves they pass, both regular and some werewolves. They eye the two curiously but do not seem hostile. She finds herself in foreign yet familiar room. Her mind is tickled by memories not her own but she just cant remember. “When I was forced into this form I felt nothing.” The voice startles her and Arinda glances over. Witherfang is walking slowly, touching walls. She can see some scratch marks “I neither felt joy or sadness as I was forced to kill for Zathrian in his vengeance. I became a tool for vengeance, tied to a body with no real life.” There is an emptiness in her words, a hollow pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The emotions didn’t come until later, slow and then too much. I didn’t understand, suddenly there was too much of everything. But I wasn’t alone, I stumbled on them, the ones I cursed, that he cursed. They were not the focus of his ire but they suffered and I did not wish for that. So I saved them, I helped them and hid them.” Faintly the woman see’s to smile, even through the darkness she can see a fondness. “But despite it all, this back and forth is tiring, I cannot fault Swiftrunner even if I don’t agree. But this needs to end, I can feel the corruption in the forest. This needs to stop not only for us but for the war you must win.” With that the dark haired being comes closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand reaches out and touches her cheek “I have heard of you, felt when you entered the forest. I do not know what you are, but I can feel it in your blood and magic. You are old and tired.” This has the girl flinching. “But you also have a light in you. You hold everything so tight so you do not seem weak. You are old but young, you are allowed to live as you are, not just trying to survive. Life changes and shifts, do not forget to breath and live.” It is confusing, the words aren’t inspiration but they are sincere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda stares at the spirit with a raised brow “I can’t do that if everyone is dead. Perhaps when this Blight is done and over with…” Trailing off she remembers all the shit that is suppose to happen. Maybe she can talk her dad and everyone to move to the Anderfals or something. Once more she sighs again “There is too much to worry about now.” Frowning the spirit drops her hand and turns. “Your comrades have just made it through the barrier, they will be here shortly. I have called off my wolves for the moment, I wish to speak with them.” With that the young elf is left alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing around she tenses as she hears something. Turning she see’s groups upon groups of wolves coming down. Her pale eyes widen and knows she probably looks comical. A harsh laugh comes from her left and she did <em>not </em>shriek. <strong>“We aren’t planning on eating you.” </strong>She see’s a dark black wolf that towers over her. Staring for a few moments she nods “Uh-huh…” It is drown out awkwardly. The other dares to growl at her and she promptly smacks his snout. It is more or less a reflex. The others own eyes widen and a few other wolves laugh. It sounds like coughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seems to loosen the tension. Arinda never great at small talk tries “May I ask where you are all from?” Her reply is silence but soon some of them start speaking up. Some have been cursed a long time, others more recently in the past years. Some are from Villages close other fire away, there are a few who just don’t remember. “I am from the Free Marches, I came here because my uncle wanted my sister and I to start pulling our weight. Which is stupid, we have been working since we were like five.” She rolls her eyes <strong>“Sounds like an ass.”</strong> This has her laughing “Oh, you’ve no idea… but he… he does care.” Which is true, the man saved their ass many times when they were young. He changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all freeze as they hear noise. Looking up she watches as a large group makes their way down the stairs. Blinking her eyes meet some of them and she shows a smile. It doesn’t take long and Elondo is rushing at her. Wincing she catches him as the male would have fell if she moved. Arinda keeps her face from grimacing and instead awkwardly pats the males back. He smells like herbs and flowers, he is surprisingly firm. The male pulls away “I was so worried, you- ah!” His head turns and the other elf catches sight of the wolves next to them. Shrieking the mage actually jumps up and she catches him like a bride. The smaller has half a mind to drop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is comical as the group comes over and she hands the male off to Sten. Said man looks down at the elf and then drops him with a scoff. Turning towards Ryan she tilts her head “I am pleased you made it here with no difficulty.” The human sighs “It was difficult, Elondo came screaming into the camp that you were taken by wolves. Zevran had to explain to us on the way what happened.” Looking back at the elf as he picks himself up from the ground she rolls her eyes. The kid really is dramatic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a feeling there was more to the story, I saw the wolves but they didn’t attack us. They were clearly intelligent, which is not what The keeper said. I don’t wish to kill without knowing everything I can possibly know.” Ryan speaks slowly, his deep blue eyes glancing around both curious but also wary. She can’t fault the man. The group settles and then a voice speaks “I welcome you, and thank you for giving us a chance. I know what he spoke of us, how he made us out to be mindless beasts.” Looking over The Lady stands by Swiftrunner, her hand on his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryan blinks slowly before fully turning “I was a noble… I know people can lie or twists truths. I have seen too many innocence die. I don’t wish to help with that.” The way his voice fades is sad. He is thinking about what happened to his home. The spirit frowns, stepping away from the wolves she comes closer “then you would be willing to hear my tale?” The short haired noble nods his head and she speaks. The fate of the man’s daughter, the curse and how it remains. How despite everything Zathrian refuses to lift it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It really is sad, for all involved. For a parent to outlive their child, both and to have them go through so much. It is heartbreaking. This get her thinking of her own father, how bad he must be feeling. Clenching her fists she looks up. “I do not wish for violence, I merely wish for an end to this curse. Those that harmed his family have died off long ago. All that are left are those that were in way of his wraith. They do not deserve this Warden. Please, if you spoke to him, perhaps he could be reasoned with.” Her actions are so human, the way her hands twist with anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can talk to him, but if what you tell me is true than he is very old.” Ryan glances at the others. “When people age they tend to think they know more just because they lived longer. While it may be true it doesn’t mean they know all or are always right. We can talk to him with you.” She nods towards their leader. He shows a small smile. Witherfang snaps her head up “He is coming.” Whispering she steps closer to the wolves. Arinda and Ryan quickly rush up the stairs. They just get to the top when they see the man. “I see you have found it. Yet it lives.” His voice dips low while he looks at the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would know, what with your magic being intertwined with hers.” Narrowing her eyes at the man she stands taller and gives him a look. Zathrian steps back and stares at the female. He looks between the two “So you’ve spoken with the spirit then?” the human nods his head with a determine look “Yes, she told us of what happened… I am sorry for your children and what you endured.” For a few seconds his face falls. The look she see’s is painful even for her, he schools it quickly. “Did <em>she </em>now? What else did she tell you?” He mocks the gendered term. “The only reason you live is because you tethered a spirit here and to yourself. You have given your clan false hope. You have harmed and cursed innocent people for too long.” Arinda takes a step closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns and glares eyes going a bit wide “They raped my daughter, killed my son! She killed her self because of them.” The brunet shakes her head “No. The people who did that are dead. A long time ago. The people that are in pain have not harmed you nor you clan… Even some in your clan have been affected.” The winds come out of his sails quickly at that. Ryan speaks up “… there was an Elvhen woman. She was in the process of changing. Danyla… she was in so much pain. She feared what she would do when she turned so she asked us to kill her and give her husband her scarf.” This seems to hit hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zathrian shakes his head “No… this wasn’t suppose to happen.” Arinda steps forward, she does not touch the man. “You are causing the same sorrow, people losing those they love. I will never understand having a child die but I have had people I love die in front of me. It is more painful than any wound I have had.” It is true. The fact she has been crushed by an ogre and mauled by a wolf notwithstanding. “The pain won’t go away but it will heal.” She searches his eyes “give your clan that time to heal. They must go through much without adding in wolves and a curse. Don’t make them go through everything you have. All she wants is for the curse to end Hahren.” Murmuring this lightly her face twists, she is pleading just a bit. “I know you’re tired, she is too. Your clan is strong, your First is too. Give them this chance.” A shuddering breath comes from the older elf before he raises up “I will… speak with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make their way down slowly, age truly showing on the elf. He seems drawn and hunched into himself now. Once they enter the wolves all begin growling. Arinda will not have them take back the progress, the man is filled with sorrow and pride. Not a good combination. <strong>“Silence!”</strong> The teen raises her voice but does not yell. Her magic mixing with it and giving more power “You will respect what Your Lady asked. You will respect what we have done.” With that she glares at all the wolves. Once they remain quiet they continue forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stopping a few feet away the two stare at each other “I am glad to see you well, Zathrian.” Her voice is a soft hum. Still tired he scowls at her “Oh really, Spirit?” The words are sneered out. “I did not wish for harm to come to you or your people.” Witherfang frowns, her shoulders droop. “I am truly sorry for those that died or were hurt… I want this to end.” Her own words dip low. “I know you’re tired, I can feel it. Please, you are my creator. I am thankful that I was given this chance to live, even with what happened. But it is time to go.” She steps closer but does not touch him. “We have been here long enough. We have let them all suffer… you suffer too long. Please…” this time she touches his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries, his body freezing, expression becoming tense. But just as fast it all deflates and he sags, tears slide down his face. “I am too old to forgive or forget. I can’t… I just can’t do this anymore. I am an old man, to have a spirit shame me so.” Whispering the man stares at the ground. The dark haired being nods and pulls her hand away “I am ready.” Arinda steps forward “I understand but I think your clan deserves to know. Perhaps not all but… you should leave them with something.” She pulls out paper and her charcoals and holds it out to the man. Looking at the younger he wipes his eyes and nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple minutes pass, she holds fire out for the man as he writes. Once that is done he hands it to Ryan “Give Lanaya this please.” The man turns “Let us finally end this.” The spirit turns and looks at the wolves. Deep sorrow is there but it cannot hide the joy that comes on her face. She nods to the werewolves and then to the elf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zathrian hobbles closer and takes in a breath, his eyes close and Arinda can see a smile slip on his face as he slams his staff on the ground. She can feel the magic come alive, it seems to implode. Shooting out and then back in, the magic that attached the two wraps around the man and then just like that is gone. He begins to fall back the young elf steps forward and catches him. It is a shock as his body seem to deteriorate right in front of her eyes. It becomes nothing more than ash falling through her fingers. She looks up and see’s some of the wolves bowing, others are gently touching Witherfang in some way. Her expression is shocked and then content, tears sliding down her face. The body glows, becoming lighter and brighter before finally it is gone. It seems to sprinkle around the whole area and over all that are in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bodies shimmer, wolves shifting and shrinking. The light picks up and she is forced to blink, once it is over with she see’s a bunch of people standing in front of her. They all glance around, yellow-y gold eyes unnatural in all of them. “We… We are human…” One speaks shocked. He looks down at himself, touching over his body, the clothes are worn and ripped in some places but they still cover them. “I… She is gone…” This time his voice cracks. Glancing up he looks at each person in their group “I thank you. We never truly thought-“ His eyes land on the youngest and he nods. “We can’t thank you enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What will you do?” Elondo speaks up, his brows furrowed while tilting his head. “Find a village I suppose.” The other replies. The leader steps forward “We will actually be stopping by Redcliffe, they would take you in if you want to come with us. We could keep you safe until then.” Offering this the black haired male nods his head. This has the previously wolf people blinking “We would be grateful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking around Arinda shrugs “We still have to go back to the Dalish, it would be wide to not have the humans near them. That could start something again. Perhaps… We split up again. We could meet just outside the forest while the other group goes to the elves?” Piping up her eyes goes to the group. Plus it could give them time to hunt. They will need more food. “That sounds like a plan. Sten, Zevran and Morrigan with me. The rest of you head out of the forest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes about two weeks to make it back to Redcliffe, they are tired and hungry. It was hard to ration the food with the large amount of people. Thankfully the humans all seem to have retained something of their wolves senses and dna. They don’t seem to get cold easily and they don’t tire that much, unfortunately their appetite also has grown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eamon was up and about, though it was in short spurts. He walks around with the help of his wife, a servant or Teagan. Arinda visits Connor, he has been practicing thankfully everything that she told him to. It seems that the boy will be taken to the circle by the end of the month. Both Wynne and Arinda looked over Eamon. The young elf also checked on the Couslands along with Ryan. Oren was beside himself asking both questions of what they have done and who they met. She could see how absolutely smitten Ryan was with the boy, answering his questions even when he should have been sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all stayed about three days again, another thing to note is Arinda and Sten stumbled on the Qunari’s sword in the hands of a dwarf that was trying to steal it. Arinda offered only five silver (and the mans life). It was easy. The weapon was stolen and Sten wasn’t dead. The Dwarf happily took what was offered and left. This was the first time she saw the man smile as he held his sword tightly. The tan skinned male got to work cleaning and caring for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed off to Denerim to gather more information on what is happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone still reading and enjoying my story. Everytime I get a comment I am so fucking happy! So we are half way done with this fic! Whooooo!</p>
<p>Thank you. You helped me. I am Neraya, friend.</p>
<p>So for the Elvhen- 'Thank you. You helped me. I am Neraya, friend.'</p>
<p>I don't know how to make a click thing so you can click the words and it shows it down here. But there ya go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I still have no Beta. Also why will no one join my Discord. 🥺 Much sadness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young teen really wishes they would have stayed in Redcliffe a bit longer. The unfortunate truth is that they heard news of Loghain moving some pieces. For the moment the news that the Arl is sick has stayed and people are keeping it a secret that the man is well. It is better to let the enemy think that they are at an advantage. That means there are more stupid people who think they can act however they want. The bandits currently attacking them seems to think that way. No doubt they would have regretted the decision if they lived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Away with you mutt.” Morrigan growls out. Glancing over she see’s that the woman is attempting to shoo away the large black Mabari. The dog merely tilts his head before wiggling his butt with much vigor. “I do not want it. A bloody and drool covered glove is not a gift!” Her golden eyes stare at Ash with annoyance. Giggling at the puppies antics Arinda crouches low “Oh come here boy, I think that is a wonderful gift.” The black creature is quick to twist and charge at her. “Oh look at- oof!” Falling to the ground she has a large and heavy dog all but wrestling over her body. Arinda would be perfectly happy to die this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The leather glove is promptly dropped on her face. Ash sits himself down and stares at her expectantly. Sitting up she squeezes the item and frowns. There is some suspicion and she reaches in and- yep. The young elf pulls a hand out. She stares at it than at the dog, his eyes seem determined. After a few moments of silence the girl smiles and hugs the dog “Oh you did so amazing! You gave me a glove and even ripped someone’s hand off! What a good boy you are! Yes you are! I’ll take the glove, how about you keep the hand as a prize.” Ash seems quite happy with the deal as he picks up the bloody and broken hand. “Don’t encourage him!” Ryan is quick to come over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drop it.” The human points at the dog, whom ducks his head but does not. There is silence and the girl glances around. She leans over and whispers “Run, you are faster.” The dog pops up and promptly takes off. “Oh now you have done it! He is going to try and eat any corpse he comes across now. What in the Makers name is he becoming.” The whole time that Ryan is complaining she is cackling. Holding her broken and ripped glove she shrugs “I see no problem. When this is over you can now threaten to have your dog eat anyone you don’t like.” This has the other pausing but he quickly shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I don’t want a dog that has a taste for flesh.” She clicks her tongue and looks down as a weight pushes against her. She see’s Ash is back “Ugh he is licking his chops.” Ryan promptly gags and walks off. Scratching the beast behind his ears she looks around and see’s varying faces of disgust and amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are close to the walls the Denerim, they are only here to collect some information so they may sent it to Eamon than head off to Orzammar.They can buy better armor and or weapons, stock up and learn what is happening. Once they all clean up a bit they all start towards the city. They can already see the outline. It is rather large. A bit worried on how they are going to get in, the teen is rather surprised by the ease in which they do. It seems that Howe kept the whole thing quiet about him taking over the Highever castle. It made it so Ryan merely showed his family crest and they were all allowed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more they all decide to split up to cover more ground. This is how Arinda’s is left with Elondo, Leliana, and Zevran. Both Zevran and Arinda’s decide that the best place to go for information is the Tavern. The Pearl. Quite an interesting name, a ‘jewel’ found inside specific clams. Once the door opens it is rather loud, men and woman alike drinking. Both human and elves serving. While this is both a brothel and a pub she is glad to see they aren’t all half clothed. Rather quickly her head turns as she hears some hostility. “Give us our money back you wench.” A slightly drunk voice hisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing over she see’s a group of three men surrounding a tanned bronze skinned human woman. The females soft honey eyes look them over. She sighs “Now gentlemen I tried to warn you, did I not?” There is a teasing lilt in her words and actions. “You cheated!” This time her smile drops and annoyance shows for a split second. “For you, I didn’t have to. Though if you wish to say that love than that is it.” The man moves forward and it happens fast. Attempting to grab her, she grabs his arm and twists, a popping sound comes and the man is on the ground. His arm no doubt out of its socket. The other men attempt but they are equally as drunk and go down fast. Not to say she is bad at fighting, the human moves fast and precise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is when Zevran breaks into a smile “Isabela you minx! It has been a long time since we have seen each other!” There is a certain like and even happiness in his voice. Arinda’s won’t deny the slight stab she feels. While the man isn’t actively avoiding her like before, she would like to think she isn’t that hard to get along with. Following the blond elf they each step over the downed bodies. Or at least the others do, Arinda’s steps on one and just stands on his back. This has Isabela smirking at her before she hugs Zevran, patting the man on his back “It is always a pleasure~” Her voice dips into a purr and the teen rolls her eyes “What company you travel with too.” She makes sure to look each and everyone up and down, going as far to wink at the youngest. Which is a bit surprising, it has been a long time since someone flirted with her, not counting Elondo’s puppy like infatuation with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing awkwardly Zevran shifts a bit in front of the girl and this makes Arinda’s pout a bit. While she would never sleep with the other, it is fun to have people flirt with her. Sometimes. From her memory the woman understands the word no and flirts harmlessly, though she would sleep with someone if they wish. “Ah yes, I did not think I would find myself with such people. Yet here we are.” His words turn back into that sweetness, covering a hallow emotion. Sighing the girl shifts her attention and looks around. This is when someone catches her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man sits alone, his eyes a startling green that she has only seen on elves, though he is clearly human. He seems to be perhaps in his mid to late twenties with black wavy hair to his shoulders. There are some braids on one side that show his heavily pierced ears. He flicks his brow up and her and then tilts his head seeming to invite her. Twisting she looks towards her group and see’s the way that Elondo is flustered while Leliana seems to be contemplating something “Ugh, if you all are going to fuck hurry it up. I’ll wait out here.” There is some sputtering but she instead turns and heads over to the stranger. His grin gets wide showing some surprisingly sharp canines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well well… I did not think you would join me little imp.” Scoffing she sits herself in front of the man and pulls out one of her knives. “Size means little, as long as you know how to use it.” Her eyes take the male in more. There are some scars on his face but he still has a rugged handsomeness to him. This has him throwing his head back, no doubt catching her innuendo “Oh yes, I like you.” Arinda’s rolls her eyes. There is silence for a few moments before the male speaks up after taking a chug from his tankard “I recently walked into a web, it took me a bit to long before I noticed I was tangled within it.” This has her pausing. Opal like eyes looking up as she see’s the way his emerald eyes sparkle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho? That sounds like quite a tale.” This time her whole demeanor changes. Shifted forward the teen twirls her knife between her fingers. Resting her elbows on the table she smiles at the human and blinks slowly. It is a little word play Nia and her have come up with to have their people use to inform each other if they are within their little spy network. It is called a web and Nia is the spider. The man’s face shows a bit of shock, no doubt at her body language and shift. Like other elves the brunet is a beautiful person by default, not other worldly. But her tan skin, soft brown hair and the unnatural color of her eyes, which sometimes have a pale or pink tint in sunlight does make her look different. Different can make other more likely to want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed. I wouldn’t mind telling you more in detail. Though I suppose I should use my manners, my name is Cain.” He leans closer and their faces are only about a foot away from each other. Tilting her head she chuckles “Sounds fun.” However before anything else can be said or down someone touches her shoulder and pulls her back. Taken a back Arinda’s shifts and see’s Zevran giving the male a glare. “And who might you be?” The elf smiles bit it is sharp. “A interested party, I would love to get to know her more and be <em>friends” </em>He winks at her and she merely puffs out a laugh. Arinda’s is than quite man handled out of the chair and even she is shocked and confused. Blinking she finds she is literally being help under her arms and moved behind the tan elf. “We are quite busy, perhaps later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frowning she looks back and see’s the other two are waiting. “I thought you were going to have <em>fun </em>with your friend?” She questions unamused. Zevran glances at her with an odd look “I can do that later. Now we have to go.” With that she is literally dragged out. Blinking slowly she glances back only to see an amused look on the others face, he waves at her while resting his cheek on his hand he winks. Once outside she turns to the elder “What was that?” While she isn’t particularly bothered she would like to know why the man acted like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zevran looks at the teen and shows an odd expression “You… He was too old to be acting that way towards you.” Oh for the love of god. Arinda gives the male a rather blank look, he can’t be serious. There is no doubt in her mind that with his job he was having sex at her age and killing. While she wasn’t planning on doing so with that man, if she was she is within her right. Clicking her tongue she laughs “Come now Zev, I am not a child. Plus you were literally about to have sex with three people.” With that she flickers her gaze to Leliana and Elondo. That isn’t to say she is judging, Arinda could careless. “It doesn’t matter, we have other matters to attend to anyways.” With that she turns and pauses as she see’s a man looking at the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the words that the three are attempting to speak up she instead head towards the other man. Standing in front of him she see’s the curiosity, it shifts to annoyance as he glances up but then settles fast enough. “Greetings, I am Ignacio. I recognize your Grey Warden companion.” His eyes flicker over “The rest I don’t know much I confess.” A slow smile spreads on her face “That I have no doubt.” This has the man staring a bit longer. “I do have a problem, if you would help me with.” He reaches and grabs a piece of paper, however Zevran shifts once more in front of them all. This has Ignacio sneering “Be gone, you are nothing.” With that he holds it out to Elondo. The elf looks confused and she sighs grabbing it from him “It is quite odd to ask others for favors. I hope that we can gain something if we do help you.” With that she shows her own smile, sharp and amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignacio’s face smooths out and he shows the same smirk back to her “Of course, I would never request help without giving an appropriate award.” Humming the teen tilts her head “Alright, when we do finish with this favor where can we meet you to inform you that we have done as requested?” This has the other seeming to relax “The Gnawed Noble Tavern, I may have other jobs if you are interested, of course you would also be rewarded for those too.” She nods and turns walking off. Once they are in a secluded place the teen opens it and isn’t surprised to see that they want a man to be taken care of. Some that seem to be getting into their business. How dull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing up Arinda’s sighs “There is a man named Chris, leader of some small mercenary group. Seems he has been causing some issues. They want him gone.” The Antivan man paces “This could be a trap.” Rolling the paper up she lifts her hand, fire burns the paper to a crisp. “I doubt that Ignacio seems unconcerned about you. Perhaps others at the top may try to kill you but I think While Ignacio may be a crow he is past his prime. He wouldn’t be able to kill you Zev… Don’t worry. They can’t touch you.” The elder male looks at her with so many emotions, it cuts off quickly and he slaps on a smile. “Oh? So you are my knight is shining armor are you?” Deciding to not push the male she nods and pulls out her dagger “I swear upon my sword-“ laughter follows “That is a knife.” Quickly interrupting the male she speaks louder “-Upon my tiny sword that I shall defend the honor of one Zevran Arainai with my life.” Holding it up higher she narrows her eyes “So mote it be.” For special effects she pushes magic in and her sword flashes before dimming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This finally breaks the male and he starts laughing. The others join in too, Leliana’s laugh sweet giggles while Elondo is curled in. Arinda’s is happy to see the way that the Antivan seems to wipes at his eyes. Finally they settle and they all head to find out information about the man. It doesn’t take long to find him at a different pub, the man and a group of about five people. Arinda holds a hand up for them to stop and walks to the barkeep. Setting down one gold coin she smiles “We will be taking care of some business, I apologize in advance for any mess we make.” The bearded man grunts and shows annoyance but takes the gold coin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning she walks back to the group and smiles “Alright, we won’t be in trouble now.” With that they head to the back are. “I think me and Leliana should go in, while their focus is on us you guys can sneak in and kill some before they catch on.” This will cause them less issues and hopefully be quicker. The two girls nod and head in, they talk about nothing and everything. Arinda clings onto the woman’s arm, there are a few people and she makes sure to catch their eyes and tap her weapon. Most catch on and get up to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting down it does not take long for two of the men to come over. “what’s lovely woman such as you doing here alone?” How very original. Leliana looks up and shows a smile, blinking her soft blue eyes up she covers her mouth “Just passing through. We thought we ought to visit before heading out soon. So many interesting people to meet here.” Her voice is sweet like a small bell. Arinda tilts her head and looks up through her lashes “I’ve never been to a place like this before.” The teen makes sure that her voice dips more femininely. Her hand is still touching the elders and she forces her cheeks to warm. What better way to catch stupid men then by acting innocent and unsure. As Morrigan said. This has the two glancing at each other and then grinning as if they caught something good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye boys, we have two girls over here that need our attention.” Arinda has to work hard to not grimace as one man actually shifts over and has the absolute nerve to pick her up and set her on his lap as he takes her seat. Clenching her jaw she looks down, both to pretend she is bashful and hide the face her face is feral. The man’s hand settles on her thigh and she is about ready to give up but she hears a choking noise and looks up seeing one of the men with wide eyes; Zevran behind and slicing across his neck. He doesn’t stop as he moves to stab his blade into another’s neck. Grinning fiercely her knife is out and she stabs the man she is sitting, up into his jaw. Leliana is up and shoots the next male in the eye, Arinda is up jumping as stepping on his body and vaulting over to tackle the leader. The man has managed to pull out a weapon but it does little as she ducks out of the swing. An arrow hits the male in his hand, no gloves cover his exposed flesh and he drops the sword. Swinging her blade forward it stabs into the males chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flicking her blade out she tilts her head and glances at the others. Her eyes do go to Elondo who is standing off to the side with a worried expression. Sighing she can understand how this is difficult for the male. Assassination may be something he doesn’t understand or agree with. Perhaps with him living out here he may change his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that done and over with they head out, they were told that someone will take care of the bodies. Heading to the tavern they find the room and once it is said and done they are given another scroll, this time someone named Paedan. The door for this person is locked and Arinda snorts mocking Zevran at his failed attempt at lock picking, the elf actually pouts at this. However he does the same as her second lock pick breaks. Staring blankly she shrugs and then proceeds to kick the door down. One more Elondo ops out of this and it is only the three fighting the group. Arinda takes on the Qunari man while Leliana takes on the elf and Leliana gets the human. Once more surprise is on her side as she blocks the large war axe that is swung at her. Not to mention she is small and they have to fight in the tiny room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flips and uses bodies to twist off of and then lands on the others shoulders, breaking the mans neck she tilts back and lands on her feet. The other two have finished and nod. Zevran loots the bodies and Arinda has Leliana try and talk to the young elf as he seems to really dislike what they are doing. With that out of the way they are all heading back, elondo seems to be thinking hard so perhaps he will come around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next is some kind of ransomed, flicking her brow up she looks at the male before sighing and once more they head out “I hope the others learn stuff… but it is good to get some favors I suppose.” Mumbling this to her self she stops as she sees something out of the corner of her eye. Twisting she heads over despite the confusion and is surprised to see Cain “What a surprise to see you here.” Giving him an unimpressed look she flicks a brow up. He holds his hands up “Alright alright. The little errands you are going on for the man. Well the one about the boy is shit.” Again the elf steps forward “How would you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would say a little birdie told me but I have heard crows lie. It was actually a spider.” This does not surprise her. The Antivan goes to question him but she interrupts “Alright so what is it?” Cain grins at her and ignores the other, to his annoyance “The boy has already been rescued, they just want to clean up loose ends.” This seems pretty simple and she can’t understand why the other had to hide this, it is just another assassination. There really is no use for this flashy shit. Sighing she glances over “Why are you telling me this?” Again the human looks her over “I was informed by Araña to help you if I ever come across you.” This has both happiness and annoyance feeling her chest. “Of course she did.” Muttering this she looks with a small smile while clenching her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also that if I try anything that she would castrate me. But I think I would be fine with that.” A laugh comes out of her and she shakes her head “Good try, you are almost double my age.” The man wiggles his brows at her “that is perfectly fine, you could always call me-“ She is quick to hold up her hand “No thank you. At least we know what we are walking into.” Cain chuckles and waves at the group, Zevran fumes and they are quick to do as they were told. Arinda does threaten the man who was pretending to be the father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming back to Ignacio she holds her hand up as he says he will pay them. “I have a request instead, it shouldn’t be that hard.” This has the crow pausing and giving her his full attention. “One, there will be a summit soon. Not in the next month but later. I know you have your lips to some of the nobles ears, make sure they do what is right. You all can’t make money very well if the world ends, now can you?” At this he flicks his brow up but concedes, it isn’t a difficult request. “The last one?” this time she smiles “I already know that you see Zevran as dead, make sure others see that too. You can give reports back that The Crow Zevran has died.” This has the man frowning. It isn’t a lie if the man already views the other as such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is already someone who has been assigned to him.” Waving a hand she rolls her eyes “Yes and he will be taken care of. Perhaps both managed to take each other out. Seems fitting don’t you think?” Ignacio narrows his eyes at her. So this time she drops her smile, her body language shifts and she just stares for a few moments. <em>“Let’s look at it like this than, shall we?”</em> Speaking Antivan she lets her words drop low and she takes a step closer. <em>“The person sent after Zevran dies. Then you die. Any other little birds I see I will kill. Any nests we find will be burned. If need be I have no problem visiting Antiva, I heard it is a beautiful city. While I am there I shall make a visit to Claudio Valisti. It is his fault is it not?” </em>As she speaks the elf slowly lets her lips quirk and moves closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At her words the crow’s eyes widen despite his attempt to remain calm. She will applaud him not moving. <em>“Once I have ‘paid’ him a visit I shall move on to the one call Lucian. I hear his tavern has quite the assortment. Araña, has quite an appetite you see. If you don’t pay attention many people have been known to walk into webs. You may see yourself as crows but you are nothing more than a fly on the wall and they are the easiest to devour.” </em>By now the males hands are sweating. The crows have heard of that name, any that have gone to try and find information out has died. The crows have not given up, they have stopped for the moment. If one leaves the spider be they have been known to live and let live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft breathy laugh comes from her and finally the man nods. “… Yes I understand.” There is the slightest quiver in his words. There is an odd pause and Arinda shows a smile that does not match the words she spoke before, something close to an innocence. This seems to put the man off more. Pleased she nods and turns around, the shocked and concerned faces are quite amused but she merely walks around them. It takes a moment but the group follows after. (Pray tell why she the youngest and the one who is leading them.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They do manage to hear that there is now a bounty on the Warden’s head. Thankfully it is only the Warden’s, that Loghain does not know who else is traveling with them. Other than that they don’t manage to gather much more information on what is happening. Arinda does get her knives and daggers sharpened, more arrows and better armor. Nothing fancy. Just some good leather with certain metal that cover her more vulnerable spots. The others do much the same. Zevran buys a random silver block. “What are you going to do with that? Throw it at an enemy?” Arinda snaps at the man but he just shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group meets back up and the others haven’t had much luck. Though there has been more movement in the castle they can’t really go into there to find out. Ryan paid off a servant named Luthern and they will be gathering information for the next time that they come back. It is time to head to Orzammar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the Tags please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you said you were found by a dwarf and he became your father?” Elondo questions. Glancing over at the long haired brunet she nods in reply “Yes, he is a merchant. Or technically his brother is. He raised me from when I was an infant. If not for him I would have been killed.” They managed to get a large cart and it was Arinda, Elondo and Wynne’s turn to ride in it. The elder hums and nods his head slowly with a contemplative look “That must have been odd.” At this she raises a brow “How so? He is Andrastian, as much as he will never admit it. He eats food just as I, trades and works for food. My father is my father.” Some annoyance flairs to life within the young elf’s chest. Too many times people have questioned her father raising her, the man gave up his younger years and even now for her and Nia.</p><p> </p><p>“I just mean that you are an elf, you will never learn of our culture.” His words are slow and confused. “If I was with the people who gave birth to me I would not have learned either. I would be dead. I know of Elvhen culture and it is no different from human. Every Great empire have those who rule and those who are controlled. Elves are no different.” Snapping this out she jumps off the moving cart with ease ignoring how Elondo calls after her. She doesn’t understand him, it isn’t like he learned of their culture in the circle anyways. Irritated she decides the best company to be next to is Sten. He is quiet and doesn’t feel the need to talk unless it is needed.</p><p> </p><p>Arinda glances around only to blink, she stands corrected “Why have you come here?” The males deep voice questions. Looking at the Qunari she stares before looking ahead “I was sent here to help my uncle, now I am stuck. Just as you are.” A deep look follows on the others face “Why are <em>you </em>here?” she shoots back. “To answer a question.” Huffing out a laugh she nods “Do you have an answer to your question?” Sten frowns as he looks ahead “Partially. Your land makes no sense, no one has a purpose and run around like Dathrasi. Unable to see the truth.” Her lip twitches at his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, though I can say the same for your people. They may have a <em>purpose </em>but they are given their role and it ends. They have no future other than what was assigned. They will never be more. They are like children who listen to adults without truly understanding the reasoning.” Her dull eyes flicker up to the males purple ones “If I am told to kill someone I would like to know the reason. Is it to save someone or merely revenge. Only idiots listen without a mind of their own.” The male does not look troubled per say but he certainly seems to be upset.</p><p> </p><p>There is a pause “I do not wish to insult your culture or way of life Sten, so do not insult mine either.” She stares at the other waiting. There is a few moments of silence, she can see Morrigan has made her way closer. Finally Sten nods his head once firmly. No doubt he will make comments later but for now they shall not argue. “I am most curious on the mating of your people.” A lilting voice speaks up. Giving the dark haired woman a look she can see the smirk and twinkle within the witches eyes. Sten glances over at her “You would not survive it.” He states blandly. This only seems to give her more fuel “I find myself more curious, what an interesting choice of words. Is it the act or the birth you doubt me strong enough to endure?” the male’s lip actually twitches at her words but he remains resolute to be stone faced. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Both females laugh though Arinda does speak up “I regret to inform you that Sten is pulling your leg. The Qunari never cross breed race. So you would unfortunately be forced to be with another human.” Laughter is clear in her voice. Morrigan pouts at this while the taller man looks towards her both surprised but also put out. Interesting, it seems the male does indeed have another side to him. Her gaze goes sharp and she shuffles herself close, bringing her hand up Morrigan touches the males arm. “What lovely muscles, I think I would look forward to having fun with you~” Her voice changes and Arinda shivers “Oh gross.” It becomes the sweet yet enticing tone she has used before but the younger finds cringey.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looks towards her and grins “I think they may make an exception with you. Your unnatural talent in… everything and your strength, speed, and intelligence would be a boon for any race.” Arinda gives the other the most bland look she can muster. “Thank you for that gleaming and persuasive hint at trying to get me be used as some breeding thing.” Though she is not offended. The pale woman knows and just chuckles while literally latching herself around the Qunari’s arm. He sighs while staring ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan calls them to stop as the large doors to Orzammar are seen. They set up camp not far and they all gather. “First I want to know if anyone has information on Orzammar. So far every place we have asked for help has some form of issues going on.” At this they all nod their heads, some in irritation and some exasperated. Sitting near the fire Arinda looks up “There is a battle of succession at the moment between the youngest Aeducan, Bhelen and Harrowmont. The other two Aeducan children were killed by Bhelen. I will say that Bhelen is a horrible person, but he will make a good leader. He wants change, to push the Dwarves forward while Harrowmont is a good person but would make a horrible leader. The man clings to the old ways and does not see the Casteless as people or even deserving of rights.” While some is from memory Nia also has some people that give her info on the going’s on.</p><p> </p><p>“Bhelen has a lover whom is casteless. Harrowmont was more or less an aid to the late King.” She trails off at the looks from the others. “What?” Ryan has a confused but also accepting expression. “At this point I am going to assume that you know everything.” She shakes her head. “No one can know everything. I just… I try to make things run in the right direction, though I don’t know if what I believe is good will be agreed upon by others.” There is a pause. “That is all you can do. No? Just try to help people and make the world better.” Leliana speaks up with a determined look. The younger makes a random gesture “I suppose, but those are the worst type of villains. The ones who think they are doing the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>After her words there is a solemn silence that follows. “Well, from what Arinda said I am going to make the assumption that if they are fighting for succession than we are going to have a difficult time getting the forces we need.” At his look the young elf nods her head. “No doubt we will have to help them to get help.” Again she nods. The group collectively sighs. Arinda bites at her lip before looking at the group. “Is there something else?” Wynne gives the younger a look.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding slowly she stares at the ground “I have no doubt in my mind we will be forced to go into the Deep Roads. To search for a relic or information.” Or a person. “I have gained much knowledge in my time in the fade. Spirits can tell history as they see it. Especially when much death has been involved.” The deep roads were the first to be lost when the First Blight hit. Looking up she clenches her fist and this time looks at the females “You need to be ready to kill yourself.” This has everyone sitting up straight with worried looks.</p><p> </p><p>“What- Why?!” Leliana is standing, her eyes large and fearful. Morrigan has a curious look on her face that turns serious. A dead smile shows from the elf “How do you think new Darkspawn are created?” Her voice is soft, airy but it carries over the crackle of the fire. At this the whole group minus a few pale. Leliana trembles, her hands coming up to grip at her chest. The copper haired female sits back down “You can’t mean-“ She nods her head at the shaky words.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurlock’s are from human females. Genlock’s are dwarves, Shriek’s are elves and Ogre’s are Qunari. While people can get infected from the blood they either die or turn into Ghouls.” The air suddenly feels cool. The group is quiet for a long few minutes. “I think… we should rest. We will head into Orzammar tomorrow at first light, we may not be able to tell time but we should still attempt to keep a schedule.” Just like that they all disperse and set up tents. They don’t bother setting a watch, what with them being so close to the large city.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entering the city was easy, there was no one to fight. The guards simply inspected the scrolls; informing them that they would have a hard time getting the agreement done. Arinda feels her eyes widen, seeing it like this is so much different than what her memory has given. It is so much larger. The scent of dirt, metals and sulfate in the air. It isn’t the most pleasant but honestly Kirkwall is worse.</p><p> </p><p>There is a <em>guide </em>but the man merely points and tells them what areas are and where they are. Not particularly informative or helpful. Once more they all decide to split up. They go in groups of three, Ryan, Wynne and Arinda head towards the casteless. They need to seem both willing to talk yet at the same time, someone you don’t want to mess with. They met a few dwarves, giving them money so that they could speak. As much as Ryan and Wynne wanted to help they couldn’t give money to every poor sod. Wynne did heal a few injuries and that did help gain some favor and more knowledge. Arinda also had someone wrangle a nug.</p><p> </p><p>Holding it she was surprised at the size, it was easily half her weight if not half her size. Thankfully it didn’t wiggle around. Just stared with its small beady eyes. It was cute in an odd way, like those fluffy spiders. Creepy but adorable. She is stopped by an older dwarf with pale blond hair. “You are with the warden’s?” His voice is deep and she can see the calculating look on his face. Ryan steps forward “I am a Warden.” He says with his eyes cautious. This has the other giving a look “Curious, you all follow the young lass around as if <em>she </em>is the one in charge.” He shows a sharp smile, teeth yellow but he takes care of himself. “But I digress. I have a proposition for you Warden. Nothing difficult I assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryan gives the male a flat look “What?” It seems the human is tired of having to run around to help people. Giggling, Arinda flicks her eyes and see’s four other dwarves keeping an eye on them. Bodyguards. The nug shifts in her arm and she hoists him a bit higher, he rests his head on her shoulder and she can’t deny the way her heart squeezes a bit. “You see, with everything going on here it has made business harder for us honest dwarves, but for you, no one would dare stop a Warden. The nobles all see you as something of Paragon’s.” At the humans questioning look she sighs “Warden’s fight Darkspawn. The dwarves are the first ones to be hit by the Blight. Paragon’s are considered something between heroes and gods if you want to think of a reference. They respect warden’s and most would do a lot to help you.” But Dwarves, at least Orzammar dwarves are stubborn and prideful.</p><p> </p><p>The male gives her a look “Your friend speaks true. Ah… where are my manners. You can call me Rogek. But as I have said, the favor. I need you to deliver something to the circle.” Arinda can see how impatient her friend is getting. “He is a lyrium smuggler, the nobles more or less control what gets to leave Orzammar and they don’t take kindly to the Casteless trying to gain anything.” Once more Rogek gives her a look. She gives him a smile “I was raised by the Tethras’” this has the man laughing “Really? I remember Bartrand, he took after his father. Greedy and had a stick up his arse.” Giving him a sharp look she nods. “Uncle is still Greedy but he now understands you need to allow somethings to pass so you may gain more.” She pauses “Instead of having such a small deal I have a better. My father and uncle live in Kirkwall, they can get you in with the Kirkwall circle and also there are many apostate’s that need Lyrium too, templars that were kicked out. They are desperate and would pay a lot more than one mere mage who is terrified of others. They are with the Merchant guild topside and they have a large reach.” Both her and Nia have many people around Thedas who would be willing to pay for Lyrium that is cheaper. “I guarantee that you would gain more from this deal.”</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf stares with his eyes narrowed. The elf can feel the disappointed huff of Wynne behind her but ignores it. Finally the dwarf tilts his head and laughs “Oh we have such a shrewd lass here. You take after the Tethras mistress, she was smart and was able to get her husband out of many a problems. Too bad he decided to mess with such an honorable match. The Nobles take the Proving’s very serious.” They talk a bit more and Ryan has to hold the nug while she helps Rogek write to her uncle. She adds something on it so he knows that she sent him.</p><p> </p><p>Heading back to the commoner grounds she finally stops and looks at Wynne “Alright, I can feel you burning holes into my back. Please say what you want.” Ryan stands a bit awkwardly to the side. “Oh? I am happy you noticed young lady.” She gives her a bland look. The woman may scold others in the circle but Wynne has had a rather easy life and a long one without much struggles. Giving up her own son does not count as she did that of her own free will and thought it the best.</p><p> </p><p>“The circles keep lyrium away from others for a reason. It is not smart to allow others access when they could use it in an inappropriate way.” Arinda just gives her a look “Wynne, the Templars abuse it. Once they take one sip they become addicted in a deadly way. If they attempt to stop more than half can and will die. The divine knows this yet she does not try to stop it. To try and find a way so others do not have to suffer.” Her pale eyes widen and the elderly female stands up straight. “There is a way too, The Seeker’s of Truth have the same abilities and more. They do not take lyrium and they could stop magic from harming others.” Glaring at the other she crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not afraid of my magic, I am not scared of magic. I am scared of those that have the power to change things or do what is right and they don’t. I am frightened of people who can help those in need and they would rather make people feel safe when they are not in danger. Mages need help more than the common folk. More children have been killed by frighten villagers than young untrained mages have killed others.” Which is true. Abominations aren’t as common as one might think. There are those who grasp at power but one does not need magic for that. Generally most times it is intense fear or anger. When they have been wronged. “I will tell you the most evil people I can imagine; they are not people who hurt others. Or even those who enjoy causing torment. They are the ones who see everything, the pain, fear and sadness yet they remain idle. Which is funny as that is <em>most </em>of the chantry.” With that she turns, grabs the nug and storms off.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long to run into the others. The two other groups were approached by Harrowmont’s people and Behlen’s. It comes to a vote, they all need to help the people get a ruler so they can get their men. Wynne, Elondo, Alistair and Sten think Harrowmont should rule while Leliana, Ryan, Morrigan, Zevran and Arinda choose Bhelen. They go to help Bhelen. This whole thing is ridiculous, the elf sort of wants to see what happens if they left Orzammar to defend itself. Not like it would last long, it didn’t during the other Blights when they were fighting amongst themselves. Idiots.</p><p> </p><p>They stumble on a cute young dwarf with deep red hair, Dagna. She begs to know more about the Circle from Wynne, eventually the older woman writes a note and they send her off to learn. With the warning of what happened. They travel throughout the place and Wynne and Arinda end up next to each other once more. Glancing up she stares at the woman “I will not apologize for what I said.” This has the woman frowning. “Where I live the Kirkwall circle is… It is on a separate little island called the Gallow’s. Separating them from others. A long time ago it used to be Tevinter, or still is. There are slave statues when you enter, screaming in fear while chains are attached to their back.” At this the silvery haired mages face shifts to something close to horror. “Your circle is not wonderful but you get away with a lot. There are some kind hearted Templars that abandoned the order, not because it was hard. But because the horrible things they saw within the Kirkwall circle. Mages would be punished for the smallest things, sending letters home, trying to learn magic that wasn’t taught. Or even using magic period.” She can see the woman’s posture shift.</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke to them, as you can see I am a mage. I wanted to know, that is the circle I am closest to.” Looking forward her features turn sad but also there is a burning anger within her dull white eyes “They have made ten percent of the mages tranquil.” At this Wynne’s head snaps to look at her with absolute horror “For things like angering a Templar, for writing home… for rejecting the advances of a Templar. Now they can no longer reject them. A few die as they are not reminded to eat. Mages disgusted and terrified of them and Templars becoming bored.” Arinda looks towards the woman. “The towers aren’t the answer Wynne, sometimes things need to change. Just as Orzammar needs change for those like the Casteless the Circles do not work. Too many people become Templars because they want power or they are afraid.” The other seems to contemplate her words.</p><p> </p><p>“You think they should walk freely?” Arinda shakes her head and she see’s Morrigan frown. “I think they should be given a chance. To live as a person and not a dog. They are caged and trained but never let off a leash.” She glares at Wynne. Phylacteries. “There is no doubt that they must be trained once their magic manifests. No different than someone learning how to wield a sword properly, or how one learns how to cook or sew. The Circles should be a school, a place mages <em>want </em>to go so they can learn what they can do. Wynne we can do a lot. Take yourself for example, a spirit healer who can save someone a breath’s away from death. Learning magic should be fun just as any other, taken serious but never held over people. If you are taught to fear yourself than you <em>will </em>harm others and yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But also, there is so much we as mages can do to help people. Fighting, healing, gathering information, even entertainment. Magic can be helpful and beautiful.” Staring up they find themselves at a bar. She looks towards the other woman “We should be given a chance just as any other being.” With that she follows after Ryan. Morrigan falls in step “That is quite a way of thinking.” There is no emotions, no agreement or disgust. “Perhaps, but a child can’t learn magic by themselves. They <em>do </em>need to learn it somewhere.” The dark haired human hums and that is it.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the Tavern they meet a very Drunk and irritated dwarf. The scent is disgusting and she decides to head out of the Tavern. Elondo follows her. The elf frowns looking down “What is wrong?” She questions him. “I don’t know. I always thought that the outside would be… better?” She laughs. “There is a Blight happening. I won’t say that the world is filled with Sunshine and happiness. But there is a lot of beauty in our world. Amazing people and stories you can learn. Lessons. The stories old ruins can tell.” She smiles. While she never traveled far from her home there were a few very old places by Kirkwall, all mostly Tevinter but despite the harshness of their way of life she can’t deny the history is interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Elondo looks at her and hums “I… I wish I could see it.” She is young, her body. Her mind is not. The other elf is barely nineteen and sheltered. Shifting closer she bumps his shoulder with her own “You will, you are a Grey Warden now. Once the Blight is over you can travel where ever you want.” Smiling at the male she see’s his sky blue eyes staring and he flushes while glancing away. “You really think we will win?” The others voice comes out small. Looking up she stares at the rock’s texture and can admit she is impressed by the dwarves. “Even if I don’t I will say yes. I can’t doubt this now, if we don’t believe we can win then we won’t. I have lived my whole life surviving and not giving up. I want to go home and see my family.” Arinda looks towards the other and shows a rare smile, one she truly means “If you can’t find the courage for yourself find it for someone else. A reason to live and win.” The teen catches the odd look on the male before Ryan calls them over. A group of dwarves walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate when you’re right.” Is the first thing the human says to her. This has her showing a confused yet amused grin. “We have to go to the Deep roads and find someone called Branka.” Sighing he drags his hand down his face and growls. She can see how much this is taking out of the male. Walking forward she touches his arm “They need us, so why don’t we stay a day or two to gather what we need and relax. You look tired. There is no reason to work yourself into the ground. Let’s find a place to rest for now, okay?” Murmuring this softly she frowns. She glances to the others and see’s that they agree. There is a pinched look of worry on Morrigan’s face, she smooths it out when she see’s the elf looking.</p><p> </p><p>Alistair speaks up “I saw a place that would take us, not to long ago.” She nods and they all follow after the male. Out of the corner of her eye she see’s Morrigan taking the males arm and whispering to him with a soft look upon her face. The elf eventually gets a room with Alistair and Sten, to the embarrassment of the first. Sten heads out to find some things so he can take care of Asala. Alistair settles and Arinda decides to speak with the man. “So when are you going to tell the others you’re a royal Bastard.” Her eyes glint amused as the other promptly chokes on his ale. He stammers but at her look he gives up. “How… Uh how did you find out?” Chuckling she drinks her own watered down tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I think at this point it should have been obvious Puppy. My sister and I have an information network, if you will. We have people all over Thedas. I can tell you exactly how many sugars Anora has with her tea and what time she has it.” Grinning she leans back in her chair. The male makes a face and mouths the word ‘puppy’. She shrugs “Another thing I will add before you decide to visit her. The woman you were informed is your sister is not. It was a horrible cover up honestly. While there are plenty of Bastards they would not tell people you died as a child. It would have been better to shut people up and chuck you out. Or even keep you, it isn’t anything new to have an illegitimate child.” She shrugs at the gobsmacken look that Alistair holds “To be honest I am surprised you’re not a mage. Generally anytime a mage has a child they are ninety percent of the time a mage.” His expression gets more confused and his face pales “Wait- You… Wait! You’re saying my mother wasn’t a servant? She was a mage?!” His voice goes shrill.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the person you should talk to is Eamon.” She pauses. “Your father and Duncan new her very well… she helped stop a small Darkspawn invasion with their help. But when we are done talk to Eamon, that locket really is from your mother. She cared for you greatly… But mages are not allowed to keep their children.” She clenches her fist tightly, they aren’t even suppose to have children. It is disgusting how they truly are treated like dogs. Told to not breed since any child they have usually is a mage. Finishing her tea she smiles “I am going to sleep now. Good night Alistair.” She leaves the other to his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so happy some people joined my server! Once more I am thankful to everyone who reads my story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read Tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes some time as they pack everything, Arinda managed to talk them into packing a bit more than usual. Unlike on the surface they can’t hunt many animals. The likelihood of something being Blighted is high. There was a big thing where everyone was complaining too much and finally Arinda states that they could just kill Harrowmont if they don’t want to go to the Deeproads. That shuts everyone up. Though Zevran, Morrigan and Sten agree with her little plan. The others deny it fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t get far “Wait- Stop… blighted long legs!” A raspy voice calls to them. Turning around they see a short yet large person running towards them. The young teen stares up as they trip and fall to the ground, more swears come as they struggle to stand. Finally the person is in front and takes his helmet off revealing red hair“I thought it was one of my Drunken episodes but by my beard I was wrong. You’re Grey wardens? Heading to look for my Branka?” There is a certain tone in his voice, hope but it is brittle. Staring at the man more, past the alcohol and sarcasm she can see lines on his face, bags under his eyes and how the man seems so… sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Your</em> Branka?” Elondo speaks up with furrowed brows. At this Oghren puffs his chest up, hitting it “Aye! It took a lot but her and I married way back. She was such a wild thing, chasing all these crazy ideas but I never doubted ‘er!” All the wind seems to leave him and he hunches forward “Everyone said she was dead, no one believed she could survive this long. But I believed, no one would come with me to search.” Standing tall Oghren gives a determines look “But you’re here now. You are looking for her and I will join you.” At this the group seems split. Sten sniffs derisively, Morrigan shows disgust. Leliana is attempting to keep the grimace off her face, no doubt at his scent. Ryan however stares, perhaps he can feel some sympathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you fight?” At his question the dwarf narrows his eyes “Can I fight?! What do you take me for!?” Arinda shows a blank unimpressed glance “A drunk.” The red bearded man’s mouth opens and he nods slowly. “Aye, us dwarves have a natural resistance to many things.” The leader of the group sighs “Yes but if you have been drinking for so long your body might not follow what you want.” The dwarf frowns “I am no idiot human. I will take what comes. Let us be off b’for someone stops us.” The shorter marches forward and once more stumbles. Ryan shows a long suffering expression. Morrigan touches his arm and shows a smile, sharp and all teeth.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Do not fret, we can use him for stew if he proves useless. No doubt the alcohol has settles well into his meat.” Snorting the young brunet covers her mouth as Ryan looks towards her with a done expression. Ash barks as if in agreement and the look that his owner has becomes more firm “You have created a monster. He knows what you both are talking about.” The two mages look at each other chuckling. “Come now, we both lived in the swamp for awhile and there is only so many options for food.” Morrigan says and she latches onto the others arm and bats her eyes “I bet you would let me <em>eat</em> you.” Grimacing the younger is quick to leave those two to their flirting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are stopped by some dwarves at the entrance but finally head in. Rather quickly the scent changes, sulfate is taken over by mold and rot. The three elves grimace quickly. They are also the ones on the outside of the group, they have better vision in the dark and hearing. Oghren pulls out a map he points “We can head straight to Caridin’s Cross, we could go through the Aeducan Thaig, it would have less Darkspawn since the King’s men passed through there not long ago. But this way would be faster.” The shorter states pointing is meaty finger to Caridin’s Cross.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zevran holds his hand up, they weren’t even walking ten minutes “There is a group up ahead.” The tan male states. Glancing around the group she see’s them and sighs. Pulling her bow out she tilts her head at Leliana and the two are quick to move behind the tall pillars. The rest of the group nods and heads forward. It doesn’t take long. The young girl faintly hears something about ‘Behlen’s’ dogs before the dwarves attack. Both archers are quick to let their arrows fly and take out two unsuspecting people. Arinda got the mage while Leliana took out another bowman. The fight is pathetically short. Whoever sent them mistook their numbers or their skill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly the rogues of the group relieve the dead of their burden’s. Looking at the map some more they find that a lot of the entrances or roads are destroyed or covered. They find a hole in the wall and follow that through. “I’m quite surprised.” Elondo speaks up. His eyes are large as he looks around “I never really heard much about dwarves but I never thought they could build such wonderful things. It is a pity that Orzammar is the only place left standing.” While the male isn’t being rude Arinda always forgets his ability to put his foot in his mouth. “There are only a few of the Old Gods left, if that is to be believed. Only two more Blights after this and perhaps the dwarves can reclaim their home.” Or a stupid overpowered fool will destroy everything. With an even more dumb elf who thinks he knows everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are a few moments of silence as they walk on “You have much knowledge Ari, if you don’t mind me calling you that?” Leliana speaks slow, her voice gentle. Glancing at the woman she hums “that is my nickname at home. If you wish than you may call me that; I will call you Lily than. Lilies have many different meanings and all of them are quite positive.” At this the Orlesian blinks and shows a blinding smile. It makes her look so young. “That is wonderful!” Her hands clasp. “But what I was trying to say is, do you have any stories?” The request has her tilting her head and a secret smile “Oh? A bard such as yourself probably has many stories too.” This has the other freezing for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But yes, I know quite a few.” Looking a head she squints but see’s nothing dangerous for a bit. After some silence she nods her head “Caridin was born during the first Blight. You might know of his accomplishment? The Anvil of the Void. He was made Paragon for what he did in -225 Ancient; The ability to create Golems that could fight without tiring or true injury. It was a wonderful boon, they managed to push the Darkspawn back for the first time.” Nearly everyone was enraptured by her tale. Even Oghren slowed down to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda rubs her finger against her thigh, the leather hard and dry “But as all good things happen so do bad. The King at the time, Valtor, did not think it enough. For the creation of the Golems… a Price must be paid. A life for a life.” The elf pauses, her audience holding their breath “To create a Golem; dwarves were used. It started off with only those who volunteered.” Oghren’s expression changes rapidly. “He wanted more, not just to push back the Darkspawn but also more power. He demanded that the Casteless and criminals be made into golems. Even those who rebelled against him.” Pale eyes flicker about, still keeping watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When Caridin himself refused… he had Caridin put to the Anvil and made a Golem. For Golem’s could be made with a control, something that forces them to obey. Before the King could fully gain control Caridin took the anvil and disappeared, and no one has been able to find him since.” Silence comes, an ominous and unsettling one. “That is quite a tale, elf.” The dwarf seems confused and even fearful. She smiles “Tale? I am telling you history. Even if you wish to ignore it. I fear what would happen if the Anvil is found. We all have a history of people in power taking more than offered.” Before anyone can speak up she holds her hand up “Something is coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone falls silent and the sound of whispers, deep and guttural come. It is like a chant, metal on metal. A small group emerges and they are hit fast and hard with magic from Morrigan and the youngest elf. Fire and Ice that create a small explosion. Thankfully they were in a more open area so none of them were injured in the small blast. They all stay in groups of three; Arinda stays close to Alistair and Sten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches their back and heals them whenever they are injured. Magic and arrows keeping too many from overwhelming them. It happens in spurts, Darkspawn show up and then nothing. They continue on and on with the same rhythm. Eventually spiders show up. Arinda shiver and Leliana makes a cute little shriek but they kill them all and are careful and decide that they should keep their current food and make do with the spiders for now. Though Arinda does catch movement out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning her head the younger frowns and moves to follow. A hand lands on her shoulder “What is wrong?” Ryan questions. His own body tense and eyes flickering around. This area is far less light filled and makes it harder to see. “I thought I saw something, it isn’t attacking. More like watching.” While the others are busy with the spider the two look around but whoever or whatever it was is gone. Humming they come back and eat some cooked spider. Arinda, Morrigan and Alistair are fine with it while the others make faces. Sten doesn’t seem to care either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they rest for a bit longer they move on. They stumble on a rather alarming nest filled with Deepstalkers. They are some creepy mother fuckers. Bodies like tiny dinosaurs but the face and mouth of a Tremor. Worms with teeth. She can see some things are worse than nugs creepy feet. The meat from that is deemed too disgusting, it is chewy and hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they move deeper she can feel her skin crawl, she has had past experience with darkspawn but this is worse. Even she can feel intimidated. There is really no where to escape if the horde decides to come for them. They manage to get onto another ‘road’ before entering another hole in the cave. Sometimes the young girl see’s dead bodies, twisted and mutilated. Staring she is sometimes a bit shocked, the spirits press against the veil and she can see that some of these beings are old. It is unfortunate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The caves get darker and it becomes wet, the air harsh on the lungs. Burning and feeling like one breathing in rain. More spiders, this time a rather large queen poisonous and corrupted. Arinda and Elondo work together freezing their so that the others can focus on the rest that are attempting to protect the queen. It takes a bit but Sten smashes the queen’s back legs while she is froze. Pushing her magic out the brunet female feels and hears how the insect cracks and shatters when it freezes inside and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She see’s movement again and this is when she does see it. A person, to what is left. Her memory is fuzzy but she has the thought of a young dwarf, alone and no longer what he once was. Frowning the elf is swift to move ignoring the others as she follows. Arinda is led to a cave not that far off and see’s the person hunched in on himself. Moving she keep one dagger out but tried to remain unthreatening. “Ari? What are you- oh…” Leliana comes behind her, her hand goes to her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is different. His face is a grey or brown color, discoloration all over. The dwarf has blood shot eyes that look like he was punched. He turns sharply and makes a hissing sound. Some of his lips are gone and boils cover him. Leliana speaks up “Are you Ruck?” Snapping her the elf frowns. But the other in front freezes. Then his eyes go wide and he shakes his head “No no no! Ruck. No Ruck here, Ruck is gone because he was back.” He starts to hit the top of his head and despite everything the elf moves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reaches out and grabs the others hands to stop him. He feels so cold, the spots where she can feel his skin the flesh is hard and almost like leather. This close she can see the milky quality of his eyes beside the red. “His mother asked we look for him.” His movements stop and for a moment his expression becomes lost and wistful “Mother… Soft hands and a gentle voice. She held rock when he cried.” He shakes his head quickly “No! No Ruck bad. Bad Ruck.” Letting go slowly she searches his face. It is disturbing but at the same time sad. She can hear someone else come but she ignores it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She can’t know. Ruck is dead. He died. He <em>should </em>be dead.” Once more his voice gets hysterical and the youngest reaches out and touches his arm. “Okay, he is dead. Do you have something we could give her? Anything? The smallest things can bring comfort to someone who mourns.” Ruck stops and stares at her, his eyes seeming unseeing. They turn to look at her hand on his arm and he smiles shy. Teeth are gone and some are small, shaped sharp. “Pretty girl. Like Marcy, nice and smells good. You not afraid of Ruck… Knows he ugly… ugly before this.” With that he turns and walks on all fours as he goes to a sack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning she can see Zevran standing by Leliana and Wynne. They are whispering and when the tan man see’s her looking he walks over slowly. His eyes flicker over to the dwarf but he remains quiet, just a bit behind her. Hearing the other come back she turns her attention to rock and see’s him holding out a necklace. It is large and with a twisted metal piece in the middle as a medallion. “This is first thing Ruck smithed. Mother was proud, tears but happy. They tasted salty…” His voice dips and he sags. Very carefully she takes the necklace. Wrapping it in a clothe she tucks it into her pack and see’s the dwarf finally staring with some what clear eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty eyes, pretty voice… Thank you. It is better like this.” The male looks down. Staring at him she can’t leave him like this. It is too cruel. She knows he killed someone but he didn’t do anything inherently evil. Taking a step closer she pulls him into a hug. The elf takes notice that he is shorter than her. That means she is no doubt taller than her dad now. He missed this. Arinda tightens her hold feeling her own chest ache for her father, a sting pushing at her eyes. Ruck stiffens in her hold only to put almost all his weight against her as he melts into the touch. It has no doubt been a long time. “Feels like mother…” Whispering this in her ear Arinda closes her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gathers her magic. It always takes a bit more focus with dwarves. A sleep spell is heavy and thick, wrapping around someone’s mind and body. The dwarf’s weight gets worse as he is knocked out. Lowering him to the ground she hears Leliana gasp. Gently she arranges him and pulls out her blade standing over him. Her hand is grabbed and she see’s Zevran shake his head “You don’t need to dirty your hands with this.” Glaring at him she swears “I have killed countless people Zevran.” He shows a sad smile “As have I. But I said you don’t need to. This is a mercy kill, it will feel different even if you don’t think it will.” Before she can argue he pushes her away and uses her dagger to stab into the sleeping dwarves sternum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda ignores the feeling of wanting to cry as she see’s how Ruck seems to relax. Grinding her teeth she snatches the blade back. Leliana has her mouth still covered but even she see’s the necessity of this. Wynne has grabbed a blanket and covers him up and prays, the Orlesian follows. Turning away she stalks out and doesn’t understand why she feels so angry. She wants to punch something, to cry. It isn’t fair. “It isn’t your fault.” Looking over Zevran touches her shoulder “I know.” Grounding this out she says. But she knows… she feels guilty. Even if she couldn’t have stopped it. Fuck she hates emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Storming off both Zevran and Leliana follow after her at a distance. She stumbles on some scrolls. Not opening them, she doesn’t want to wreck them. They find a few more things. Anger is not a good emotions, she hates it. It is ugly and destructive. The female can feel her magic humming under her skin. Clenching her hands tight she takes a deep breath. Picturing a circle getting big on her inhale and small on the exhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A noise snaps her out of her mind, screeching. “Shit-!” Turning they rush back to where the others are. They find them surrounded by a large group, an ogre crushing the other darkspawn in its way. Faintly she can feel something pushing, a voice gentle and soothing. Hope. Arinda ignores it and jumps into the fray. This is a good way to vent her anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twists and slashes, she stabs into eyes and joints. Her magic responds to her emotions and blasts darkspawn back or coats her blades in fire. Arinda can barely hear over the pounding in her ears. She doesn’t understand why suddenly everything seems to much. Perhaps all her emotions have finally come to a head, or it is the stress from the Deep roads. All she knows is she feels like she might explode in anger or tears. Her vision is fuzzy from her trying to not cry. This is why she failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found herself next to Sten and Morrigan, the larger man swings keeping the mage safe. The dark haired woman throws spell after spell but tires quickly. They have not been getting the rest they should. Arinda doesn’t understand it, she see’s the Qunari turn to defend Morrigan. See’s the shriek creep up. He won’t survive it, she can feel something in her chest heavy and pulling. She takes a step and then another, through the fade, time seems to slow and Arinda can hear the spirits and Darkspawn loudly. The darkspawn she can almost understand. Like a voice whispering but every time you turn your head to hear better it is gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda comes out at Sten’s back, blades come out and she blocks the slash but to her shock her body is shaking and the smack has one of her blades flying from her grip. She is too weak, to tired. If she moves the next attack from the creature will hit the man behind her. Pain. <strong>Pain. Pain.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agony as broken blades rip through her sternum. Ragged and breaking she can feel how they pierce and break her insides. The elves ears ring and she takes a breathe but chokes looking down. She finds herself too close as the shriek brings its face close and seems to laugh, lips gone and only teeth. Arinda wheezes as she can’t breathe. She feels something against her back and then a hand on her shoulder yank her back. The girl screams loud as the blades shift almost ripping out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blacks out only to find herself staring at the ceiling. She can’t breathe. Why can’t she breathe?! The elf is choking and gasping. Bitter metal thick in her throat sliding and she is burning. The tears finally fall from her eyes and she wants it to stop. It hurts as she sobs, the movement burning worse than poison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-t pull them out! They have serrated edges, it will literally rip her open!” A voice yells. Through her tears she can see that someone is holding her up partially. “Lay her down.” “I can’t! The blades are through her you stupid woman!” So many voices. It hurts. She is burning. Twisting and falling, burning like ice held to long. Another person has her hand and is speaking, it is hard to understand but she picks up Antivan. Zevran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t leave it inside her! We need to get them out, staying here too long will put is all in danger and than we can’t treat her! Get them out now and Wynne heal her at the same time. Pour potions down her throat before!” She is choking. Something is choking her other than her own blood. A hand covers and she shakes her head trying to get it off <em>“Shhhh, you need it. I am sorry. I am so sorry.” </em>Zevran whispers. Arinda is forced to swallow and doesn’t have time as something firm is put into her mouth <em>“Bite down on this.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red. Red… Red and bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screams rip through and her throat is raw and pained. The girl feels like she is dying, her soul being peeled apart. The daggers are torn out and Wynne glows as she heals the young girl. All of the people surrounding her wince and feel a shiver move through them at the sound that comes from the teen. Never have they heard such a sound from her. The old woman sweats as she stitches the organs back together. Zevran is forced to pour more healing potion down her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking around she can only assume she must have blacked out and fell unconscious. The teen feels numb, her body wrong. Even in the fade. She feels sick and twisted. Moving she glances down confused, sand is under her feet making it hard to move. Looking up she continues walking. Spirits move around and it sounds loud. Putting more effort in it almost looks like dwarves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arinda can see them smiling as they walk around. “This is what it looked like over five hundred years ago before the fourth Blight. So much was lost.” Hope speaks sadly. Looking over the teen tilts her head. “They never visited us but we always enjoyed watching them. They thought up so many interesting things. It is sad to see what happened.” With that she sweeps her arm out and screaming starts up. The spirits rush around and demons pop up disguised as Darkspawn. Everything ends and all that is left are skeletons on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is silence for a few moments. The girl feels a hand on her arm and turns to see hope, what little she can see of her features; she is clearly worried. “Traveler. You weren’t suppose to do that.” Giving the spirit a like she feels annoyed. “What? Feel?” Her voice comes out harsher than she wants but the elf is tired. She wants to go home, she doesn’t want to kill any more. To see all of this death and be alone. Hope’s expression falls and she looks down “I suppose you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking around she can see the spirits around twist and now she is looking down at herself, or a reenactment of what is happening. Not wanting to see the teen turns away. Hope moves with her and touches her stomach where she was stabbed. “You…” The being trails off and suddenly she looks down at herself and see’s darkness. The spots she was injured are glowing a black and red color. Stomach dropping the girl swallows and she can feel the fade tremble. “No… No! I have to go home!” The words break, falling to her knees she feels as if everything around her is wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope lowers with her and touches her shoulders before hugging her “Believe in yourself, believe in your friends.” Arinda feels angry and fearful. “I have the Blight! I can’t survive this even with your help.” She doesn’t want to. The elf doesn’t want to become a ghoul. Hope merely gives her a look “You will survive Traveler.” Her voice is firmer this time. “You were brought here for more than death.” Shaking her head the girl clings onto her friend “Please… Please I don’t want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who joined my discord. Comment and ask for the invite if you wanna join. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>